Avatar, la leyenda de Aang Libro IV Aire
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: la guerra terminó, pero no todos los conflictos. Ahora hay un nuevo problema: la restauración de un mundo destruido por cien años. Todavía hay demasiadas cosas por hacer para un avatar y sus amigos.
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO.

**Título: Avatar: Libro Aire.**

**Summary**: la guerra terminó, pero no todos los conflictos. Ahora hay un nuevo problema: la restauración de un mundo destruido por cien años. Todavía hay demasiadas cosas por hacer para un avatar y sus amigos.

**Resumen e Introducción:**

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que la guerra terminó, cuatro desde que los cinco amigos y miembros del llamado "Equipo Avatar" no se han reunido. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, entre ellas, eliminar las sublevaciones de los rebeldes. Pero no son los problemas del mundo los únicos existentes. Nuestros protagonistas tienen sus propios problemas surgidos de las vidas que llevan.

¿Cuáles son los problemas que enfrentan nuestros queridos amigos? ¡Son demasidos que ni sé por dónde empezar! Uno: el eterno romance entre Aang y Katara no será sencillo si los celos aparecen. Dos: ¿Acaso Toph está enamorada? Tres: ¡Atentados, todos huyan! Cuatro: ¿Cómo que Azula escapó? Cinco: ¿Quiénes son las pupilas del avatar? Esto y mucho más en esta inusual historia que mi mente ideó durante días enteros.

Espero realmente que les guste. Me he divertido haciendo e imaginando fan fics de avatar ¡Es muy sencillo porque hay tantos recursos! Ni se diga la diversión que es imaginar de esta manera.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo uno está a la distancia de aplanar un botón.


	2. Capitulo 1: Los Caminos

Primero que nada: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personas que menciono, todos son de autoria de Nickelodeon, solamente me divierto usándolos para escribir estas historias.

bueno, este es ahora si el primer capítulo, el anterior fue solo el prefacio. Realmente espero que les guste esta historia. ¡Y porfa, dejen Reviews!

**Capitulo 1.**

**Los Caminos.**

**Polo Sur**

Katara estaba parada frente a dos niños pequeños, haciendo un sencillo movimiento de Agua-Control que los pequeños se esforzaban bastante en hacer. Los dos niños eran los nuevos maestros agua del polo sur, finalmente una generación nació con poderes especiales. Y Katara era la maestra de los dos niños.

Mientras los veía para criticar o perfeccionar sus movimientos, no pudo evitar pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas. Habían pasado cinco años desde que la guerra terminó y ella había regresado con su padre el Polo Sur, donde otros cinco maestros agua provenientes del Polo Norte habían reconstruido parte de la tribu, haciendo que adquiriera el aspecto de una ciudad.

Sokka, en cambio, vivía en la Isla de Kyoshi desde hacia un año, el año que llevaba casado con Suki. Admitía que extrañaba a su hermano, por primera vez en su vida Sokka le pareció gracioso, al menos, lo era un poco más que Hakoda. Katara amaba a su padre, pero estaba francamente de acuerdo con Gran Gran abuela respecto al "ingenioso" humor del mismo.

La nación del fuego había invertido mucho en recuperar su honor. Zuko como Señor de Fuego tomaba cada decisión con extremo cuidado, analizando fríamente las consecuencias. Viajaba a todos los pueblos del Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua acompañado de Aang. Toph, por su parte, regresó con sus padres quienes ahora hasta pagaban muchos de los torneos donde ella participaba… y seguidamente ganaba. Suspiró. Hace cuatro años que no se veían los cinco.

Las cosas si que habían cambiado.

Mientras veía el cielo, una lechuza llegó con dos pergaminos.

-¿Para quién es, hija?—preguntó Hakoda.

-No lo sé.

Katara desenrollo un pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_Estimada Si Fu Katara:_

_Nos place informarle que esta invitada a la fiesta doble realizada para celebrar el solsticio de verano y también cinco años desde que la guerra culminara. La fiesta se celebrará el día del solsticio en el Gran Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, siendo usted, una de las grandes invitadas de honor al ser la reconocida heroína de guerra que todos anhelamos hospedar._

_Siéntase en la libertad de invitar y llevar con usted a las personas que considere merecen dignas de ese honor, dígase amigos íntimos y familiares, esperamos contar con la presencia de tan honorable invitada._

_Atentamente:_

_La Nación de Fuego._

-Es una invitación a una lujosa fiesta. Veamos el otro pergamino.

"_Estimada Katara._

_Dejándonos de formalidades te escribo como amigo esta carta. A mi tío le pareció que una fiesta podría ayudar a solucionar buena parte de las tensiones que existen tanto en la Nación del Fuego como en el Reino Tierra ¡Gracias a Dios las tribus agua nunca nos han tratado con rencor! (aunque creo que tu metiste de tus influencias con Sokka) _

_Bueno, como sabes la fiesta se dará en el solsticio de verano y esperamos verdaderamente verte. Lamento decirte que eres la última a la que le llega la invitación ¡Vives más lejos que nadie! Pero Sokka y Suki ya me han confirmado que asistirán y Toph dice que por nada se lo perderá. Respecto a Aang, como avatar, estará presente porque esta fiesta intentará abrir relaciones políticas en las que conviene su presencia y la tuya ni se diga. Además, sería bueno que nos reuniéramos todos, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Tú que opinas?_

_No es necesario que lleves la invitación, puedes venir como y cuando te plazca, eres heroína de guerra y mi amiga por eso los guardias tienen la orden de dejarte pasar y protegerte. _

_Espero que asistas._

_Atentamente._

_Zuko._

_P.D: no me gusta lo de Señor de Fuego, por favor, no me llames así ¿Quieres?_

-¿Y bien, hija?

-nos han invitado a un gran baile que se celebrará en la Nación de Fuego—contestó Katara—Sokka estará ahí y muchas otras personas ¿Quieres ir, papá?

-No sería mala idea ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-en el solsticio.

-dentro de una semana ¿Verdad?

-si, tendremos que partir ya si queremos llegar a tiempo.

-bueno ¿Qué esperamos?

¿Esto merece algún comentario negativo o positivo?


	3. Capitulo 2: La Llegada

este es el segundo capítulo de la historia. Disfruten y dejen muchos comentarios, por favor.

**Capitulo 2.**

**La llegada.**

**

* * *

**

Katara y Hakoda abordaron un barco de la Tribu al día siguiente al amanecer y viajaron hacia la Nación del Fuego. Pronto ya sería verano y el sol intenso con su calor además de las suaves brisas que venían del este hicieron de su viaje uno ameno y sin dificultades. Llegaron a la Nación de Fuego en cuatro días.

La capital se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que Katara recordaba. Cuando la visitó por primera vez fue para pelear contra Ozai y después contra Azula. En esos momentos era una ciudad parcialmente destruida por las peleas. Ahora estaba completamente reconstruida de esplendorosa manera y brillaban sus tonalidades rojizas mezcladas con el dorado.

El palacio se alzaba protegido por murallas. Los soldados protegían las puertas. Por instinto y costumbre, la postura de Katara se tensó. Los guardias, lejos de atacarla, le sonrieron y abrieron las puertas.

-Sea bienvenida, Si Fu Katara—dijeron los guardias mientras le daban una reverencia.

Katara recordó entonces que ahora los soldados no eran malvados ni la atacarían. Eran simplemente los protectores de la familia real y de ella misma, por ser una invitada. Entró al palacio y por la mirada de su padre descubrió que el pensaba de la misma manera que ella. Después de toda una vida temiendo y rehuyendo de los soldados de la Nación de Fuego, costaba mucho aceptar que ahora libres de la guerra ya no eran enemigos, si no amigos.

Una escolta los guió por el interior del castillo hacia el salón principal, donde estaba Iroh que les saludó con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Bienvenida, Katara! Bienvenido, señor. Espero que su estadía aquí sea confortable—dijo Iroh.

-Hola Iroh ¿No vivías en Ba Sing Se?—preguntó Katara.

-si, pero vine por el baile a ayudar a mi sobrino con los preparativos—contestó el viejo general.

-¿Y dónde esta Zuko?

-detrás de ti.

Katara volteó y vio como el Señor de Fuego entraba a la sala con una sonrisa. Katara lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla a modo de saludo ¡Hacia tanto que no lo veía! Y había cambiado bastante. Ahora Zuko tenía veintiún años y estaba mucho más alto, musculoso y varonil de lo que recordaba. Calculó que mediría un metro con noventa.

-has crecido mucho—dijo Katara.

-tu también—agregó Zuko. Luego, volteó a ver a Hakoda—Es un honor tenerlos a los dos como mis huéspedes.

-El honor es todo nuestro—contestó Hakoda.

Detrás de Zuko apareció Mai, vistiendo muy elegante y saludándolos con una reverencia.

-Pronto les mostrarán sus habitaciones—dijo.

Zuko y Mai se habían casado hacia un año, en una hermosa y enorme boda. Lamentablemente en ese tiempo Katara estaba muy enferma y no pudo asistir a la ceremonia, pero mandó una carta donde felicitaba a los novios y les deseaba una vida próspera y sana. Mai era ahora la Señora de Fuego, que aunque aparentaba ser ecuánime, se mostraba blanca y comprensiva con el pueblo.

-Es un gusto verte—dijo Katara-¿No ha llegado mi hermano ni nadie más?

-Eres la primera en llegar, Katara—dijo Zuko—lo cuál me sorprende, pues eres la que vives más apartada de la Nación.

-Nos tocó buen clima—mencionó Hakoda—estamos ansiosos de ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

-Por el momento, no es necesaria ninguna ayuda, pero aprecio el gesto—contestó Zuko. Luego le habló a un sirviente para que les mostrara sus habitaciones.

* * *

En el lado este del palacio estaban las recámaras de huéspedes, las habitaciones reales, donde estaban Zuko, Mai e Iroh, estaban al lado oeste. El lado este era un enorme corredor de casi cinco metros de ancho con más de diez habitaciones enormes. Era donde se alojaban siempre los invitados de honor y amigos íntimos; pues al lado sur del castillo había otra sección de habitaciones menos lujosas donde se acomodaban a invitados más comunes o gente que necesitaba alojamiento por causas mayores.

A Katara le dieron una hermosa habitación bastante grande, que para mayor comodidad suya estaba decorada en color azul, en vez del común rojo. Al lado derecho de Katara estaba la habitación de su padre, también decorada en colores azul, celeste y blanco.

Esa noche Katara disfrutó de un baño caliente, cremas y ungüentos que le ofrecieron además de hermosos vestidos. Se sentó en la mesa principal con su padre al lado, acompañando en la comida a Zuko y Mai. La comida fue deliciosa ya para festejar la llegada de los dos Zuko hizo servir ciruelas de mar, esas que Aang tanto odiaba. La comida transcurrió con una charla amena en donde se recordaban los viejos tiempos, todos estaban impacientes porque llegaran sus demás amigos y así reunirse por primera vez y al mismo tiempo en cuatro años.

A la mañana siguiente Katara se sentó frente a un lago en los jardines del palacio, jugando con el agua-control.

-¿Nunca dejas de entrenar?—dijo Sokka.

-¡Sokka!

Katara se paró y corrió hacia su hermano, saludándolo con un abrazo. Estaba tan alto como Zuko y algo más musculoso. Detrás de el estaba Suki vistiendo un precioso vestido de color amarillo con diseños en verde esmeralda que le disimulaba un poco sus seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Cuándo llegaron?—preguntó Katara.

-Acabamos de llegar—contestó Suki—estamos felices de verte nuevamente, Katara—dijo abrazando a su cuñada.

-no puedo creer que vaya a ser tía—dijo Katara mientras tocaba suavemente el vientre de Suki.

-Ni yo que seré madre.

-espero que mi hermano madure lo suficiente para cuidar de un niño—bromeó Katara.

-No te angusties, si no madura yo cuidaré a los dos—ambas chicas rieron.

-Haha, me muero de risa—dijo Sokka mirándolas molesto.

-¿Has visto a papá? ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!—le dijo Katara.

-Si, acabo de hablar con él, pero tenía ganas de ver a mi hermanita pequeña.

-te recuerdo que tengo diecinueve años, ya no soy una niña.

-para mí siempre serás esa bebé que mamá y papá me mostraron como mi nueva hermana.

-empiezo a compadecer a tu hijo—dijo Katara mirando a Suki.

-dejándonos ya de bromas ¿Has visto a Aang?—inquirió Sokka.

-No desde hace cuatro años—contestó Katara algo triste.

-bueno, nosotros sí—contestó Suki—y te manda esto—dijo sacando un pergamino y entregándoselo a Katara.

Katara agarró el pergamino y lo leyó.

"_Querida Katara:_

_Lamento no poder haberte escrito en estas últimas semanas, pero he estado hasta la coronilla de trabajo. Dos nobles del Reino Tierra tuvieron un conflicto por sus hijos y me costó demasiado que arreglaran sus problemas para evitar una guerra que, de haber estallado, hubiera divido todo el Reino Tierra. Ahora recuerdo porqué nunca quise ser el Avatar._

_Bueno, cambiando de tema, solamente quería decirte que te veré en la fiesta de Zuko, no faltaré. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte que prefiero hablar en persona._

_Atentamente: _

_Aang._

_P.D: no olvides que te amo"_

-¿Qué dice el pergamino?—preguntó Sokka.

-cosas—contestó Katara—los veré más tarde.

Katara se fue a su habitación donde releyó la carta una vez más con una enorme sonrisa.

Extrañaba bastante a su maestro aire. Después de ese beso que compartieron en Ba Sing Se, habían quedado en novios. Pero los viajes de Aang eran extensos, por lo mismo siempre mandaba cartas que le llegaban a Katara en el Polo Sur a todas horas, mismas que contestaba con la misma dulzura que él expresaba.

Estaba muy emocionada ¡Quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo! Lo había extrañado demasiado.

Faltaba un solo día para el gran baile, Toph precisamente llegó esa tarde.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!—gritó la emocionada maestra tierra mientras entraba en la sala. La recibieron con gritos y abrazos.

-Es bueno finalmente reunirnos todos juntos—dijo Toph.

-Pero aún falta Aang—dijo Zuko.

-No es así.

Todos voltearon y comprobaron con sus ojos lo que sus oídos les habían dicho. Ahí, en el umbral, estaba Aang sonriéndoles vistiendo un atuendo del Reino Tierra.

Los cinco amigos se abrazaron muy felices y emocionados de estar juntos nuevamente.

-Bien, Pies Ligeros, dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en el Reino Tierra? Estaba ya en las islas de esta nación cuando supe que había un conflicto.

-No quiero recordar a esos tontos e inmaduros nobles que se creen grandes y sabios señores—dijo Aang.

-vamos ¿Qué pasó?—inquirió Zuko.

-bueno, los hijos de dos nobles querían casarse, pero uno de los padres declaró que el muchacho no era suficiente para su hija, la niña era sobrina del Rey Tierra y quería que tuviera un matrimonio extranjero. Ofendido, el otro noble dijo que lo había deshonrado y nunca le perdonaría. Como el noble era hermano del rey tenía su apoyo y le dijo al otro que si es que hacía ofensiva contra él los soldados del rey le destruirían. Les juró que tardé una semana solo en convencerlos de que acudieran a mi audiencia ¡Eran como niños peleando! Si no tuviera cabello, créanme que tendría canas verdes ¡Me exasperaron tanto que tuve que bloquear mis chakras!

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Aang era muy paciente y para que se expresara de esa forma definitivamente estos nobles eran tercos.

-¿Qué más has estado haciendo, Aang?—inquirió Katara.

-ya sabes, ir de ahí para allá, predicando paz, solucionando conflictos, lo de un Avatar.

-Supongo que ha de ser tedioso—dijo Sokka.

-Lo es. Muchos pueblos guardan rencor a la Nación de Fuego, me cuesta mucho convencerlos de que los verdaderos malvados están encerrados. Afortunadamente, Zuko es del agrado de muchos nobles y aristócratas que me ayudan haciéndole buena propaganda a él y a la Nación de Fuego. Pero en definitiva, si no fuera el Avatar, ni por mil millones de piezas de oro me involucraría en la política.

-se a lo que te refieres—dijo Toph—mis padres seguidamente me llevan a esas tontas reuniones de nobles. Los muy cobardes dicen respetarme porque soy una gran maestra tierra, pero se que mienten, me temen los hipócritas.

-en la tribu me fastidian a cada rato pidiéndome consejos para cada cosa que quieren hacer, es estresante—comentó Katara.

-A nosotros no nos pasa eso—dijo Sokka orgulloso—vivimos tranquilamente en la isla Kyoshi.

-eso es envidiable—replicó Zuko—ser Señor del Fuego no es nada fácil.

Así, reunidos, los cinco miembros del llamado "Equipo Avatar" hablaron y convivieron como lo hicieron cinco años en el pasado.

* * *

hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno, mientras más comentarios me dejen más pronto actualizo, ya tengo escrita de esta historia hasta el capítulo diez.

Bye!


	4. Capitulo 3: El Baile y los Sueños

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE NICKELODEON Y SOLO USO LOS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN

Bueno, para las personas que me siguen, aquí está el capítulo tres. Para las personas que me leen, si es que pueden leer mis otras historias, se los agradeceré mucho. Bueno, disfruten el capitulo, me gusto mucho como me quedo, espero a ustedes también les agrade.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**El Baile y los Sueños.**

Estaba ya entrada la noche cuando los amigos decidieron que debían irse a dormir. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al Ala Este, Aang tomó la mano de Katara dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella en otro lugar.

Katara siguió a Aang hacia los jardines del lado este, donde había una hermosa fuente cuya agua resplandecía plateada bajo la luna llena.

-¿Qué pasa Aang?—inquirió Katara.

-Nada, solo quería saber si es que aún quieres ser mi novia—le dijo el maestro aire.

-No he terminado contigo, que yo recuerde—bromeó la morena.

-bueno, entonces creo que no te molestará esto—dijo acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios.

Katara dejó que todo su amor y pasión salieran a flote, esperaba esto desde hacia mucho tiempo. Con sus manos sujetó el cuello de Aang mientras él la atraía hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. Emocionada, Katara profundizó aún más el beso mientras llevaba sus inquietas manitas hacia la espalda tan fornida del avatar, recorriéndola y acariciándola. Aang había cambiado, mejor dicho, había crecido. Ahora era incluso más alto que Zuko y bastante musculoso, un hombre apuesto con una sonrisa seductora y brillantes ojos grises que la hipnotizaban.

Finalmente se separaron, porque necesitaban respirar. Katara seguía abrazada al avatar y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-Te amo, Katara—le dijo Aang.

-y yo a ti.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue el día del baile. En el amanecer, Zuko y Mai se disculparon por medio de Iroh, no podrían ver a sus amigos hasta bien entrada la tarde, si no es que en el baile, los preparativos eran muchos.

El día fue relativamente tranquilo, al menos en la mañana. Katara y Aang recorrían los jardines y contemplando flor por flor, besándose ocasionalmente. Toph tomaba té con Iroh, platicando amenamente con él. Sokka disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su embarazada esposa y ver cada rincón del palacio. Si, fue tranquilo.

Ya al atardecer las cosas cambiaron. Todos se fueron a sus cuartos para prepararse e ir a la fiesta. Zuko y Mai fueron los primeros en salir, porque como anfitriones debían de recibir a los invitados.

El salón principal estaba hermosamente decorado con una combinación de las cuatro naciones. Las paredes pintadas de color rojo y las veladoras decoradas con dragones eran al estilo de la Nación de Fuego. Para honrar a las tribus agua los adornos que colgaban del techo estaban hechos de hielo exquisitamente cortado que a la luz de las velas iluminaban todo como un arco iris. Del Reino Tierra eran los decorados de las vasijas, platos y copas, todo en color verde. Y de los Nómadas Aire (por el Avatar) las mantas de las mesas anaranjadas con franjas celestes en forma de flechas. Era una armoniosa decoración que agradó a todos.

Los invitados estaban reunidos, charlando entre ellos y conociendo a otros; cuando, al sonido de las trompetas, todos voltearon a ver al Señor de Fuego Zuko.

-Es un honor tenerlos a todos aquí como mis invitados, pero más que nada, lo es presentar a mis invitados de honor—dijo apuntando una pared donde habían cinco cortinas.

-La hábil y fuerte guerrera de Kyoshi, Suki—enseguida una cortina se abrió y Suki salió, vestida con un kimono verde intenso bordado en dorado que la hacía ver hermosísima. Todos aplaudieron y ella bajó las escaleras saludando.

-el gran guerrero, maestro del boomerang y de la espada, perteneciente a la Tribu Agua del Sur, Sokka—la segunda cortina se abrió y de ella salió el susodicho, saludando a todos y bajando las escaleras, vistiendo un atuendo típico de la tribu.

-tal vez la más poderosa maestra de tierra-control, la gran Si Fu Toph—la alegre chica salió de la cortina sin darle tiempo a que se abriera, saludando efusivamente y alzando las manos, llevaba un lindo vestido claro y largo.

-hermana de Sokka y poderosa maestra, la gran Si Fu Katara—las cortinas se abrieron revelando la esbelta figura de la morena chica, que llevaba un vestido de color azul que realzaba sus ojos y unas flores adornaban su suelto y brilloso cabello.

-y desde luego, mi invitado principal, a quien le debemos toda la paz que ahora disfrutamos, démosle la bienvenida al poderoso maestro de los cuatro elementos ¡El Avatar Aang!—salió de la quinta cortina vistiendo un atuendo de monje y sonriendo a todos, los presentes aplaudieron vehementemente ante la aparición de tan importante personaje.

-Zuko, no debiste hacer este tipo de presentación—le dijo Aang.

-claro que si, son héroes de guerra y mis invitados de honor.

La fiesta siguió, a los pobres invitados de honor los aturdieron con preguntas sobre como detuvieron la guerra ¡Si ya todo el mundo lo sabía! Sabiente de esta situación, Zuko mandó servir la comida una hora antes de lo planeado, a fin de alargar el tiempo en las mesas y sus amigos pudieran, al menos, comer en paz.

Los invitados de Honor debían sentarse en la enorme mesa dispuesta a todos los invitados, al lado del Señor de Fuego y su esposa. Zuko tuvo especial cuidado de mandar hasta al final a los generales maestros tierra, eran los que más atosigaban a sus amigos con preguntas.

-¿es mi imaginación o aquí hay mucha gente?—inquirió Katara.

-¡Ja! No has ido a las fiestas de Omashu ¿Verdad?—le dijo Aang.

-¿Acaso se pone peor que esto?—cuestionó Katara. Aang, con calidad de mensajero de paz, era casi obligado a asistir a miles de fiestas elegantes, así como Zuko, cosa que Katara no hacia, no porque no la invitaran, si no porque no le apetecía.

-¡Mucho peor!—afirmó Zuko.

Todos rieron por el comentario. Lamentablemente, la cena debía terminar y todos pasaron al enorme salón.

-Avatar Aang—el susodicho volteó, ¡O no! ¿Los dos nobles? Gimió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-son los dos nobles.

Ambos de edad avanzada llegaron hacia Aang al mismo tiempo.

-queríamos agradecerle por salvarnos de una guerra que hubiera sido el fin de nuestra existencia—dijo uno.

-no solo evitaste la guerra, si no que nos hiciste amigos íntimos—continuó el otro.

-No es nada, es mi deber como Ava…

-pero déjeme decirle, que el noble de la Costa Esmeralda a estado interviniendo mucho en cosas que no debe—el noble agarró a Aang por el brazo y lo jaló para que caminara a su lado.

-si, nos ha ofendido mucho una invitación que mandó a mi familia, queríamos saber si usted…

Así, los dos nobles se fueron con el pobre avatar. Katara no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, estar todo el tiempo escuchando quejas infantiles no debería de ser bueno ni sano.

Aang tardó mucho pero consiguió deshacerse de los nobles. Se dedicó entonces a bailar todo lo que pudo con Katara, en verdad quería convivir con ella. Pero la noche tenía que terminar, el baile con él.

Pronto llegaría el amanecer y apenas nuestros queridos miembros del "Equipo Avatar" se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones. Por nada del mundo deberían despertarlos, ni al Señor de Fuego, Iroh había dado ese mandato y asumió los deberes reales para que su sobrino pudiera descansar.

* * *

-Momoko, ya estoy muy cansada—dijo la pobre chica de cabello castaño.

-No te quejes, Naoko—contestó una mujer morena de cabello negro.

-pero, Momoko, en verdad ¿No deberíamos descansar?—inquirió una chica de cabello claro y ojos verdes.

-No, Sango. Debemos continuar ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará el Avatar en la Nación de Fuego!

-tienes razón, puede irse en cualquier momento—reflexionó Sango.

-espero que acepte nuestra petición.

-espero.

Las tres chicas, de aproximadamente doce años, siguieron caminando bajo una intensa lluvia y el granizo, sin detenerse durante toda la noche, avanzando hacia la capital.

* * *

(Las letras en cursiva significan que es un sueño)

_El alrededor era una espesa neblina banca tan densa que ni podía ver sus manos, extendidas frente a él, buscando a tientas una superficie en la cual agarrarse para guiarse. Tanteó hasta que se tropezó con una rama del árbol, cayendo completamente. Pero no golpeó el suelo, siguió cayendo a un vacío infinito sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo entero. En ese momento, no era una sensación agradable._

_Pero la gravedad desapareció repentinamente, la neblina se arremolinó a su alrededor encerrándolo en una burbuja que lo depositó suavemente sobre una superficie. Cuando sus pies la tocaron, descubrió que era agua, tan limpia, que podía ver su reflejo como en un espejo o mejor. Sus pies no se sumergieron, sino que se sostuvieron como si el agua fuera tierra común y corriente._

_Vio en el agua ondas, creadas por otro cuerpo ajeno al suyo. Seguidamente, cerró los ojos por un intenso resplandor blanco que apareció frente a él. Entreabrió los ojos, dejando que se le acostumbraban al brillo inmenso. Y cuando lo consiguió, lo que vio lo dejó anonadado._

_Ahí, frente a él, estaba Yue. Tan hermosa como siempre. Su cabello de color blanco se movía al compás de la energía que ella misma expandía, esa energía cálida y reconfortable, igual a la que otorga la luna. Sus ojos azules y claros brillaban más de lo que él recordaba, mientras que su hermoso vestido blanco inmaculado se expandía a los alrededores, revelando toda la anchura del corte. Era la preciosa princesa Yue, el espíritu de la luna._

_-¿Yue?—susurró._

_Ella lo miró con enojo, sus ojos cristalinos dejaron caer lágrimas que en la tierra serían las gotas de lluvia. Su ceño fruncido iba dirigido solo a él._

_-Me traicionaste—dijo su suave voz, convertida por la furia en una grave._

_-Yo nunca haría eso._

_-entonces… ¿Porqué me olvidaste?_

_Inquirió, llena de ira, mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos y los volvía a abrir._

_-nunca te he olvidado ni te olvidaré._

_-ya lo has hecho al desposarte. ¡Me traicionaste!_

_Tras el grito, las aguas lo sumergieron inmediatamente, siguiendo las órdenes de su dueña absoluta, las de la primera y mejor maestra agua: la luna. Privándolo del oxígeno, sintió perfectamente como su pecho se encendía mientras el agua consumía a su paso sus pulmones, llevándose de su cuerpo toda vida. _

_Desesperado, intentó forcejar, nadar para salir de la superficie, pero con cada brazada, más se hundía._

-¡AAAH!—gritó, al despertar de su espantosa pesadilla.

Gimió, desesperado, deleitándose por la sensación de sentir el aire en su interior y no el ardor del agua.

-¿Sokka?—lo llamó Suki, levantándose lentamente a su lado-¿Estás bien?

-si, no es nada amor, descansa.

Aunque insegura, Suki se recostó y nuevamente comenzó a dormir. Sokka también se acostó, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

_Yue…_

* * *

_Estaba flotando el universo infinito, aparentando estar sentado en posición de meditación. Las estrellas y los planetas, rodeándolo, le otorgaban su energía, conocimiento y protección. Eran los astros quienes sabían todo lo que podría ocurrir y que con sus movimientos alertaban a los humanos._

_Repentinamente, la gravedad apareció e hizo caer al joven Avatar hacia un lugar desconocido, Aang no tenía miedo, porque ya sabía que todo era un sueño. Cayó sin dolor a una tierra desierta y rodeada de tinieblas, apareciendo repentinamente una luz._

_La luz provenía del fuego, cuando pudo ver, Aang se encontró con un paisaje espantoso. Era la capital de la Nación de Fuego, destruida y consumida por su propio elemento. Las llamas de fuego de reunieron creando cinco siluetas, que se solidaron para mostrar a cinco hombres, cubiertos con máscaras, y empuñando cada uno, una espada._

Aang se levantó de la cama sudando, sabía que ese no era un sueño común. Era una premonición, la destrucción vendría de cinco hombres con espada. No sabía quienes eran, pero debía estar alerta.

Era muy temprano, pero no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y tras vestirse, se fue a merodear el castillo. Tuvo que llevar una antorcha, aún estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver.

* * *

Una mujer caminaba bajo la oscuridad de la noche, su rumbo lo indicaba el destino. Era una nómada desde hacia tanto tiempo, que ya ni recordaba como era el sedentarismo. Un velo cubría su rostro, evitando que alguien descubriera su identidad. Miró hacia las estrellas de la noche y empezó a llorar.

-algún día… hijo.

* * *

hasta aquí el capítulo, no puedo hacerlos más largos porque ya los tengo escritos, pero a partir del capítulo diez-que es hasta donde llegué-procuraré hacerlos de mínimo siete hojas de word.

Nos leemos chao!


	5. Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO.

bueno, en este capítulo me desquité poniendo un poco de acción al final. Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en "Doble Filo" ya se que me pasé de mala con Katara, pero es que pienso que ella merece sufrir un poco después de toda la incertidumbre que le hizo pasar a Aang. Disfruten el cap y dejen muchos comentarios, porfa ¡Me animan!

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Entrenamiento.**

Cuando el baile terminó, tanto Hakoda como Iroh se despidieron del grupo, regresando el primero a la Tribu Agua del Sur y el segundo a Ba Sing Se.

Aang salió hacia el jardín, donde encontró a Sokka, sentado en una banca viendo la luna blanca resplandecer en la oscuridad.

-¿Sokka?—lo llamó.

El guerrero se alteró.

-ah, eres tú Aang.

Se notaba muy desganado. El Avatar caminó hacia él para saber qué le ocurría a su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Tuve un mal sueño—contestó.

Aang suspiró

-Yo también.

-¿Tú crees…? Digo, ya que eres el avatar… ¿Crees que los espíritus sean… vengativos? ¿Celosos?

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-soñé con Yue-¡Ah, con que por ahí iba el asunto!—ella me reclamaba, me decía que la había olvidado porque empecé una nueva vida con Suki y hasta una familia. Eso me dejo muy confundido. Ya ni sé si hago lo correcto.

-amar no es un pecado, Sokka, los espíritus son unos buenos y otros no tanto. Yue era una mujer dulce y gentil que de seguro ha de bendecir el que sigas tu camino.

-¿Y porqué soñé eso?

-dudo que ella te haya hecho tener ese sueño. Tal vez, tu propia confusión te hace soñar esas cosas. No estás en paz contigo mismo Sokka. Debes buscar tu interior y ver qué quieres y porqué.

-¿De dónde demonios sacas tanta sabiduría, muchacho de diecisiete años?

Ante el comentario, Aang se echó a reír.

-fui criado por monjes ¿Recuerdas?

-si, creo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

-despéjate, debes meditar al respecto.

-no sé cómo meditar.

-es sencillo. Solamente debes concentrarte en tu interior, despejando las dadas, conocerte a fondo.

-suena fácil.

-lo es. Te dejo solo, al meditar no debes tener ninguna distracción.

Aang se paró y se marchó.

Sokka cruzó las piernas de la misma manera en que seguidamente veía a su amigo hacerlo. La oscuridad de la noche fue lentamente aclarada, el amanecer se acercaba y con él la luna se iría. El resplandor blanco de nuestro satélite natural lo calmaba y amparado por esa cálida energía, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

* * *

Katara despertó tarde, pero aún no era medio día. Se levantó llena de energías y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El día anterior, en el baile, Aang la había tratado con tanta dulzura que la hizo sonrojar en más de una ocasión.

Tomó un relajante baño y se puso el vestido más bonito que encontró. Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo, pero no encontraba a nadie. Como eran ya casi las once, decidió esperar a que fueran las doce para comer todos juntos. Para matar tiempo y ya que sus amigos habían desaparecido misteriosamente, exploró cada rincón del castillo.

Llegó a una enorme explanada en medio del palacio. En el centro, estaba Aang, parado, con los ojos cerrados, y muy concentrado. Quería hablarle, pero decidió esperar.

Repentinamente Aang se inclinó, moviendo su mano derecha hacia el lado izquierdo, formando una curva, de sus dedos, salían descargas eléctricas; la mano derecha de Aang se movió al lado izquierdo, dibujando un círculo. Juntó las dos manos y después, lanzó un potente rayo hacia el cielo.

Resonaron aplausos en otra parte del enorme patio, era Iroh.

-excelente Aang, has dominado por completo la técnica del rayo.

-gracias, no lo habría hecho sin su ayuda—dijo el avatar inclinándose ante el antiguo general.

-eso fue sorprendente—le dijo Katara.

-¡Katara, despertaste!

Aang se le acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿cómo has dormido?

-bien. Veo que no has dejado de entrenar.

-no, he estado perfeccionando el dominio de los elementos estos cinco años.

-¿Y cómo vas con eso?

-ya domino el metal y la arena-control. El rayo, claro y puedo usar el agua en las plantas, aunque se en que consiste, no he querido practicar la sangre-control.

Katara se estremeció ante la mención de ésta técnica.

-créeme que nunca quise aprenderla.

-lo sé, ni yo.

-¿Quieres entrenar algo?—preguntó Aang.

-aquí no hay agua.

-al lado de esta explanada hay otra con un lago ¿quieres ir ahí?

-no estaría mal.

La pareja caminó hacia el otro patio, este era de tierra y efectivamente, una laguna estaba en una de sus orillas ¿Qué tan grande sería el palacio? Se pregunto mentalmente Katara.

Tanto Aang como Katara se pusieron frente a la laguna.

-¿Qué te parece un duelo?—dijo Katara—así sería más divertido.

-no lo sé, no quisiera lastimarte.

-créeme que no lo harías.

-bueno, pero que sea leve ¿Bien?

-de acuerdo.

Katara y Aang se pusieron uno frente a otro, a una distancia relativamente grande. Cada uno adopto posición de ataque, pero ninguno parecía querer iniciar la pelea.

Repentinamente, Katara usó el agua del lago, congelándola en filosos cuchillos que le lanzó de inmediato al avatar. Aang, con firmeza, detuvo el ataque devolviéndole al agua su estado líquido, regresándole el ataque a su contrincante en forma de un enorme látigo.

Katara esquivó el látigo y con otra agua hizo un remolino que le lanzó a su novio, pero Aang lo esquivó con gracia y le lanzó una enorme bola de hielo, una que Katara pudo romper a la mitad.

-¡Vamos puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!—le gritó Katara.

Aang en vez de contestar congelo los pies de Katara, pero ella se logró zafar antes de que Aang le golpeara con otro látigo de agua. Inmediatamente le lanzó un torbellino que golpeó directamente a Aang.

-Me estás dejando ganar—lo acusó.

Aang concentró una enorme cantidad de agua a su alrededor en un remolino con la intención de lanzárselo, cuando la tierra debajo de él se alzó empujándolo violentamente hacia el cielo. El Avatar cayó normal gracias a su poder del aire.

-¿Creyeron que pelearían sin mí?—dijo una sonriente Toph adoptando su posición de ataque frente a Aang.

-Y sin mí—dijo Zuko poniéndose al lado de Toph.

-¡Eso no es justo! Son tres contra uno—gritó Aang.

-no seas llorón pies ligeros, eres el Avatar y dominas todos los elementos que nosotros y uno más.

-has luchado contra ejércitos entero ¿No puedes contra tres maestros?

-contra mis tres maestros, dudo ganar—admitió Aang.

-averigüémoslo.

Los tres maestros rodearon al pobre Avatar, no quería luchar contra todos sus amigos, pero si ellos insistían pues… a dar lo mejor.

Zuko empezó lanzándole una llamarada enorme de fuego, que Aang desvió con el poder del aire. Toph le mandó una roca gigante que el Avatar pudo detener con otra roca, misma que le lanzó a Katara, destruyéndole el pulpo de agua que estaba empezando a hacer.

-¡Hey!—le gritó.

-es una pelea—le recordó.

-¿Ah si? ¡Supera esto!

La maestra agua le lanzó un enorme remolino de agua, que Aang desvió con una roca que sacó enfrente de él, pero el agua lo rodeo. Adivinando la intención de Katara, la evaporo con su poder de fuego lanzándole una patada de fuego a Zuko que consiguió esquivar. Toph hizo una especie de terremoto a los pies de Aang, quien con su poder del aire saltó altísimo. Al caer al suelo, se hundió en la tierra.

Aang salió justo detrás de Zuko quien antes de decir o hacer algo fue sumergido hasta el cuello en el suelo. Aang entonces le mandó a Toph una ventisca de viento tan fuerte que la tumbó en el lago. Antes de que Toph pudiera salir del agua, Aang la congeló, dejándola atrapada en el hielo y sin posibilidad de ver.

-¡Pagaras por esto, pies ligeros!

Ahora solo quedaban Aang y Katara. La maestra agua hizo un pulpo enorme con el que desvió los muchos ataques de Aang, pero el inteligente Avatar usó muy bien su poder del fuego, haciéndola retroceder. Los poderes del agua y del fuego chocaron uno contra otro, hasta que Katara perdió el equilibrio cuando Aang hizo temblar la tierra, haciéndola caer. Cuando cayó, la sumergió hasta el cuello de la misma manera que a Zuko.

-Y el alumno supero al maestro…-recitó Zuko ceremoniosamente—ahora ¡Puedes sacarme de aquí!

-jaja, claro Zuko.

Aang sacó a Zuko y Katara de la tierra y descongeló el lago, sacando con una marea a Toph.

-bien, pies ligeros, ganaste ¡No se cómo! Pero ganaste.

-veo que ahora eres un Avatar pleno—dijo Katara con orgullo.

-es verdad ¡En tiempo récord!

-bueno, ya es la hora de la comida ¿Porqué no vamos al comedor?

-adelántense—dijo Zuko—los alcanzo más tarde.

Cuando todos se fueron, Zuko caminó sigilosamente hacia un pasillo del ala norte, abrió un pasadizo secreto en una pared sin que nadie lo viera y bajó unos oscuros escalones alumbrados solo por una llamita que él creo.

Finalmente, al terminar los escalones, entró a un pequeño saloncito donde estaba un hombre encapuchado esperando.

-¿Tienes la información?

-ya casi termino, señor, solo me quede descubrir un dato más.

-apúrate.

-eso haré, majestad.

* * *

Ya sé que es un capítulo corto, pero el siguiente es un poco más largo y tiene más información.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

-_-señor Avatar, alguien solicita hablarle—le dijo un mensajero._

_ -¿quién?_

_ -tres niñas que piden hablar con usted._

_ -¿Niñas? Iré a ver._

_ Aang se paró y caminó hacia la habitación donde se recibían a los invitados. Ahí, estaban paradas en medio de la sala Momoko, Sango y Naoko._

¿Quienes serán Momoko, Sango y Naoko?

Prometo actualizar pronto.

chao!


	6. Capitulo 5: Las Tres Hermanastras

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE NICK Y YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO.

DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA TÍA QUE TANTO ME HA APOYADO ¡POR TI SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO TAN RÁPIDO!

Como ya leyeron, dedico este capítulo a mi tía y espero que ella disfrute tanto leyendo como ustedes. No estoy segura de actualizar igual de rápido, pero aún así, dejen comentarios, por favor.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**Las Tres Hermanastras.**

-¿Cuánto falta?—inquirió Momoko.

-creo que ya llegamos—dijo Sango, revisando su mapa.

-¡Pero yo no veo nada más que esa montaña!—gritó Naoko.

-escalemos, la ciudad puede estar detrás.

Las tres chicas subieron a la montaña, que en realidad, era un volcán. Y ahí, en el cráter, estaba la imponente ciudad capital de la Nación de Fuego.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos!—gritaron las tres emocionadas.

* * *

Aang estaba sentado en medio del jardín con las piernas cruzadas, meditando tranquilamente como era su costumbre.

-señor Avatar, alguien solicita hablarle—le dijo un mensajero.

-¿quién?

-tres niñas que piden hablar con usted.

-¿Niñas? Iré a ver.

Aang se paró y caminó hacia la habitación donde se recibían a los invitados. Ahí, estaban paradas en medio de la sala Momoko, Sango y Naoko.

-Hola—las saludó el Avatar-¿Necesitan hablar conmigo?

-si señor.

Las tres niñas hicieron una reverencia que incomodó mucho al Avatar.

-levántense, eso no es necesario.

-lo es, estamos frente al maestro de los cuatro elementos.

-párense.

Las tres lo hicieron.

-señor, le traemos esto.

Momoko le tendió un pergamino que Aang agarró con curiosidad, lo desenvolvió y leyó.

_Estimado, poderoso y honorable maestro Avatar:_

_Se que no soy nadie para escribirle de esta forma y menos para solicitarle el favor que ahora le pediré, solo le ruego que termine la lectura de esta carta._

_Me llamo Furitawa, soy un hombre humilde que cosecha para poder sobrevivir. Mi esposa falleció dando a luz a mi única hija, Momoko, una maestra tierra de la que estoy muy orgulloso. Cuando mi pequeña hija apenas cumplió los tres años, un amigo mío maestro agua falleció en la guerra, dejándome a mí como tutor de su hija, una adorable niña llamada Sango, maestra agua, a la que llegué a querer como a una hija al tener la misma edad que mi Momoko._

_Cuando las dos tenían seis años, atacaron mi aldea los maestros fuego, pero me perdonaron a mí a mis hijas la vida a cambio de que cuidara con mi vida a la hija de un soldado que recién había muerto y de la que nadie quería hacerse cargo, una niña hermosa llamada Naoko de apenas cuatro años de edad. Los soldados se fueron al dejármela y nunca más volvieron, la abandonaron sin piedad. Pero yo si tuve misericordia de la niña y la crié a pesar de que era una maestra fuego y de las burlas e insultos de los demás aldeanos._

_Así pues, crié a las tres como si fueran mis hijas y aunque les hice saber que no eran hermanas de sangre, si lo eran por cariño. Ellas tienen un fuerte lazo de hermandad que sé les será de mucha utilidad para sobrevivir en el mundo. _

_Pero mi salud es débil y recientemente he enfermado mucho. Sé que mi hora ya llegó. No tengo patrimonio alguno que dejarles a mis niñas de apenas catorce y doce años, pues mis tierras son del terrateniente para el que trabajo y que al morir yo se las dará a alguien más. Lo único que puedo hacer por ellas es ver porque tengan un buen maestro que les enseñe a usar sus poderes por completo y así puedan defenderse y mantenerse de por vida._

_Conseguir un maestro es difícil, los busqué por tres años sin conseguir ninguno apropiado. Ahora estoy en mi lecho de muerte y lo único que se me ocurre es pedirle a usted, sabio y poderoso avatar, que sea el maestro de mis hijas._

_Se que usted no es quién para enseñarle a tres niñas sobre los elementos, pero también se que nadie los controla mejor que usted y también se que solo usted conoce a los mejores maestros de las cuatro naciones, aquellos de los que aprendió. Solo le pido, por favor, como mi última voluntad para poder morir en paz, que usted enseñe a mis hijas las artes de la tierra, el fuego y el agua-control. O al menos, si no es usted, les procure un buen maestro para que les enseñe._

_Ellas serán buenas discípulas, tienen ansias de aprender y sé que harán su mayor esfuerzo por ser las mejores maestros que usted o sus maestros hayan visto. Le pido que procure el que ellas aprendan a dominar el poder que se les fue confiado por los espíritus para que puedan ser mejores y desarrollen un autoestima que, me temo, no tienen._

_Sin nada más que agradecerle por prestarme atención al leer esto, gracias._

_Atentamente:_

_Furitawa._

Aang enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y miró a las tres chicas.

-entonces ¿Quieren aprender a ser maestras?

-¡SI!—dijeron las cuatro emocionadas.

-bueno ¡Guardia!—llamó Aang.

-si señor—dijo uno de los guardias.

-instalen a las tres chicas en habitaciones confortables—dijo Aang—mañana empezará su entrenamiento, las espero en el patio de entrenamiento elemental al amanecer.

Aang se retiró dejando a las tres niñas emocionadas. Fueron llevadas a tres habitaciones amplias, una al lado de la otra, donde pudieron descansar buena parte de la tarde. Les llevaron de cenar y recorrieron parte del palacio antes de irse a dormir temprano, pues debían levantarse al alba al día siguiente.

* * *

-entonces ¿Tú las vas a entrenas?—preguntó Katara con incredulidad.

-Si—contestó el avatar.

-¿Eso es posible?—inquirió Toph.

-no conozco alguna ley que me lo impida.

-lo se pero… bueno… nunca oí que algún avatar entrenara a otros maestros.

-no soy un avatar normal. Sokka.

-buen punto.

-Zuko ¿Te molesta que las entrene y hospede aquí?

-no, claro que no.

-bueno, si quieren ver el entrenamiento o ayudarme, todos son bienvenidos.

-estaré ahí, tengo curiosidad—dijo Toph.

-no sería mala idea—concordó Katara.

-ya veremos mañana.

* * *

Aang pensaba que entrenarlas no sería mala idea. Además, era esa la última voluntad de ese padre cariñoso que cuidó de dos niñas que ni eran sus hijas con el carño y cuidado de una. Merecía descansar en paz con la certeza de que su última voluntad fue cumplida.

Al día siguiente las tres hermanastras se levantaron muy temprano para irse a entrenar. Los guardias las llevaron a una enorme explanada hecha completamente de tierra sin pasto o planta alguna pero con un río y lago artificial. Ahí, sentado, estaba Aang esperándolas.

-buenos días—las saludó.

-buen día maestro.

-primero, me llamo Aang—dijo el avatar-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Momoko—dijo una—Ella es Naoko—saludó la de ojos verdes—Y ella Sango.

-Bien, si entendí, Momoko es maestra tierra, Naoko maestra fuego y Sango maestra agua ¿Verdad?

-Si.,

-bueno, yo seré su maestro y espero disciplina y buena disponibilidad de su parte.

-¡Claro!

-No se decepcionará—dijo Sango.

-bueno, empezaré contigo Sango.

Emocionada, la chica siguió al avatar hacia el lago artificial.

-¿Qué puedes hacer de agua-control?

-pues… no mucho.

-muéstrame.

-es que… meda vergüenza.

-que no te dé, a ver.

Sango entonces creó un pequeño flujo de agua que controló difícilmente hasta que o devolvió al río.

-bueno, primero debes saber una cosa—dijo Aang-¿Sabes qué es el agua?

-supongo… que un elemento.

-el agua es el elemento del cambio, la gente que pertenece a las tribus del agua están unidas por lazos de cooperación intensos y se adaptan fácilmente a as circunstancias. El agua es igual de adaptable, al entorno y ambiente. La fuente del agua-control es la luna. Fue la luna la primera maestra agua al crear y mover las mareas, enseñando así a los maestros agua cómo controlarla.

Aang sacó del río un flujo de agua mas grande y lo dominó de forma segura en diferentes formas.

-dominar el agua requiere práctica y paciencia, debes entender que la energía del agua recorre todo tu ser. Usas la energía de tu oponente en su control al repeler su energía con el poder del agua.

Aang dejó que el flujo volviera al río.

-muévete de forma segura, el agua gusta de moverse libre, de fluir. Debes fluir de la misma forma que el agua, deja a tu energía moverse como el agua.

Sango dejó que su energía fluyera, primero lenta y después más rápidamente. El flujo de agua se movió a plena disposición entre sus manos, sus movimientos eran más seguros que los de antes y el dominio del agua mejor. Hizo que el agua adoptara formas y posiciones que antes no había considerado posibles, de esa forma, comenzó a dominar el agua.

-sigue así.

Aang la dejó sola y caminó hacia Naoko, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-¿Cuánto fuego puedes crear?

La chica movió sus manos y una pequeña llama creció en ellas.

-el poder del fuego viene de la respiración. No es un elemento de destrucción ni dolor, si no de energía y de vida. Debes comprender que el fuego, como los demás elementos, otorga y quita la vida, no es más poderosos que los demás ni más peligroso. Tu respiración se convierte en energía dentro de ti, explayándose y saliendo de tu cuerpo como fuego incandescente.

Aang creó una llamarada de fuego en el aire, que Naoko apreció con asombro.

-intenta.

Naoko se concentró y dejó que su respiración fluyera en su interior. Pronto, apareció una llama en sus manos que podía acrecer a voluntad.

Llegó el turno de Momoko.

-La tierra es el elemento de la solidez y la firmeza, por eso los maestros tierra son de carácter firme, a veces obstinando. Has de saber que el arte de la tierra-control nos lo enseñaron los Tejones Topo hace miles de años. Para mover y controlar la tierra uno debe de ser fuerte, firme y sólido como ella. Enfrentarse directamente a la tierra.

Aang sacó dos enormes rocas del suelo, una frente a él y otra frente a Momoko.

-primero debes de mover una roca. Firme y fuerte, impón tu voluntad sobre ella.

Aang hizo mover la roca. Momoko imitó todos sus movimientos y consiguió desplazarla con fuerza.

Varias horas después, Aang les habló y mandó sentar frente a él.

-aprender los elementos requiere años de práctica y disciplina, a ustedes les queda mucho que aprender y me encargaré personalmente de que sean grandes maestras. Pero deben entender lo que son los elementos.

Cada elemento es poderoso y tiene una manifestación máxima, las cuatro esencias son capaces de dar vida y de quitarla con la misma facilidad. No existe un elemento más fuerte que otro, los cuatro tienen sus ventajas y desventajas.

El aire es un elemento de libertad absoluta que se mueve libre de toda atadura por el cielo. Brindándonos oxígeno que respirar y dándonos frescura con sus brisas. Pero puede ser tan destructivo como lo es un tornado. Mueve con su fuerza al agua y aviva o apaga al fuego, pero nunca puede romper la firmeza de una montaña.

La tierra, el opuesto al aire, es un elemento sólido que se mantiene en orden y disciplina. Se mueve de forma precisa y fuerte, nos da un suelo que pisar, sus plantas nos dan alimento y mantienen con vida a los animales. Aún así un terremoto puede aplastarnos con facilidad. Rompe al aire con su firmeza y su arena detiene el paso del fuego, pero nada puede hacer contra la inundación.

El agua es un elemento de cambio y adaptación que fluye sin aceptar límite alguno. Al beberla nos mantiene con vida, permite el crecimiento de los cultivos, el mar nos da peces y tesoros, nos mantiene limpios y nos refresca. Y aún así la destrucción de un tsunami o de una tormenta es horrible. Apaga al fuego con solo tocarlo y la tierra no detiene su abundancia, pero el aire puede desviarla con su potencia.

El fuego es un elemento lleno de poder y opuesto al agua. Su calor nos mantiene con vida y permite la cocción de los alimentos, nos protege del frío y brinda energía a todos. Es energía pura manifestándose en calor. No obstante, un incendio o una erupción volcánica pueden dejarnos sin nada más lo que traemos puesto.

Consume a las plantas, derrite metales, se puede alimentar del aire. Pero nada puede hacer contra el agua.

Así queda entendido que cada elemento es fuerte a su manera y débil de otra forma. Ningún elemento es más poderoso que otro y ningún maestro puede decir que su elementos es el más fuerte. Aprender de las cuatro disciplinas es esencial para dominar una y perfeccionarla. Son cuatro sabidurías plenas que nos dan conocimientos increíbles si los sabemos apreciar.

ahora, vayan a descansar. Las espero aquí mañana.

* * *

hasta aquí el capítulo, denme crédito, que me quedó más largo.

adelanto:

_Aang se quedó pensativo, cerró la cajita y miró al anciano. Katara observaba consternada lo que pasaba._

_ -Veo que hay un enemigo frente a mí—dijo en forma dura._

_ -veo que alguien frente a mí es más bueno de lo que debe—contestó el anciano._

_ -pues entonces esto se debe solucionar._

_ -hagámoslo._

_Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque, mirándose duramente. Katara pensaba seriamente en hablarle a los guardias, ¿Porqué Aang atacaría a un anciano?_

¿Quién creen que es el anciano? ¿Porqué se atacarán? ¿Quien es esa mujer que llegó al palacio? ¿Quién le mandó una carta a Toph?

esto y más en el próximo episodio

chao!


	7. Capitulo 6: Búsqueda

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO HISTORIAS.

Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a **.123 **y a **VvalexX**, por apoyarme dejándome muchos comentarios y agregarme cada uno en sus favoritos (de autor y de historias) ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Búsqueda.**

El mundo seguía en paz. Aang estaba seguro de que ese sueño revelaba un futuro, pero hasta que no hubiera indicios sobre quién pudiera ser el causante del nuevo sufrimiento que padecería la humanidad, no alertaría ni preocuparía a sus amigos.

Las aprendices del Avatar aprendían de forma rápida y segura. Aang estaba convencido de que serían excelentes maestras. Toph y Katara a veces asistían a los entrenamientos y ayudaban a Aang.

Ese día, Katara estaba viendo el entrenamiento de Sango, quien intentaba con dificultad hacer látigos de agua.

-maestro ¿Y si me hace una demostración?—inquirió Sango.

-la he hecho tres veces.

-¡Yo lo hago!—dijo Katara.

Sango sonrió con ganas antes de hacer una reverencia ante la morena.

-es un placer conocerla, Si fu Katara.

-Sango—saludó Katara.

-Katara fue mi maestra de agua-control. Es una excelente maestra-agua—dijo Aang mirando a Katara con esos ojos de enamorado que le provocaron un sonrojo a la chica.

Katara hizo el movimiento de forma lenta y concienzuda, luego, ayudó a que Sango hiciera los movimientos de forma rápida y más segura.

Mientras Katara ayudaba a Sango, Aang aprovechó el intervalo para darle otra lección a Momoko, quien ya podía sentir cada vez más las vibraciones de la tierra y sacar del suelo pilares cada vez más grandes.

Pero de las tres, la que avanzaba más rápido era Naoko. Esa niña era una excelente maestra fuego que aprendía de manera rápida y Aang calculaba que no le faltaría mucho para ser toda una maestra. Aang había visto que sus discípulas no eran maestras normales, tenían las tres muchísimo potencial y quería desarrollarlo al máximo.

* * *

Una mujer caminaba lentamente, recorriendo las tierras del Reino Tierra. A lo lejos-muy lejos-se divisaba el océano y también los muros de Ba Sing Se. Vestida con una humilde túnica gris, la capa ocultaba su rostro e impedía que fuera identificada.

Solamente llevaba un bolso no muy grande y gastado. Dentro, guardaba comida y algunas piezas de plata, cobre y dos de oro con las que compraba el alimento indispensable, siéndole imposible otorgarse lujos.

Finalmente, ya casi al ocaso, llegó a la bahía donde estaba un puerto importante del Reino Tierra. Se acercó de inmediato a un barco hecho de metal, obviamente, originario de la Nación de Fuego.

-¿Quién es el capitán?—preguntó con voz sumamente suave y sumisa a uno de los hombres que subían a cubierta.

-Yo mismo—contestó.

-¿Podría usted ser tan amable de llevarme con ustedes?

-No creo estar autorizado.

-¿Es acaso este un barco de guerra?

-No señora, es de comercio. Pero no se si…

-¡Oh, prometo no causarle molestias! Iré si quiere en la prisión, para que nadie me vea. Tengo algo de pan en mi bolso y de él comería.

-no seré tan descortés, pero temo que la habitación que le ofreceré no será la mejor. Y le recomiendo que pase la mayor parte del tiempo en la cabina. Uno nunca sabe como reaccionarán los comerciantes ante mujeres lindas.

-le agradezco inmensamente el favor que me hace.

-no hay qué agradecer. Suba.

La mujer se inclinó a manera de gratitud y subió detrás del hombre al barco.

* * *

Era un día tan, pero tan aburrido.

Al menos así era para Toph ¡Ya no había nada por hacer! Había paz y seguridad y todo marchaba viento en popa por todos lados. ¿Qué pasó con las peleas? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de retar a alguien! Pero no… ya no podía atacar a nadie y nadie en el mundo la ofendía para darle al menos una excusa de hacer un combate, y es que cuando la veían se inclinaban y la llamaban Si Fu Toph, heroína de guerra ¡Que asco! Era todo más divertido cuando vivían huyendo de los maestros fuego y peleando contra ellos, buscando formas de matar al Señor de Fuego Ozai y enfrentando a la loca de su hija Azula.

Eso era mejor que estar acostada en su cama del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego con miles de sirvientes a su alrededor ofreciéndole miles de cosas insignificantes sin nada que hacer.

-señorita Bei Fong—le hablo una sirvienta.

-¿Qué?—contestó mal humorada.

-ha llegado una carta para usted con el sello de su familia.

-léemela.

-bien, dice así: _"Querida hija nuestra, esperamos que tu estancia en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego sea reconfortante y que te traten tal y como lo mereces. También esperamos que te diviertas y pases un rato ameno con tus amigos que están allá reunidos. Te mandamos esta carta porque tenemos un asunto muy importante que discutir contigo, uno que no es propio ni debido comunicarte por medio de una carta. Queremos que vengas con nosotros lo más pronto posible, estamos en nuestra casa de Ba Sing Se. Por favor hija, no tardes en llegar, lo que debemos decirte es sumamente urgente._

_Atentamente:_

_Tus Padres"_

-gracias, retírate—mandó Toph.

La sirvienta se inclinó respetuosamente y salió de la habitación, dejando pensativa a Toph.

* * *

Un anciano caminaba apoyado por un bastón de metal brilloso, recorriendo las calles de la capital. Su rostro estaba visiblemente cansado y sus ropas desgastadas solo demostraban el tiempo que el pobre y viejo hombre llevaba viajando. Había estado buscando por mucho tiempo la forma de hablar con el Avatar y finalmente se le presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo ¡El avatar estaba en su país! En su morral que colgaba de su hombro guardaba un objeto que debía entregar al avatar pronto.

Estaba realmente emocionado por verlo. Había escuchado tantas cosas y recordaba otras. Aunque estaba viejo, su cuerpo parecía más joven de lo que era. El anciano aparentaba la edad de setenta años, cuando tenía en realidad ciento catorce años. Todo gracias al ejercicio y a la buena alimentación, cosas a las que siempre fue muy adicto.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de entrada al gran Palacio.

-No puede pasar—le dijeron los guardias.

-tengo una entrega especial para el Avatar, debe ser personal.

-no creo que sea prudente…

-vigílenme si quieren, pero déjenme entrar.

Los guardias meditaron un poco antes de asentir, dejaron pasar al anciano con un guardia que iba detrás de él. El viejito caminó lentamente hasta llegar a una sala de espera, donde el guardia le dijo que esperará.

En pocos minutos, apareció el Avatar Aang, tan joven como él pensó que estaría. A su lado, estaba Katara.

-Es bueno verte, honorable Avatar—dijo el anciano.

-es gusto es mío, me dijeron que debías entregarme algo.

-Así es.

El anciano sacó de su morral una cajita de madera que le entregó al avatar. Aang agarró la cajita y la abrió, Katara vio dentro la cajita una cadena de oro, de la que colgaba un círculo también de oro con el símbolo de la Nación de Fuego, las llamas eran de rubí y el collar sencillo se veía elegante, hermoso y muy lujoso.

Aang se quedó pensativo, cerró la cajita y miró al anciano. Katara observaba consternada lo que pasaba.

-Veo que hay un enemigo frente a mí—dijo en forma dura.

-veo que alguien frente a mí es más bueno de lo que debe—contestó el anciano.

-pues entonces esto se debe solucionar.

-hagámoslo.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque, mirándose duramente. Katara pensaba seriamente en hablarle a los guardias, ¿Porqué Aang atacaría a un anciano?

Apenas iba a gritar cuando los dos se abalanzaron uno al otro, pero no en un ataque, si no en un abrazo.

-¡Kuzon!—gritó Aang.

-¡Oh, Aang! Que bueno es verte—contestó el anciano.

Tras unos minutos, se separaron.

-ok ¿Quién es él?—inquirió Katara.

-es Kuzon, mi mejor amigo—dijo Aang, mirando al anciano con cariño—Kuzon, ella es Katara, mi novia.

Katara se ruborizó un poco. Kuzon le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó, su mano era fuerte, firme y amigable.

-es un gusto conocerte. Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Qué haces saliendo con un anciano de ciento doce años?

Ante la pregunta, Aang se echó a reír.

-Ay Kuzon ¡No has cambiado nada!

-salvo por la edad. Veo que ser el avatar beneficia mucho el aspecto físico.

-dejándonos de bromas ¿Qué has hecho en cien años?

-larga, pero muy larga historia.

-supongo ¿Qué ha sido de Meng? ¿Sigue viva?

-si ¿Me creerías que en una abadía?

-¿Pero qué hace ella de monja?

-yo mismo me lo preguntó.

-pensé que, en dado caso, sería Usako quien terminaría en la abadía.

-¡No creas! Ella se fue al Polo Norte a escondidas cuando empezó la guerra, se casó y creo que tiene hasta bisnietos.

-siempre adoró el frío.

-¿Has sabido algo de Bumi?

-sigue igual, es un genio loco.

-mejor los dejo solos para que hablen—dijo Katara, entendiendo que estaba ella de más en esa conversación sobre personas que ni conocía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se retiró. Encontró a Sango en el patio aún practicando el látigo de agua. Sin tener nada más que hacer, se puso frente a ella e inició una lección de Agua-Control.

* * *

La mujer aún cubierta por su túnica entró al palacio gracias a una entrada secreta que nadie vigilaba ¡Porque solo la realeza conocía! Caminó con elegancia por los pasillos, su mente distante pensaba en tiempos que parecían lejanos. Recorrió el palacio con naturalidad y llegó a la cámara del señor de fuego. Se sorprendió de no ver ahí a algún guardia.

Con inseguridad tocó la puerta de madera roja y la empujó para abrirla lentamente, dejando pasar su delgada figura. Ahí, adentro de la cámara, estaba Zuko detrás de la cortina de fuego, revisando algo en unos papeles.

-¿quién es?—inquirió.

Se acercó a Zuko y solo cuando estuvo frente a él, se quitó la túnica, revelando su rostro.

Zuko se quedó estático al verla.

-¿Madre?...

* * *

Aang siguió hablando con Kuzon en los jardines del palacio. Los dos amigos estaban felices de haberse reencontrado.

-creo que a tu novia le pareció, por un momento, que en verdad íbamos a pelear—dijo Kuzon.

-si ¿Qué esperabas? Ella no conocía nuestro saludo secreto.

-es muy hermosa.

-Y poderosa.

-bueno, eso no lo sé.

-fue ella mi maestra de agua-control.

-Aang, ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

-la que quieras.

-perdóname.

Aang miró consternado a su amigo.

-¿porqué debo perdonarte?

-Aang, fue mi nación la que destruyó todo tu pueblo. Tenía trece años y por medio de mi padre supe que todos los templos fueron atacados. Sabes el aprecio que mi familia te tenía y lloramos todos cuando supimos que los maestros aire en su totalidad fueron asesinados. Nos mudamos al reino tierra tan pronto pudimos y ocultamos nuestra procedencia, sentíamos mucha vergüenza de pertenecer a la Nación de Fuego. Mi pueblo buscó asesinarte y destruyó toda una civilización en su afán de conquista.

-Meng, Usako, Bumi, Ginzo y yo nos reunimos en Omashu poco después de que empezó la guerra. Llevábamos todos los regalos que nos diste en algunas ocasiones y rezamos porque tu alma encontrará la paz. Meng,Usalo y yo éramos quienes más sentíamos tu muerte, pues nuestra nación era la que te había asesinado ¡A uno de nuestros mejores amigos! Nunca nos lo perdonamos.

-Nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que haríamos con nuestras vidas y nos mantuvimos en contacto por años.

-pero las cosas sin ti no volvieron a ser las mismas. Cuando supe que el Avatar había vuelto, me alegré porque significaba que de seguro algunos maestros aire habían podido sobrevivir, me dio esperanzas de que tú no hubieras muerto. Al saber que eras tú el avatar me puse más feliz y espere a que la guerra acabara para venir a visitarte.

-no te culpes, Kuzon. No le guardo nada de rencor a la Nación de Fuego. Además no fue culpa tuya ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Te casaste?

-si, y enviudé hace siete años. Tengo dos hijos, siete nietos y dos bisnietos.

-parece una vida feliz.

-vivimos aislados de la guerra, fue una vida plena, debo admitirlo.

-eso me alegra.

Aang miró a su amigo, que aún cuando aparentara tener más de cien años, tenía el espíritu de un niño de doce años, el niño que fue su mejor amigo.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada si agregue el regreso de Ursa no fue precisamente porque me agradara el personaje, si no para cerrar de una buena vez por todas uno de los tantos cabos sueltos que dejaron los escritores al cerrar la serie, pero eso sí, aunque pequeña, tendrá una participación en el fic, más que nada en el final.

Y sobre Kuzon, pues lo mencionaban tanto en la serie que no me resistí a escrbir un poco de él, imaginé que, como Bumi, pudo sobrevivir. Lo que quería era retratar un poco la vida de Aang antes de la guerra y se enterarse que era el Avatar, con amigos y situaciones previas a la vida de fugitivo y aprendiz, creo yo, me quedó bien, pero de cualquier forma espero comentarios.

Adelanto:

No dejaré aquí nada del próximo capítulo, solo diré, que está casi totalmente dedicado a Toph y a la persona de quien se enamorará. No entraré en detalles.

chao!


	8. Capitulo 7: Por un tazón de sopa

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK, YO SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA DIVERTIRME Y CREAR HISTORIAS.

Bien, ya se que me tardé más tiempo del usual para actualizar -o al menos, eso creo, ¡No lo conté!-Pero Aquí esta el capítulo nuevo. Muchos me han preguntado por el enamoramiento de Toph, bueno, aqui inicia esta parte de la historia.

**Vvalexx:** este capi va dedicado a ti, gracias por ayudarme en ya sabes qué y por tus consejos, cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré encantada en ayudarte, sea para lo que sea.

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

**Por un tazón de Sopa.**

_-¿Por qué Sokka? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?_

_Frente a Sokka, Yue vestida como el espíritu de la luna que era, lo miraba con infinita tristeza. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas. _

_-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte—le dijo, queriendo acercarse._

_Pero Yue alzó la mirada altiva y llena de enojo. Lo miró con una furia enorme antes de crear una inmensa ola y congelarlo dentro de ella, dejando solo su cabeza para que respirara._

_-pagarás el haberme traicionado._

_Le dijo con la voz distorsionada por la ira._

_En ese momento apareció Suki, con un bebe recién nacido en sus brazos. Ella miraba alrededor, buscando algo._

_-Sokka ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sokka!_

_-¡Suki! ¡Estoy aquí!—le gritó a su esposa._

_Pero ella no lo veía. El bebé en sus brazos comenzó a llorar y Suki lo consoló de maternal forma mientras caminaba buscando a su marido. Yue apareció detrás de Suki mirándola con odio y rencor, repentinamente el suelo se convirtió en océano y Suki se sumergió en el agua, emergiendo para respirar y procurando que su hijito no se ahogara._

_-¡Sokka, ayúdame!—gritaba la desesperada madre._

_Yue entonces creo una serie interminable de mareas y gigantescas olas ¡Era como una tormenta! Suki luchaba por nadar y mantener a su bebé en el aire, mientras la empapada criaturita lloraba._

_-¡NO! ¡SUKI!—gritaba Sokka con lágrimas en sus ojos ¡Su esposa y su hijo estaban muriendo!-¡YUE DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! ¡NO LES HAGAS DAÑO!_

_-es muy tarde. Ya me lo hiciste tú a mí._

_Le dijo de forma fría. Yue extendió su mano y las olas incrementaron su tamaño, los gritos desesperados de Suki atormentaban a Sokka quien, congelado, luchaba contra el hielo por ir a rescatar a su esposa._

_-¡No lo hagas!—gritó._

_La mano de Yue se entrecerró y las olas parecieron disputarse el cuerpo de la guerrera, quien se aferraba a su bebé temiendo que se lo llevara la marea. _

_-¡NO!—gritó de nuevo._

_Pero la mano de Yue se cerró por completo y apareció una enorme ola que sumergió a Suki con el bebe. No volvieron a salir a la superficie._

_Inmediatamente después de eso, las olas de calmaron y el océano volvió a ser un suelo firme, mientras el hielo que apresaba a Sokka se derretía, liberándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo. Sokka se arrastró al preciso lugar donde Suki había desaparecido con su bebe. Inclinado, lloró desesperadamente por no poder salavr a su esposa e hijo de la muerte._

_-¿Porqué, Yue?_

_-es tu castigo por traicionarme._

_-¡NOO!_

-¡Sokka!—gritaba Suki.

-¡No!—gritó él antes de levantarse, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sokka ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Suki? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

Sokka hablaba de forma rápida, miró a su bella esposa frente a él y la abrazó con fuerza, una de sus manos buscó el abultado vientre de Suki y suspiró de alivio al sentir una patadita del bebe. Los dos estaban sanos y salvos.

-Sokka ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, solo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

-Sokka, ya van tres noches en las que tienes malos sueños.

-no te apures, amor, no es nada. Vuelve a dormir.

Sokka beso la frente de Suki y se recostó para intentar dormir. Aunque renuente, Suki también volvió a dormir.

* * *

Toph se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. No quería ir inmediatamente a la casa de sus padres. Pensó que estaría bien en ir después de una o dos semanas. Podía mentir diciendo que las mareas no le permitieron llegar temprano o que la carta se retrasó. Algo le decía que la noticia de sus padres no sería muy agradable.

Llegó rápido al comedor y los sirvientes de inmediato pusieron arroz y fruta frente a ella para que comiera.

-¿Alguien puede traerme un poco de sopa?—preguntó de forma cortés.

-de inmediato, señorita.

Siguió comiendo fresas hasta que sintió que alguien caminaba hacia ella con un enorme plato en sus manos. Se paró por un momento para reacomodar su vestido cuando el chico se tropezó y derramó todo el tazón con sopa sobre ella.

-¡Ay no! Lo lamento mucho, señorita.

-¡Genial! Era de mis vestidos favoritos—dijo Toph muy enojada.

-en verdad, no fue mi intención, yo solo…

-¡Olvídalo!—gritó muy molesta mientras salía del comedor rumbo a su habitación.

Toph entró en su cuarto, se quitó el vestido y se puso otro rápidamente. Le dio el vestido manchado a una de las sirvientas para que lo lavara. Se sentó en su cama tratando de menguar su enojo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿quién es?

-soy yo—contestó el joven que le tiró la sopa.

-vete de aquí.

-solo quería darle algo.

-no quiero nada.

-por favor señorita, déjeme dárselo.

Aún más enojada, Toph abrió con fuerza la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-tenga—dijo tendiéndole una charola.

-¿Qué es?

-es un postre a base de fresa, he notado que le gusta mucho esa fruta.

-ponla en mi mesa al lado de la cama.

El sirviente entró y dejó el postre donde Toph se lo pidió.

-¿Algo más?

-si, por favor señorita, no le diga nada de esto a alguien ¡Me despedirán si se enteran!

-podrías encontrar trabajo en otra parte.

-no señorita. Se que no le interesan mis problemas, pero mis dos padres mueren lentamente por una enfermedad. Necesito dinero para cuidarlos ¡Soy hijo único! Aquí me pagan lo suficiente para poder pagarles sus medicinas. Señorita, en ningún otro lugar me pagarían igual. Por favor, no le diga de esto a nadie. Se lo ruego.

El sirviente de inclino ante ella ocultando su cara.

-párate, bromeaba cuando hablaba sobre encontrar otro empleo. No pienso decirle a nadie de esto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Mamuro, señorita.

-llámame Toph, Mamuro. Ahora vete y que no vuelva a suceder.

-gracias, señorita Toph, gracias.

Mamuro se paró y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Toph comió un poco del postre y sonrió, era delicioso. Mientras comía no pudo evitar pensar en la situación del pobre chico. Eso la dejó un poco triste y por primera vez se arrepintió de hacer una broma pesada a alguien que sufría.

* * *

-¿Madre?—volvió a llamarla Zuko.

-Si, soy yo—habló Ursa, mirando a su hijo con mucho cariño.

Los dos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

-te he extrañado mucho madre ¿Qué pasó?

-no quiero hablar de ello ahora. ¡Oh hijo, cuanto te he echado de menos!

-¡Y yo a ti mama!

Se volvieron a abrazar.

-supe que el Avatar había vuelto y vencido a tu padre, también escuché por ahí que habías subido al trono, por eso regresé, escondida pero lo hice. Quería volver a verte y pensé que las cosas estarían más estables.

-bueno, hay más paz de la que pensé que habría al terminar una guerra.

-el mundo esta sufriendo cambios muy bruscos y tu mi querido hijo eres de esas personas en cuyas mandos está el rumbo que la humanidad tomará a partir de hoy. Piensa bien todo lo que hagas, Zuko.

-no te angusties madre, eso ya lo se.

-me alegra verte.

Ursa abrazó nuevamente a su hijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos ¡Estaba tan cambiado! Había crecido mucho. Se separó un poco de él y suavemente tocó la cicatriz de Zuko.

-¿quién te lo hizo?

-mi padre.

Ursa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia.

Zuko comenzó a contarle a su madre toda su vida, desde el destierro hasta que se unió al equipo del avatar.

* * *

Toph caminaba lentamente por los enormes jardines del palacio, sintiendo el calor de un sol que no podía ver y la frescura del pasto acariciando sus desnudos pies. La fragancia de las flores perfumaba el ambiente y aunque ella nunca hubiera sido de esas chicas femeninas que están oliendo flor tras flor, no por ello era incapaz de disfrutar la belleza de la naturaleza aunque fuera unos segundos, aislarse de los problemas y peleas sintiendo un poco de paz.

Suavemente se recostó al lado del lago, el sonido del agua la calmaba todavía más y la sombra del árbol era todavía más refrescante.

Pero algo interrumpió su momento de paz.

-soy una maestra tierra ciega que usa las vibraciones de la tierra para ver y sé que estás detrás de ese arbusto—dijo en voz alta-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Mamuro salió del arbusto y caminó tímidamente hacia Toph.

-nada señorita, solo me aseguraba que estuviera bien.

-eres sirviente, no guardaespaldas. Además, puedo cuidarme yo sola. Gracias.

-ya que soy el sirviente ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir?

-No.

-bueno, estaré pendiente de sus órdenes.

Mamuro siguió parado, sin moverse o decir nada.

-¿porqué no te vas?—inquirió Toph.

-dije que estaría al pendiente de sus órdenes, así que esperaré a que algo se le ofrezca y la complaceré de inmediato.

-¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-considero esto como lo mejor por hacer.

Mamuro se le acercó y tomo su mano.

-¿quiere que la guíe al interior del palacio?

Toph se sonrojó ligeramente ante el contacto con aquel hombre, pero recuperando su carácter, bruscamente soltó su agarre.

-No, gracias.

Le dijo y se fue caminando hacia el interior del palacio. Mamuro caminó tras ella cuando abruptamente Toph se detuvo.

-No me sigas.

Escupió las palabras con furia y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

-Sokka, no creo que Yue te mande esos sueños—le dijo Aang a su amigo—eres tú quien los provoca.

-pero ¿Porqué? Amo mucho a Suki ¡No se porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Yue!

-Creo que… la quieres todavía.

-pero no más que a Suki.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si… no… bueno…

-Sokka, analiza bien tus sentimientos y despeja tus dudas, ese es mi consejo.

El avatar se paró y entró en el palacio. Dejando a un Sokka confundido y triste.

* * *

Espero en verdad que el capítulo les haya gustado. Subiré pronto capítulos de mis demás historias.

Adelanto:

Repentinamente, mientras la niña le daba una mordida a la manzana, una enorme roca cayó en medio del mercado, destruyendo todo. La niña gritó por la sorpresa y saltó. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida al ver como miles de enormes rocas les eran lanzadas.

Entre el barullo, quedó frente a la niña un hombre enmascarado con una espada. La niñita lo vio con sus ojitos temerosos y su manzana cayó al suelo, rebotando en la tierra que era manchada con la sangre de aquella criaturita, víctima de un atentado.

¿Que les parece el rumbo que va tomando la historia? ¿Qué o quienes hicieron eso a la niña? ¡Eso y más en el próximo capítulo de "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang, libro IV, Aire" por Nefertari Queen!

Chao!


	9. Capitulo 8: Un Problema

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO HISTORIAS CON SUS PERSONAJES.

Volviendo a la historia, a partir de este capítulo el color de rosa empezará a teñirse más oscuro, como lo indica el nombre, las cosas van a empezar a cambiar en el mundo y eso afectara mucho a nuestros queridos protagonistas. Espero comentarios!

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

**Un Problema.**

Una niñita de no más de ocho años compraba una manzana con el puestero de fruta en el mercado. Era un ángel encarnado, con brilloso cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules que brillaban como el mismísimo mar.

-Aquí tienes pequeña—le dijo el vendedor amistosamente.

-gracias—contestó la angelical criatura dándole al señor el dinero por una manzana.

Ella agarró la roja fruta y caminó entre saltos hacia su casa. El mercado estaba lleno de personas. Era un pueblo pequeño con no más de ochenta habitantes ubicado en una islita de la Nación de Fuego llamada "cola de dragón" donde todos vivían en armonía.

Mientras pasaba la niña, dando los típicos saltos que da una criatura de esa inocencia, las personas se le quedaban viendo con una sonrisa. Ella era hija de una viuda a la que no le quedaba ningún familiar, salvo esa niña a quien educó tan bien que era la pequeña más querida de todo el pueblo.

Repentinamente, mientras la niña le daba una mordida a la manzana, una enorme roca cayó en medio del mercado, destruyendo todo. La niña gritó por la sorpresa y saltó. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida al ver como miles de enormes rocas les eran lanzadas.

Entre el barullo, quedó frente a la niña un hombre enmascarado con una espada. La niñita lo vio con sus ojitos temerosos y su manzana cayó al suelo, rebotando en la tierra, que era manchada con la sangre de aquella criaturita, víctima de un atentado.

* * *

-¡No es posible!—gritó la señora.

Renuente, cogió su maleta y miró de nuevo la vacía habitación que había sido antes parte de su casa. Era una de las tantas personas de la Nación de Fuego que se habían instalado en las colonias en el Reino Tierra.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora muchos habitantes de las colonias debían dejar sus casas para regresárselas a las personas del Reino Tierra a las que se las habían arrebatado. Eso causó un descontento general en la población, que consideraban el reino tierra como su hogar. Aunque ahora tras la guerra ya no había inconvenientes en que las personas vivieran en otras naciones, debían darle espacio a quienes ya vivían ahí antes.

El Señor de Fuego Zuko mandó acondicionar dos islas y tres penínsulas en la Nación de Fuego para que la inmensa masa de población llegara, pero esa decisión al pueblo se le hizo injusta. Sin embargo, de no dejar el Reino Tierra, se mandarían tropas para mandarlos sacar.

El señor de fuego dijo que sería solo temporal hasta que los prisioneros ocuparan sus viviendas, tras restaurar los pueblos y la población en sí del Reino Tierra, quien lo deseara podría regresar y vivir en aquel reino, si quería. Pero por el momento, deberían vivir en la nación de fuego.

Eso, a muchos, no les agradó.

* * *

En el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego todos estaban consternados pero alegres por recibir de nueva cuenta a Ursa, la madre del Señor de Fuego Zuko que en algún momento fue la princesa Ursa. Los amigos de Zuko estaban felices de ver al chico tan alegre, en especial Iroh, que había regresado de Ba Sing Se solo para ver a la madre de su querido sobrino.

Por otra parte, conocieron a Kuzon, el amigo de Aang que aún seguía vivo y muy sano. Era un anciano físicamente, pero hacia bromas de forma rápida, de echo, se llevó muy bien con Toph, los dos se la pasaban haciendo bromas de todo tipo a todas las personas. Kuzon tuvo que regresa a su casa en el Reino Tierra una semana después de su llegada, su familia le esperaba.

Katara estaba sentada frente a un estanque, viendo a los pato-tortuga nadar con tranquilidad. Estaba tan absorta contemplando la belleza de su elemento, el agua, que no se percató de que Aang estaba detrás de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sigilosamente, Aang se puso de cuclillas y se inclinó hacia su oído, saludándola por sorpresa y asustándola.

Katara gritó y se cayó en el césped, Aang río y se sentó al lado suyo, mirándola con cariño.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntó el avatar.

-nada, solo veía al agua.

-me sorprende que no hayas vuelto con tu padre al Polo Sur.

Katara se entristeció.

-¿Acaso quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!—gritó Aang de inmediato—solo me sorprende, siempre has sido muy apegada a tu tribu.

-si, pero tú estás aquí y aquí quiero estar.

Aang la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-te quiero—le dijo.

-también es raro que no hayas partido a ver cómo está el mundo—dijo Katara.

-estoy tomando un pequeño descanso.

-ya veo.

Katara se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras Aang la abrazaba más fuerte recargándose en un árbol.

Ella alzó su mirada y, adivinando sus intenciones, Aang se inclinó para besarla de una manera muy intensa y profunda. Todas las tardes pasaban tiempo juntos, hablando de ellos, de lo que esperaban en un futuro, y mostrándose lo mucho que se querían.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que, teóricamente, mañana cumplimos seis años de noviazgo.

Katara calculó mentalmente los días, era cierto, hacia una semana se había cumplido seis años de que la guerra terminara y al día siguiente, sería el aniversario de esa tarde en que se besaron en Ba Sing Se e iniciaron su relación.

-¡Oh es verdad!—Katara se golpeó mentalmente, no había recordado la fecha ni había preparado nada para festejarlo.

-Katara ¿Te parece que mañana te lleve a una cita?

-¡claro!—contestó automáticamente.

-pero una especial y… distinta.

-¿Qué tan distinta?

-solo te diré, que espero verte antes del amanecer.

-¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué?

-es una sorpresa.

Katara le sonrió a Aang antes de besarlo nuevamente.

-señor, señorita—habló un sirviente, inclinándose respetuosamente ante el avatar y Katara.

-¿Qué ocurre?—inquirieron los dos.

-el Señor de Fuego Zuko solicita su presencia, señores, por motivos que no me ha explicado.

Aang y Katara se miraron extrañados, no era común que Zuko les mandara hablar para cualquier asunto.

-bien, iremos de inmediato.

Dijeron mientras se paraban.

* * *

Toph caminaba por uno de los jardines, a su lado Mamuro sostenía una cesta llena de fresas, los dos hablaban mientras Toph, ocasionalmente, agarraba una fresa para comerla.

-Entonces ella me miró y me dijo "No es que tú seas feo, pero no eres muy guapo"—narraba Mamuro—luego yo la miré y le dije "Pues usted, señorita, ni linda la puedo llamar". Entonces ella, indignada, me tiró el agua en la cara y se fue gritando "¡Papa!"

Toph reía a carcajadas.

-claro, la princesita de papi no soportaba que le dijeran la verdad—contestó ella.

-entonces el duque vino y me reprendió, pero yo lejos de bajar la cabeza, le miré altaneramente y constaté cada uno de sus reclamos.

-¿Y aún así seguiste como empleado?

-nadie más soportaba hacerlo

Toph río más.

-a propósito—habló Mamuro-¿Cuándo vas a ir con tus padres?

Ante esa pregunta, Toph calló abruptamente, abrió los ojos y se quedó parada, estática.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-los sirvientes nos enteramos de todo.

-no deberían husmear los asuntos de las personas a las que les sirven

Dijo cogiendo una fresa y arrojándola a su boca, mordiéndola con mucha fuerza.

-no es que seamos metiches, lo que pasa es que escuchamos, sin querer, lo que hablan.

-yo no he hablado de esto con nadie, ni con mis damiselas ¿Leíste la carta, no?

-que… yo… no… es decir….

-¡Se cuándo mientes!—gritó Toph-¡¿Porqué leías mis cartas?

-señorita, de verdad, no era mi…

-señorita Toph—habló otro sirviente, inclinándose ante ella.

-¿qué quieres?

-el señor de fuego Zuko le habla, señorita, dice que es urgente.

-iré de inmediato, en cuando a ti, Mamuro, no husmees entre mis cosas o ya verás.

Lo amenazó fieramente antes de caminar hacia la sala del señor de fuego, en donde vería a Zuko. Mamuro se quedó solo, golpeándose mentalmente por revelarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Sokka estaba sentado, meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba concentrándose.

Su mente inspeccionaba cada parte de su interior, principalmente su corazón ¿Qué sentía? No estaba seguro. Por eso mismo meditaba, como le había dicho Aang.

Pensaba en Yue, en sus claros ojos celestinos que brillaban como las estrellas, esos luceros que parecían la luna reflejada en el océano. Su blanco cabello era parecido a la nieve inmaculada, en contraste con su piel algo morena, pero más clara de lo normal entre su gente. Su voz siempre dulce y su rostro angelical eran incomparables. Una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra, dulce, frágil, hermosa y delicada, pero más valiente que muchas de las mujeres que él conoció.

Yue se había sacrificado a sí misma, dándole su vida al espíritu de la luna para salvar de esa forma no solo a su pueblo, si no al equilibrio entero del mundo, salvó con su vida a la humanidad. Ahora, la que una vez fue una hermosa princesa, se había convertido en el poderoso espíritu de la luna. Con su poder y presencia mantenía el orden y el equilibrio en el mundo, brindándoles sus poderes a los maestros agua y complementándose con el océano.

Por eso era inalcanzable ¿Cómo llegar al cielo para tocar a la luna? No existían escaleras tan grandes. Pero de cierta forma, en su corazón permanecía el cariño que le profesaba a esa princesa diosa de la que se enamoró, por la que conoció, por vez primera, el verdadero amor.

Pero por otra parte estaba Suki. Ella era tan dulce y a la vez fuerte. La primera que vez que la conoció la vio vistiendo ese honorable uniforme de guerrera, maquillada enteramente de la cara, usando técnicas de pelea que nunca pensó que existieran y fue de echo, su primera maestra. La admiración por esa mujer guerrero que ocultaba su delicada figura femenina tras un rostro fiera de poderosa guerrera lo llevó a enamorarse paulatinamente de ella. Y no se arrepentía de eso.

Suki aceptó ser su novia sin cuestionar ni preguntar que había pasado en el Polo Norte, sabiendo claramente que tuvo un romance allá. Le ayudó a vencer a la tropa de la Nación de Fuego cuando llegó el cometa de Sozin ¡Por ella él y Toph salieron con vida de ese ataque! Fue su compañera, su novia, una guerrera excepcional y valiente mujer que aceptó ser su esposa.

Suki no solo era una guerrera fuerte, adiestrada y ágil. También era una mujer dulce y femenina a la que le gustaba llevar vestidos decorados y bordados, peinarse delicadamente y llevar hermosas joyas; pasear por las tardes en los balcones y oler todo tipo de flores. Era muy cariñosa con él y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que le pasaba, una esposa fiel y amorosa con la que sabía que siempre podría contar, sin importar qué pasara.

La amaba, no podía ni negarlo ni ocultarlo, y de hecho no lo hacía. Amaba mucho a Suki, su carácter duro y firme pero también cariñoso y amable. Ella era su esposa, su compañera y la que sería la madre de su hijo.

¡Su hijo! Con toda la confusión por esos sueños se le había olvidado el bebito que nacería en poco menos de dos meses. El embarazo de Suki estaba ya en las últimas etapas y él seguidamente se inclinaba sobre el abultado abdomen de su esposa para escuchar y sentir las pataditas del bebé. Padre… iba a ser padre, no lo podía creer, el milagro de la vida era asombroso.

Él había querido muchísimo a Yue, pero ella ya no era mortal, ya no era humana. Suki en cambio era su esposa, a la que amaba, la madre de su hijo, la mujer que confiaba en él ciegamente.

Frente a él apareció la imagen de Yue, pero ella no lo miraba con odio. En sus labios había una sincera sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban cariño, perdón y orgullo. Sokka le sonrió por un momento.

-te quiero y por eso te dejo ir—le dijo Yue a Sokka.

Él asintió y poco después pudo sentir los labios de Yue besándole la frente, antes de desaparecer, con todas sus inquietudes y angustias. Lo de ellos era pasado, un pasado hermoso que nunca se borraría, pero lo de Suki era el presente, uno que debía vivir y disfrutar.

Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo, aún no oscurecía.

-señor—le hablaron.

Sokka volteó y miró a un sirviente, inclinado ante él.

-el señor de fuego Zuko solicita su presencia, dice que es urgente.

Sokka se paró y caminó hacia el interior del castillo, pensando que, lo que fuera que le dijera Zuko, debía de ser sumamente importante.

* * *

¡Finito! Ahora, ya que leyeron el capítulo, pueden decirme lo que opinan de él. Me enfoque en los problemas que el mundo esta viviendo, a fin de recrear un buen ambiente político que generará muchos problemas después. ¿Que tipo de problemas se imaginan?

_Adelanto:_

_Azula estaba acurrucada en una esquina, la más oscura, de todo el pequeño cuarto, detrás de las dos jaulas que la apresaban. Su fuego-control le fue arrebatado por el Avatar, al igual que su padre, y ella estaba con su semblante serio, resentido, mirando a la nada._

_ -¿Azula?—la llamó con una voz suave y cariñosa._

_ Los ojos de Azula se abrieron desmesuradamente, con terror, mirando por el reojo a su progenitora._

_ -No…-susurró._

¡Ya aparecerá Azula! Qué ¿Apoco creyeron que me olvidaría de esta cínica maestra-fuego? ¡Claro que no! Y no se imaginan el rol que le pondré en el próximo capítulo ¿Cómo creen que sea este reencuentro madre-hija?

Chao!


	10. Capitulo 9: Atentados

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Bien! Ando un poco corta de inspiración, pero creo, al menos yo, que este capítulo me quedo bien. Para las personas que ya se desesperaron y quieren algo de romance, no se apuren, que nuestra pareja consentida (Si, Aang y Katara) tendrán su bien merecida salidita en el próximo capítulo.

En este capítulo es cuando finalmente aparece Azula, ahí me dejarán comentarios por la forma en la que aparece. Oh y también se trata un poco más el tema de las pupilas del Avatar. No se me desesperan, las tres tendrán su participación, pero más adelante.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Atentados.**

La enorme sala del Señor de Fuego estaba acondicionada para los amigos del mismo. Zuko estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con Mai a su lado. Estaban ahí Aang y Katara, uno al lado del otro y frente a la maestra agua estaba Toph. Suki estaba al lado de la chica ciega, quedando solo el asiento de Sokka.

Éste entró a la sala y se sentó.

-bien, flamita ¿Para qué nos mandabas llamar?—inquirió Toph.

-ha ocurrido un atentado.

Todos de inmediato prestaron su mayor atención al soberano de la Nación de Fuego.

-un grupo de rebeldes atacó una villa en la Isla Creciente Solar, muy al sur de aquí, casi en la frontera. Arrasaron con todos, no quedó ni un solo sobreviviente, eran ochenta y dos pobladores.

-pero… ¿porqué lo hicieron?

-¿¡Quienes hicieron eso!—gritó Katara.

-dejaron únicamente un pergamino, entre toda la matanza.

Dijo zuko mientras sacaba el pergamino de entre sus túnicas, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

_Para quien lo lea:_

_Somos un grupo cuyo nombre será revelado después. Pero podemos decirles que la Nación de Fuego, hipócrita y arrogante, merece morir de la misma forma en que mató: por sorpresa e injustamente. Y aunque el avatar y sus poderosos maestros digan lo contrario, en este caso, más vale la venganza que la justicia, porque el Reino Tierra la merece. Y como esto, muchas más cosas pasarán, que no les quepan dudas. ¿Entendido?_

Zuko enrolló el pergaminó y miró a sus amigos, con la pregunta escrita en su rostro de "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

-creo que debemos de empezar a buscar en toda el área personas sospechosas—dijo Sokka—debemos evitar a toda costa que ese grupo asesine a más gente y la única forma de conseguirlo es sabiendo quiénes son.

-si, pero ¿Cómo los buscaremos?—inquirió Aang—no sabemos como son y no hay sobrevivientes o testigos que puedan darnos una idea de su aspecto.

-otra opción—dijo Mai—es que podemos reforzar la seguridad en todas las aldeas de la Nación.

-no solo soldados, también la marina—agregó Zuko.

-la mayoría de la marina está en el Reino Tierra, ayudando a mantener paz al rey.

-bien, manda traer al menos la mitad de esos barcos, aquí se necesitan más—dijo Suki.

-eso podría crear más tensiones y problemas con el Reino Tierra—dijo Toph—aunque nuestra presencia aquí hace pensar dos veces a los enemigos de la Nación de Fuego sobre atacar o no, la desesperación hace que se cometan locuras, no debemos tentar a la suerte.

-el rey tierra no guarda rencor alguno a la Nación de Fuego—agregó Aang.

-pero si su pueblo.

-mejor manda hablar a unas cuantas naves, para que se mantenga más conectada toda la nación y se refuerce la seguridad—propuso Sokka—ningún ejército atacará ahora, puedes retirar las tropas que limitan la frontera del mar.

-¿eso será buena idea?

-tal vez si.

-bueno, pero hay otro problema—dijo Zuko.

-¿cuál?

-las personas que mandé traer del Reino Tierra se muestran muy inconformes y hasta rencorosas.

-es cuestión de tiempo—contestó Toph—deben entender que perdieron la guerra, que las cosas que pensaron no son como creyeron y que el Reino Tierra es de los maestros tierra, no de los maestros fuego.

-espero, por nuestro bien, que entiendan.

-Zuko, no esperes que ellos entiendan y asimilen los cambios de un día al otro—explicó Katara—después de todo, ellos crecieron creyéndose los seres supremos del mundo, tardarán en comprender que no lo son.

-chiflados lunáticos.

-El principal problema, considero yo, es el de los atentados—dijo Aang—las personas guardarán rencor pero algún día eso se olvidará, podrán volver cuando todo se estabilice, pero nada se estabilizará si no detenemos a esos terroristas.

-reforzaré la seguridad y… ¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué harás?

-bueno, mandaré a algunos miembros de la Llama Secreta.

-¿la Llama Secreta?

-Zuko—habló Mai-¿No crees que es peligroso mandarlos a una misión de ésta índole, cariño?

-¿Qué es la Llama Secreta?—preguntó Suki.

-bueno, es una organización secreta de maestros fuego entrenados en el sigilo, combate e inteligencia. Son muy poderosos y usualmente se emplean como espías.

-No obstante—continuó Mai mirando a Zuko reprobatoriamente—tienen conocimientos mágicos que les permiten usar hechizos algo sádicos. Son muy crueles y sus métodos suelen ser muy ortodoxos. No es común usarlos.

-¿Cuántos miembros son?

-el grupo solo tiene diez miembros.

-eso significa que es muy eficiente ¿No?

-si, pero peligroso.

-Zuko, solo te pediría que los uses con cuidado—dijo Aang.

-claro que si.

* * *

Ursa estaba vestida con una túnica que ocultaba su identidad, de esa forma entró en una celda, esa en la que apresaban a su hija.

Azula estaba acurrucada en una esquina, la más oscura, de todo el pequeño cuarto, detrás de las dos jaulas que la apresaban. Su fuego-control le fue arrebatado por el Avatar, al igual que su padre, y ella estaba con su semblante serio, resentido, mirando a la nada.

-¿Azula?—la llamó con una voz suave y cariñosa.

Los ojos de Azula se abrieron desmesuradamente, con terror, mirando por el reojo a su progenitora.

-No…-susurró.

-Azula, cariño, soy yo, mamá.

-¡No puedes ser tú!—gritó, llena de pánico.

-lo soy amor, vine a verte. Has crecido mucho, ahora eres toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

-¡Ja! Como si te enorgullecieras de mí.

-siempre he estado orgullosa de tu talento, más no de la forma en que lo usas.

-es lo mismo. Me odias, me temes y me consideras un monstruo. Uno al que tú le diste vida.

-eso es mentira, te quiero, muchísimo Azula ¡Eres mi hija!

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes como todo el mundo!—gritó Azula, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza y apretándose la misma.

-Pero no…-se decía Azula a sí misma, mientras se mecía—no existes… eres solo una ilusión…

-Azula—la llamó Ursa muy preocupada.

Los ojos de Azula se notaron perdidos, mientras una de sus manos arrullaba algo inexistente en su hombro.

-shshshshs-arrullaba con ternura—tranquila Azula, todo está bien, ella no está aquí, todo es mentira, nadie está aquí, solo tú y yo…

-¡Azula, reacciona!—gritó su espantada madre.

-duerme, duerme, Azula querida, que Azula velará tu sueño—se decía a ella misma, arrullándose y con su mirada aún perdida—es así y será así siempre, tu y yo solas, unidas ¿verdad Azula? ¡Claro Azula! Solas tú y yo, Azula y Azula.

Ursa miró a su enloquecida hija con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ¡No era posible que su hija estuviera completamente loca, sin dejar rastro de la inteligente y astuta niña que ella crío!

Entristecida y sumamente dolida, salió ella entonces empapada en lágrimas de la celda, dejando atrás a una Azula delirante. No tardó mucho en llegar al palacio, donde Zuko advirtió su tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, madre?

-fui a ver a Azula.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

-es mi hija, quería saber qué pasó con ella, solo fui masoquista—sollozó.

-oh madre.

Zuko apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su madre, queriendo darle consuelo.

-¡Está loca!—gritó Ursa—completamente loca, hablando sola… ¡Mi hijita!

Lloró aún más, y Zuko se quedó ahí, mirándola y sintiendo su dolor.

* * *

-Momoko, estoy ya muy cansada—dijo Naoko, mirando a su amiga con ojos suplicantes-¡Ya no quiero pelear!

-¡Vamos, uno más!

Naoko se puso en posición de ataque frente a Momoko, quien la miró con retórica expresión.

-bien, peleemos, pero suave ¿quieres?

-como quieras.

En ese momento, la tierra bajo Naoko se tambaleó, saltó lo más alto que pudo y así se evito caer en el pequeño terremoto que le mandó su amiga-hermana. Naoko lanzó una llamarada enorme a Momoko quien la desvió alzando una enorme pared de roca frente a ella. Momoko se hundió en la tierra y salió después disparada hacia Naoko, quien estaba al lado de un estanque. Sin vacilar, Naoko le mandó una bola de fuego, moviéndose hacia la derecha, Momoko esquivó el ataque pero a consecuencia perdió la velocidad y trayectoria original, cayendo en el lago.

Momoko nadó y salió del lago, Naoko estaba frente a ella con dos látigos de fuego en sus manos, automáticamente la joven maestra tierra se protegió con una armadura de dicho elemento, lanzándole rocas a Naoko quien las rompía con ayuda de los látigos. Unió ambos látigos creando uno enorme y con ese golpeó a Momoko, cuya armadura se rompió y salió disparada hacia la pared, golpeándose duramente pero recuperándose. En el suelo al mismo tiempo alzó cinco rocas enormes que lanzó al mismo tiempo a Noako, quien usó su fuego como propulsor para saltar; las rocas chocaron entre ellas, rompiéndose y Naoko cayó bruscamente al suelo.

Tan pronto su pie tocó la tierra éste quedo aprisionado por las rocas, Naoko trató de soltarse pero solo consiguió que sus dos pies quedaran atrapados. Sin posibilidad alguna de moverse, miró a Momoko lanzándole una gigantesca llamarada que por poco no esquiva, pero recobrando el equilibrio, Momoko le lanzó astillas de piedra. Por instinto, Naoko se inclino lo más que pudo esquivándolas.

Las astillas siguieron su ruta, llegando hasta Sango que estaba en el otro estanque, la chica tuvo que alzar una enorme ola y congelarla para detener las filosas piedras.

-¡Tengas más cuidado!—les gritó, devolviendo el estado líquido al agua y lanzándola como cuchillas de hielo a Momoko.

Momoko levantó frente a ella una pared de roca que se rompió ante la fuerza del hielo, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Hey! La cosa no es contigo—le dijo a Sango.

-creo que si lo es.

Sango se puso en posición frente a Momoko. Ésta creo una esfera de roca que le mandó primero a Naoko, pero ella pudo romperla con ayuda de una poderosa llama. Sango le lanzó a Momoko un poderoso látigo de agua que ella esquivó con dificultad, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el estanque. Sango hizo alzar toda el agua del estanque, con Momoko en ella y la congeló, dejándola encerrada en un Ice Berg y solo con la cabeza descongelada.

-¡No es justo, sácame de aquí!

Pero en vez de eso, Sango se volteó y miró a Naoko quien ya se había liberado de sus pies. Naoko la atacó con un látigo de fuego seguido de una enorme bola del mismo, pero el látigo fue destruido por una barrera de agua y la bola igual. Naoko entonces creó una llamarada enorme que Sango esquivó, llevándose consigo un enorme flujo de agua que le lanzó como un látigo a Naoko.

Naoko quiso esquivar el látigo, pero eso era solo una distracción, cuando lo hizo un brazo de agua le aprisionó su mano y luego la alzó bruscamente hacia el cielo, encerrándola en una enorme esfera de agua que congeló, dejándola caer en el otro estanque.

Se escucharon unos aplausos y Sango pudo ver a Aang entrar al área de entrenamiento.

-maestro—dijo Sango, inclinándose a modo de respeto frente a él.

-excelente dominio, Sango, has avanzado muy rápido.

Miró a sus otras pupilas, Naoko descongelaba la esfera de hielo con su fuego, y ya casi salía, pero Momoko no. Aang descongeló el agua y la chica cayó empapada a tierra, a si mismo descongeló la esfera y Naoko suspiró aliviada.

Las tres se pusieron frente a Aang.

-veo con satisfacción que son ya todas unas maestras en su elemento, pero también me doy cuenta que les faltan cosas por aprender. El poder y el talento no son nada buenos si se usan para presumir y alardear—dijo mirando a Momoko—ni para atacar cuando una persona no los pide—agregó mirando a Naoko—más si para defendernos cuando alguien nos agrede—dijo, mirando con una sonrisa a Sango.

"Momoko, debes aprender a ser humilde, tus dones son formidables, pero no por eso eres superior a las demás personas. Siempre debe haber equilibrio.

"Naoko, eres una maestra poderosa porque dominar bien un elemento un poco rebelde. Pero debes comprender, que no pelearas cuando te lo pidan, usar tus dones solo te corresponde a ti, a nadie más.

"Sango, veo con satisfacción que has aprendido a ser una poderosa maestra en toda la extensión de la palabra, espero que nunca cambies y me ayudes un poco con tus hermanas.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a una chica feliz y a otras dos molestas.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya agradado el capítulo.

Adelanto:

_Era casi imposible que la maestra tierra le correspondiera, después de todo, ella nunca le había dicho ni manifestado nada, si bien se mostraba algo cariñosa y tolerante con él, nunca había insinuado que quisiera una relación más profunda que la amistad._

_ Suspiró, cogió una fresa y se la llevó a la boca. Era ácida y dulce a la vez, como su relación con ella. Dulce porque sabía que Toph era su amiga, una de fiar y que le tenía aprecio, pero ácida porque él esperaba mucho más de ella, algo que Toph no sentía y en el fondo, el sabía que no funcionaría._

¡Oh si! Las cosas se están empezando a solidar entre nuestra maestra tierra y sirviente. En el próximo capítulo podrán ver todo con mayor claridad.

Espero comentarios.

chao!


	11. Capitulo 10: La Partida y la Cita

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO USANDO SUS PERSONAJES PARA HACER HISTORIAS.

Hola! Ya volví. Este capítulo me encanto, esta cargado de puro Kataang (para quienes se han desesperado por la falta de romance, en este capítulo hay de sobra)

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho la parte de Azula y Ursa.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**La Partida y la Cita.**

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?—inquirió Katara.

-pensaba irme mañana mismo, por la mañana—contestó Toph.

-bueno, solo espero que te la pases bien—le dijo Aang.

-y espero que regreses pronto—agregó Zuko.

-saluda a tus padres por mí—dijo Suki.

-y no te pelees mucho con ellos ¿bien?—mencionó Sokka.

-bien, no soy una niña pequeña—se quejó Toph, mientras daba media vuelta y entraba en su habitación.

Escondido tras una cortina, Mamuro escuchó accidentalmente toda la conversación. En sus manos sostenía una charola llena de fresas, esas que tanto le gustaban a Toph, pero su rostro ahora entristecido reflejaba su interior.

Se fue de ahí y llegó a un jardín, era ya de noche, Toph se iría al amanecer y sepa Dios cuando regresaría. Lamentaba hasta cierto punto sentirse así, pero no se sentía culpable ni se arrepentía. No fue decisión suya enamorarse profundamente de la señorita Toph, una de las mejores amigas de su amo el Señor de Fuego Zuko, la maestra del avatar y una de las chicas más ricas de todo el mundo. Mientras que él era solamente un criado que usaba su dinero para mantener a sus moribundos padres.

Era casi imposible que la maestra tierra le correspondiera, después de todo, ella nunca le había dicho ni manifestado nada, si bien se mostraba algo cariñosa y tolerante con él, nunca había insinuado que quisiera una relación más profunda que la amistad.

Suspiró, cogió una fresa y se la llevó a la boca. Era ácida y dulce a la vez, como su relación con ella. Dulce porque sabía que Toph era su amiga, una de fiar y que le tenía aprecio, pero ácida porque él esperaba mucho más de ella, algo que Toph no sentía y en el fondo, el sabía que no funcionaría.

¿Qué le podía ofrecer a ella? era pobre, vivía de un salario mínimo que empleaba en pagar los impuestos y medicinas de sus padres, y ella era una de las mujeres más ricas de todo El Reino Tierra, nacida en pañal de seda y cuidada por millones de personas, con todos los lujos conocidos a su disposición. Nada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada le era posible dárselo, no, esa relación, si se diera, no tenía futuro.

Suspiró una vez más, dejando algunas lágrimas caer antes de recoger la charola, caminar y dejarla en la cocina, para después llegar a su recámara, sin saludar a sus compañeros de alcoba, recostarse y dormir, con sus esperanzas rotas.

* * *

Toph estaba acostada sin poder dormir, sus ojos incapaces de ver ni la luz estaban abiertos y sus oídos solamente escuchaban la voz de aquel sirviente que la tenía muy confundida.

_Mamuro es un amigo, solo un amigo ¡Nada más!_ Se gritaba a su misma sin convencerse absolutamente en nada.

Las sirvientas entraron pues ya había amanecido y ella no pudo concebir ni un poco de sueño. Se puso un bonito vestido y mandó que llevaran sus maletas al barco de su familia con el cual viajaba a todos lados. La estilista terminó de peinarla cuando alguien entró a la puerta.

-Señorita Toph, su desayuno—le dijo Mamuro.

-déjalo ahí y ven.

Mamuro caminó hacia ella.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

-Si… me marcho hoy y quería despedirme.

-¿De mí, su sirviente?

-eres mi amigo Mamuro…-le dijo.

_Solo un amigo _repitió Mamuro en su mente.

-espero que su viaje sea confortable.

-gracias, volveré pronto

-bien.

Mamuro salió de la habitación dejando a Toph más confundida, no era normal que él actuara de esa forma. Caminó y salió de la alcoba, fuera, estaba Momoko.

-Supe que se iría, Si Fu Toph—le dijo.

-así es. No por ello dejarás de practicar ¿Eh?—contestó, seguidamente, Toph le daba clases a Momoko de tierra-control.

-claro que no, solo quería despedirme.

-Bien, adiós.

-um… ¿Adiós?—dijo la aturdida chica que pensaba darle un abrazo, pero Toph caminó rápidamente alejándose de esas muestras de afecto que tanto le disgustaban.

Se molestó un poco cuando sintió gracias a sus pies que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en el living esperándola. Con mucho pesar dio abrazos y ligeros besos en la mejilla antes de irse, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto con ellos.

Subió a una carroza donde iba completamente sola, salvo el cochero con quien no tenía ni la más mínima gana de hablar. Pensaba que sería todo muy aburrido sin sus amigos, sin Pies Ligeros para molestar ni Sokka para hacer bromas pesadas o Katara con quien discutir. Pero bueno, pronto los volvería a ver.

Llegó al barco y subió a él, sintió como las olas del mar lo movían suavemente en un vaivén que parecía más una danza. Relajada, se durmió en su camarote, mientras llegaba a casa de sus padres.

* * *

Toph acababa de irse cuando Aang le preguntó a Katara.

-¿Lista para celebrar nuestro aniversario?

Ella le sonrió.

-Si.

Aang la llevó agarrada de la mano por el jardín, en cuyo centro Appa esperaba con su silla de montar ya lista. Aang subió con suavidad a Katara, quien sintió intensa emoción al subir por vez primera en Appa desde hacia mucho tiempo. Cuando comenzó a volar, no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de vértigo y emoción ¡Como la primera vez que voló!

Appa llegó a las nubes, donde Katara miraba extasiada al suelo y a la enorme ciudad capital, convertida en maqueta.

-¡Es tan hermoso, Aang! Hace mucho que no volaba.

-deberías acompañarme más seguido.

Katara se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Si, eso haré.

Aang se tensó y puso algo nervioso, pero relajo su postura y le sonrió.

Siguieron volando hasta llegar al mar, el tiempo pasaba y no parecían llegar a su destino.

-aang ¿A dónde vamos?

-pronto lo sabrás

Katara miraba las olas del mar, hipnotizada por su ritmo, de reojo miró al maestra aire que mantenía un rostro sereno. ¿En qué momento se enamoró de él? No lo sabía, solo estaba segura de que lo amaba intensamente y algo le decía que eso no cambiaría. Podían caerse los cielos y evaporarse los mares, pero ella tendría a su Aang.

Finalmente consiguió ver una hermosa isla en el océano, el follaje verde de su vegetación era tan intenso que simulaba una esmeralda gigante flotando en el agua.

-Ahí es—le dijo Aang.

Appa bajó y se sentó en a isla, cuya playa era de arena suave y aguas cristalinas. Katara observó el lugar, su naturaleza era impresionante.

Aang le tendió la mano a Katara.

-Vamos—le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero aceptó la mano gustosa, caminaron por un sendero hacia el centro de la isla. Aang parecía saber muy bien el camino. Llegaron entonces a un hermoso claro con verde césped cubierto de flores de todo tipo de colores, el sol alumbraba directamente al claro, haciendo que todo brillara. En medio, estaba colocada una manta y una cesta.

Los dos se sentaron en la manta y Aang sacó de la cesta toda la comida que le gustaba a Katara, quien miraba estupefacta las atenciones de su novio. Aang solamente pensaba que, por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Katara, haría cualquier cosa.

-No puedo creerlo—dijo Katara—Aang, no debiste molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia.

Él se acercó y la besó en los labios.

-feliz aniversario.

Terminaron de comer y recogieron todo, poniéndolo en la cesta.

-bien, sigamos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

-a un lugar especial. Deja ahí la cesta, la recogeremos después.

Katara lo hizo y caminó tras él, internándose nuevamente en el bosque. Esta vez, no había sendero alguno, pero Aang parecía familiarizado con el camino, Katara agarró su mano para no perderse, los árboles estaban cada vez más juntos y cubrían casi todo el sol, haciendo el camino oscuro.

Inesperadamente, Aang se detuvo.

-Katara ¿Confías en mí?

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Claro—fue su contestación.

-Bueno, entonces haz todo lo que te diga.

-Muy bien.

Aang se inclino y removió unas enormes hojas de árbol, revelando una especie de agujero tan profundo que no se veía su fin.

-¿Qué hago?—inquirió Katara.

-déjate caer.

-¿¡QUE!—gritó la chica, mirando al estrecho pozo sumido en la oscuridad.

-no pasará nada malo.

-pero… pero…

-dijiste que confiabas en mí, confía ahora y créeme cuando te digo que nada pasará.

Katara lo miró con ojos asustados, antes de mirar nuevamente el pozo. Miró de nueva cuenta a su novio y cerró fuertemente los ojos, saltando al interior del pozo y soltando un agudo grito que seguramente ensordeció a algún animal cercano.

Katara sintió las paredes de tierra alrededor suyo, con el olor a tierra mojada inundando su olfato. La gravedad la hacia caer a una enorme velocidad, con los ojos fuertemente apretados, escuchó el ruido de agua, como un río. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que no pudo ver nada. No obstante, sintió perfectamente como caía a una corriente de agua. La corriente no era ni fuerte ni profunda, pero ablandó su caía y la guió casi con caricias acuáticas hacia un incierto destino.

Como maestra agua, se aseguró de que ésta no obstruyera su vista para poder fijarla en los lejanos rayos solares que era posible divisar. Finalmente, la corriente la sacó de la tierra, como si saliera de una cueva, el sol y su calor la tocaron suavemente antes de que pudiera percatarse de la pequeña cascada a la que la corriente se dirigía. Katara soltó un pequeño grito mientras caía, viendo los cinco arco iris que salían del agua hacia el cielo y cayendo a una laguna no tan profunda de agua dulce y cristalina. Nadó hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, contemplando desde ahí la cascada. No era muy alta, ni había piedra alguna con la que hubiera podido pegarse, era casi como un tobogán natural de agua.

En ese momento Katara vio como Aang caía por la cascada, soltando un grito de júbilo y hundiéndose en el agua antes de salir disparado a la superficie, nadando hacia ella.

-¿Te gusto?

-¡Mucho!—contestó ella sonriente.

-Y viene lo mejor.

Katara le sonrió antes de darle la mano mientras los dos se sumergían, nadando hacia la cascada. Nadaron cruzando el potente chorro de agua y entonces, Katara pudo ver detrás de la cascada una cueva. Salieron del agua, escalando dos montones de tierra que ya hasta tenían la apariencia de una escalera, para llegar a la cueva.

La cueva estaba oscura, salvo el resplandor de hermosos cristales, diamantes y zafiros, incrustados por todas las paredes de la cueva, que brillaban con la poca luz que les proporcionaba el reflejo del sol en el agua.

-Y mira esto.

Aang creó una llama de fuego en su mano, que hizo resplandecer las joyas de una manera tan intensa, que la cueva pareció ser un arco iris propio. Katara miró asombrada los miles de colores y tonalidades que se vislumbraban gracias a la luz del fuego. Aang por su parte, miraba a Katara, con sus ojos rebosantes de amor y satisfacción, todo el día había visto la sonrisa iluminar el rostro de su novia, era eso lo que quería y se sentía muy complacido por haber cumplido su objetivo.

Aang apagó la llama y salieron de la cueva, nadaron y se sentaron en la orilla del lago, con las manos agarradas. Katara lo miró con una sonrisa seductora antes de inclinarse para besarlo con mucha pasión, una pasión que el propio Aang le devolvió en forma de dulces caricias, recostándose los dos en el césped.

El beso terminó y ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Aang, sintiéndose más feliz y plena que en toda su vida. Aang abrazaba con algo de fuerza a su novia, acariciando su cabello y besando ocasionalmente el mismo.

-¿Sabes? Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-eso quería.

-Aang, tengo curiosidad ¿Conocías éste lugar?

-si, lo descubrí un día que iba a visitar a Kuzon y que por una tormenta tuve que refugiarme aquí con Appa, me caí por el pozo y así encontré la cueva y la cascada. Me parecieron hermosas.

-¿Trajiste a alguien aquí?

-No, eres la primera

-¿Por…?

-me prometí a mí mismo que solo traería aquí a alguien sumamente especial, y esa eres tú. Nadie más que tu y yo conocemos este lugar Katara, y me gustaría sinceramente que fuera nuestro secreto.

Ella abrazó aún más fuerte a Aang, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada de todo el mundo.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, se pararon y caminaron de regreso a la playa, Aang la guió y pronto llegaron con Appa, quien los había esperado pacientemente y comiendo frutas que Aang le dejó. Se subieron a su montura y se fueron volando de regreso a al palacio de la ciudad capital.

* * *

Toph estaba sentada en la oscura habitación del barco, abrazando sus rodillas. Sabía que pronto llegaría a costa y vería a sus padres. En el fondo, sentía que no sería una buena reunión familiar. Pero desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando pensó en la voz de Mamuro (su rostro no lo había visto) había algo en él que lo hacia sumamente agradable para ella, como si fuera importante. Un amigo especial, alguien a quien quería. Si, un amigo muy especial o… o tal vez…

¿No sería Mamuro más que un amigo? sintió la sangre colorar sus mejillas. Había escuchado y sentido el enamoramiento de sus amigos ¿Ella se había enamorado de su sirviente?

Esta epifanía fue tan repentina que la dejó sin aliento, pero muy feliz. Se sintió más femenina que nunca en su vida. Se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa ya en su rostro, y solo entonces, puso conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¡Uff! Este capítulo me encantó, me divertí bastante haciéndolo y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado (quisiera que Aang me llevara a una cita como esa ;) ).

Adelanto:

_-¿¡Cómo que no hay ninguna enfermera!—gritó histérico._

_ -ya le dije, se fueron todos y todas a un retiro médico._

_ -¡Manda traer alguno del pueblo!_

_ -señor, ya le dije que se fueron TODOS._

_ -¡No es posible!_

_ -¡AY!—gritó Suki._

Dejando un poco el drama y el romance, el próximo capítulo será más cómico. Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

chao!


	12. Capitulo 11: ¡BARULLO!

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON UNICOS DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Vaya! No esperaba tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo hace dos días, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente. Este capítulo me encantó como me quedó, procuré hacerlo lo más chistoso posible y creo que hice un buen trabajo.

¡Ahora, a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**¡BARULLO!**

El sol alumbraba el sendero por el que Toph, hacia dos horas, se había ido. Sokka lo miraba con un rostro lleno de aburrimiento. Toph, con sus bromas y chistes se había ido, Aang y Katara sepa dios donde estaban, pues se habían ido a una cita que no quería imaginar y en general, las cosas estaban demasiados aburridas para él.

-¿Qué haces, Sokka?—inquirió Zuko, parándose a su lado.

-¡Nada! No hay nada que hacer.

-¿Y Suki?

-No lo sé, recorriendo el palacio, supongo.

-Mai se fue al pueblo, dizque a ver gente, claro que fue de compras.

-No comprendo la manía femenina de comprar joyas y ropa.

-¿Crees que yo sí?

Los dos rieron fuertemente.

-Ya que estamos los dos solos ¿No hacemos algo?—preguntó Zuko

-¿Qué no tienes trabajo como Señor de Fuego?

-tomé libre el día.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-No lo sé ¿Cosas de hombres?

-¿Cómo…?

Pero no pudieron hacer cosas de hombres, porque en ese momento llegó una sirvienta corriendo y con cara de angustia, inclinándose ante los dos al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras atropelladamente.

-Señores ¡La señorita Suki ha entrado en trabajo de parto!

Tan pronto la chica dijo eso, un chip hizo click en el interior de Sokka quien corrió hacia su habitación, con Zuko tras él. Entró rápidamente el cuarto y encontró a Suki, sentada en la cama, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y su sirvienta personal al lado.

-Señor ¡Que bueno que llega! Su esposa ha entrado en trabajo de parto—dijo la sirvienta.

-¡No me diga!—ironizó Sokka.

A grandes zancadas llegó hasta Suki y se inclinó ante ella, cogiendo sus manos y mirándola con cariño.

-¿Te sientes bien, amor? ¿Qué hago por ti?

Ella le devolvió una mirada adolorida, pero con ojos llenos de amor.

-Estoy bien, Sokka. Solo… no te separes de mí.

Zuko miró la íntima escena y opto por salir.

Suki, con su adolorido rostro, cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de sofocar un grito.

-¡Señor!—gritó la sirvienta-¡La enfermeras y doctores se han ido esta mañana a un retiro! No hay ningún personal médico en toda la ciudad ¿No sabe de alguien que pueda ayudar a su esposa? ¡Yo no se nada de partos!

-¿¡Cómo que no hay ninguna enfermera!—gritó histérico.

-ya le dije, se fueron todos y todas a un retiro médico.

-¡Manda traer alguno del pueblo!

-señor, ya le dije que se fueron TODOS.

-¡No es posible!

-¡AY!—gritó Suki.

-Recordemos lo básico—dijo la sirvienta—iré por toallas, usted, señor, vaya por agua.

-¡Ya voy!—gritó, aterrado y desesperado.

Se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

Zuko estaba recargado en la enorme puerta de madera, tallada y pintada de color rojo con dorado, cuando ésta fue abruptamente abierta, tumbándolo y haciendo qu cayera sobre el pobre guerrero de la tribu agua.

-¡Zuko no es momento de jugar!—le dijo Sokka, empujándolo y parándose, corriendo hacia el pasillo a una velocidad impresionante.

Zuko miró a su amigo corriendo, se paró y solo entonces volteó, Suki estaba siendo recostada en la cama y le empezaban a levantar las faldas. La sirvienta, metida por completo en la adolorida chica, no se percató de su presencia y el Señor de Fuego se sonrojo violentamente cuando empezó a ver las piernas de la esposa de Sokka.

Sin decir ni hacer nada, salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Zuko!

Él volteó y miró a Mai, quien se acercaba a él con sus manos en la cintura y rostro algo molesto.

-Te he buscado toda la mañana, ya es la hora de la comida ¡Y no has llegado a la mesa! ¿Qué no recuerdas que tu tío Iroh iba a venir hoy?

-¡Ah, verdad!—dijo muy alegre.

-No te pongas tan contento, cariño. Tío Iroh llegó enfermo, pescó un resfriado exótico en altamar y ¿Adivina qué?—le dijo con una sonrisa angelical, esa a la que Zuko tanto temía y que significaba que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué, cariño?—dijo tímidamente.

-¡QUE NO HAY NINGUN MEDICO EN TODA LA CIUDAD!—gritó enojada.

-¿¡Cómo que no los hay!

-¿Acaso olvidas el retiro, cariño? QUE TU AUTORIZASTE

Zuko empezó a recordar… ¡Dios, era verdad! Se golpeó la frente ¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea disfrazar de un retiro las vacaciones de TODOS los doctores y enfermeras?

Un grito, proveniente de Suki, es escuchó.

-¡Oh no! Y Suki acaba de entrar en trabajo de parto—dijo por lo bajo, pero Mai le escuchó.

-¡Bien que la has hecho, Zuko!—le dijo—Ve a ver a tu tío, está en su habitación, yo veré a Suki.

Mai entró al cuarto, Zuko trotó hacia la habitación de su tío, que estaba a dos puertas de la de Suki, y entró. Iroh estaba recostado en la cama, sudando, visiblemente enfermo.

-¡Tío!—exclamó.

Iroh abrió sus ojos y vio con una sonrisa a su sobrino.

-Zuko, no es nada serio lo que tengo, solo necesito un doctor…

-¡Pero no hay doctores! Se fueron a un retiro

-Bueno, eso está mal.

-¡Ay!—gritaron.

-¿Quién grita?—inquirió Iroh.

-Suki, la esposa de Sokka, va a dar a luz,

-¿Sin doctor o enfermera?

-Así es.

-Mis condolencias.

Se escuchó otro grito.

-Zuko, hazme un favor y tráeme agua, con eso me bastara.

Zuko salió y caminó hacia la cocina, llegó y encontró en el interior a Sokka, cargando una enorme cubeta llena de agua, era tan grande que no lo vio y tropezaron los dos, la cubeta se derramó y el agua los empapó.

-¡ZUKO!—gritó Sokka.

-cálmate—dijo el señor de fuego, parándose y ayudando a su amigo a que se parara.

-Primero, calmémonos, tu esposa dará a luz, mi tío está enfermo, no ha médicos y Katara está sepa Dios donde con Aang. Bien, comportémonos de la mejor forma.

-Si, con madurez.

Pero esa madurez poco les duro, cuando Suki volvió a gritar los nervios se apoderaron de los dos chicos quienes corrieron por una cubeta de agua cada uno, llenándola con rapidez. Casi se resbalan por el suelo empapado, pero patinaron y consiguieron llegar a las dos habitaciones, sin caerse por un milagro.

Zuko entró en la habitación, para encontrarse a Suki, con Mai.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡VETE!—le grito su esposa.

Zuko salió sonrojado y corriendo a la habitación de Iroh, Sokka entró a la habitación con su esposa, quien estaba sudando, jadeando y adolorida.

-Aquí esta el agua—dijo.

-bien señor, por favor, traiga unas tijeras.

Sokka salió del cuarto con todo y la cubeta corriendo nuevamente a la cocina, cuando llegó a la misma se resbaló con el piso mojado y la cubeta llena de agua lo empapó otra vez. ¡Que pasaba con él! Su hijo estaba naciendo y solo se le ocurría hacer tonterías.

-Bien hecho, Sokka, sigue tumbando el agua, que todo se te caiga mientras Suki grita y da a luz a tu querido hijo ¡Sigue así, Sokka!

Se reprochó a sí mismo mientras llenaba de nueva cuenta la cuneta y regresaba a la recámara. Entró y dejó la cubeta en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

-¿Y las tijeras?

-¡Rayos!

Salió otra vez y buscó, finalmente encontró unas tijeras, cuando se encontró con Ursa.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó-Te ves alterado.

-¡Suki dará a luz!

Gritó mientras corría.

"_Otro enfermo sin doctor" _pensó, mientras entraba a la habitación de Iroh para ponerle unas pomadas.

Sokka entró a la recámara y encontró a Suki, con rostro más adolorido.

-¡Suki!—gritó, poniéndose a su lado.

-Sokka, hacemos todo lo que podemos—dijo Mai—pero sabemos poco de cómo nace un niño, sería mejor todo si Katara estuviera aquí o ALGUN ENFERMERO-gritó hacia la puerta.

-YA OÍ—se escuchó la voz de Zuko contestar a través de la pared.

-¡Dejen… de… peleaaaaar!—gritó Suki.

Mai la miró de nuevo.

-¡Oh, se poco de esto! Lo lamento

-No… es tu… culpa.

-Sokka, ve por unas toallas por favor.

Él Salió de la habitación y corrió, no se percató de que ya anochecía. Rebuscó por todas partes hasta encontrar toallas limpias y blancas.

-Sokka qué…

No escuchó, volteó y golpeó a la pobre Katara, que acababa de llegar, tumbándola.

-¡Katara, Sokka!—los llamó Aang, ayudando a levantarlos.

-¿A dónde llevas esas toallas, Sokka?—inquirió Katara.

-¡Suki… ella… bebé…! ¡ELLA VA A TENER AL BEBE!—gritó.

-¡Oh, que bien!

-No hay doctores ni enfermeras ¡No se a dónde se fueron!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Katara desapareció.

-rápido, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Katara corrió hacia la habitación de Suki, ya casi desmayada por el dolor. Cerró la puerta tras ella y no dejó que nadie más entrara.

Sokka, inquieto, se quedó al lado de Aang pensando en su hijo que nacería ya.

-tranquilo, Sokka—le dijo Aang,

-¡Cuando tengas tus hijos te diré lo mismo!—gritó.

Aang se sonrojó.

-Bueno… si me gustaría tener hijos…-comentó.

Sokka lo miró más serio.

-Y más te vale que cuides a mi hermana ¿Eh?

-Emm… claro.

-por cierto ¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde?

-ah… cosas, solo tuvimos una cita, nada más.

-eso espero.

-¿No estabas nervioso por tu hijo?

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Katara se asomó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sokka ¡Ven a conocer a tu hijo! Aang, ven también.

Los dos entraron y encontraron a Suki, muy cansada, recostada en la cama con un bebito en brazos, mirándolo con muchísimo cariño. Mai y la sirvienta estaban a su lado, viendo al bodoque con ternura.

Katara cargó a su sobrino, mirándolo con afecto y siendo particularmente dulce. Aang la miró y se percató de que sus ojos no solo mostraban amor hacia el bebé, si no también una esperanza e ilusión inconfundible de tener, algún día, un bebé propio. Pensó en los dos, juntos, un bebé con el rostro de Katara, con sus ojitos azules, pero con su piel blanca y cabello oscuro, un hijo de los dos. Secretamente, soñaba con ello.

Katara miro al bebe y fugazmente, a Aang, habían tenido una cita espléndida, hermosa. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de tener un bebé propio, con él. _Nada es imposible_, se dijo a sí misma.

Pasó el bebé a Sokka, quien cargó a su hijo con el rostro rebosante de orgullo paternal, mirando la carita de su hijo. Era un niño hermoso, su piel era morena y tenía mechones de cabello castaño, el tono idéntico al de Suki, no podía ver sus ojitos, que estaban aún cerrados. El cuerpecito era tan pequeño, tan frágil. Un deseo casi incontrolable de proteger a su hijo lo abrumó enteramente, proteger a esa indefensa criaturita que era parte de sí mismo del mundo y sus crueldades.

Le sonrió a Suki, inclinándose a su lado y poniendo el bebé entre los dos.

-tenemos un precioso hijo—le dijo.

Suki besó la cabecita del bebé y luego lo miró.

-Si, idéntico a su padre.

Katara, Aang, Mai y la sirvienta salieron de la recámara, dejando a los nuevos padres solos para que pudieran festejar en privado.

* * *

Toph bajó del barco, sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra por medio de sus pies, pudo sentir perfectamente la carroza lujosamente decorada colocada frente a ella. Suspiró, volvía a sentirse como la mimada niña pequeña e inútil que sus padres siempre quisieron ver, sin percatarse de cómo era ella realmente.

Subió a la carroza y se sentó en los mullidos asientos, bostezando mientras sentía el viento colarse por la ventana y golpeando su rostro. Era una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando volaba con Appa, la adrenalina, las risas, la fraternidad entre sus amigos era demasía para olvidarla. En ese momento, se prometió a sí misma que no tardaría en volver.

¡Si, ella debí volver por sus amigos, por esas personas que incondicionalmente la apoyaron desde el inicio! Y también para verlo a él…

* * *

En un principio pensé que Ursa podría ayudar a Suki para tener a su hijo, pero luego pensé que ese era un momento demasiado íntimo como para que una extraña ayudara, así que pensé en Katara, que al ser amiga, cuñada y tía, bien podría ser una persona de mayor confianza para ayudar en el parto.

La última escena, donde sale Toph, la colé con la intención de adentrarnos un poco más al corazón de la maestra tierra, en el próximo capítulo se descubira lo que quieren los padres de la bandida ciega.

Adelanto:

_Toph corría con desesperación. Sus pies ya adoloridos de tanto pisar con fuerza el suelo, tropezaron con una rama que ella no vio. Cayó al suelo, ensuciando su bello vestido de tierra y despeinándose aún más, soltando todo su cabello que cayó por su espalda._

_ Y lloraba ¡Ah cómo lloraba! Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas cayendo a la tierra, mojándola. Y es que le dolía y le causaba inmensa rabia el ser totalmente incomprendida por sus padres ¿Porqué sus progenitores no eran capaces de comprenderla en lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué jamás pudieron entender cómo era ella en realidad?_

¿Que opinan? ¡Espero comentarios!

chao!


	13. Capitulo 12: Prometido

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Al fin! El capítulo doce. Batalle mucho para que me quedara bien, así que espero muchos comentarios por parte de mis queridas lectoras! Aquí se aclara la razón por la que los padres de Toph querían halar con ella, también se da a conocer el nombre del bebé recién nacido.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**Prometido.**

Toph llegó a la casa de sus padres, justo cuando acababa de amanecer. Bajó del coche, usando la mayor elegancia posible, siempre mostraba su mejor educación ante sus padres… bueno, procuraba.

La enorme puerta de madera con el jabalí volador tallada, se abrió ante ella de inmediato. Instintivamente sintió que estaba entrando a una prisión, para ella, aquella casa donde creció con sus padres era eso; una prisión donde ellos la encerraron casi toda su vida hasta que decidió escapar. Ella debía de hacer su vida, pero ellos no lo entendieron así. Quería a sus padres, pero ellos no la entendían. Suspiró antes de entrar el jardín delantero, para llegar a la puerta de la casa. Mientras más pronto hablara con ellos más pronto se iría.

Caminó al interior de la casa, los sirvientes de inmediato le procuraron la mejor comodidad, pero ella solo quería irse pronto. Sus padres la recibieron con una sonrisa en la sala, donde ella se sentó frente a ellos.

-bienvenida a casa, hija—le dijo su padre.

-Hola ¿Porqué me han llamado?

-queríamos verte y saludarte hija, hacia mucho que no venías con nosotros.

-en su carta decía que era urgente mi llegada.

-verás…

-Toph, eres ya una jovencita de diecisiete años—dijo su madre—No es propio que no tengas casa y viajes por ahí, eres una Bei Fong, hija.

-Madre, con todo respeto, me gusta mi vida de nómada. Además, no he viajado mucho últimamente, he vivido en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, con mis amigos.

-No es propio de una señorita de tanto renombre, como tú, que vivas con puras parejas, querida ¡Ahí van tantas personas!

-Papá, ¿Porqué me han mandado llamar?

Sus padres callaron abruptamente.

-Toph, desde que naciste, iluminaste nuestras vidas con tu presencia. Te amamos mucho hija y solo procuramos tu bien, cariño, además de tu felicidad—comenzó su padre.

-lamento si en alguna ocasión te sobreprotegimos—dijo su madre—pero es que a veces nos ciega el cariño que te tenemos, tesoro.

No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que iba tomando esa conversación.

-Hija, eres la única Bei Fong que queda, sabes que tu padre no tiene hermanos, sobrinos o demás parientes—le dijo su mamá—es por ello que tu eres la única heredera de nuestra fortuna.

-Y ya que no somos eternos, queremos asegurarnos de que siempre tendrás a alguien que te cuide por nosotros, vele por tu seguridad y proteja tu patrimonio.

Esas palabras no eran para nada del agrado de Toph, quien ya comenzaba a inquietarse, sus pies se movían ¡Algo le decía que debía salir de ahí!

-Es por eso que escogimos, entre muchos, a un hombre que consideramos digno de casarse contigo.

-Y esperamos que se unan en santo matrimonio lo más pronto posible.

Ante la mención de esas palabras, algo en el interior de Toph pareció desgarrarse. El firme suelo que la sostenía tembló hasta romperse, dejándola caer a un pozo sin fondo donde solo había sentimientos tristes.

¡No! ¡No podían casarla contra su voluntad! ¡No podían unirla a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía dizque por su seguridad! ¡No!

-¡Ni sueñen con que haré eso!—les gritó, encolerizada-¡No pienso desposarme solo porque ustedes quieren!

-Toph, cálmate—dijo su madre, parándose y colocando suavemente una de sus manos sobre su hombro—hemos escogido muy bien a tu futuro marido y verás que…

-¡NO LO HARÉ!—gritó con tanta fuerza que la última palabra se desafinó en un agudo tan intenso que hizo temblar la porcelana colocada en una mesa cercana. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la chica ciega, lágrimas de coraje por la incomprensión de sus progenitores.

-Toph, no te estamos preguntando si quieres casarte—le dijo su padre con mucha dureza—Somos tus padres y por lo mismo hemos decido escoger a un hombre que sepa cuidarte. Eres muy inestable hija, siempre viajando, no sabes lo que quieres.

-¡Claro que se lo que quiero! No me trates como a una tonta papá, seré ciega pero solo eso ¡Y ser ciega no me impide ver las cosas como lo que realmente son!

-Te vas a casar con Kappei Daidoji ¡Y es mi última palabra!

-¡Pues adivina qué! ¡NO LO HARÉ!—gritó.

-Toph, lo hacemos por tu bien—le dijo su madre, apretando más su hombro, pero Toph se soltó con brusquedad de ese agarre.

-No, yo no me casaré con una persona que no conozco solo para complacerlos.

-No estas en condición de decidir en este momento, niña.

-¡Si lo estoy! Es mi vida y soy libre de decidir como vivirla.

-sabía que no debías viajar con el Avatar, te ha metido ideas en la cabeza erróneas e impropias de una muchacha de sociedad como tú.

-Todo lo contrario, padre, viajar con Aang me ha hecho descubrir quién soy en realidad y lo que quiero.

-¡No eres una vagabunda muerta de hambre!—gritó su padre ya enojado-¡No eres una nómada sin hogar!

-¡Si lo soy! Soy una persona libre de elegir lo que quiera ¡Amo pelear, amo viajar, amo a mis amigos y amo mi vida actual! No cambiaré para ser la señorita que ustedes quieren ¡Seré como soy y ya!

-¡No me hables así, jovencita!

-¡Se acabó, padre! Ya nunca más te obedeceré. No me voy a casar y es mi última palabra.

El padre de Toph se paró en ese momento, encarando a su hija que aunque ciega, tenía sus ojos blancos puestos en él.

-No volverás a salir de aquí, te quedarás con nosotros a vivir, ya fue suficiente ¡Te he dado demasiada libertad! Ahora me obedecerás y te casarás.

-sueña con eso.

Toph dio media vuelta para salir de la recámara, su madre mirándola con ojos tristes y su padre con furia, pero sus guardias bloquearon su paso.

-lo sentimos, señorita Toph—le susurraron.

-he dicho que no saldrás de aquí—dijo su padre.

-lo siento—les dijo Toph.

En ese preciso momento en que musitó las palabras, usó su poder de tierra moviendo a los guardias y hundiéndolos en la pared, dejándolos inmóviles. Caminó con libertad hacia la salida pero más guardias aparecieron. Sin batallar, ella solamente los inmovilizó, uno por uno, destruyendo o haciendo lo que fuera necesario, evitando lastimarlos. Tras dejar a todos los guardias desmayados o atrapados en tierra, miró en dirección a donde estaban sus padres y les gritó.

-¡Soy la mejor maestra tierra de todo el mundo, e íntima amiga del Avatar, nunca lo olviden!

Dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

* * *

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?—preguntó Suki a Sokka, mientras miraba con amor al bebé en sus brazos, que dormía plácidamente.

-No estoy seguro ¿Tú como quieres?

-bueno… mi padre se llamaba Hanh, murió en un ataqué de la Nación de Fuego… a raíz de su muerte me hice guerrera Kyoshi.

-Hanh es un bonito nombre—dijo Sokka.

-¡Hola Hanh!—exclamó la feliz madre, abrazando con más fuerza al bebé y besando con suavidad su cabecita.

Sokka cargó a su hijo, meciéndolo suavemente. Dentro de su ser un enorme amor le inundó, el amor hacia su pequeño bebé, hacia su hijo. Ahora él era padre, la persona encargada de proteger y educar a esa criatura. Hanh… su primer hijo. El primogénito. Era especial, bello y sabía que lo querría cada vez más, mientras más creciera más lo iba a querer, eso lo sabía.

Agradeció al cielo que su bebé no solo contara con un padre protector y una madre amorosa, sabía bien que Katara con su desarrollado instinto maternal sería una tía muy cariñosa y consentidora, que cuidaría y brindaría amor a su hijo. Aang siempre se mostró atento y cariñoso con los niños, si es que las cosas iban como él creía entre Aang y Katara, sabía que el avatar sería un tío juguetón y educador para con su hijo. Toph le mostraría afecto y sobre todo, sabía que ella sería de los principales pilares para sostener el carácter y disciplina de Hanh. Por otra parte, Zuko y Mai de seguro se mostrarían tiernos con el bebé y Hakoda y Gran-Gran Abuela lo llenarían de regalos, besos y cariños.

Su hijo crecería en un ambiente lleno de amor y paz, la guerra ya no existía y agradecía al cielo que su hijo no pudiera conocer el hambre, la incertidumbre, la fiereza del combate, la separación, la traición y todas esas horribles cosas que se viven en la guerra.

Y más grato se sintió, cuando recordó que él, con su ayuda, fue de esas pocas personas que pusieron, con firme determinación, fin a la guerra. Él, con su hermana, con Aang, Zuko, Toph y Suki, lucharon contra la Nación de Fuego hasta vencerla. Él ayudó y fue de los fundadores del tiempo de paz que ahora vivían.

_Todo valió la pena_, pensó para sí mismo. Ese bebé que cargaba en sus brazos, era una esperanza de un mejor futuro. Uno en el que las heridas del pasado ya cicatrizaran y el mundo se abriera paso a una época de prosperidad sin fin.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una Katara muy, pero muy sonriente.

-¡Ahí esta mi querido sobrino!—dijo quitando a Hanh de los brazos de su padre para cargarlo ella, con mucha dulzura.

-¡Oh, bebe bonito! ¿Quién es el bebé más bonito del mundo? ¡Claro que tú!—hablaba con cariño pero a la vez con voz suave, pues el niñito estaba aún dormido.

Aang también entró con Zuko y Mai detrás.

-Es un bebé realmente hermoso—comentó Aang.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?—inquirió Mai.

-claro—contestaron Katara y Suki al mismo tiempo.

Katara le pasó a Mai el bebé y ella lo tomó con más dulzura de la que hubiera esperado en esa fría pero buena mujer. Mai miró al niño, y la inundaron unas inmensas ganas de tener uno suyo. Bueno, no es que no fuera tener jamás a sus propios hijos. Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pues su regla se le había atrasado. Pensó en un hijo suyo, sería príncipe por nacimiento, pero uno dichoso, feliz. Se proponía que su hijo fuera muy, peri muy feliz y educado con el cariño que a ella y a Zuko les hizo falta.

En el momento en que Mai cargó al bebé, éste abrió los ojos, pero no lloró. Sus ojos eran azules, iguales a los de Sokka. Mai besó la mejillita del niño y se lo pasó a Aang, quien ya tenía extendido sus brazos. Sintió la fragilidad del niño cuando tomó ese cuerpecito en sus brazos. Los ojos azules del bebé lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras que Aang le devolvía una afectuosa sonrisa. Pensó en un bebé suyo, pero con unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Katara. ¡Como la amaba! Pensó. El bebito comenzó a moverse un poco inquieto y Aang se lo pasó a Zuko, quien también quería cargarlo.

Zuko cogió al bebé con más pánico que gusto. Miró perfectamente a Mai cuando sus ojos se llenaron del anhelo de tener un hijo. Pero él tenía un secreto: le asustaba la paternidad. Tenía miedo de ser un padre malvado y frío como lo fue Ozai, quería ser un padre amoroso y protector, pero sinceramente, temía mucho no saber cómo criarlo. Un hijo era una enorme responsabilidad, era una personita que crecería y aprendería todo lo que tu le enseñarás y él temía no saber o no tener mucho que enseñarle. Rápidamente le devolvió el bebé a Katara, quien lo agarró con extrema delicadeza, besando la cabecita de su sobrino. Los ojitos azules del niño vieron los de su tía y se formó en su cara una pequeña sonrisa.

Katara recostó al niño en su cuna, de cuya cabecera colgaban figuritas de madera pintadas de animales de todos los reinos. El nene miró a las figuritas con algo de curiosidad, antes de que el sueño típico en un recién nacido lo venciera y volviera a dormir.

-¿Cómo lo llamarán?—inquirió Katara, mirando aún al niño.

-Hanh—contestó Suki.

-bonito nombre.

Todos miraron al bebe, era un milagro, de vida, de amor y de esperanza.

* * *

Mamuro estaba caminando por las afueras de la ciudad. Tanteaba mirando las rocas que pisaba. Era su día libre, el primero que pasaba fuera de la casa de sus padres. Y es que ahora estaba demasiado triste como para poder pensar en sonreír para subirles los ánimos a sus moribundos progenitores, cada vez más enfermos.

¿Qué sería de su querida Toph? No sabía donde estaba, con quién, qué era lo que hacía, cómo lo hacía y porqué. Tenía inmensas ganas de estar con ella todo el tiempo, de sentirla, de besarla, de abrazarla y hacerla feliz. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

Amaba a esa chica ciega que era fuerte y directa para ocultar tras de sí sus frágiles sentimientos. Sabía que ella era especial y dulce bajo esa faceta de chica ruda e independiente.

Si, la amaba.

Aunque ella no lo amara.

* * *

Toph corría con desesperación. Sus pies ya adoloridos de tanto pisar con fuerza el suelo, tropezaron con una rama que ella no vio. Cayó al suelo, ensuciando su bello vestido de tierra y despeinándose aún más, soltando todo su cabello que cayó por su espalda.

Y lloraba ¡Ah cómo lloraba! Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas cayendo a la tierra, mojándola. Y es que le dolía y le causaba inmensa rabia el ser totalmente incomprendida por sus padres ¿Porqué sus progenitores no eran capaces de comprenderla en lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué jamás pudieron entender cómo era ella en realidad?

Lloró y sollozó, pero sabía que le quedaba un consuelo. Sus amigos, esos que siempre le entendieron, comprendieron y animaron. Además, estaba Mamuro… debía apurarse y llegar pronto con él.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Adelanto:

_Naoko terminó su rutina, se inclino ante su maestro y se le acercó._

_ -¿Cómo lo he hecho, maestro?—preguntó._

_ -Muy bien. Naoko, quiero que empaques algo de ropa y cosas básicas, en una maleta pequeña. Mañana al amanecer iremos a un viaje muy especial._

_ -¿A si? ¿A dónde, maestro?_

_ -Mañana lo sabrás._

_ Naoko pensaba en todas las probabilidades, pero de los miles de destinos que el mundo podía ofrecer, nunca pensó el que sería._

Los próximos capítulos hablarán mucho de las pupilas del joven avatar ¡Me reclamaban a gritos en mi mente que querían aparecer más en a serie! Así que hice unos pequeños cambios para agregarlas en otros capítulos y la historia se extendió más de lo que pensaba. Será mucho más larga de lo que tenía en mente.

Eso si, la rapidez con que actualizaré dependerá mucho de sus comentarios ¡Espero muchos!

Chao!


	14. Capitulo 13: Lazos

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Ya volví! ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo 12! Me animan a continuar esta historia más deprisa. Ya a partir de este capítulo las pupilas de Aang comenzarán a tomar papeles protagónicos, precisamente este capítulo es para recalcar el cariño que se han empezado a profesar las tres niñas con su maestro y amigos de éste.

Es un capítulo un poquito más corto que los demás, pero el siguiente es más largo y tiene que ver todo con el final de este cap.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**Lazos.**

-¡Pero que lindo niño!—exclamó Momoko, sonriéndola a Hanh, quien dormía profundamente, como lo hace un niño con cuatro días de nacido.

-Es muy bonito—dijo Sango.

-un tesoro—afirmó Naoko.

Suki miraba a las tres maestras con una sonrisa, después de todo ¿Qué madre no disfrutaría al ver el cariño que se le tienen a su hijo? Naoko, que tenía mucho sentido de maternidad, acaricio con mucha suavidad la cabecita del nene, sintiendo la fragilidad del niño y un instinto en su interior de protegerlo. ¡Era una criatura tan mona!

Sokka estaba detrás de Suki, mirando con inmenso cariño a su hijo. Jamás pensó que llegaría a querer tanto a un niño, y es que ese no era cualquier niño, era _su_ hijo. Ahora entendía perfectamente a su padre cuando era sobre protector con él y Katara. Tenía hartas ganas de proteger a ese bebito de todos los daños que el mundo pudiera tener, quería enseñarle a ser un hombre fuerte, grande, inteligente y moralmente un modelo a seguir. Quería educarlo y a la vez protegerlo. Lo amaba mucho, como nunca pensó que podría llegar a amar a un hijo.

Y Suki ¡Ni se diga! Si los padres quieren mucho a sus hijos ¿Cómo no los querrá su madre, que les dio la vida? Ahora Hanh era su vida, no literalmente, si no textual. El bebe creció en su seno, era parte de ella y lo cuidaría y educaría como ninguna otra madre lo ha hecho anteriormente con sus hijos. Al menos, eso pensaba y eso quería hacer.

¡Y no había poder humano que pudiera detenerla!

-¿Puedo cargarlo?—preguntó Naoko a los dos padres-¡Es que es tan hermoso!

-claro que si—contestó Suki.

Naoko miró al durmiente niño, antes de inclinarse y agarrar con extremo cuidado y suavidad su cabecita, cargándola al tiempo en que cogía el cuerpo, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. El niño abrió por un momento sus ojos, pero no lloró. Naoko lo meció con dulzura mientras tarareaba una bella balada de cuna.

Momoko y Sango salieron de la habitación, dejando a su hermana con el bebé, ambas sabían los increíbles anhelos de Naoko, a su joven edad, de ser madre.

El bebe no lloró, todo lo contrario, entre los suaves movimientos de Naoko y la delicada tonada de la canción que ella le cantaba, se quedó dormido de nuevo. Y la joven maestra fuego miró al niño, con su angelical rostro relajado, sonriéndole con mucho cariño.

-Eres muy buena arrullando—le dijo Suki, agarrando ella al bebé y recostándolo en su cuna. Hanh se movió un poco antes de seguir con su siesta.

-Gracias, pero no es difícil—contestó Naoko.

-Tienes un sentido de maternidad muy desarrollado—continuó Suki—Eso no cualquiera lo tiene a tu edad.

-Gracias—dijo ya sonrojada.

Sokka caminó hacia ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eres una gran chica—le dijo.

Ella le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Sokka miró a la pupila de su amigo _"Es una niña encantadora"_ pensó. _"Y quiere mucho a mi hijo"_

_

* * *

_

Momoko estaba en la explanada de entrenamiento, haciendo movimientos de tierra-control. Sus músculos dolían por la presión y esfuerzo que ella exigía, pero aquel dolor solo le provocaba sonrisa, la alegría de saber que se estaba esforzando en conseguir algo. La tierra, elemento duro y firme, se rendía ante su poder, y ella solo podía regocijarse ante la idea de que ella era una maestra, una mujer que podía controlar un elemento y usarlo a plena voluntad, una persona más poderosa que los normales.

Sacó una enorme roca y usando su habilidad le dio la forma de una lanza filosa, moviéndola en el aire como una espada a fin de perfeccionar su dominio ya de por si excelente sobre su elemento. Ella debía ser la mejor. Ella nació para ser la mejor. Su padre, ya muerto, siempre aspiró a que ella fuera una gran maestra tierra y quería complacer su petición siendo la mejor de todas.

Sabía que había cosas que ella aún no conocía. El metal-control aún no le era enseñado.

-eso será después.

Le dijo el Avatar, su maestro ¡Pero ella quería ser la mejor! Serlo ya y ahora. Sacó otra roca y le dio la perfecta forma de una esfera, misma que movió por todo el lugar doblegándola a su fuerza con la finalidad de que en ningún momento se desviara de su poder. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y seguros. Ella debía ser la mejor y para ello, todo debía ser perfecto, todos los movimientos debían ser sincronizados y tan firmes como lo era la tierra. Ella debía ser como la tierra si quería controlarla. Y dominaría su elemento mejor que nadie.

Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su cara, pero eso no le importaba. Debía entrenar.

-¿Momoko?

La roca esférica cayó al suelo y ella miró ceñuda a la persona que a distrajo. Era Mai.

-Su majestad—dijo, inclinándose ante la Señora de Fuego.

-Vamos, ya te he dicho que no me gustan esas formalidades—dijo Mai.

-lo lamento, pero mi educación a veces se me impone.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno en algunas ocasiones. ¿Qué hacías, Momoko?

-solo practicaba mi tierra-control.

-te observaba, eres muy buena.

"_pero no la mejor"_ pensó.

-gracias, pero debo perfeccionar muchas cosas.

-Aang es un gran maestro.

-si, en verdad lo es.

Momoko pensó en su mentor. Le debía todos sus conocimientos sobre el dominio de la tierra-control. Pero sentía sienta antipatía por él _"No me quiere enseñar el metal-control, porque me considera muy niña aún para eso ¡Yo no soy una niña! Quiero ser la mejor maestra tierra, pero no me deja avanzar, no me deja progresar"_ pensaba ella con rencor.

Si, Aang era tan buen maestro que reconocía los defectos de la chica. Era demasiado orgullosa, y eso podía perjudicarle si no dejaba a un lado su sentido de superioridad. Si Momoko no comenzaba a desarrollar humildad, debería tener una gran charla con ella. No quería a una presumida como pupila.

-¿No quieres ir a comer? Ya van a poner la mesa—le dijo Mai.

-Iré en unos minutos, alteza, solo practicare un movimiento y ya.

-bueno, pero recuerda que tanto trabajo tampoco es bueno.

-eso lo se, gracias por recordármelo.

Mai la miró con gravedad cuando Momoko dio la vuelta para seguir practicando, la joven debía descansar y no entrenar tanto. Debería tener una larga charla con Aang después.

* * *

Sango nadaba sobre el lago artificial donde usualmente ella entrenaba con Aang o Katara. Flotaba siguiendo la dirección del agua, de sus mareas. La paz que el agua le transmitía era impresionante y ella solo podía sonreírse al hacerse una con su elemento.

Cuando llegó al punto en que sintió el agua en toda su extensión, como fluía y como se movía, al sentirse ella parte del agua y el agua parte de ella, usó sus poderes y se hundió a lo más profundo del lago.

Uso sus poderes de agua-control y creó un remolino en el agua con el cual se alzó para salir a la superficie, encima del mismo remolino llegó a la tierra y usando el agua del remolino creó un gigantesco pulpo, haciendo movimientos rutinarios, con una pelea imaginaria en la cual ella siempre ganaba.

De un rápido movimiento, las cuatro extensiones del pulpo se hicieron poderosos látigos al mismo tiempo, antes de controlar el agua, reuniéndola toda y moviéndola a su alrededor, creando formas impresionantes y hermosas, ejerciendo un dominio completo sobre su elemento.

Escucho unos aplausos, que la distrajeron lo suficiente como para perder el control sobre el agua, que cayó al suelo con brusquedad. Sango miró el agua derramada en el suelo y luego miró hacia la persona que le estaba aplaudiendo, con severidad.

Se impresionó mucho de ver a Katara, parada frente a ella.

Katara le sonrió, con una mirada llena de cariño, antes de caminar hacia ella y darle un pequeño abrazo, que Sango correspondió muy bien.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sango ¡Eres toda una maestra agua!—exclamó la chica del Polo Sur.

-gracias, maestra Katara—contestó Sango con una mirada algo tímida—pero creo que aún me falta algo de dominio.

-Todo lo contrario, eres una gran maestra. Ven conmigo, Sango.

Ella asintió y siguió a la maestra hacia el interior del palacio. Llegaron a las altas habitaciones de huéspedes. Sango se sorprendió por la riqueza y belleza de los decorados, ella dormía con su hermana en las habitaciones sencillas, pero Katara, con los demás, dormían en las habitaciones más lujosas después de las recámaras reales.

Katara abrió la puerta de su recámara y dejó entrar a Sango, quien miró los decorados azules, típicos de la Tribu Agua, que Zuko había mandado hacer en la habitación de su amiga.

Sango se quedó parada en medio de la habitación mientras Katara buscaba algo en unos cajones. Sacó de un cajón un cofre pequeño de madera exquisitamente tallado y hermosamente decorado. Katara sonrió antes de pararse frente a Sango y abrir el cofre a la chica.

Con asombro, Sango vio dentro del cofre un preciosísimo broche para el cabello, tallado en ondulaciones y pigmentado en diferentes tonos de azul, con el símbolo de la Tribu Agua en el centro, rodeado de las más exquisitas olas que hubiera visto nunca.

-Este broche era de mi abuela, ella me decía que le perteneció a su propia abuela, en tiempo muy lejano, mucho antes de que empezara la guerra. Fue hecho en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Gran-gran me lo dio a mí cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Quiero dártelo a ti, Sango.

Ella miró el hermoso broche y luego a la novia de su maestro. Sango le tenía mucho cariño a Katara, por la forma en que ella le había apoyado, ayudado e inclusive enseñado algunas técnicas. De cierta forma consideraba a Katara como la madre que nunca tuvo.

-No puedo aceptarlo, es suyo maestra, ¡Perteneció a su tatara-abuela! No creo que sea…

-¡No digas nada más!—dijo Katara—Quiero regalártelo, Sango. Eres de la Tribu Agua, y una grandiosa maestra. Mereces tener algo alusivo a tu pueblo de origen. Tenlo, y cuídalo.

Katara cerró el cofre y se lo tendió a la chica. Sango lo agarró y sostuvo en sus manos, mirando maravillada el tallado y apreciando el gesto de la poderosa maestra frente a ella.

-Gracias, le prometo cuidarlo mucho.

-sé que lo harás.

Sango se inclinó respetuosamente e hizo ademán de irse, pero volteó y abrazo con fuerza a Katara. Ella, sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su cabello, antes de ver como Sango se fue de la habitación, sumamente feliz.

* * *

Iroh, ya recuperado, entró en la sala real donde estaba Zuko, leyendo unos pergaminos de asunto oficial.

-¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-en verdad, sí, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-Um… ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Verás, Zuko, están naciendo algunas hostilidades en Ba Sing Se hacia la Nación de Fuego.

-¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?

-Zuko, vine solo para decirte que funcionaré como espía para avisarte exactamente que esta ocurriendo.

-Nunca te usaría como espía.

-No te pido permiso, sobrino, te estoy avisando. Te mandaré rápidamente cualquier información. Esta misma noche me iré.

-ten suerte, tío.

-lo mismo te pido.

* * *

Naoko estaba entrenando en la explanada, con Aang viendo todos sus movimientos. La rutina de Naoko era increíblemente complicada, lanzando patadas de fuego, golpes y látigos del mismo elemento. Aang veía con orgullo el excelente dominio de su pupila. Al lado de Aang, estaba Zuko, impresionado por el poder de la chica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo piensas llevarlas?—inquirió al Avatar.

Aang lo miró, como sopesando algo, antes de contestar.

-creo que mañana mismo.

-¿Por quién empezarás?

-Adivina tú.

Zuko sonrió.

Naoko terminó su rutina, se inclino ante su maestro y se le acercó.

-¿Cómo lo he hecho, maestro?—preguntó.

-Muy bien. Naoko, quiero que empaques algo de ropa y cosas básicas, en una maleta pequeña. Mañana al amanecer iremos a un viaje muy especial.

-¿A si? ¿A dónde, maestro?

-Mañana lo sabrás.

Naoko pensaba en todas las probabilidades, pero de los miles de destinos que el mundo podía ofrecer, nunca pensó el que sería.

* * *

chan-chan-chan-chaaan... ¿A dónde las querrá llevar Aang? ¿Y porqué?

Adelanto:

_Aang salió de la habitación, Naoko miró las estatuas una vez más, antes de salir junto a su mentor._

_ Cuando llegó al umbral, se encontró con varios guerreros idénticos a los de las estatuas, no había rastro alguno del avatar. Naoko de puso inmediatamente en posición de ataque, lista para defenderse._

_ -Vaya, pequeña ¿Con que eres tú la que ha profanado nuestro templo sagrado?_

_ Naoko los miró, asustada ¡No sabía que hacer! ¿Dónde estaba Aang? ¿Qué habían hecho con él?_

_ -¿Dónde esta mi maestro?—preguntó, molesta-¿¡Dónde está!_

Creo que este capítulo dice mucho (entre líneas) de a donde fueron. La razón la comprenderán cuando lo lean. Me falta solamente el final para terminarlo. Diez comentarios más y lo actualizo, jaja.

Chao!


	15. Capitulo 14: Viaje al Origen Parte 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡GRACIAS! Por todos esos hermosos comentarios que me han dejado en el capítulo anterior. De esa forma ¿Cómo negarles actualizaciones rápidas? Este capítulo esta centrado en mi querida pupila Naoko. La idea de estos capítulos se me ocurrió cuando, releyendo la historia, me di cuenta que no explique ni en lo más mínimo los entrenamientos de Aang con sus pupilas "¿Que clase de maestro era?" fue la pregunta que me formulé y como estoy algo enamoradita de este monje, me dije "¡Un gran maestro!"

Todo gran maestro enseña de la A a la Z, de una forma en que sus discípulos entiendan por ellos mismos los conocimientos. Estos viajes se me hicieron la mejor forma de pasmar el excelente maestro que es Aang y el cariño que le tiene a las niñas, así como viceversa.

¡Espero comentarios!

* * *

**Capitulo 14.**

**Viaje el Origen, Parte I.**

Naoko salió de su habitación con una pequeña mochila colgando de su hombro. No tardó en encontrar a su mentor, dándole comida a Appa y hablando a la vez con Katara.

-¡Naoko!—habló Aang—Ven, súbete a Appa, no tardaremos en partir.

Naoko caminó y se subió al enorme bisonte, donde pudo ver en altura al Avatar caminando con Katara, alejándose un poco, solo lo suficiente para que ella no escuchara lo que hablaban.

-Bien, ya nos vamos—dijo Aang.

Katara lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No me gusta que te vayas, me quedaré muy sola.

-Lo lamento, pero necesito que te quedes aquí, ya te explique todo el plan.

-Si y me halaga que solo me lo confiarás a mí.

-Siempre confío en ti.

Aang se inclinó y besó a su novia con dulzura. Katara sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Pero te irás por mucho tiempo.

-Mientras más pronto parta, más pronto regresaré.

Y Katara no tuvo más opción que aceptar esa realidad. Se despidió de el con un fugaz beso en los labios, antes de verlo subir a Appa.

-¡JipJip!—gritó y comenzó a volar.

Katara agitaba su mano hacia el cielo, despidiéndose aún de su novio. Sabía que lo iba a extrañar, pero también sabía que iba a volver. Aang era un gran maestro y le tenía mucho cariño a sus discípulas, si no, no haría lo que tenía planeado.

Recordando a Momoko y Sango, Katara entró al Palacio para avisarle a Sokka, Suki y Zuko sobre la partida de Aang, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de las otras niñas, para llevar a cabo el plan de Aang.

* * *

Naoko estaba sentada en la silla de Appa, comiendo unas frutas que había traído en su mochila.

-¿No quiere nada, maestro?—le preguntó a Aang.

-No gracias, Naoko—contestó Aang.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar muy especial.

Naoko parpadeó confundida ante esa respuesta. Siguió comiendo, las horas pasaban, hasta que finalmente divisó una isla en el inmenso mar.

-ese es nuestro destino—le dijo Aang.

Naoko miró la isla. Era algo grande y tenía dos enormes montañas rocosas. Al otro lado, una imponente ciudad con una gigantesca pirámide le robó el aliento, eran los restos de una civilización a simple vista muy gloriosa, y antigua.

Appa descendió sobre la ciudad y tanto Aang como Naoko bajaron del bisonte.

-Deja tus cosas aquí, Naoko—indicó Aang. Naoko le obedeció y dejó su mochila y demás cosas en la silla del bisonte.

Naoko miró a su alrededor. Era todo muy bello.

-Estas son las ruinas de una gran civilización llamada "Los guerreros del Sol". Ellos fueron los primeros maestros fuego de todos los que existieron.

Naoko miró ahora con más respeto las ruinas que se presentaban justo frente a ella.

-Ven, vayamos a recorrer la ciudad.

-Pero… ¿Y si nos perdemos?

-Nada nos va a pasar.

Naoko dejó su mochila en la silla de Appa y caminó al lado de su mentor. La ciudad tenía amplios pasillos, casi calles, por los que se podía caminar muy bien. Naoko admiraba los hermosos relieves en las paredes, los colores tan intensos y los dibujos tan exquisitos.

Tras mucho caminar llegaron a la enorme pirámide ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Naoko y Aang entraron y vieron las estatuas, formando un semi-circulo, de guerreros con extrañas posiciones.

-¿Qué son ellos?

-Son los guerreros del sol. Los primeros maestros fuego. Esta danza típica de ellos era especial, se llama "el dragón bailarín"

Aang se puso frente a una de las estatuas e imitó su movimiento. Siguió la misma rutina hasta llegar al final.

-¿Porqué no lo haces?—invitó a Naoko.

-mmmm…. Bueno.

Ella imitó los movimientos, sintiéndose algo tonta al hacer esas raras posiciones.

-Ven conmigo.

Aang salió de la habitación, Naoko miró las estatuas una vez más, antes de salir junto a su mentor.

Cuando llegó al umbral, se encontró con varios guerreros idénticos a los de las estatuas, no había rastro alguno del avatar. Naoko de puso inmediatamente en posición de ataque, lista para defenderse.

-Vaya, pequeña ¿Con que eres tú la que ha profanado nuestro templo sagrado?

Naoko los miró, asustada ¡No sabía que hacer! ¿Dónde estaba Aang? ¿Qué habían hecho con él?

-¿Dónde esta mi maestro?—preguntó, molesta-¿¡Dónde está!

-Él se quedará con nosotros hasta que hayas pasado la prueba—dijo el líder, un hombre con cara pintada y muy robusto cuerpo.

-¡Él vendrá conmigo ahora mismo! ¿Dónde está?

-No, primera pasarás nuestra prueba.

Naoko los miró. Eran varios y todos estaban armados con lanzas, de seguro sería fácil vencerlos. Sonrío para sí misma al tiempo en que lanzaba una llamarada de fuego. Podría vencerlos.

Pero no contaba con que todos ellos eran poderosos maestros fuego. Sin siquiera batallar un poco, desviaron y apagaron su fuego, crearon unas llamas incandescentes y hermosas, que dominaron con una maestría envidiable. Naoko recordaba vagamente haber visto a su maestro, a Aang, pelear contra el Señor de Fuego Zuko, usando ese mismo dominio sobre sus llamas, en peleas tan imponentes y hermosas, que despertaban admiración hasta en el mejor maestro fuego.

Ella aún no dominaba el fuego de esa manera. Por ello, las llamas de esos guerreros la apresaron rápidamente.

* * *

-Repítame, maestra ¿A dónde vamos a ir?—preguntó Momoko.

-Ya te dije que es un secreto, pero te aseguro que te gustará—contestó Katara.

-Naoko se ha ido de viaje, Sango se fue apenas hace unas horas con el maestro Sokka ¿Y ahora yo con usted? Maestra, dígame por favor ¿Qué está pasando?

-No te hagas desconfiada, Momoko ¿Cuándo te hemos hecho algo malo?—cuestionó la maestra agua—confía en nosotros.

-confío mucho en ustedes, es solo que no me agradan las sorpresas.

-Pero esta sí te agradará.

Momoko suspiró resignada. Como estaban en su habitación, se limitó a caminar para coger una bolsa grande en donde metió ropa y algunos objetos personales. Katara le sonrió cuando las dos salieron de la recámara, rumbo a la entrada del Palacio Real.

Katara encaminó a Momoko fuera del palacio. La maestra tierra sufrió una conmoción inmensa. Al salir del palacio, se sentía casi como una princesa que se despedía de su hogar, con la única diferencia que ella no era de la familia real. Había estado viviendo tanto tiempo en los lujosos muros de personas ricas e influyentes, con cada clase de sirviente atendiéndola por ser la pupila de un gran señor, el Avatar, que Momoko dejó gran parte de su humildad.

Había batallado mucho para llegar a donde había llegado y más para convertirse en la gran maestra que ahora era. Pero lamentablemente, al ver el viaje casi finalizado, ella no experimentaba la humildad debida por empezar de cero a cien. Ella fue en el pasado un cero a la izquierda entre las demás mujeres del Reino Tierra, pero ella ya no recordaba eso, se había olvidado de lo mucho que sufrió para merecer el conocimiento que ahora recibió.

Era todo lo contrario. Momoko ahora se sentía demasiado orgullosa. Era después de todo una pupila del Avatar, amiga de sus propios amigos, poseía influencias y vivía en el Palacio Real de la Nación de Fuego. Ella era ahora alguien importante, ya no una Don Nadie.

Pero eso no era suficiente, con la altanería y soberbia llegó también la avaricia. Quería más poder, más eficacia, más influencia, más riqueza. Quería ser la más rica y respetada mujer de todo el mundo.

Sonrió maliciosamente ante ese negro sueño, mientras subía a la embarcación Real predispuesta para el viaje. Caminaba detrás de Katara, pues las normas de etiqueta señalaban que un pupilo debe ir siempre detrás de su maestro, o de una persona con más poder.

_Si consigo lo que quiero, pronto será ella quien camine detrás de mí_. Pensó, al momento de entrar en el barco.

* * *

Naoko despertó, sintiendo el calor abrasador de un fuego cercano. Abrió los ojos y notó sus manos amarradas por gruesas cuerdas. Podría quemarlas con facilidad, pero no lo hizo, pues vio a los Guerreros del Sol, rodeándola y mirándola, advirtiéndole con la mirada que cualquier mal comportamiento iba a ser sancionado.

-Veo que has despertado—dijo el líder.

Naoko lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Dos cosas: que cooperes y aprendas.

-¿Aprender yo de ustedes? Para eso tengo a mi maestro.

-Eso lo se, pero si quieres verlo de nuevo, temo que deberás cooperar con nosotros.

Naoko asintió, no quería que le hicieran nada malo a Aang.

-El arte del Fuego-Control ha sido corrompido por tu pueblo, los maestros fuego de tú nación han usado su don de forma destructiva. El Avatar aprendió el verdadero fuego-control y fue por ello que pudo derrotarlos. Pero el fuego-control genuino, no se aprende de humanos.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿De quién, entonces?

-los verdaderos maestros son únicos y especiales. Cuando aprendes de ellos, tu fuego-control se hace invencible. Hace muchos años tu maestro vino con el ahora Señor de Fuego, aprendieron y ahora, son tal vez los mejores maestros, después de nosotros, en el mundo.

-¡Quiero aprender!—Dijo Naoko.

-Aprenderás, pero eso tiene su precio.

-¿Cuál es?

-Para aprender, los verdaderos maestros deben de evaluarte, para decidir si vales la pena. Te avaluarán por medio de una prueba. Si no la pasas, será tu maestro quien pague las consecuencias ¿Aceptas?

Naoko pensó, pero tras el dilema, decidió que debería aprender. La prueba no debería ser tan difícil.

La llevaron, aún amarrada, a un altar dedicado a una gran llama que parecían cuidar como algo sagrado.

-Este, fue el primer fuego que los dragones dieron a los hombres—dijo el líder, sacando de la llama una llamita pequeña y dándosela a Naoko.

-debes llevarla allá—dijo el líder, señalando las dos montañas en forma de picos en el otro extremo de la isla—Sin que la llama de apague.

Naoko asintió, mirando el pequeño fuego en sus manos. Había creado llamaradas mucho más grandes que esas, podría con ello.

Los guerreros de fueron, dejando que ella emprendiera completamente sola su viaje.

Naoko comenzó a caminar, la llama en sus manos era pequeña y debido a su conocimiento sobre el fuego-control no le costaba mucho mantenerla encendida. Pero cuando pasó horas caminando, pudo apreciar el fuego en todo su esplendor.

Ese no era un fuego calorífico, era tan distinto del fuego que ella creaba. Su fuego se expandía devorando toda vida a su alrededor, a menos que ella lo impidiera. Pero el fuego en sus manos, el de los dragones, era tan diferente. Su calor no era abrasador, era más… ¿protector? ¡No tenía palabras para describirlo!

Ese fuego daba vida, estaba segura de ello. Emanaba una energía tan grande y llena de poder que no podía hacer más que respetar esa llamita en sus manos. La energía se expandía y Naoko experimentó su primer desafío.

La llama parecía querer salirse de control.

Se dio cuenta que la estaba alimentando demasiado con su emoción, así que aminoró sus sentimientos estabilizándose, pero la llama estuvo a punto de apagarse. Tuvo que hacerla crecer con sus emociones, pero crecía tanto que apenas y la podía controlar. Ese fuego era mucho más rebelde del que ella creaba. Parecía tener su vida propia.

Danzó con el fuego una rutina que consistía en sentir y luego dejar abruptamente toda emoción, la llama se limitaba a crecer con sus emociones y casi apagarse ante esa ausencia.

Finalmente llegó a la montaña, donde la esperaba toda la tribu. El líder sacó de la llamita una llama que después fue pasando a cada uno de los guerreros presentes, que, usando ese fuego, lo hicieron crecer y dibujaron un círculo perfectamente estable. Esa estabilidad le dio envidia a Naoko.

-Sube con tu llama y preséntasela a los maestros, ellos juzgarán si eres digna de aprender por su medio.

Naoko asintió y caminó, subiendo las enormes escaleras con su llama en manos. Llegó a la cima del pilar, y vio dos cuevas a sus lados, los tambores sonaron y entonces, para su asombro, emergieron de las cuevas dos gigantescos dragones, uno rojo y otro azul. Los dragones volaron rodeándola y ejecutando una danza en perfecta armonía. El viento apagó su llama y ella, al observar más minuciosamente, vio que los pasos de lo dragones eran los mismos que los de las estatuas.

Realizó entonces su rutina, y al concluirla, los dos dragones se posaron a sus dos lados, mirándola con esos gestos tan imponentes. Abrieron sus ozicos y dejaron salir un inmenso fuego que la rodeo en forma de un tornado. Naoko entonces vio miles de hermosos colores en ese fuego.

Los dragones volaron y entraron en sus cuevas, ella bajó y miró al Avatar, parado al lado del líder, sonriéndole.

-¡Maestro!-gritó emocionada, corriendo hacia él. Llegó y, para sorpresa de Aang, le dio un abrazo.

-Veo que has aprendido de los dragones-dijo Aang.

-Si.

-¿Que aprendiste?-inquirió.

-El fuego... da tanta vida... es hermosos... ¡Una energía inmensa en tu interior, como el sol, que alimenta tu flama!

-Lección aprendida-concluyó Aang, él volteó entonces ante al líder de la tribu-Gracias por dejar que mi pupila aprendiera de los grandes maestros.

-No hay de qué, pero recuerda que no debe revelar la existencia de los dragones-dijo el líder, mirándola con seriedad.

-No guarde apuro, será mi mayor secreto-contestó Naoko.

-Entonces, es hora de partir.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Naoko

-A casa

Naoko caminó al lado de su maestro, siguiendo la ruta para llegar con Appa. Ese viaje le había enseñado muchas cosas provechosas.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Que les pareció? ¿A dónde creen que se llevarán a Sango y Momoko?

Adelanto:

_Sango estaba viendo el horizonte, sintiendo el gélido viento golpeando su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba? sollozó. ¿Que hacer?_

_Alzó la mirada, lo vio, sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia él, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a su lado, la sombra desapareció. La tormenta se hizo más intensa y el frío la estaba matando lentamente. Sus manos, convertidas en hielo, le impedían coger bien las riendas de su mochila, que a cada rato se caía de sus hombros._

_¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?_

Chao!


	16. Capitulo 15: Viaje al Origen Parte 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡AL FIN! Después de una crisis de inspiración, aquí está el capítulo 15.

Me esmere mucho haciéndolo, porque Sango es la mejor de todas las pupilas de Aang y la más humilde, se me ocurrían miles de situacions improbables por su carácter y conocimientos, hasta que finalmente mi querido personaje coopero y me susurró en sueños exactamente que era lo que le faltaba aprender. Considérenme loca, pero creanme cuando les digo que mis propios personajes me hablan. (he sopesado hacer un fic sobre eso)

El próximo será sobre Momoko, ya sé que la odian, pero ni Aang ni nadie sabe de sus nuevas intenciones, así que la siguen queriendo. Para quienes digan "esto ya aburrió, es lo mismo" les diré que en el capítulo 17 empezará un enrededo amoroso-Si, vuelve Toph-y a partir del capítulo 20 empezará la acción. Pero no entraré en detalles ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa!

sin más, el cap:

* * *

**Capitulo 15.**

**Viaje al Origen, Parte 2.**

Despertó.

Sango abrió los ojos y pudo ver la pared de metal frente a ella. Se removió en la cama para estirarse un poco, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, relajándose con el vaivén del barco.

Tras unos minutos, se paró de la cama y caminó al pequeño armario en la esquina de la recámara. Sacó del mismo el atuendo que le dio el maestro Sokka. Era un bello vestido de color azul claro, de gruesa tela pero exquisitos los decorados. Se lo puso y de inmediato se aplacó el poco frío que le dio por caminar con los pies descalzos. Se puso también los gruesos zapatos de piel que le dio Sokka y fue al tocador.

En el tocador comenzó a peinarse, mirando de vez en vez las paredes del barco. A pesar de ser propiedad de la Nación del Fuego, el barco fue completamente remodelado. Zuko le había dado a sus viejos amigos un barco personal, a fin de facilitar sus acostumbrados viajes por el mundo. El barco que Zuko dio a Sokka y Katara era enorme, de los más grandes, con una experimentada tripulación.

Las linternas de cristal azul luminaban de ése color todos los pasillos, las paredes de acero fueron pintadas con exquisitos dibujos de olas. En las puertas y paredes colgaban lonas azules con el símbolo de la Tribu Agua en su centro; aún así, al lado de cada lona con el símbolo acuático, colgaba otra lona más pequeña de color rojo con la llama que distinguía la Nación de Fuego. La bandera encima del mástil mostraba el bello símbolo de la Tribu Agua del Sur y el exterior del barco estaba pintado y decorado con los hermosos símbolos de la luna y el océano.

Todos esos cambios fueron hechos pensando en la comodidad de Sokka y Katara, ahora dueños absolutos de la nave, así como de su padre y demás amigos.

Tras terminar de peinarse, Sango salió de su recámara y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la proa, donde encontró a Sokka, mirando las olas del mar.

-Buen día, maestro—lo saludó.

Sokka volteó y la miró con una ligera sonrisa.

-Buen día Sango. Ya casi llegamos ¿Quieres desayunar ya, o más tarde?

-Más tarde, maestro.

-Sokka—corrigió.

-Bien, Sokka.

Sango se paró a su lado para mirar el infinito horizonte. El viento golpeaba su rostro, era ahora más frío que el día anterior. Llevaban cinco días en altamar y aún no llegaban a la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Conocer dicha tribu provocaba en Sango una verdadera emoción. Ella jamás había visitado ninguna tribu, y al ser maestra agua, consideraba un deber social conocer la cultura que le dio la vida y el poder de dominar un elemento. Verdad era que ella no tenía la culpa de haber sido separada de su familia por la guerra, pero ahora que todo era paz, no existía excusa para no visitar su lugar de origen.

Pasaron un buen rato conversando en la proa, hasta que el viento se hizo mucho más gélido, causando escalofríos en Sango, cuyo grueso vestido ya no lograba mantenerla caliente. Cuando sintió sus manos como témpanos de hielo, se metió al barco y fue directamente a su alcoba. Sacó del armario el gruesísimo abrigo de piel de color azul y símbolo de la luna en el pecho que Katara le regaló antes de irse. Se lo puso de inmediato, así como los guantes.

Cuando volvió a salir a la proa ya no sintió frío. Sokka llevaba su típico abrigo del Polo Sur, al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Extrañaba a Suki y a Hanh, pero sabía que los vería en menos de una semana.

-Te ves como una ciudadana del Polo Norte—le dijo a Sango cuando la vio con el abrigo.

-¿En verdad?—ella se miró. Era verdad, vestía por completo con símbolos y colores de las naciones del agua.

-Si.

Se sintió más feliz.

El aire estaba cada vez más frío, pero ella lo resistía mucho mejor. No estaba acostumbrada a clima, pero con quejarse no ganaría nada. Finalmente, a lo lejos, divisó una enorme muralla de hielo con el símbolo de la luna y el océano en el centro.

Una puerta se abrió en la muralla, dejando entrar al enorme barco. Sango miró emocionada el complejo sistema de diversas murallas que detenía a los barcos enemigos que pretendían entrar al Polo Norte. Todo funcionaba con el Agua-control de los millones de maestros.

El barco se quedó anclado en el puerto. Sango bajó casi corriendo el puente de metal que le permitió bajar del barco. Con una enorme sonrisa, se inclinó en el suelo y quitó los guantes, cogiendo con su desnuda mano el hielo. El inmenso frío de la nieve la hizo muy feliz. Era la primera vez que la veía. Que la sentía.

-¿Te gusta la nieve?—inquirió Sokka.

-¡Mucho!—dijo ella, feliz.

-Vamos.

Ella se paró y siguió a Sokka.

Las calles del Polo Norte eran en realidad ríos navegables por medio de pequeñas canoas. Ella se subió con Sokka a una canoa predispuesta para ellos. La canoa se movió en las calles-ríos hacia el interior del Polo Norte. Sango miraba todo fascinada.

Llegaron al enorme palacio real, en la parte más alta de Polo Norte, donde Sango entró admirando los hermosos detalles azules que adornaban las paredes y puertas. El símbolo de la Tribu Agua, pasmado en cada rincón de toda la gloriosa tribu.

En el palacio, los esperaba el jefe Arnook.

-Bienvenido Sokka—saludó.

-Jefe Arnook—Sokka se inclinó en señal de respeto.

Arnook miró a Sango.

-¿Es ella la aprendiza del Avatar Aang?

-Si, ella es.

Sango se inclinó ante Arnook a modo de saludo.

-Bienvenida, pequeña. Wo chan te mostrará tu habitación.

Apareció detrás de Arnook una mujer ya algo anciana con cabello canoso pero cordial sonrisa en su rostro. Ella guió a Sango por el interior del palacio, a una confortable habitación muy bellamente decorada y más caliente, por lo que se quitó el abrigo.

-¡Que hermoso lugar!—exclamó.

-¿Te gusta el Polo Norte?—preguntó Wo chan

-¡Bastante! Es más bello de lo que nunca imaginé.

-Me alegra.

Wo chan se fue sin decir o hacer nada más. Sango se recostó en la enorme cama por un rato, antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.

-Pase—dijo.

Entró Sokka.

-He venido a despedirme.

-¿Qué?

Sango se paró de inmediato y de un salto estuvo ya frente a Sokka.

-¿Se va, maestro? ¿Por qué?

-Debo regresar a la Nación de Fuego. Aang vendrá a recogerte después. Por lo pronto, sigue las instrucciones de éste mapa—dijo, dándole un trozo de papel muy doblado.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga.

Sokka besó la frente de la pequeña maestra, para luego salir de la habitación. Sango se quedó ahí, parada muy sorprendida ¿Por qué la iba a dejar sola? ¡Ella no conocía nada ni nadie en ese lugar!

Reaccionó unos minutos después, salió corriendo para seguir a Sokka, pero al salir del palacio, sintió el viento y el frío. Al no tener puesto su abrigo la sensación congelante del Polo Norte la invadió, haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma para encontrar un poco de calor. Aun con frío, corrió hacia el puerto, pero desde las enormes escaleras del palacio, pudo ver el barco de Sokka, moverse en el suave vaivén del mar, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

-No—susurró.

No quería quedarse sola. Recordó el mapa que le dijo debía de seguir. Abrió su mano derecha y encontró el doblado pedazo de papel. Sus desnudas y casi congeladas manos lo desdoblaron hasta revelar un trozo grande de pergamino, manchado y viejo, con la tinta muy corrida, donde se pintaban las instrucciones para llegar al tesoro de las tribus agua. Leyó:

_Este mapa conducirá a quien lo sepa interpretar hacia la cuna de las grandes civilizaciones de la luna y el océano. Encontrarán al concluir este viaje el más preciado tesoro de ambas tribus, así como lo que les motiva a seguir viviendo._

_¿Qué es esto?_ Pensó. Vio entonces los dibujos del mapa. Era el Polo Norte, del palacio salía una gruesa línea que cruzaba un sendero en el desierto de hielo, concluyendo en un lugar particular que ella desconocía.

* * *

-Señora—dijo un sirviente, inclinando su cabeza ante Ursa, antes de darle una carta.

Ella la cogió e hizo una seña para que el sirviente se fuera. Cuando escuchó que la puerta fue cerrada y comprobó que estaba sola en su recámara, abrió la carta y leyó:

_Estimada Señora:_

_Mucho me temo tener que decirle el hecho de que sus inquietudes eran ciertas. Pero es la pura verdad que el mundo está a punto de sufrir una amenaza latente. Como amigo vuestro, me atrevo a decirle de forma descarada, que si no intercede dándole esta información rápidamente a su hijo y al avatar, la caída de la paz será culpa suya, de nadie más._

_Exactamente, esa persona finge y es más peligrosa de lo que pensamos. Quienes están detrás de todo esto tienen un fuerte rencor hacia el avatar y sus amigos, su venganza es destruirles el pacífico mundo que tanta alegría les da._

_Y si, esas personas que han aniquilado tanta vida con sus atentados, son quienes ustedes cree. Espero por favor comunique estos conocimientos a quien corresponde saberlos, porque, sépalo bien, hay alguien con quien debe hablar antes que con su hijo y avatar._

_Sin más, me despido.(Él también lo sabe y es quien me ha dado la información, así que considérele amigo y me atrevo a agregarle en esta despedida)  
_

_Atentamente:_

_I.K._

Ursa soltó la carta mientras sus temblorosas manos intentaban aferrarse a lo más cercano, a fin de no perder el equilibrio. Aún así, cayeron sus rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, antes de que pudiera asimilar todo el contenido de la carta.

-No diré nada… al menos, no ahora—se dijo a sí misma. Se paró y recuperó toda la postura de una reina y salió a caminar por el palacio, sin que su rostro mostrara señal alguna de la alteración anterior.

* * *

Sango estaba viendo el horizonte, sintiendo el gélido viento golpeando su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba? sollozó. ¿Que hacer?

Alzó la mirada, lo vio, sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia él, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a su lado, la sombra desapareció. La tormenta se hizo más intensa y el frío la estaba matando lentamente. Sus manos, convertidas en hielo, le impedían coger bien las riendas de su mochila, que a cada rato se caía de sus hombros.

¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

Creo que debería empezar diciendo ¿Cómo terminó ahí? Tras la partida de Sokka, Sango metió en una mochila víveres y objetos indispensables, antes de lanzarse sin guía hacia el desierto de hielo, siguiendo la ruta del mapa. Pero las cosas se le salieron de control.

Cuando estuvo ya muy lejos de la ciudad, empezó una tormenta increíblemente fiera, su grueso abrigo no podía mantenerla caliente, el viento la rompía. Sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de piel, estaban gélidas, y el mapa se lo llevó el viento, dejándola sola, cansada y congelada en medio de la nada.

Tras mucho caminar encontró una pequeña cueva, donde se pudo resguardar por un momento de los vientos tan helados. Por un momento había creído ver a su maestro, pero no, fue solo una ilusión. Sango necesitaba ayuda, demasiada ayuda. Sabía que iba a morir a menos de que hiciese algo.

Sus lágrimas heladas recorrieron sus mejillas que, entumidas, no sintieron la salada agua. Sango estaba triste, porque se sentía tonta. Fue una impulsiva decisión la que la metió en ese embrollo ¿Cómo salir de ahí?

Ella no era nadie. No a comparación de la naturaleza. El viento frío de aquella tormenta podía matarla en cualquier instante. Y aunque ella fuera capaz de controlar el agua, eso no la hacía mejor o más fuerte que la naturaleza en estado puro. Que el viento…

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió esa epifanía. Un elemento era fuerte, pero otro podía serlo más. Las palabras de su maestro volvieron a su cabeza _"ningún elemento es más fuerte que el otro. Entre los cuatro, se complementan"_ ¡Si, ahora comprendía esas palabras! Ella no podía luchar contra el aire, pero si podía cooperar con el aire para salir de ahí.

Salió de la cueva y sintió el viento golpearla de nuevo con su frialdad. Entonces, usó la nieve bajo sus pies. La convirtió en agua con movimientos rápidos y, aprovechando el impulso extra del viento, creó mareas de nieve que la llevaron a una grandiosa velocidad hacia el exterior de la tormenta, siguiendo al viento, no luchando contra él.

Pero en un momento, sin que ella supiera qué o quien, en el suelo apareció un agujero que la arrastró hacia un túnel. Sango gritó mientras caía por el tobogán de hielo hacia el incierto destino. Cayó entonces en un hermoso lago con una isla fértil en medio, donde hacia calor.

Ella nadó y encontró a Aang en la isla.

-Hola Sango ¿Porqué has tardado tanto?

La niña parpadeó confundida ante la presencia de su amo. Usando Agua-control secó sus ropas y caminó hacia Aang.

-Pero… qué.

-Shh. Solo ve.

Aang apuntó hacia el pequeño estanque en la isla, donde nadaban unos hermosos peces, uno negro y otro blanco, en círculos perfectos.

-Ellos son…

-el espíritu de la luna y el océano.

Sango miró a los peces de nuevo, ahora con más respeto.

-¿Recuerdas quién enseñó a los primeros maestros agua?

-Si—contestó Sango—Fue la luna.

Sango miró la luna llena en el cielo y luego el pez blanco, nadando en círculos.

-Es el ying y yang—susurró.

Aang asintió.

Y sango entendió.

El equilibrio… ¡Ahora lo entendía a la perfección! El control de un elemento debía tener el máximo equilibrio de todos. Uno en el que el cuerpo del maestro armonizara con su espíritu, a fin de controlar debidamente el elemento.

Si no había equilibrio, pasaría exactamente lo que pasaba con Momoko, el elemento dominaría a una. Rezó porque su hermana encontrará esa paz interna y ella se sumergió en aquellas tranquilas aguas que la mecían suavemente en su interior. La paz, la tranquilidad, la igualdad, el equilibrio.

De todo un poco de un poco el todo. Así debían ser las cosas para poder progresar y aspirar a más. Un buen maestro debía de conocer su origen, su poder, respetarlo y las fuentes del mismo. La luna le daba energía, poder, habilidad, y por ello, jamás sería más fuerte que la luna. Ella era poderosa y débil. El ying-yang habitaba dentro de ella y debía encontrar el equilibrio entre ambos para poder alcanzar la plenitud del conocimiento y evitar la perdición personal.

Meditó al lado de su maestro.

-bien, vamos—dijo Aang, parándose.

-¿A dónde?—inquirió ella.

-A casa.

Casa… ¡Si, a casa!

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

¿Quién creen que le escribió a Ursa? ¿De qué hablaba precisamente? ¿Que sabe ésta mujer y porqué no lo quiere decir? ¡Empieza lo bueno!

Adelanto:

_Tirada en el suelo, ella solamente pudo sentir su herido orgullo, sangrando hasta el punto de sentirlo próximo a la muerte ¿Cómo era posible que ella, la mejor maestra tierra, sucumbiera ante esos animales? ¡No era justo! ¡No era posible! Ella era la mejor ¿O no? ¡Ella siempre era la mejor! ¿Porqué ahora no podía relucir su talento?_

_Lágrimas de desesperación mojaron el suelo, mientras ella intentaba esconderlas. Momoko no podía aceptar que había mejores que ella. Eso era algo improbable, imposible. Ella, que mucho había entrenado, merecía ser la mejor maestra tierra._

_"Pero para serlo, no es necesario jugar limpio"... dijo una voz en su interior._

_Y eso, para ella, fue una revelación._

¡Espero muchos comentarios!


	17. Capitulo 16: Viaje al Origen Parte 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Capítulo dieciséis! Ya el último sobre las pupilas. Después de este regresamos finalmente a la Nación de Fuego. Este es un capítulo más corto que los anteriores y es que no quería hacer que odiaran más a Momoko de lo que ya la odian :P

No, la verdad, me gusta que la odien ¡Esa era la intención! Y aparentemente he conseguido mi objetivo. Espero muchos comentarios.

P.D:

Este capítulo, junto con el de Brasas que Vuelan, son su regalo de Navidad ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 16.**

**Viaje al Origen, Parte 3.**

¡Que aburrido!

Pensaba Momoko, mientras veía tediosamente por su ventana. El panorama frente a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué haces, Momoko?—preguntó Katara.

-Nada ¡No hay nada que hacer!—contestó.

-No seas así. ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte?

-Porqué aquí, en Omashu, no hay nada divertido.

-¿No me digas que Bumi no te hace reír con sus comentarios?

-No… bueno sí, pero no es el punto ¡Quiero entrenar! Y los guardias me tienen prohibido usar mi Tierra-control ¿Qué sentido tiene ser una maestra tierra si no puedo usar mis poderes?

-Es para que te relajes, Momoko, entrenas demasiado.

-¡Porque debo ser la mejor!

-Ser un maestro conlleva a mucha responsabilidad, pero aún así, no te obliga a renunciar a los descansos y a la diversión. Debes encontrar un equilibro, Momoko.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero aún no me convence ese famoso equilibrio.

-¿No te convence?

-¡No lo quiero!

-Momoko, el equilibrio es esencial en…

-Maestra, por favor, estoy fastidiada y malhumorada, no quiero empezar una discusión. Déjeme sola, por favor.

Katara dudó, pero habló:

-Me voy, Momoko.

-Bien, nos veremos en la cena.

-No entiendes. Me voy de Omashu, vuelvo a la Nación de Fuego.

-¡¿Qué? Imagino que me llevará con usted ¿Verdad?

-No

-¿Me quedaré aquí SOLA?

-Si.

-¡No es justo! Quiero volver con usted.

Katara suspiró, ya más desesperada.

-No, Momoko. Tú te quedarás aquí.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Aang vendrá a recogerte en pocos días.

-¡Pero quiero irme ya, con usted!

-No se puede.

-¡Esto no es justo!

-¡No te comportes de forma infantil, Momoko!

La joven retrocedió, era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que Katara alzaba la voz.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, Momoko.

-Bien, me quedaré.

Ella cruzó los brazos y con un puchero en su rostro se sentó de mala gana en el banco cercano. Katara la miró, pero no hizo nada.

-Adiós, nos veremos pronto.

-Mmm.

Katara salió de la habitación y se fue para despedirse de Bumi. No le gustaba dejar a Momoko así, triste y enojada en el palacio de Omashu, pero debía de irse ya. Aang estaba a punto de llegar y era necesario no contar con su presencia.

Se molestó por la situación. Hacia dos semanas que no veía a Aang ¡Quería verlo! Podía quedarse en Omashu y verlo, pero eso no era lo que acordaron. Aang le había prometido que, al concluir ese entrenamiento especial, la compensaría ¿Cómo? ¡Ni idea! Pero esa sola idea le despertaba una chispa de curiosidad tan grande que la motivó a irse.

Apresurándose para no arrepentirse de esa decisión, Katara subió a la carroza que la llevaría al puerto donde estaba el barco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Momoko se quedó sola en su recámara, aún pensando en lo injusto de la situación. Por la ventana era capaz de ver la ciudad, grande y hermosa, pero a ella Omashu la tenía sin cuidado. Sabía que el Rey Bumi era uno de los mejores maestros tierra y ya le había pedido que le enseñara, pero el rey la miró indignado y dijo:

-Tú ya tienes un maestro ¡El mejor del mundo! ¿Y me dices a mí que te enseñe? ¡Sal de aquí ahora, o me arrepentiré de mis actos! ¡No tiene perdón esta ofensa que le has hecho a tu propio maestro!

La voz de Bumi adquirió en ese regaño un tono potente y directo que asustó a Momoko lo suficiente como para sacarle la vuelta en el palacio y no verlo más. Lo peor fue que, tras eso, Bumi mandó a los guardias vigilar a Momoko y le prohibió a la chica hacer cualquier uso de Tierra-control.

_Maldito Rey exagerado_, pensaba ella, mientras veía a los niños usado sus habilidades _¡Ni siquiera lo hacen bien! Ese dominio es paupérrimo._

¡Espíritus! ¡Necesitaba salir ya y usar sus poderes! Buscó desde su ventana algún rincón apartado de la ciudad donde nadie pudiera verla, pero no fue sino hasta que alzó la mirada que encontró lo que buscaba.

¡Las montañas! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Las montañas eran el lugar perfecto! Inmediatamente se paró y agarró una mochila verde que compró días atrás ¡Ya era momento de estrenarla! Metió en ella algo dinero, comida, linternas de fuego y se la echó al hombro. Salió de la recámara, ya presta a irse.

-¿A dónde va, señorita?—dijo el guardia.

-Al pueblo, quiero ver un poco más antes de irme.

El guardia pareció estar contento por el interés de Momoko en conocer la ciudad, así que la dejó pasar.

Momoko Salió del palacio y sintió una enorme dicha al sentir el calor del sol y el fresco aire. Simuló dirigirse al mercado, pero de ahí se fue corriendo hasta llegar a un muro, que abrió con su tierra-control. Salió por el agujero del muro y cerró la apertura de nuevo, para que nadie supiera por dónde se había ido. De ahí, usó el puente peatonal y ¡Al fin! ¡Era libre!

Saltó y cayó al suelo, usó sus poderes para deslizarse en la roca de forma rápida y segura, subiendo a las enormes montañas. Tras pasar varias de tamaño mediano, llegó a una altísima con una cueva y una placa al lado de la misma.

Y decía:

Cueva de los Enamorados: Confíen en el amor y saldrán de aquí con vida.

_¿Amor? ¡Bah! Yo soy una maestra tierra ¡No hay anda que no pueda hacer!_ Momoko entró entonces en la cueva y al verla más oscura, encendió una de las linternas que traía en su mochila. Pero en ese momento, se derrumbó la entrada. Podía usar sus poderes y salir de ahí, pero decidió que, como reto personal, cruzaría la cueva.

Con la poca luz de la linterna fue tomando camino tras camino, pero siempre estaban cerrados. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla hasta que, para suerte de quien estuviera cerca, halló una especie de entrada circular que, al cruzarla, estuvo en el interior de una cámara sepulcral muy grande. Curiosa, ella fue hacia los ataúdes, que tenían una leyenda inscrita:

_Se conocieron en la montaña que dividía sus aldeas, pero su amor era prohibido, porque ambas aldeas estaban en guerra. Desesperados y apasionados, aprendieron de los Tejones Topo la habilidad de controlar la tierra, fueron los primeros maestros tierra. Usando sus habilidades, construyeron en la montaña un complejo de túneles para poder reunirse, todo que tratara seguirlos, se perdería para siempre. Pero un día, el hombre no llegó… murió en la batalla de las aldeas. Destrozada, la mujer soltó todo su poder de maestra tierra ¡Pudo destruirlos a todos! Pero en vez de eso, declaró el fin de la guerra. Ambos pueblos la ayudaron a construir una ciudad donde las dos aldeas vivirían en paz. La mujer se llamaba Oma y el hombre, Shu. Omashu fue el nombre de la nueva ciudad, en honor a su amor._

_¿Con que así inició la tierra-control?... ¡Pamplinas! ¿Todo por obra del amor? ¡Ja, como si en verdad importara!_

Vio por el fuego una enorme estatua "El amor es más grande en la oscuridad"

-Eso no es importante.

Se encogió en hombros y se fue de ahí. Siguió caminando, completamente perdida y más desesperada, hasta que comenzó a sentir unos temblores. La tierra se movía bastante y ella tuvo que hundir sus pies para no caerse. De la enorme pared de tierra, salió un Tejón topo gigante.

Momoko gritó, pero luego, dejó caer la linterna que alumbró aún en el suelo y se puso en posición de ataque. Estaba a punto de atacar al topo, cuando la luz se apagó…

Y en el techo de roca, aparecieron hermosos cristales que brillaron, anunciando la salida. Momoko se emocionó tanto por poder salir de ahí, que olvidó al Tejón Topo y se fue corriendo. Consiguió salir rápidamente de la cueva.

-¡SI!—Gritó, llena de éxtasis.

No sabía que el Tejón Topo la siguió…

-Ay, no puede ser ¿Y tú que quieres?

-Nada—dijo una voz, proveniente del tejón.

El susto de Momoko petrificó su cara.

-¿Hablas? Pero… ¡No es posible!

-Oh, si lo es.

Y apareció en la espalda del Topo su maestro. Aang le sonrió a Momoko y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado, Momoko?

-ehh… bien… maestro.

-¿Te has sorprendido?

-¡Un poco, solo un poco!

-Sí—dijo, rodando los ojos—Anda, vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

-A casa.

-Maestro, le tengo una pegunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Usted ha venido a esta cueva antes?

-Si,

-¿Y cómo salió?

Aang sonrió.

-confié en el amor

-¿No usó su poder de tierra?

-No era maestro tierra entonces, Momoko—al ver la cara de la chica, Aang prosiguió—Era solo un niño cuando vine, con Katara y Sokka, íbamos hacia Omashu pero el camino estaba infestado de maestros fuego, así que, con un grupo de hippies, decidimos cruzar la cueva. Pero hubo un derrumbo que nos separo. Katara, Appa y yo nos fuimos por un camino; Sokka y los hippies por el otro. Llegamos a la tumba y ahí vimos toda la leyenda, faltaba poco para que se nos acabara el fuego, así que decidimos, en nuestra desesperación, besarnos… y aparecieron los cristales en el techo. Aunque quedamos como amigos, supongo que ese beso nos afectó más de lo que pensamos en su momento… hubo más besos después de ese, antes de que la guerra terminara y demasiados al venirse la paz.

Aunque Momoko escuchó todo, en realidad, no tenía el más mínimo interés. Se fueron después a Omashu, para irse a la Nación de Fuego.

* * *

Ya sé que, a comparación de las aventuras que tuvieron Sango y Noako, la de Momoko es muy pequeña. No se malinterprete, el propósito es que se entienda que el orgullo de la chica la encierra en una esfera de superioridad que le impide aprender lo que necesita. Si hacia una aventura más intensa, ella debería aprender algo y la intención era que no aprendiera nada.

Adelanto:

_Toph sentía la fresca brisa del mar golpeando su rostro, el olor al agua salada comenzó a dar paso a la suave fragancia de esencias y la calma dio paso al barullo típico del mercado ¡Ya habían llegado!_

_ -¡Al fin!—gritó, llena de júbilo._

_ -Hemos llegado, Señorita Toph—dijo el capitán._

_ -Oh si, oh yeah—comenzó a bailar la maestra tierra._

_ Sintió el barco anclar en el puerto de la capital de la Nación de Fuego, el puente del barco bajó y ella recogió su vestido para bajar corriendo. Sintió el suelo de tierra y se dejó caer, levantando polvo._

_ -Tierra, dulce tierra ¡Cómo te extrañe!_

¡Ya aparecerá Toph!

Chao!

P.D**:**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Les desea Nefertari Queen.**


	18. Capitulo 17: El Regreso

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE LOS USO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

Bien, aquí está el capítulo. ¡Ya terminaron los viajes de las hermanas!

Pero no todo es color de rosa, a partir de este capítulo empiezan los problemas ¡Ya habrá más acción! Las cosas no van a ser muy tiernas entre Aang y Katara ¡Ya verán porqué!

* * *

**Capitulo 17.**

**El Regreso.**

Momoko, desde las alturas que alcanzaba Appa, divisó el enorme palacio real en la Nación de Fuego. Appa bajó en la explanada, donde estaban Sokka, Suki, Hanh, Zuko, Sango y Naoko, esperándolos.

-¡Aang, Momoko! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!—dijo Sokka.

-Hola.

Momoko bajó y corrió para abrazar a sus hermana ¡Después de semanas, al fin se reunían!

-¿Qué tal el viaje?—preguntó Sokka.

-Bien, nada anormal.

Aang caminó hacia Suki y cargó a Hanh ¡Le encantaban los niñitos pequeños! Y Hanh era tan parecido a Sokka que le daba mucha gracia al joven Avatar. Momoko, Naoko y Sango se fueron a sus respectivas recámaras, dejándolos solos.

-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?—inquirió Aang.

-Llegó una carta—fue la contestación de Zuko, ya más serio.

-¿De dónde?

-De Ba Sing Se.

Aang devolvió a Hanh con Suki.

-Vamos.

Aang y Zuko entraron en el palacio, dejando a Sokka con su familia. Aunque ellos sabían de qué se trataba, no querían saber más de lo que ya sabían. Por su propio bienestar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Toph sentía la fresca brisa del mar golpeando su rostro, el olor al agua salada comenzó a dar paso a la suave fragancia de esencias y la calma dio paso al barullo típico del mercado ¡Ya habían llegado!

-¡Al fin!—gritó, llena de júbilo.

-Hemos llegado, Señorita Toph—dijo el capitán.

-Oh si, oh yeah—comenzó a bailar la maestra tierra.

Sintió el barco anclar en el puerto de la capital de la Nación de Fuego, el puente del barco bajó y ella recogió su vestido para bajar corriendo. Sintió el suelo de tierra y se dejó caer, levantando polvo.

-Tierra, dulce tierra ¡Cómo te extrañe!

Claro, dos semanas de estar prisionera en ese barco de metal debieron ser el peor de los martirios para la pobre maestra ciega.

-Señorita Toph, su carroza.

Respingando, ella se levantó y subió a la carroza, se sentó en el mullido sillón y recargó su cabeza en la cómoda almohada. Mientras la carroza se movía, meciéndola con su suave vaivén, ella pudo relajarse y recordar, pensar.

Esa plática que tuvo con sus padres no fue en absoluto nada constructiva para ella. No fue, ni por asomo, lo que ella pensó que sería. Había llegado a creer que al reencontrarse con sus padres, podría reiniciar una relación basada en el amor y la confianza ¡Aquella que siempre quiso!

Pero se equivocó. Todo empeoró. La decisión que sus padres tomaron sobre su futuro fue para ella completamente altanera, pues no habían considerado ni por un momento lo que ella quería. Solamente pensaron en sus propios beneficios y aquello la dejó más lastimada de lo que pensaba estar.

No quería casarse, no al menos con esa persona que ni siquiera conocía. Ese pensamiento relacionado con el matrimonio hizo que recordara a Mamuro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron el recordar la suave risa que emitía ese hombre sirviente del palacio poseedor del corazón más puro que nunca antes había encontrado—salvo el de pies ligeros—. ¿Cómo consiguió ese hombre enamorarla? Era un misterio. Uno que ni ella sabía y menos quería descubrir. Ese esporádico romance la dejó más sorprendida que nada en toda su corta vida y la adrenalina que eso conllevaba la hacia sentir más viva que nunca antes.

-¡Hemos llegado!—anunció el chofer.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y espero a que le abrieran la puerta, al escuchar el rechinido de los metales y sentir el viento proveniente de la puerta, se paró y se bajó. Sus desnudos pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo de tierra ¡Era tan bella esa sensación!

La puerta delante de ella se abrió de par en par y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Pero se detuvo abruptamente. Sintió, por su poder de la tierra, otra carroza real que se movía rumbo al palacio. Se quedó quieta, queriendo identificar de quién era. La carroza se detuvo detrás de la de Toph y la puerta se abrió. Tan pronto la persona toco el suelo, Toph se percató de quién era.

-¡Katara!—dijo con sorpresa.

La maestra agua llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde, que le dio Bumi junto con otros durante su estancia en Omashu. Katara volteó y vio a Toph, una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-¡Toph!

La morena corrió hacia su amiga y la envolvió en un enorme abrazo, Toph no la apartó, como era su costumbre, porque ese abrazo la consolaba.

-¿Cómo estás?—inquirió la chica del polo sur-¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

-Lo sé. Y estoy bien ¿Qué cuentas tú, Reina del Drama?

-Oye, yo ya no soy tan dramática.

-¡Eso piensas tú!

Katara río.

Las dos chicas caminaron una al lado de la otra hacia el interior del palacio. Hablaban de forma amena.

-¿De dónde venías, Katara?

-De Omashu.

-¡Y qué hacías tan lejos!

-Estaba ayudando a Aang. Llevó a todas sus pupilas al origen de sus poderes.

-Entonces llevó a Momoko hacia la Cueva de los Enamorados ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo les fue en ese viaje?

-Creo que bien. Pero Momoko me preocupa. Está siendo demasiado orgullosa.

-El orgullo no tiene nada malo.

-Pero no es solo eso. La soberbia la carcome, la ambición la esta empezando a cegar.

-¡No me digas que se está poniendo como Azula!

Katara retrocedió.

-Nunca pensé en esa comparación…-susurró Katara—Pero creo que llevas razón. Ella esta perdiendo la noción de quién es.

Cruzaron el jardín delantero y llegaron el edificio central del palacio. Toph sintió el corazón de Katara acelerarse.

-¿Apenas vas a ver a Pies Ligeros?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si… bueno… hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Entonces no te quito tiempo, ve a buscarlo. Yo iré a molestar a Sokka.

-Bueno, salúdamelo de mi parte y besa a Hanh por mí.

-Si, si, está bien.

Katara caminó—bueno, trotó—hacia la recámara de Aang, mientras Toph desviaba su camino hacia el jardín este.

Ese era el jardín donde normalmente paseaba con Mamuro. Suspiró sonoramente y se sentó en la pequeña banca de piedra colocada debajo del árbol de cerezo.

-¿Toph?—ella se sobresaltó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang estaba en su recámara, guardando algunas cosas en su mochila. Después de lo que Zuko le dijo, temía verdaderamente lo que pudiera pasar. Alguien tocó suavemente su puerta y el murmuro un "Pasen" escuchó la madera moverse y cerrarse, cuando volteó, vio a Katara.

Inmediatamente le sonrió.

-Hola—saludó.

-Hola.

Ella caminó hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, Aang le respondió el abrazo, pero de forma distante. Eso dejó a Katara algo confundida. Se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?—preguntó.

-No, nada.

Ella vio de reojo la mochila de Aang sobre la cama. Su rostro inmediatamente se puso triste.

-¿Vas a irte de nuevo?

-Si, han surgido algunos problemas en el Reino Tierra.

-¡No es posible!

Gritó Katara y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Aang, cruzó los brazos con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula. Estaba muy enojada ¿Cómo era posible que, después de que se ven por primera vez en semanas, ya tiene que irse? ¡No era justo! ¡No era posible! ¡Ella quería estar con él, convivir y tener citas románticas! No estar esperando a que el señor le diera la gana de estar con ella.

¿Quién se creía Aang para dejarla y volver cuando quisiera?

-Estás molesta—afirmó el monje.

-¡Mucho!

Ella volteó y lo encaró, mirándolo de frente.

-Nos vemos por primera vez en casi un mes, Aang ¿Y ya tienes que irte?

-Katara, es mi deber.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No valgo nada para ti?

-¡Claro que si! Katara, lo eres todo para mí.

-Palabras, palabras ¿De qué me sirven, Aang?

-¿Acaso piensas que te estoy mintiendo?

-No digo que mientas, es solo que debes demostrar lo que sientes, no dolo decirlo.

-Entonces no te he demostrado nada ¿Eso dices?

-¡Si, eso mismo!

El rostro de Aang detonó mucha molestia. Hacia bastante tiempo que Katara no lo veía molesto. Aang más que molesto estaba indignado, pero no quería seguir con esa discusión. Simplemente agarró su mochila y metió en ella algunas cosas que le faltaba, la puso sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo justamente al lado de Katara y la miró de una forma intensa, no molesta, más bien indiferente.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas—dijo, besó su frente y salió de la recámara.

Aang no esperó nada, solo se fue hacia la plaza y se subió a Appa, se fue volando tomando rumbo hacia el Reino Tierra.

Katara se quedó sola en la habitación de Aang. Había sido pintada de color azul claro con símbolos de Maestros Aire y algunos objetos de los mismos maestros que Sozin había conservado. Ella se sentó en la cama de Aang, para pensar un poco mejor.

¿En verdad había sido ella una persona mala, egoísta? ¿Quién tenía la razón, ella o Aang? Desde el principio de su relación Aang le dejó muy claro los riesgos que conllevaban ser la novia del Avatar. Viajes continuos, enemigos y peligros constantes. Y ella lo aceptó todo, al decirle que si.

Aunque, verdad era que todavía no estaban casados. Ella aún podía decidir irse o quedarse. Sabía que Aang respetaría cualquier decisión, esa era su naturaleza, tolerar y perdonar, pura paz. Ella lo amaba, pero empezaba a pensar que sacrificaba demasiado estando con él.

-Dejarlo… ¿Sería bueno?—susurró en voz alta.

-Si lo haces entonces estás loca—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Katara se sobresaltó y volteó, vio a Ursa, parada detrás de ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡No sabes nada!—dijo, molesta.

-Sé más de lo que crees, Katara.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si.

-No te creo.

-Haya tú.

Ursa se dio media vuelta, dispuesta ya irse, cuando Katara habló.

-¡Espera!—dijo.

Ursa la miró.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy viviendo?

-Si.

-¿Tú… lo viviste?

-Yo no, pero mi abuela si.

Katara parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Tu abuela?

-Katara, por favor, sígueme.

Ella se paró y siguió a Ursa hacia la recámara de la antigua princesa de la Nación de Fuego.

* * *

¿Que opinan sobre la discusión de Aang y Katara? Sin entrar mucho en detalles, diré que no será la primera.

Adelanto:

_Ursa cerró la puerta de su alcoba tras dejar pasar a Katara, la morena se sentó en la bullida cama de la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos mientras Ursa rebuscaba en un cajón de su buró. Finalmente, sacó un pergamino y caminó hacia Katara, sentándose a su lado._

_ -Léelo—dijo Ursa._

_ Katara agarró el pergamino y lo desenrolló, era largo. Comenzó a leer los símbolos, escritos con una caligrafía muy bella._

Supongo que ya saben de quién es aquel pergamino que Ursa le da a Katara. Si no ¡En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán! No demoraré mucho en actualizar, ya lo tengo listo.

Chao!


	19. Capitulo 18: La Declaración

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Gracias a todas esas personas que me han dejado comentarios y agregado esta historia a favoritos! Me han dado muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo ésta y otras historias.

En este capítulo se verá mucho de Katara, pero nada de Aang, eso será en el próximo capítulo. Y el título seguramente ha de darles una idea de quién más vamos a hablar.

* * *

**Capitulo 18.**

**La Declaración.**

Sango, Naoko y Momoko se encerraron en la recámara de Momoko, sentándose todas en la cama formando un círculo para poder conversar mejor ¡Había tantas cosas que hablar!

-A mí el maestro me llevo al Polo Norte—empezó Sango—Donde nació el Agua-Control. Me enseñó que los poderes de los maestros son especiales, pero a la vez normales. El equilibrio del Ying y el Yang.

-¡Que interesante!—contestó Naoko—A ver si un día tú me llevas.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto

-A mí me llevó a la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol, donde nació el Fuego Control. Me enseñó que siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender y siempre hay alguien mejor.

-¡Cómo te hacia falta aprender eso, hermana!

Naoko, fingiendo molestia, agarró la almohada cercana y se la lanzó a Sango, golpeándola en la cara.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale!—dijo la maestra agua, controlando el agua de un vaso cercano y mojando por completo a Naoko.

-¡Tramposa!

Naoko se abalanzó a Sango, quien retrocedió y se cayó de la cama. Aún así, la chica cayó encima de la otra, haciendo que Sango sintiera un horrible dolor por el peso de su hermana y la empujara con violencia para pararse.

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse como tontas!—gritó Momoko.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron por la agria actitud de su hermana, se pararon y sentaron al lado de la maestra tierra. Sango usó su poder de agua para secar a Naoko, quien le pidió perdón por aplastarla.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde te llevó el maestro?—preguntó Sango a Momoko.

Momoko resopló y se tumbó en la cama.

-A Omashu—dijo con fastidio.

-¡Ah, que divertido! Tengo tantas ganas de ir—admitió Naoko.

-No es la gran cosa, no me gustó nada.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Tenía entendido que fue en Omashu donde nació la Tierra-Control.

-Si, es verdad.

-¿A poco no fue emocionante conocer el origen de tu poder?

-¡No, al menos, no para mí!

Sango y Naoko intercambiaron una mirada confundida, antes de volver a ver a su hermana.

-Momoko ¿Qué aprendiste de tu viaje a Omashu?—preguntó Sango.

-Nada.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

Sango se quedó mirando a su hermana, quien cerró los ojos para relajarse en la comodidad de su cama. Volteó y se topó con los ojos de Naoko, quien, aparentemente, pensaba igual que ella. Momoko está cada vez peor…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ursa cerró la puerta de su alcoba tras dejar pasar a Katara, la morena se sentó en la bullida cama de la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos mientras Ursa rebuscaba en un cajón de su buró. Finalmente, sacó un pergamino y caminó hacia Katara, sentándose a su lado.

-Léelo—dijo Ursa.

Katara agarró el pergamino y lo desenrolló, era largo. Comenzó a leer los símbolos, escritos con una caligrafía muy bella.

_Mi nombre es Ta Min, y como lo dicta la tradición que ha llevado mi familia desde hace generaciones, he escrito en este pergamino las pocas memorias que mi avanzada edad me permite retener en mi mente. El propósito es que mis descendientes aprendan de mis errores para no repetirlos y que transmitan esta sabiduría a sus seres queridos y amigos._

_Ahora tengo ochenta y dos años, mi esposo murió hace doce años y aún siento su ausencia de una forma más dolorosa de la que jamás imaginé. Siempre supe que la muerte vendría por alguno de los dos, pero nunca pensé que dolería tanto asumirlo. _

_Como ya he dicho, mi nombre es Ta Min, y conocí al que fue mi esposo cuando solo tenía catorce años. En ese tiempo era una joven muy ingenua, bella pero a fin de cuentas joven, que no sabía lo que era en verdad la vida. Hija de un noble, crecí en una mansión enorme y visitaba constantemente el palacio real, pues en aquellos tiempos de paz, las diferencias entre pobres y ricos no eran muy marcadas._

_Recuerdo, eso sí, que al cumplir dieciséis años el príncipe Sozin, una fiesta en la que yo fui requerida, los sabios de fuego anunciaron la identidad del nuevo avatar. Mi sorpresa fue infinita cuando supe, como todos, que el avatar era el mismísimo Roku, de quien yo estaba enamorada. Él viajó para dominar los elementos y muchos hombres me cortejaron. Asistí a la coronación del Señor de Fuego Sozin y, finalmente, tras mucho tiempo, volví a ver a Roku, ya un avatar pleno._

_El destino me favoreció cuando me hizo esposa del poderoso Avatar Roku. En su momento, joven e ilusa, debo admitir que no sabía lo que ser esposa de un avatar conllevaba. Ahora lo sé. Al casarme imaginé una vida marital como la de mis padres, llena de amor y confianza mutua, en donde la feliz pareja está todo el tiempo junta y educa con paciencia a sus hijos._

_Desde luego, las cosas no fueron así. El deber de mi marido era mantener la paz y para ello debía viajar constantemente. En un principio no entendí esto y, mientas Roku se ausentaba por meses, yo me quedaba en la casa, sola, triste y resentida; me comporté como una tonta al llegar a pensar que él me había olvidado y no me quería. Mi rencor y dolor fue tanto que, cuando él llegó, no quise recibirlo en mi casa. Pero fue más paciente de lo que yo pude soportar y cedí a sus encantos de nuevo._

_Pero el deber lo llamaba y tuvo que irse nuevamente. Así pasó un año sin verlo, recibiendo bellas cartas suyas pero eso, para mí, no era consuelo. Ya cuando regresó nuevamente le negué la entrada a la casa y el ciclo se repitió cada vez que él se ausentaba. Mi orgullo me impedía decirle todo aquello que sentía y eso comenzó a destruir mi matrimonio._

_Me di cuenta que la comunicación debe ser siempre pieza clave en un matrimonio, y de esa forma, le conté absolutamente todo acerca de mis sentimientos. El prometió -entonces que me visitaría en los cumpleaños y aniversarios, si yo prometía ser paciente al momento de esperarlo. Y así fue. Él cumplió su promesa y todos sus días libres los pasaba en casa, conmigo. Cuatro años después de casarnos, nació nuestro primer hijo. Y eso nos hizo muy felices._

_Pasó el tiempo y tuvimos más hijos. Aprendí que una mujer y buena esposa siempre debe confiar en su marido. Amaba mucho a Roku y ese amor fue el que me permitió darme cuenta de mi tontería. Ser la esposa de un Avatar requiere mucho sacrificio, porque nunca será un matrimonio normal. El Avatar tiene demasiadas obligaciones cargando en su espalda como para que una familia se haga un peso más. Por ello, por amor a él, decidí cargar sobre mí todo el deber de una familia, y procuré mitigar su peso cuando él estaba en casa._

_Son muchos los deberes que debe cumplir un avatar. Quien sea esposa de alguno, debe entender que ellos, aún debajo de todo su poder y autoridad, siguen siendo seres humanos, que buscan familia, paz y amor. Su responsabilidad es aún mayor que la de un rey y una, como buena y amorosa esposa, puede ayudarles a que sus responsabilidades sean menos, si, tal y como lo prometemos en el altar, estamos dispuestas a cargar junto con él todos los deberes a fin de hacerlos más llevaderos._

_Roku falleció salvándome a mí y a mis hijos de la erupción del volcán en la isla donde vivíamos. No quedó nada del pueblo, pero gracias a su ayuda, nadie murió ese día. Sozin me dio hogar y refugio en su palacio junto con todos mis hijos, pero realmente, de no ser por la amenaza de muerte si me voy del palacio, ya me habría ido. Y es que, hace unos pocos meses, doce años después de morir Roku, Sozin ha declarado la guerra a las demás naciones._

_Mandó asesinar a todos los maestros aire, para matar a la encarnación nueva de mi esposo. Lágrimas de dolor salen de mis ojos al saber que Gyatso, uno de los mejores amigos de Roku y maestro aire, ha muerto, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Porque sé que el Avatar sigue vivo. Como esposa de un avatar, tengo un lazo espiritual con él que me permite saber que su nueva encarnación sigue viva ¡Yo lo se!_

_Quienes me preocupan son mis queridos nietos. Porque sé que yo no seré eterna, y ninguno de mis hijos ha tenido los suyos. Quisiera yo poder educarlos para que no crezcan con el odio que Sozin está proyectando en nuestro pueblo._

Katara buscó más palabras en el pergamino, pero no encontró ninguna.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si.

-¿Ta Min era la esposa de Roku?

-Así es. Ella era mi abuela.

Katara jadeó llena de sorpresa.

-¿Eres la nieta del Avatar Roku?—pronunció las palabras con incredulidad.

Ursa le sonrió mientras asentía.

-Si, lo soy.

-No puedo creerlo… entonces… ¿Zuko es el bisnieto de Roku?

-Correcto.

-Esto es… asombroso.

Ursa río.

-Eso supongo. Pero lo importante aquí no es mi ascendencia ni la de mi hijo, si no lo que tú hayas aprendido de ese pergamino ¿Has aprendido algo?

Katara bajó su mirada, enrolló el pergamino y lo sostuvo con fuerza cerca de su pecho.

-Creo que si, aprendí algo.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Aang… sé que él me ama. Pero tiene muchas más responsabilidades de las que puede cargar… ¡Sólo tiene diecisiete años! Bueno, casi dieciocho, pero ese no es el punto.

-Sé que no estás casada con él, solo eres su novia. Pero no debes comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Demuestra la madurez que tienes y, si en verdad amas a Aang, has más llevadera la pesada carga que lleva en sus hombros. ¿O a poco crees que a él le gusta alejarse de la gente que ama para velar la paz del mundo? Te aseguro que si todas las persona supiéramos el enorme deber de un avatar, y nos preguntaran después ¿Quieres ser el Avatar? Absolutamente todos, diríamos que no. Solo los locos dirían que si y esos son pocos.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Ahora, ve y haz todo por salvar tu relación. El amor nunca llega dos veces, te lo aseguro. Si amas de verdad, eso jamás, escúchame, jamás desaparecerá. Puede morir el mundo y destruirse el cielo y ese amor ahí seguirá.

Katara asintió.

-Muchas gracias, por tu consejo.

-Gracia a ti. Por escuchar.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Toph se sobresaltó y pudo sentir, gracias a sus magníficos pies, la silueta de Mamuro, parado justo frente a ella. El sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente conforme el tiempo pasaba sin que ellos hablaran una sola palabra.

-Yo…

-Yo…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo e ipso facto de callaron.

-Tú primero…

-Tú primero…

El incómodo silencio que sobrevolaba el ambiente se lo llevó el viento al golpear de lado a ambos chicos. El valor de Maestra Tierra que siempre tuvo Toph se apoderó de sus venas e inmediatamente decidió hablar. Pero Mamuro le ganó.

-Te eché de menos—dijo el chico.

-Y yo a ti—contestó ella.

-¿Y… hablaste con tus padres de algo interesante?—inquirió Mamuro.

Esa pregunta, inesperada por Toph, la entristeció en el exacto momento que recordó la violenta discusión con sus progenitores.

-No en realidad…Pero nunca hemos sido una familia unida—y era verdad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo… estarás aquí?

_¡Todo! Con tal de seguir a tu lado_ pensó Toph, pero no era momento de decirlo. Ella lo sabía.

-No lo sé—le dijo—Supongo que un largo tiempo.

Mamuro asintió, pensando que con más tiempo estando cerca de ella podría, tal vez, llegar a la ansiada declaración que por mucho tiempo quiso hacerle. El tiempo siempre cerraba heridas y abría caminos. Pero ¿Acaso no sería mejor decirle todo, de una vez por todas? La próxima semana iba a ser el llamado "Día del Trabajador" un día en que todos los trabajadores podían pedir a voluntad su despido con la garantí de que recibirían el pago de un mes antes de irse. Si no querían renunciar, los trabajadores que así lo desearan podían tener todo el día libre y éste no debía ser descontado en su salario.

Si Mamuro se le declaraba ya, en ese momento, y ella decía no quererlo, podía pedir su despido en el Día del Trabajador la próxima semana y llevar la carta de recomendación a otro lugar. La ventaja de servir al palacio real era que todos los demás palacios nobles te abrían las puertas.

Mamuro respiró profundamente, antes de comenzar.

-Señorita Toph, hay algo que me gustaría decirle—pronunció.

-Perdón—dijo Toph.

-Yo… disculpe ¿Qué dijo?

-Perdón—Toph se tragó su orgullo para continuar—Por la forma en que traté antes de irme con mis padres. Tú no merecías eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mamuro, tu eres mi amigo. Y te quiero ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Si. Señorita…

-¡No he terminado! Déjame decirte algo más.

Mamuro asintió. Toph intentó calmarse un poco, antes de hablar.

-Cuando viajaba el Reno Tierra, me di cuenta que te quería mucho más de lo yo misma pensaba. No era solamente una relación de amistad lo que yo profesaba.

-Toph…-ella lo ignoró.

-En verdad, Mamuro. Te quiero. Mucho más que a un amigo.

Las manos de Toph demostraron todo su nerviosismo cuando se movieron inquietas frente a ella. Mamuro estaba demasiado impactado por la esporádica declaración de Toph que, sin percatarse, quedó completamente mudo, envolviendo en un silencio muy tenso el ambiente.

Cuando Toph alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos de Mamuro, todo su nerviosismo colapso y esa energía solo encontró un medio para salir de su cuerpo; no olvidando, claro, el carácter impaciente de la chica:

-¡Di algo, por el amor de todos los espíritus!—gritó tan alto que hizo despertar a Mamuro de de una ensoñación profunda y el pobrecillo de Hanh, dormido a dos habitaciones de distancia, comenzó a llorar.

Mamuro entonces pudo asumir lo que dijo Toph y, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza. La sorpresa no pudo abandonar a Toph, quien reacciono varios segundos después, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sokka, con Hanh en sus brazos, se asomó por la ventana al jardín, buscando el ruido causante de que su pequeño hijo despertara y demandara una sarta de atenciones por parte de su padre, quien apenas estaba conciliando el sueño. Con ojeras bajo sus ojos, la enojada mirada de Sokka se topó con la abrazadita pareja. Hanh se movió inquieto en sus brazos, pero eso no lo molestó. Sokka sonrió por su amiga, que finalmente aceptaba sus sentimientos, antes de cargar a Hanh de modo en que el bebé, con sus enormes y curiosos ojitos, pudiera ver la escena.

-Mira, hijo mío. Eso es una pareja feliz—dijo, como le diera una enseñanza de valor infinito, olvidando que su hijo era, con esa edad, incapaz de entenderlo.

* * *

No sé a ustedes pero a mí me ha encantado la forma en que me quedó la carta de Ta Min.

Adelanto:

_Aang estuvo puntualmente sentado en su asiento en la mesa, esperando a que llegaran los demás políticos. Pronto llegaron nobles, generales, consejeros y finalmente, el Rey Tierra._

_ La junta empezó sin inconvenientes… hasta que salió a colación el tema de la Nación de Fuego._

_ -La Nación de Fuego es una hipócrita—dijo uno de los cinco generales—Primero iniciaron la guerra y ahora dicen querer la paz. ¡No se puede confiar en ellos!_

_ -Tienes toda la razón—prosiguió otro general—el Señor de Fuego seguramente planea una nueva guerra._

_ -Están equivocados—dijo Aang—Zuko no planea nada de ello._

_ -Avatar, estamos conscientes de que es su amigo, pero no debe dejar que eso lo ciegue._

_ -Y usted, general, no se deje cegar por el rencor—respondió._

_ El general se molestó._

¿Cómo imaginan que termine esa discusión? ¿Y qué pasara con Aang y Katara? ¿Acaso la felicidad está por acabar? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!


	20. Capitulo 19: Riesgos Políticos

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRME CON ESTAS HISTORIAS.

No tenía pensado actualizar tan rápido, pero **Sakura** me convenció con su comentario (en parte porque yo también entro en clases el lunes y probablemente la primera semana de estudios sea bastante pesada) ¡Llegué a 60 comentarios! Muchas gracias, sin su apoyo jamás los hubiera conseguido.

Este capítulo es más largo y por su contenido he subido a **T** la historia, no es nada del otro mundo lo que viene al final, pero es mejor la discreción con estos temas. Aquí es donde se reconcilian Aang y Katara, ya verán ustedes de qué forma.

* * *

**Capitulo 19.**

**Riesgos Políticos en Ba Sing Se.**

-Zuko, tenemos que hablar—dijo Mai, entrando en la recámara que compartían él y su marido. Cerró con llave la puerta y eso dejó al Señor de Fuego muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mai?—le preguntó suavemente al ver la mirada angustiada de su esposa. No era común eso en Mai.

Él la abrazo y ella rodeo el pecho de su esposo con sus brazos, sintiéndose reconfortada en ese abrazo. Las palabras que debía decirle comenzaron a aflorar en su mente y el valor tomó posesión de ella, para poder empezar.

-Zuko… estoy embarazada—lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero preocupación en sus ojos. Ella temía que su esposo no quisiera al bebé, que no se sintiera listo para la paternidad.

En un principio esa fue la reacción de Zuko, pero conforme en su mente se desarrolló la idea de un hijo, un heredero, su rostro adquirió un brillo impresionante que dejó a Mai anonadada. Todos los miedos se disiparon y Zuko se entregó de lleno a la alegría de ser papá… o futuro padre.

Y besó a Mai con pasión, antes de recostarse en la cama.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Katara estaba en su habitación cuando Sokka, con Hanh en brazos, entró. Ese día era domingo; Sokka y Suki habían acordado que Sokka cuidaría a Hanh todos los domingos, dándole descanso a Suki, quien velaría por él el resto de la semana. Claro que a veces, entre semana, Sokka lo cuidaba. La pareja amaba mucho a su hijo y era más común que los dos juntos cuidaran del niño que por separado lo atendieran.

Sokka vio a su hermana hacer una pequeña maleta con cambios de ropa, dinero y accesorios personales. Sopesó un poco antes de llegar a la conclusión de que ella iba tras Aang. Suspiró. Nuevamente había perdido la apuesta. Toph apostó a que se reconciliarían en menos de dos semanas, Sokka a que lo harían en dos semanas, cuando Aang regresara. _Estas apuestas me van a dejar pobre_ pensó.

-Entonces, vas por él—no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

Katara miró a su hermano y le sonrió a su sobrinito, caminó hacia Sokka y cargó a Hanh, haciéndole cariños.

-¿Qué me decías?

-Vas a ir por Aang ¿No es así?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Katara, te conozco, no trates de hacer eso conmigo que no funciona.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

-Si, voy por él. Fui una tonta.

-Fuiste más que una tonta, Katara.

-¿No me digas que ya todo el palacio sabe sobre qué discutimos?

-No todo el palacio pero sí nosotros.

Katara se mostró molesta por ello, pero la risita de Hanh le devolvió la alegría. Nunca dejaba de impresionarse por toda la felicidad que un solo bebé transmitía.

-Katara, es muy común que una pareja tenga discusiones, créelo o no eso une mucho a las parejas que se aman en verdad, como tú y Aang. No es malo cometer errores, lo malo es no aprender de ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú tan sabio?

Sokka sonrió, con su orgullo más elevado.

-¡Siempre lo he sido, hermana querida!

-Si tú. Bueno, veo que si estás en buenas manos, pequeñín—le dijo a Hanh—tu padre bien que te sabrá guiar.

Sokka cargó a su hijo para que Katara terminará su maleta. Ella se la echó al hombro, pero Sokka la detuvo.

-Antes de que te vayas, debo advertirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hermana. Aang se fue a Ba Sing Se porque aparentemente hay traidores allí. Ten mucho cuidado cuando te vayas, porque la paz está siendo fracturada y harán cualquier cosa con tal de destruir al Avatar.

-¿Y yo entro en eso porque…?

-Katara, tú sabes lo mucho que Aang te ama, estén peleados o no, y el punto aquí es que los traidores harán cualquier cosa con tal de destruir al Avatar. Y eso incluye destruir su corazón.

En ese momento Katara entendió perfectamente lo que su hermano quería decirle. Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Me cuidaré como nunca antes.

Salió de la recámara. Sokka se quedó ahí con Hanh, pero algo le decía que su hermana aún no entendía la magnitud del problema que se les venía encima.

Katara en cambio no tardó en subirse rápidamente en su barco, se instalo en su recámara y mandó que partieran rápidamente a Ba Sing Se, que, gracias al señor, estaba solo a tres días de la Capital de la Nación de Fuego.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Gracias a la velocidad de Appa al volar, Aang llegó en solamente un día de viaje a Ba Sing Se, pero no estaba realmente feliz. La discusión que tuvo con Katara antes de irse no lo dejaba nada tranquilo; pensaba, nada errado, que su bella novia estaba pensando seriamente dejarlo. Y ella tenía toda la razón. Amaba mucho a Katara y respetaría su decisión, sea cual sea.

Pero sentía mucho dolor al pensar que, si ella lo dejaba, entonces significaba que no lo amaba lo suficiente como para comprender la difícil situación de Aang.

El Rey Tierra le dio a Appa un confortable corral con paja todos los días y una enorme cama para que descansara, cosa que alegró bastante al bisonte. Aang vio volar a Momo hacia su peludo amigo gigante.

-¿Momo? ¿No te habías quedado en el palacio?—le preguntó al lémur, quien al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente voló con su amo, parándose en el hombro de Aang.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, amigo—le dijo. Y era verdad.

Con todo el entrenamiento a sus pupilas, el romance con Katara, y la vigilancia continua de la frágil paz política, Aang no había estado muy al pendiente de Momo y Appa. Se preguntó ¿Sería entonces un buen dueño para sus mascotas?

Casi como si supiera lo que Aang pensaba, Appa se paró y caminó hacia él, lamiéndolo con cariño y acurrucándose. Momo también lamió la mejilla de Aang. Así, el joven Avatar entendió que aún lo querían.

-Gracias, amigos.

Momo voló entonces por todo el corral y Appa se acostó en la enorme cama que tenía para él solo. El vínculo que unía al Avatar con sus mascotas, ambas únicas especies descendientes de los antiguos animales de los Maestros Aire, era demasiado intenso y fuerte como para que desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Appa y Momo querían y comprendían a Aang aún más de lo que el chico creía. Y esto lo reconfortaba mucho.

-Descansen—les dijo, cerrando la puerta del corral. Appa apagó de un soplido la llama en la antorcha que alumbraba el corral para poder descansar después de un día entero de vuelo. Momo se acostó a su lado, algo cansado.

Era ya muy tarde en la noche cuando llegaron y Aang de inmediato se dirigió a la recámara que el Rey le brindó hospitalariamente. Era una habitación enorme, casi tan grande como la que Zuko le dio en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego. Tener tanto lujo después de haber vivido como nómada toda su infancia y como fugitivo el resto de la misma era extraño e incómodo.

No terminaba acostumbrándose a que lo rodearan de riquezas y trataran con los máximos honores, eso por haber detenido la guerra y devuelto la paz. En el fondo, Aang pensaba que era mérito que no merecía ser considerado como tal. Detener la guerra era su misión, pues el deber de Avatar es mantener la paz. El único mérito que tuvo fue dominar los elementos y ser un Avatar pleno a tan joven edad, haciéndose cargo de responsabilidades que los demás Avatares jamás llevaron a tan joven edad. Y aún así, esa era su responsabilidad.

La humildad, característica que los Nómadas del Aire siempre llevaron consigo y que inculcaban a los más jóvenes aprendices, fue definitivamente lo que llevó a Aang a pensar de esa forma. Y lo que le daba un carisma especial y cierto estilo al momento de hablar, que le hacia sencillo ganar la simpatía de otras personas. Aún así, Aang era un hombre, y bajo y esa humildad, paciencia y tolerancia, había mucho carácter. Aunque Aang no demostraba ese carácter de forma cotidiana, era algo conocido por algunas personas del palacio quienes más respeto le profesaban.

Aang durmió esa noche de forma intranquila, hasta que el amanecer le recordó sus deberes de pacifista. Se vistió con una túnica de Maestro Aire antes de salir de su habitación. La junta Política empezaría en meda hora.

Aang estuvo puntualmente sentado en su asiento en la mesa, esperando a que llegaran los demás políticos. Pronto llegaron nobles, generales, consejeros y finalmente, el Rey Tierra.

La junta empezó sin inconvenientes… hasta que salió a colación el tema de la Nación de Fuego.

-La Nación de Fuego es una hipócrita—dijo uno de los cinco generales—Primero iniciaron la guerra y ahora dicen querer la paz. ¡No se puede confiar en ellos!

-Tienes toda la razón—prosiguió otro general—el Señor de Fuego seguramente planea una nueva guerra.

-Están equivocados—dijo Aang—Zuko no planea nada de ello.

-Avatar, estamos conscientes de que es su amigo, pero no debe dejar que eso lo ciegue.

-Y usted, general, no se deje cegar por el rencor—respondió.

El general se molestó.

-No hay rencor alguno en nosotros—contestó—solamente la desconfianza a resultas de tener que creerla a una Nación que nos atacó por cien años.

El general miraba a Aang retóricamente, con un dejo de superioridad que molestó al Avatar.

-Pero yo estoy aquí. Quienes han atentado contra la paz ya fueron castigados, general—dijo Aang—Yo mismo lo hice. Y créame cuando le digo, que ahora en la Nación de Fuego, no hay personas que merezcan castigo alguno.

-Confío en su criterio, pero no confío en la gente de la Nación de Fuego. Ellos empezaron todos—dijo las últimas palabras con desprecio.

-Quien empezó fue Sozin. Él inculcó eso a su gente. Si Nuestro Rey aquí presente comienza a pensar que la Tribu Agua es malvada y enseña eso en las escuelas de todo el Reino Tierra ¿A poco no, después de unos años, las generaciones jóvenes lo creerán? Y entonces seguirán ciegamente las acciones del gobierno que "les abrió los ojos". Fue lo mismo que Sozin hizo, el pueblo de la Nación de Fuego fue envenenado por cien años de orgullo, superioridad y discriminación; hemos encontrado la cura y la estamos inyectando. Pero esto tomará su tiempo.

Aang concluyó su ejemplo para mirar al general, quien a simple vista se veía buscaba en su mente palabras que pudieran contraatacar tan razonable argumento.

Y las encontró:

-Y mientras ese tiempo transcurra, seguimos en peligro.

Aang lo miró con seriedad.

-Si, porque hay otra enfermedad: la del rencor. Su cura es el perdón y ese es un remedio que pocas personas quieren tomar. Cuesta mucho aceptarlo y perdonar más. La guerra ha terminado y si quieren que haya paz, deben estar dispuestos a olvidar lo pasado y seguir adelante como un pueblo unidos. TODAS las CUATRO naciones.

-Pide demasiado, joven Avatar—dijo en tono burlón.

-No, pido solamente lo justo.

El general entonces entrecerró los ojos y su enfurecida persona miró a Aang con odio; pero Aang, lejos de intimidarse, adquirió un aire de superioridad tan intenso que fue el mismo general quien retrocedió. Temeroso de que la tensión aumentara, el Rey Tierra dio por finalizada la junta. El general que sostuvo aquella batalla verbal con Aang (llamado Xian) se paró y salió inmediatamente de la sala, acompañado de otro general que compartía su criterio. El Rey se fue también, pero tres generales acompañaron aún al Avatar.

-Soy el general Fong—dijo uno de los tres—Junto con mis compañeros aquí presentes, hemos perdonado a La Nación de Fuego. Estamos dispuestos a olvidar.

-Eso me alegra—contestó Aang.

-Cuídese del general Xian. Tiene sus influencias.

-No se apure por mí. Si no por su rey. Es aún algo débil—y tenía razón. El Rey Tierra aún se dejaba manejar muy fácilmente por otras personas.

-Despreocúpese, Avatar. De eso yo me encargaré.

-Gracias. Con su permiso.

-Adelante.

Aang salió de la cámara, rumbo a su habitación.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Katara estaba sentada en la cama, con sus manos moviéndose sobre su regazo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Miró la habitación donde estaba. Sabía que la junta donde Aang estaba con los demás políticos pronto terminaría; y ella estaba ahí, sentada en la cama de la habitación de Aang, esperándolo intranquila.

¿Cómo decirle perdón? ¿Él la perdonaría? Aún con lo poco que discutieron, sabía que lo había ofendido mucho. Aang había sido el rey de la prudencia al irse antes de que dijeran más cosas de las que podrían, después, arrepentirse. Pero sabía que de no haber sido por ello, toda la discusión hubiera sido mucho peor.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, pues era ya de noche y la luna era perceptible a través de la ventana. No había ninguna veladora encendida que pudiera alumbrar el interior, más que la poca luz lunar. Ella apenas podía ver sus manos, frente a ella.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Fue poco, solo lo suficiente para que pasara una persona. En respuesta ella se paró, alejándose del halo de luz que entró con la puerta, proveniente de las veladoras del pasillo y que se fue cuando la madera pulida bloqueó la entrada nuevamente. Su respiración se hizo más intensa cuando Aang encendió todas las veladoras de la recámara con un sencillo movimiento de Fuego-Control.

Aang se quedó estático al ver a Katara ahí, parada tras la ventana y al lado de la cama. Su mente trabaja tan despacio que pronunció, sin cuidado, lo primero que pudo pensar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta inmediatamente intimidó a Katara, quien retrocedió por la brusquedad. Aang se arrepintió por esas palabras.

-¿No me quieres aquí?—dijo Katara.

-¡No! No es eso… me sorprende que estés en Ba Sing Se.

-Lo lamento Aang. Fui una tonta por mi actitud… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Aang se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-No te lamentes. Creo que tengo también algo de culpa…

-¡No! Fui yo la culpable, nadie más. ¿Me perdonas?

El la besó suavemente en los labios.

-creo que eso es un sí.

-¿Tú crees?

Aang le sonrió pícaramente antes de besarla nuevamente. Las manos de Katara volaron por todo su pecho y las de Aang recorrieron la espalda de su novia con cariño. El beso adquirió más intensidad y se fundieron sus bocas armoniosamente en pasión desenfrenada.

Cuando una de las manos de Katara encontró un hueco en las túnicas de Aang y acarició suavemente su desnudo y fornido abdomen, él reacciono. Su primera reacción fue la de cualquier hombre: se encendió en él una chispa ardiente y un deseo lo abrumó.El resultado fue una fogosidad insaciable al momento de acariciarla y unos besos tan profundos que no la dejaban respirar.

Pero pudo más su amor. Sintiendo un enorme esfuerzo, se separó de ella.

Katara parpadeó confusa, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Aang?

-Katara, ¿En verdad quieres hacer_ esto_?

Ella lo miró de forma intensa, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que él quería decir.

-Aang, te amo y estoy segura que eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Se acercó a él, pero Aang retrocedió.

-No Katara. No quiero que después te arrepientas.

-¿Crees que me arrepentiré de entregarme a la persona que amo?

-Uno nunca sabe.

Ella río, antes de mirarlo de forma seductora. Acorraló a Aang contra la pared y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras él tragaba saliva.

-Aang ¿O acaso tú no me quieres?

-¡Claro que sí! Es solo que… ¿No te parece que vamos demasiado rápido?

Ella besó la punta de su nariz.

-No, todo lo contrario. Vamos muy lento.

Eso fue demasiado para Aang. La besó apasionadamente. Toda chispa de pasión que sentía por ella se encendió haciéndose su cuerpo una hoguera viviente, que amenazaba con quemar absolutamente todo lo que tocara. Katara respondió con la misma pasión, si no es que más.

Todo el amor que sentían se convirtió en el más puro e inmaculado deseo, las ansias sin iguales de demostrar al ser amado la intensidad de los sentimientos y de culminar su amor con la expresión máxima de las emociones sublimes.

Se amaban, era una realidad. Y con esas palabras martillando sus mentes, entre besos y suaves caricias se recostaron en la cama. No había ya barreras ni limitaciones al momento de demostrar todo su amor. Poco a poco, al principio con timidez, fueron retiradas cada una de las prendas que portaban, explorando sus cuerpos, descubriendo nuevos lugares en sus anatomías. Se fundieron en besos, en caricicas, se hicieron uno solo en una demostración de amor incondicional.

La luna fue el único testigo de la promesa que, con ese acto, fue sellada por los amantes: la de amarse eternamente y estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, me corrigen si es que me equivoco.

Adelanto:

_-Entonces… ¿Qué planeas?—dijo el general Xian a la figura enmascara frente a él._

_ -Simple, señor. Raptar al más débil del grupo._

_ -El anzuelo ¿A que sí?_

_ -¡Qué inteligente! Si. Solo servirá para darnos a conocer y nuestro poderío._

_ -¿Ya lo tienes listo?_

_ -Más que preparado, mi señor. ¿Y lo que usted prometió?_

_ -Ya sé dónde están. No te apures, mis hombres siempre me obedecen._

¿Quienes son los que están hablando? ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?

chao!


	21. Capitulo 20: Llegada Inoportuna

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡70 comentarios! ¡Soy feliz! xD

Al fin, el capítulo 20: El título dice mucho, aprovecharé esta misericordia por parte de los profes para actualizar rápido ms historias, pero conforme más tiempo pase, seguramente tardaré más en actualizar.

* * *

**Capitulo 20.**

**Llegada inoportuna.**

-¿No crees que han cambiado muchas cosas?—le preguntó Sokka a Suki, mientras su esposa mecía con cariño a Hanh para que durmiera.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?—fue su contestación. Sokka miró a su hijo de ya cuatro meses en los brazos de su madre. Era una imagen de amor maternal tan conmovedora que siempre lo tranquilizaba.

-Bueno, Mai está embarazada de Zuko; Toph ahora es oficialmente la novia de Mamuro, un sirviente del palacio y mi querida hermana se fue a Ba Sing Se para disculparse con Aang.

-Vamos ¿A que punto quieres llegar?—dijo al recostar a Hanh, ya dormido, en su cunita.

-A que la vida pasa más rápido de lo que uno puede percatarse.

Sokka se apartó de la ventana y cogió la veladora en el buró de al lado. La poca luz de la luna junto con las cuatro veladoras dispersas en la habitación alumbraban el lugar. Sokka abrazó a Suki mientras alzaba la vela para poder ver a su hijo, con su tranquilo semblante y respiración pacífica.

-Se parece mucho a ti—le dijo.

-No, a ti—contestó Suki.

La besó en los labios y dejó la veladora en el buró al lado de la cama. Suki apagó las demás veladoras y descolchó la cama, ya lista para dormir.

-Sokka, te noto pensativo—le dijo, cachándolo mientras miraba la luna como un hipnotizado.

-Tengo un presentimiento extraño.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es?

Suki se acostó en la cama y tapó sus piernas con las sábanas, Sokka se recostó a su lado y ambos se sentaron, intercambiando una intensa mirada.

-Toda la paz, toda la felicidad que ahora vivimos… la siento pasajera. Es como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

-No te pongas pesimista, amor. Nada malo ocurrirá.

-Uno nunca sabe. Algo me dice que tenemos que pelear una vez más para alcanzar la paz.

-¿Porqué piensas eso?

-Amor ¿No crees que fue muy sencillo?—dijo, mirándola con ojos llenos de angustia—Derrotar al Señor de Fuego y traer paz ¡Cómo si eso lo terminara todo! Presiento que solamente esa victoria fue el inicio de algo más… algo diferente.

-¿No se supone que es Aang quien debe pensar en esas cosas?

-Aunque ya es mayor, no podemos dejarle toda la carga al pobre. Al menos, pienso que como amigo la mejor ayuda que puedo brindarle es precisamente ayudarle en estos asuntos respecto a la paz.

-Quizá y tengas razón. ¿Es por este presentimiento que no has querido regresar a la Isla Kyoshi?

-Exacto. Todo ocurrirá aquí y más vale estar unidos que dispersos cuando esto inicie.

Suki lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Yo también.

Sokka apagó la última veladora, para concluir la conversación y dormir finalmente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los cálidos rayos del sol pasaron por la abierta ventana tocando la desnuda espalda de Katara, haciéndola despertar. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Aang rodeándola e inmediatamente todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a su mente, ruborizándola.

Recostada en su pecho, podía escuchar el latido suave y calmado de su corazón, a la vez que la mecía el sube-baja de su pecho que era consecuencia de su tranquila respiración. Todo el amor que le tenía la noche pasada acreció ante el acto que hacia unas horas concluyeron.

Con delicadeza, se soltó el agarre de su novio para poder vestirse. Encontró su vestido en el suelo y tras ponérselo se apresuro a peinarse como era debido. Una vez que estuvo más presentable, se sentó en la cama para contemplar a Aang dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo, en paz… era una imagen gloriosa para ella. Por eso sintió cierta molestia cuando lo notó despertar.

Los grises ojos del Avatar se abrieron lentamente y posaron de inmediato su mirada en la morena, quien le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola—saludó.

-Hola—contestó ella.

Aang se estiró y luego abrazo a Katara, besando su cabello.

-Dime que lo que pasó anoche no fue un sueño—susurró en su oreja.

-No, fue todo realidad—contestó mientras besaba sus labios con suavidad y ternura.

Aang tuvo que alejarse para vestirse. Para sorpresa de los dos el verse desnudos no les causaba ni pena ni pudor, casi era algo natural. Y es que después de la apasionada noche anterior, eso sería ridículo.

Ya vestidos los dos, se besaron de nueva cuenta antes de salir para ir a desayunar.

En el comedor, no había nadie. Ellos comieron entre bromas y besos hasta que una carta proveniente de la Nación de Fuego les llegó. Iba dirigida a los dos.

_No quiero preguntar cómo les va en Ba Sing Se, que algo me dice que les va mejor de lo que me conviene a mí saber. Solamente les mando esta carta para ponerles al corriente de los sucesos en el palacio:_

_Primero: Zuko y Mai van a ser padres ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Bien que se habían tardado los dos! Si me preguntan, diría que ya era para que tuvieran un hijo de dos años y esperaran al próximo (que si bien no llevan mucho de casados, si llevan bastante tiempo de novios)_

_Segundo: ¡Nuestra querida Toph está enamorada! Y es oficialmente la novia de Mamuro, uno de los sirvientes aquí en el Palacio ¿Qué como se enamoró de él? ¡No tengo idea! Solamente sé que son novios porque los dos estaban discutiendo a media noche cerca de mi ventana y despertaron a Hanh._

_Tercera: Ursa me dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo, Aang ¿Para qué? ¡Ni idea! Pero por su cara de pánico me parece que es importante. Me dijo que te dijera que fueras con Iroh e inmediatamente después de verlo regresaras al Palacio. Yo que tú le hacía caso._

_Les mando saludos._

_Atentamente Sokka._

Los dos quedaron algo confundidos por la carta de Sokka, pero decidieron hacerle caso. Podrían ir ese día con Iroh e irse a La Nación de Fuego al día siguiente, cuando iba a ser la última junta en Ba Sing Se.

Decididos, se arreglaron y salieron del palacio rumbo a la tienda de té de Iroh. Claro que se detuvieron en muchos puntos antes y tuvieron un romántico paseo en el trayecto.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Toph caminaba alegremente por el palacio con Mamuro de lado agarrándole la mano. Aunque seguía sirviendo al Palacio, Zuko fue considerado con su amiga y le cedió medio turno a su empleado, pues el chico no quería dejar de trabajar.

Así, el tiempo libre lo pasaban los dos juntos paseando por ahí y por allá. Dándose tímidos besos y ocasionales abrazos, pues Toph seguía teniendo un carácter muy rudo como para dejarse querer con esas "cursilerías" como ella decía muy a menudo.

Después de que Mamuro consiguiera finalmente darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, llegó un mensajero apresurado.

-Lady Toph, una persona la busca.

-¿Qué, no puede esperar?

-No, viene de parte de sus padres.

Molesta por esa intervención paterna, Toph caminó hacia la sala de recepción con Mamuro a su lado. Ahí, encontró a un apuesto hombre muy alto y fornido. Mamuro pudo apreciar su tez clara y ojos azules, detalles que la ceguera de Toph no pudo apreciar.

-¿Y tú, quién quieres?—inquirió Toph, enojada.

-No es esa la forma apropiada para hablarle a tu prometido, amor—dijo el hombre agarrando la mano de Toph y besándola.

-¿Tu QUÉ?—Dijo Mamuro, demasiado alto para el gusto común.

-Toph se va a casar conmigo ¿Qué, no te lo dijo?—agregó el hombre.

-No, no es así…-dijo Toph, conmocionada por lo que acababa de oír.

Pero un Mamuro muy indignado no era nada bueno. Salió de la sala sin esperar a nadie y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Entonces… ¿Qué planeas?—dijo el general Xian a la figura enmascara frente a él.

-Simple, señor. Raptar al más débil del grupo.

-El anzuelo ¿A que sí?

-¡Qué inteligente! Si. Solo servirá para darnos a conocer y nuestro poderío.

-¿Ya lo tienes listo?

-Más que preparado, mi señor. ¿Y lo que usted prometió?

-Ya sé dónde están. No te apures, mis hombres siempre me obedecen.

-Solo queda hablar con ellos.

-No será difícil. Ya tengo todo planeado.

-No me diga nada, me lo dirá por medio de ya sabe quién.

-No te apures. Ya lo sé.

-¿Y que hay del otro asunto?

-¿El de la Osa?

-Si, ése.

-¿No lo ibas a resolver tú?—dijo el general.

-Si, pero quiero saber ¿Cuento con su apoyo?

-Pero por supuesto. ¿Qué planeas? ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Solo necesito a ese grupo.

-Ahh… bien, los sacaré una semana antes de lo previsto.

-Mantenme al tanto.

-Claro.

Se inclinaron y se fueron por diferentes lugares. Ninguno de ellos fue consciente de la pequeña y anciana figura que los espiaba cerca y que salió dispara rumbo al lugar donde esa información llegaría pronto al Avatar.

* * *

Bien, hasta ahí el capítulo.

Adelanto:

_Toph dijo lo último mientras se daba la vuelta, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina y recogiendo su falda para correr. Justo cuando corría, escuchó un grito._

_ -¡BUSQUEN POR TODO EL PALACIO!_

_ ¿Buscar? ¿A quién? Sus pies sintieron la vibración de alguien que saltó justo al lado del muro, pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, mientras corría, pudo escuchar un llanto._

_ ¿Acaso es Suki?_

¿Que pasará? ¿Porqué Suki está llorando?

chao!


	22. Capitulo 21: Secuestro

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

Todos los comentarios que me dejen en este capítulo y en el nuevo de "Brasas que Vuelan" serán muy bien recibidos.

* * *

**Capitulo 21.**

**Secuestro.**

Era una misión bastante difícil.

Él lo sabía.

Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara negra que solamente dejaba en descubierto sus ojos para que pudiera ver mejor. Llevaba puesto un traje negro que le daba bastante movilidad a su cuerpo para poder desplazarse ágilmente sin ningún problema.

"_Es de suma importancia que lo hagas en cuanto recibas este mensaje en vez de cuando teníamos previsto. ¡Hazlo y sin cometer errores!"_

Decía la carta que recibió y la que le mandó vestirse rápidamente y salir de su casa sin que nadie lo viera justo cuando iniciaba el atardecer.

La luz del crepúsculo iluminaba escasamente el Palacio cuando él consiguió saltar el muro exterior en un movimiento tan ágil y certero que hasta él mismo se impresiono. Cayó al jardín lateral donde corrió sigilosamente al primer arbusto. Escondido, recuperó el control sobre su respiración y aplacó sus nervios de modo en que pudiera ser más eficiente.

Se asomó y pudo ver el camino libre. Corrió hacia el enorme pilar que sostenía el techo del pasillo al aire libre que conectaba el jardín con el palacio. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y provocaban un ligero zumbido que apenas superaba el de una abeja, por lo que nadie lo escuchó. Llegó al pilar poniéndose detrás de él, asegurándose de que la oscuridad lo cubriera por completo y que la luz del escaso sol no lo tocase.

Caminó sigilosamente de pilar en pilar hasta llegar a la puerta, que bendijo, no tenía guardias. Así, pudo escabullirse en el interior del palacio. Se escondió nuevamente, ahora detrás de una maceta. Tres guardias armados pasaron y el contuvo la respiración hasta que doblaron la esquina del pasillo.

Salió entonces de su escondite y corrió. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Conocía el camino de memoria.

Nuevamente, sus pies fueron más rápidos y silenciosos que el mismo viento y nadie pasó por el pasillo en los veinte segundos que le tomó recorrerlo. Entró en la vacía habitación de al lado, asegurándose de que nadie se percatara del ruido que hizo la puerta. Por la habitación se asomó hacia el jardín interno del palacio, al no ver a nadie, saltó la ventana y caminó de arbusto en arbusto hasta cruzar el jardín.

Finalmente, en el pasillo siguiente al jardín, pudo divisar la ventana que buscaba. Abrió con cuidado el vidrio de la ventana, se asomó por ella y al no ver a nadie más que su presa, entró.

La suerte le era provechosa. El niño dormía en la cuna. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo cargó suavemente. Hanh no emitió ruido alguno ni se movió, de tan dormido que estaba. El hombre sonrió detrás de la máscara y salió por la ventana, cruzando el jardín ahora con más delicadeza para no despertar al bodoque.

Se fue por el mismo camino. Ahora era la luna la que alumbraba el cielo. Apenas estaba saltando el muro exterior cuando escuchó el grito de los soldados.

-¡BUSQUEN POR TODO EL PALACIO!—Gritó el general.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras caía suavemente sobre la tierra, ya fuera del Palacio y lejos de la puerta delantera donde estaban los guardias. Corrió integrándose a las calles de la ciudad. Sabía que ya no podrían encontrarlo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Suki estaba caminando hacia su recámara para despertar a Hanh y darle de comer, así ya no lloraría en la noche. Abrió la perilla de la puerta y prendió la veladora, pues estaba ya oscura la recámara.

-¿Hanh? ¡Despierta, corazón!

Dijo, mientras caminaba a la cuna de su pequeño. Pero no estaba. La cuna estaba completamente sola. En primera instancia, pensó que Sokka lo había cogido en la tarde, pero al alzar la mirada y ver la ventana abierta, esa que ella misma cerró para que el aire no enfriara y enfermara a su hijo, comprendió.

-¡SOKKA!—gritó tan fuerte como pudo, soltando la veladora que cayó al suelo y se apagó al rebotar en la alfombra, evitando así un incendio.

Salió de la habitación recogiendo sus faldas y corrió lo más rápido que sus formadas piernas le permitieron. Unos guardias iban pasando.

-¡Soldados!—los llamó. Ellos giraron la cabeza la vieron.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita?

-¡HAN RAPTADO A MI HIJO!—Grito, fuera de sí-¡Se lo han llevado!

No lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar.

-¡BUSQUEN POR TODO EL PALACIO!—Gritó el general a sus hombres.

El barullo desconcertó a Sokka, quien fue al lugar de donde parecía provenir. Sentada en una silla pequeña, Suki cubría con sus manos el rostro y lloraba a lágrima suelta, tanto era su dolor.

-¡Suki! ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Le preguntó Sokka, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda con cariño. Ella lo miró y el corazón de Sokka se acongojó al ver sus ojitos, llenos de tristeza y acumulando lágrimas. Nunca había visto así a su esposa.

-Se lo llevaron…-susurró, con la voz rota por el dolor.

-¿A quién?

-Hanh—dijo el nombre de su hijo con un sollozo y cubrió de nuevo su rostro para llorar.

La tienda de té de Iroh tenía algunos comensales bebiendo de esa maravillosa bebida que Iroh tanto disfrutaba hacer. Charlaban animadamente de la prosperidad que ahora se avecinaba.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ajenos a esto, Iroh estaba delante de un hombre encapuchado, de edad avanzada, en una recámara oscura con solo una veladora prendida, detrás de la tienda de té, en donde nadie podía oírlos y verlos.

-¿¡Qué!—gritó Iroh.

-Ya me escucho, señor—contestó el anciano encapuchado.

-No lo puedo creer…-musitó Iroh.

-Yo menos

-¿Te vieron?

-Para nada

-¿Cuánto tarda en llegar el correo?

-unas horas

-¡Debemos sacarlos de aquí YA!

-Si, de hecho, ya vienen.

El hombre inmediatamente salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo lejos de la tienda. Iroh salió pocos minutos después y pudo apreciar a Aang y Katara, con las manos entrelazadas, caminando amenamente y entre risas hacia la tienda de té.

-¡Hola, Iroh!—saludó Katara con una sonrisa.

-No hay tiempo—dijo el ex general.

Agarró a Katara y a Aang por los brazos y los jaló con brusquedad hacia la oscura habitación trasera. Ningún comensal se dio cuenta, tan inmersos que estaban en sus propios asuntos.

-Iroh ¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió Aang.

-No están seguros en Ba Sing Se.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Escuchen atentamente. Han surgido bastantes problemas políticos, como seguramente Aang se dio cuenta—dijo mirando al Avatar, quien asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería—Ya no están seguros en Ba Sing Se ni en el Reino Tierra. Deben irse a la Nación de Fuego inmediatamente.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?

-No te lo puedo decir, por seguridad, Katara. Cuando hayan salido del Reino Tierra y estén en altamar, lean esta carta—les dio un pergamino—Y al llegar a la Nación de Fuego, vayan inmediatamente con Ursa. Van a encontrar problemas cuando lleguen, ignórelos temporalmente. Presten más atención a lo que Ursa les diga y eso resolverá sus problemas.

Alguien tocó la puerta de madera que conectaba la sala oscura con la tienda.

-Ya deben irse.

Abrió la puerta y los empujó fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ahí, frente a la tienda de té, estaba Appa, con Momo delante de él.

Extrañados por la advertencia de Iroh, los dos subieron a Appa y volaron sobre Ba Sing Se, saliendo pronto de la ciudad. Confiaban mucho en el tío de Zuko, no iban a cuestionarlo ya a estas alturas. Él demostró en muchas ocasiones estar siempre a favor del equilibrio y por ende, del Avatar.

-¿Qué crees que diga el pergamino, Aang?—preguntó Katara, con el pergamino en manos.

Llegaron al mar en unas horas y entonces, sentados uno al lado del otro, lo abrieron.

_El Reino Tierra está siendo corrompido por el rencor, no todos lo sienten, pero dos personas de alta influencia sí. Ellos no son el peligro, si no la banda delictiva que ha estado realizando atentados en la Nación de Fuego cuyo nombre aún desconozco. Parece ser que ambos grupos se han unido en contra de la Nación de Fuego, preciso es detenerlas._

_Tienen ya ideado un plan, pero poco sabemos de ese plan. Quien lo alberga en sus memorias es Ursa. Cuando lleguen al Palacio de Zuko, probablemente ya habrá iniciado el plan. Pero para detenerlo, deben ir con Ursa. Ella no hablará de esto hasta que lleguen ustedes dos._

_Atentamente._

_I y K._

-¿De que plan estarán hablando?—cuestionó Katara.

-No lo sé. Pero debemos llegar a la Nación de Fuego cuanto antes. ¡Yip, Yip!

Gritó y Appa voló aún más rápido. Y Momo, por la sorpresa, se aferró al hombro de Katara.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Toph entró en la cocina, sus pies le permitían saber cuantas personas caminaban por la misma. Pero eran tantas y caminando tan deprisa que, sumado a su desesperación, no pudo identificar nada.

Pero si pudo sentir a una mujer pasar cerca de ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú!—le dijo.

La mujer, que llevaba en sus manos un tazón con fruta cortada, se paró para ver quién le hablaba. Al reconocer a Toph, se acerco rápidamente e hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita ¿En qué le puedo…?

-¡No me vengas con esas cosas de "servir"! ¡Necesito saber! ¿Dónde está Mamuro?

Ella, confundida, miró a Toph.

-Mi compañero Mamuro salió de vacaciones ¿No le dijo? ¡Cada tres meses le dan una semana de vacaciones para que cuide a sus padres!

-¿¡Qué! ¿Y no sabes dónde viven sus padres?

-No, señorita.

-¡Oh, Maldición! ¿Te puedo encargar…? ¡No, mejor no! Ya sé a quién decirle… gracias.

Toph dijo lo último mientras se daba la vuelta, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina y recogiendo su falda para correr. Justo cuando corría, escuchó un grito.

-¡BUSQUEN POR TODO EL PALACIO!

¿Buscar? ¿A quién? Sus pies sintieron la vibración de alguien que saltó justo al lado del muro, pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, mientras corría, pudo escuchar un llanto.

¿Acaso es Suki?

Se pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Efectivamente, era Suki con Sokka a su lado.

-¡Hey, capitán Boomerang! ¿Qué pasa?

Sintió tanto dolor por parte de su amigo, que decidió no hacer más bromas por el momento.

-Han raptado a Hanh—dijo con tanto pesar, que hasta Toph pudo sentir todo su dolor en ese escaso momento. Recuperándose de la conmoción inicial, reaccionó como era costumbre en ella:

-¿¡QUE! ¡Ah no! ¡NADIE RAPTA A NINGÚN HIJO DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡Oh, ayudaré yo misma al capitán! ¿Quiénes se creen esos malvados? ¡Pero cuando los encuentre…!

Dijo mientras se echaba a correr. No era broma lo de ayudar al capitán. Sin pedirle permiso, se unió a él y pidió a varios guardias que la siguieran. Solo que ella buscó en los alrededores del Palacio. Debía encontrar a Hanh.

Nadie le hacia eso a sus amigos y vivía para contarlo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Hijo—susurró la cansada y ronca voz de un anciano—No seas tan duro. Todo tiene un porqué y a veces esa razón no es la que pensamos que es.

Mamuro mojo el trozo de tela y la colocó sobre la caliente frente de su padre. Su fiebre era alta pero parecía querer ceder.

-Lo sé, padre. Pero de cualquier forma, necesitaba pensar. Además, debía venir a cuidarlos. Si no era yo ¿Quién?

Dijo mientras se paraba con el tazón de sopa en mano para sentarse al lado de su madre, que estaba en la misma recámara a unos pasos de distancia. Comenzó a darle de comer, cucharada por cucharada.

-Eres un hijo muy bueno—musitó la mujer.

-Claro. Ustedes son unos magníficos padres.

* * *

**Flower o Night: **¡Adivinaste!

Lamento ser tan "aguada" en mis notas de autor, pero hoy ando un poco depre :(

En fin, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

chao!


	23. Capitulo 22: La búsqueda ¿Quiénes son?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ÚNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS DESCABELLADAS HISTORIAS.

¡Holaa!

¡Si, no es una ilusión, estoy actualizando! ¿Cuánto van? ¿Una, dos semanas? ¡Lo lamento!

**NisseBlack, Sakura** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios de ánimo! En verdad me han ayudado.

De igual forma, todos los comentarios que me han dejado siguen animándome, estoy bastante agradecida con las personas que siguen leyendo mi fic. Aunque más leve, mi problemita sigue ahí, así que seguramente no actualizaré tan pronto. Pero a como veo las cosas, lo más seguro es que en poco tiempo me tengan actualizando todas mis historias cada día jeje XD

También quería disculparme por no dejar ningún adelanto de este capítulo en el anterior chapter y si no he dejado comentarios en otras historias que leo también lo siento ¡Entiendan que no tengo tiempo! Pero prometo que en poco tiempo volverán a saber de mí TODOS los días... o la mayoría.

* * *

**Capitulo 22.**

**La Búsqueda ¿Quiénes son?**

El cálido viento de las islas tropicales que formaban la Nación de Fuego reconfortó en cierta medida a Aang y Katara, que volaban aún sobre Appa. Anochecía ya y el pergamino de Iroh los había preocupado lo suficiente como para que se enfocaran durante todo el día en el vuelo.

Divisaron a lo lejos el Palacio Real, pero la preocupación los invadió al ver la barrera de barcos de guerra que resguardaban el puerto de la Ciudad Capital, así como los soldados haciendo filas y recorridos por toda la isla y la ciudad. Esas medidas de seguridad fueron tomadas por alguna razón. Algo andaba mal.

El capitán de la flota reconoció inmediatamente el Avatar y dio orden a sus hombres de no atacar. Appa voló cruzando el bloqueo con tranquilidad. Quince minutos después, estaban ya aterrizando en el jardín trasero del Palacio Real. Diez guardias rodearon al bisonte con clara posición de defensa; no iban a atacarlos, si no a protegerlos.

Aang bajó a Katara con su Aire-Control y Momo voló poniéndose sobre el hombro del Avatar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Katara.

-No estamos autorizados a dar esa información—contestó el soldado—Mi señor desea hablar con ustedes.

-Bien…-dijo Aang, dando un paso hacia el soldado.

-Espera—dijo Katara, deteniéndolo al colocar su mano en el pecho de su novio.

Aang la miró, confundido.

-¿Qué pasa, Katara?

-Soldados, permítanos unos momentos a solas—dijo la Maestra Agua.

-Si Fu, tenemos órdenes de…

-Solamente rodeen un perímetro más amplio—dijo, con autoridad—Debemos hablar unas cosas privadas.

El solado asintió y el círculo de diez soldados se abrió dándoles más espacio. Si susurraban, estaba completamente segura de que no los escucharían.

-Katara ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No recuerdas el pergamino de Iroh?

Aang analizó sus palabras con las acciones que pensaba hacer. Entendió el punto de su novia inmediatamente. Katara pudo ver en los ojos de Aang que él ya había captado su intención.

-Yo iré con Zuko—dijo entonces—Tú vete con Ursa. Diles que… No sé… ¡Vas al baño! No creo que tardes mucho en despistarlos para buscarla. Cuando hables con ella, ve a la sala del trono para reunirte con Zuko. Nadie debe sospechar nada.

Aang asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ese acto de infinita dulzura despertó pasión en Katara. Pero tenía que controlarse. No era momento para esos arrebatos.

-Vamos soldados—dijo entonces.

Los soldados se dividieron. Tres se llevaron a Appa hacia el establo, como su guardia. Momo inmediatamente entendió la magnitud del evento y optó por irse con su peludo y enorme amigo. Cuatro soldados rodearon a Aang y los otros tres a Katara, haciendo una escolta para los dos y guiándolos a la Sala del Trono.

-Cambio de plan—dijo Aang—debo ir al baño. Iré en unos momentos.

-Lo acompañamos, señor…

-No. Ustedes mejor protejan a Katara—alzó la mirada—Es luna creciente, sus poderes son más débiles. Ella necesitará más ayuda en caso de peligro. Yo no necesitaré mucha.

-Tenemos órdenes estrictas de…

-Nada pasará ahora. Solo serán cinco minutos. Si quieren, esperen en el pasillo, el baño está doblando la esquina.

-Bien.

La escolta de Katara siguió llevándola a la Sala del Trono. Ella miró a su novio doblar la esquina rumbo al baño, con sus cuatro guardias esperando en el pasillo. Rezó por que la información que Ursa le diera fuera lo que necesitaran y también, porque las cosas no estuvieran tan graves.

Pronto llegaron a la enorme puerta que llevaba a la Sala del Trono. Zuko no convocaba reuniones ahí a menos que fuera de una importancia masiva. Vio quince guardias protegiendo la puerta y abriéndole pasó; la enorme puerta se abrió y ella entró, con su escolta detrás. La puerta fue cerrada y la escolta se colocó en la pared.

En el centro de la Sala, estaba colocada una enorme mesa con el símbolo de la Nación de Fuego. Zuko en la cabecera, visiblemente molesto, casi indignado con un dejo de tristeza. Sokka y Suki estaban a su lado, ambos abrazados. Suki escondía en el pecho de su esposo el rostro y los dos emitían tanta desesperación y tristeza que contagiaron ligeramente el corazón de la Maestra Agua.

Katara se sentó al lado de su hermano, que parecía necesitar apoyo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—inquirió—Hay bastante seguridad.

Zuko la miró, ceñudo. Pero se relajó _Ella no es la culpable _pensó.

-Se lo llevaron—dijo Zuko.

-¿A quién?

-Hanh…-susurró la rota voz de Suki, aún llorando.

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo? ¿Se habían robado a su sobrino?

-¡¿Quién lo hizo?—gritó, fuera de sí ¿Cómo se atrevieron?

-No lo sabemos—contestó Zuko—Casi todos mis hombres están buscando al niño en la Isla. No pueden estar muy lejos.

La furia y el coraje cegaron con su nube blanca la mente de Katara; fue un fugaz momento que le arrebató su cordura reemplazándola por instinto propio: aquel instinto maternal tan desarrollado en ella que la arrastraba al desenfrenado deseo de castigar a esos raptores, desalmados sin corazón, que le provocaban tanto dolor a una madre. ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre lo que era sentir perdido a un hijo? Aún ella no estaba segura de ese sentimiento, no tenía hijos. Pero tenía un hermano, tenía un padre y sabía lo que era perder a una madre. De cierta forma, entendía su dolor.

Pero la nube blanca de furia fue disipada por la razón, por esa elocuente voz que susurraba constantemente lo que era mejor hacer, lo más prudente. Ciertamente, salir a la calle buscando bajo cada roca, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, no era nada prudente. Resignada, abrazó a su hermano con el intento de darle consuelo.

-¿Y Toph?—preguntó.

-Salió a buscar a Hanh con mi guardia—contestó Zuko.

-¿Cómo lo robaron?

-No tengo idea. Él estaba dormido en la habitación de Sokka y cuando Suki entró para darle de comer, ya no estaba.

¡Habían entrado en el Palacio! Katara miró a Sokka y pudo leer en sus ojos lo mismo que ella pensaba: el Palacio ya no era seguro.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Aang dobló la esquina y se puso frente al baño, abrió la puerta y la cerró, sin entrar en la habitación. Usó su poder de aire control para irse corriendo a una velocidad impresionante sin hacer ruido alguno. Llegó a la habitación de Ursa en segundos y la tocó con suavidad.

No tuvo que tocar dos veces, pues la madera se abrió y un brazo emergió de la recámara, agarrando su túnica y jalándolo hacia el interior, cerrando tras él la puerta. Ursa estaba ahí, visiblemente aliviada.

-¡Al fin llegas!—exclamó—Has tardado mucho.

-Umm… bueno, estoy aquí—dijo Aang. No conocía mucho a la madre de su amigo y se sentía algo incómodo en su presencia.

-¿Sabes qué ha pasado aquí?—inquirió.

-No, solo sé que aumentaron la guardia.

-Han raptado al hijo de Sokka.

-¿A Hanh? Pero… ¿¡Quién!

-No hay tiempo para ello, debo decirte esto.

-Iroh me dio un pergamino en donde estaba escrito que tú sabías algo acerca de esto.

-Si, lo se. Aang, quiero que me escuches bien, atentamente.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Escucha atentamente. Cuando mi marido me desterró, me fui a vivir al Reino Tierra donde escondí mi verdadera identidad. Nadie sabía quién era. Pero lo más importante, me di cuenta de todo el caos que habíamos hecho al mundo. Me percaté de la destrucción que nosotros mismos empezamos y que solamente nosotros podíamos detener. Me arrepentí como nunca antes de ser en el pasado una princesa que apoyaba la guerra.

-Siempre puse que había algo raro en mí, porque nunca apoye la guerra de la misma forma en que lo hacían las demás personas. Finalmente, un día, mi madre me dio un pergamino en donde estaba escrita la historia de mi abuela, Ta Min, esposa del Avatar Roku y comprendí algunas cosas. No fue hasta mi destierro que pude entender por completo la naturaleza bondadosa que estaba en mi ser, a raíz de ser descendiente de un Avatar. Parte de mi esencia estaba conectada con el equilibrio y éste me llamaba.

-Debía actuar. Pero sin que nadie lo supiera. Cuando la guerra terminó regresé a la Nación de Fuego, para ver a mis hijos. Pero más que nada, para ayudarles. Tengo bastantes contactos en el Reino Tierra y ellos fueron los que me informaron acerca de este plan macabro. Ni yo sé aún quién lo está realizando, solamente sé una cosa: esas personas tienen el apoyo de dos generales de Ba Sing Se, traidores a su patria. Están ganando más fuerza y temo que esto les va a molestar.

-¿Qué les molestará?

-Avatar Aang, yo sé en dónde está Hanh

-¡Entonces dímelo!

-¡Espera! Ellos no deben saber que estamos completamente enterados de su plan. Lo cambiarán y no podremos hacerles frente. Organiza tres tropas, dirige una, que Katara dirija otra y la última la dirigirá mi hijo. No vayas tú, será muy sospechoso. En vez de eso, dale la información a Katara sin que nadie lo sepa y que ella sea prudente. Si los malhechores ven que Katara se dirige inmediatamente a la dirección, se darán por enterados de que sabíamos de este plan. En vez de eso, que parezca casualidad el haberlo encontrado.

-Bien, pero ¿Dónde está?

-Te lo diré mañana por la mañana.

-¡Mañana! ¡Debemos encontrarlo hoy!

-Si lo encuentras hoy, parecerá sospechoso. Si lo hacen mañana, pensarán que fue un resultado de la incapacidad de moverse dentro de la Isla. La guardia de mi hijo les impide moverse, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Porqué no me dices nada más? ¡Necesito saber!

-La prudencia y la paciencia son esenciales en este movimiento, Aang. Confía en mí, yo nunca haría nada que perjudicara a mi hijo.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? Si sabías que esto pasaría ¿Porqué no me advertiste?

-Pensaba decírtelo cuando regresaras de Ba Sing Se, pero tu llegada intimidó bastante a los generales. Supongo sabes de quiénes hablo. No sé que les hiciste, pero ellos mandaron adelantar el secuestro. Este movimiento iba a ser originalmente en un mes. Están cambiando sus planes, espero que lo que yo sé, les ayude.

-Gracias, Ursa.

-Ve con mi hijo, que querrá hablar contigo. No le digas nada de esto a nadie más que a Katara. Mañana ven temprano y te daré esa información.

-Bien.

-Adiós.

Ursa abrió la puerta y empujó al Avatar, sacándolo de su recámara.

Aang entró en la Sala del Trono. Todos lo esperaban.

-¡Aang! Al fin llegas—exclamó Zuko—Ahora solo falta que llegue Toph para que empecemos la junta.

-¿Cuál junta?—preguntó mientras se sentaba, frente a Sokka y al lado de Zuko.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Aang.

Esa respuesta no le gustó nada al Avatar. Sabía que las cosas ahora empeorarían. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

* * *

¡Uf! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Ya las cosas no será fáciles ni muy alegres que digamos. Por ahí en un comentario me dijeron que si Azula sí iba a escapar: Lo hará y créanme cuando les digo que su escape no será nada agradable. Las cosas se van a ir acomodando con los capítulos, que procuraré subir más pronto... ¡Paciencia!

Adelanto: (Ahora si lo dejé)

_Iroh entró en ese momento a su tienda de té, ya cerrada por lo entrada de la noche. Dentro lo esperaba el anciano encapuchado, que de inmediato se puso más alerta y ayudó a Iroh, pues el tío de Zuko llevaba una herida en el hombro._

_ -¿Qué ha pasado?—inquirió el hombre._

_ -¿Qué piensas tú?—contestó, jadeando por el dolor._

¿Qué creen que pasa? ¡Ay, siento que les estoy dejando mucha incertidumbre en estos capítulos! Espero comentarios.

chao!


	24. Capitulo 23: La Amenaza

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Gracias por todos esos comentarios que me han dejado ¡No saben lo mucho que me animan! Ya estamos entrando a la mitad de la historia, a su nudo. La acción empezará pronto ^-^

* * *

**Capitulo 23.**

**Amenaza.**

Iroh entró en ese momento a su tienda de té, ya cerrada por lo entrada de la noche. Dentro lo esperaba el anciano encapuchado, que de inmediato se puso más alerta y ayudó a Iroh, pues el tío de Zuko llevaba una herida en el hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—inquirió el hombre.

-¿Qué piensas tú?—contestó, jadeando por el dolor.

Rápidamente le rasgó la ropa para tener la herida expuesta. La untó con medicamentos y la envolvió en las más limpias vendas que encontró. Recostó a Iroh en un sillón, y se puso a preparar té. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo dio para que bebiera y ya relajada, Iroh pudo hablar.

-Ba Sing Se ya no es seguro para nadie fiel al Avatar. Ha sido corrompida de nuevo—habló. La herida hacia que le costara esfuerzo hablar.

-Eso lo temí desde ayer, que se fue el Avatar—contestó el hombre anciano.

-Dime ¿Me ha llegado alguna carta?

-Si, te la daré de inmediato.

El anciano se paró y llegó a la habitación de Iroh, donde había escondido la carta en el cajón de madera. Sacó el pergamino y regreso al sillón donde estaba el herido, leyéndole la carta en voz alta.

_Mi buen amigo, sabes que te debo la más alta fidelidad por tu puesto, superior al mío, por las ayudas que me has brindado y además por el simple hecho del aprecio que te tengo, sabéis tu porqué._

_Por eso me es imposible, bajo ningún argumento o excusa, negarte asilo en mi vivienda. Sabes bien donde vivo y las medidas de seguridad que, en dado caso, debes de tomar. P ya está aquí y B ha accedido a brindarte apoyo en su ciudad para que llegues a la mía lo más pronto posible._

_Sin más que decir, me despido. Te espero._

_PA._

-No podemos negar su amabilidad. Debemos de irnos—dijo el anciano.

-Si, lo más pronto posible—agregó Iroh.

-No. Duerma toda la noche que ya mañana partiremos más seguros y descansados. Yo mismo lo llevaré con Bumi. Después, regresaré para espiarlos.

-No creo que sea buena idea que regreses a Ba Sing Se.

-¡Ba Sing Se!, no soy tonto. Pero si lo que Ursa nos dijo es cierto, entonces debo estar aquí o lo más cerca posible para poder respaldarlos.

-Espero eso no sea necesario.

-Siempre hay que estar preparados.

-En caso de que así suceda ¿Con quién los llevaras?

-¿Recuerdas a la buena Tía?

-Si.

-Con ella.

-No es muy seguro.

-De ahí podemos ir a Omashu sin ningún problema.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Ahora duerma.

Iroh obedeció y se recostó, ya más tranquilo. El anciano seguía renuente a mostrar su rostro, pero aún así, se podía apreciar su tranquilo sueño.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Ya estoy en el Sur, usted sabe a que altura. No hay peligro alguno que aquí me aceche. Por lo tanto, sabes tú, puedes disponer de mí cuando sea necesario. No estoy para nada enterado de los planes más recientes, espero y sea como tu dices, de lo contrario, temo que seré de más utilidad de la que me gustaría ser._

_En cuanto a tu amigo, que refugio me ha dado, tiene un sentimiento de más angustia que yo. Tú sabes bien la razón y anhelamos los dos que puedas cuidarlos a todos en caso de que sucedan cosas peores._

_Sin más, me despido._

_P._

Ursa terminó la lectura y suspiró ya más aliviada. Al menos las piezas blancas estaban colocándose de buena forma. Para cuando las negras dieran su jugada, las blancas podrían proteger bien a su rey. No obstante, sabía que podría haber bajas.

Aún así, todo fue cuidadosamente dispuesto. Solo faltaban I y K de llegar a donde era su destino para que todos los peones rodearan a los reyes, alfiles y torres. Y una vez dada esa movida, sea cual sea el ataque de las piezas negras, ninguna pieza blanca de gran importancia se vería afectada. Caerían los peones, nada más.

Satisfecha de haber sido de más utilidad de la que pensaba, guardó el pergamino recelosamente. Nadie debía verlo nunca. Y en vez de ello, apagó la veladora para poder dormir. Mañana sería un día pesado.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella pasó una triste Toph, su semblante solamente indicaba lo que sus palabras dijeron:

-No lo encontramos.

Suki sollozó y Sokka la abrazó aún más, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. El corazón les dolía con cada palpitar que daba por la maldita incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba su hijo.

¿Estaría dormido? ¿Estaría descansado? ¿Tendría ganas de jugar? ¿Tendría hambre? ¿Lo alimentaron como era debido? ¿Lo recostaron en una cama confortable? ¿Lo mecieron con dulzura tarareándole para que durmiera? ¿Lo abrazaron para que se sintiera amado? ¿Él sentiría la ausencia de sus padres?

¡Demasiadas preguntas! Todas sin respuestas y apuntando hacia un solo sentimiento: dolor. Ni Sokka ni Suki habían sentido un dolor más desgarrador que el de no saber dónde estaba su hijo. De no ser por las órdenes de Zuko bajo las cuales los guardias les impedían salir del palacio (prudente decisión a fin de que sus amigos no hicieran nada estúpido) ellos dos ya estarían buscando por las calles a su pequeño.

¡Lo necesitaban ahí! ¡Con ellos! ¡A su lado! Todo el amor hacia su hijo su convirtió en duda y esta trajo consigo una congoja mucho mayor de la que ellos podían soportar.

-Lo encontraremos—dijo Sokka a su esposa. Pero lo costaba creer sus propias palabras.

Toph se sentó al lado de Aang.

-¿Qué querías decirnos, Zuko?

-Me temo que esto va más allá del secuestro de Hanh. Me parece más bien como una advertencia.

-¿Advertencia de qué, Señor genio?—dijo Toph aún molesta. La furia por no saber donde estaba Mamuro se le juntó con la desesperación por el secuestro de Hanh y eso dio por resultado a una Toph mucho más malhumorada y peligrosa de lo normal.

-Que estamos bajo una amenaza latente—contestó Zuko.

-por favor, sé más claro—pidió Katara-¿De que tipo de amenaza hablas?

-Esto no es solo un secuestro. Es más bien un mensaje: "Cuidado, porque podemos entrar cuando queramos y atacar a quien nos plazca"

-¿Seguro qué eso dice?

-¿¡Que más, entonces!

-No te enojes, Zuko—le reprimió Aang.

-Las cosas van a empeorar.

-Zuko, dinos algo que no sepamos.

Él rodeo los ojos.

-Deberíamos salir a buscarlo—dijo Sokka.

-No—contestó Zuko—Mis guardias lo hacen.

-¡Es mi hijo!

-¡No quiero que hagas una locura!

-¡Si, dilo! Apenas vas a ser padre ¿Tú que sabes acerca de lo que sentimos? ¿Acaso no querrías salir a buscar a Mai si la secuestraran?

-Esto es diferente, Sokka.

-¡No lo es!

-Sokka, no te comportes así.

-Para ti es fácil hablar con calma ¡Tú hijo ni ha nacido!

-¡BASTA!—gritó Aang y todos lo vieron.

El porte del Maestro Aire se engrandeció mostrando la de un Avatar digno, la de un líder.

-Estamos todos muy cansados—declaró—Durmamos por el momento y ya mañana TODOS empezaremos una búsqueda. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es descansar.

Asintieron, sabiendo que eso era lo mejor y salieron de uno en uno de la recámara.

Con todas las escoltas siguiéndolos y rodeándolos, llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Katara vio que nadie más quedaba en el pasillo, salvo ella, se escabulló hacia el cuarto de Aang ¡Al menos, las escoltas esperaban al inicio del pasillo y no entraban en las recámaras!

Aang estaba parado en medio de su habitación y no pareció sorprenderse cuando vio a Katara. Apagó todas las veladoras con una ráfaga de viento y luego agarró la mano de su novia, acercándola hacia él en medio de toda la oscuridad. Prendió una llamita de fuego en su mano, para que solamente pudieran verse los dos, sin que nadie supiera que estaban ambos en la misma habitación.

-¿Qué te dijo Ursa?—preguntó Katara.

-Me dijo que tiene la información, pero que me la dará mañana en la mañana.

-Adivino, por prudencia ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Bien.

El silencio fue corto y Aang lo rompió.

-Éste es el plan. En la mañana ella me dará la información que, después, te diré yo a ti. Saldremos todos encabezando una escolta de búsqueda; debe ser tu escolta la que encuentre a Hanh, pero no tú, si no uno de los soldados bajo tus órdenes. Que crean que fue más coincidencia. No deben estar enterados de que sabemos acerca de sus planes.

-¿Me darás la ubicación exacta de Hanh?

-Si.

-¿Porqué no se la dijo a Zuko, o a Sokka?

-Me dijo que esta información solo debemos tenerla tú y yo.

Katara asintió. Entendía lo que quería decirle, la discreción en ese asunto era algo importante.

-Debemos entonces recostarnos para descansar—dijo ella.

En seguida, Aang besó su frente con extrema ternura.

-Buenas noches—le dijo.

Pero ella lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-¿No puedo quedarme contigo a dormir?

Aang se quedó quieto, casi estático. Katara inmediatamente entendió el porqué de su vacilación.

-No haremos nada, Aang. Solo dormir, los dos juntos.

-Si es así…

Katara le dio un suave beso en los labios y ambos se recostaron en la cama. Se dieron un último beso y durmieron abrazados, amparados por la escasa luz lunar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Suki finalmente había quedado dormida, aferrada a Sokka quien no podía conciliar el sueño, pero bendecía el hecho de que su esposa si lo hubiera conseguido. Todo el día había estado llorando y ahora, finalmente, estaba tranquila.

Sintió la suave luz lunar acariciar su rostro y una brisa ligera entrar por el pequeño hueco de la ventana, semi-cerrada, tratando de calmarlo. Sabía que no ganaba nada con estar rabioso y desesperado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer un padre preocupado? Entendió por primera vez cómo debió sentirse su padre al emprender ese viaje, al irse a la guerra, dejándolo a él y a Katara en el Polo Sur.

Extrañaba tanto a su hijo ¡Y solo había pasado un día! Suponía que e saber que su hijo estaba en buenas manos, con su tía, con su abuelo, entonces no sentiría tanta angustia. Pero el no saber dónde estaba su hijo, quién lo cuidaba ¡Ay! ¡Qué dolor más grande!

Sin embargo, el zumbido del viento que pasaba por su ventana era como una melodía suave del más fino piano, que lo llevó involuntariamente al tren del sueño; al país de Morfeo.

Ya dormido, la luna en todo su esplendor contempló al que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida y por quien, todavía, seguía velando. Durante los sueños ¡Grata bendición de Dios! Nos desprendemos del mundo y de las angustias terrenales, yendo a un mundo ficticio donde todo es como lo queremos, donde todo es alegría. Al menos, por ese instante en que Sokka durmió, pudo olvidar su pena y descansar a su corazón del inmenso dolor que sentía.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Si, aún no sabemos nada de Hanh ¡Es para hacer emoción! si se quedaron comiéndose las uñas de los dedos (o algo parecido) cumplí mi función.

Adelanto:

_-¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible?_

_ -No soy insensible, Sango. Solamente veo bien las cosas. No me ato a esperanzas falsas._

_ -¿Sabes qué? Me uniré a los soldados para buscar. Si quieres regrésate al palacio o has lo que quieras._

_ -¿Ya vas a iniciar el drama?_

_ -No es drama, es indignación._

_ -¿De qué vas a estar indignada? Espíritus, contigo no se puede_

_ -¡Contigo menos!_

Mmm... supongo que el adelanto no dice mucho. Dudo que tarden un segundo en adivinar quién esta siendo insensible. Créanme que ya le hubiera dado sus buenas cachetadas de no ser tan necesaria esa actitud, jeje.

No se olviden de comentar.

chao!


	25. Capitulo 24: Encontrado

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡100 COMENTARIOS! ¡SOY FELIIZ!

originalmente iba a actualizar esta historia en una semana mas, pero viendo que alcance esta soñada meta decidí recompensarlos a ustedes, mis fieles seguidores, subiendo más rápido. En verdad, este numero de reviews me lo soñé por mucho tiempo y me siento realmente feliz de conseguirlo.

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capitulo 24.**

**Encontrado.**

Mai estaba sentada en su recámara, su rostro lleno de tristeza. Zuko entró a la habitación y de inmediato fue con su esposa.

-Mai ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy triste hoy.

-Siento mucho lo que les ha pasado a Suki y Sokka—contestó ella, viendo los rayos del sol apenas teñir el cielo.

-Lo sé, es muy triste ¿Verdad?—dijo apenas sin pensar, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la boca. Cuando recapacitó, volvió a hablar—No dejes que eso te aflija, amor. Ya verás que los podremos encontrar.

-He estado pensando en salir yo misma a ayudarlos.

Eso llenó a Zuko de preocupación, que a su vez le ocasionó un enfado repentino.

-¡Eso no!—le dijo, con fuerza—Mai, cariño, es eso lo que ellos quieren. Sé que puedes protegerte bien, pero ahora estás embarazada y debemos ante todo cuidar al bebé.

Instintivamente las manos de Mai se posaron en su vientre, todavía plano. Aún así podía sentir aquella vida desarrollándose en su interior.

-¡Es que imagino el dolor, Zuko!—le dijo, entonces—Imagina, Zuko ¡Imagina que se roban a tu hijo! No entiendo cómo pudieron dormir esta noche…

-Ya no te apures, amor. Eso lastimará al bebé. Descansa.

Mai no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, porque Zuko salió de la recámara. De cierta forma, el estar embarazada hacia que entendiera ligeramente la posición de Suki y Sokka y comprendiera la magnitud de su dolor.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Aang despertó con el cuerpo de Katara aún abrazado al suyo. Con cuidado de no despertarla, separó los morenos brazos de su amado para poder salir de la cama. Se vistió con las primeras ropas que encontró.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, donde pudo contemplar el tranquilo semblante de Katara. Su enamorado corazón dio un salto de alegría al contemplarla de esa forma, tan tranquila, tan dulce, llena de paz. Suavemente besó su frente.

_Te amo_, pensó, antes de salir de la recámara cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, evitando generar algún ruido que perturbara su sueño.

Caminó fingiendo tranquilidad hasta la habitación de Ursa, donde bendijo que no hubiera guardias. Entró sin siquiera tocar y no se sorprendió de ver a la mujer, ya vestida, sentada en el taburete, esperándolo inquieta.

-Te has tardado—musitó.

-Lo lamento, pero me quedé algo dormido—le dijo.

-Bien—Ursa se paró y sacó de la manga de su vestido un pergamino pequeño con un listón rojo cerrándolo y un hermoso sello dorado.

Ella le tendió a Aang el pergamino que él cogió cautelosamente, analizando después el sello. Brillaba con la intensidad del sol un dragón enroscado que protegía una flor de loto.

-Este símbolo me es familiar—dijo.

-No creo que lo hayas visto—contestó Ursa—Ahora vete, que pueden sospechar.

Aang se inclinó ante ella en forma de gratitud y escondió el pergamino en su túnica, antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a su recámara. Al entrar, vio a Katara aún dormida y cuidando de no despertarla, caminó hacia su cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta que lo conectaba con la recámara.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, sacó el pergamino de su túnica y rompió el sello, quitándole el listón rojo y desenrollándolo, para leer el contenido:

_Hemos interceptado mensajes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. El plan original es secuestrar al bebé para alertar a los Maestros, al Señor de Fuego y al Avatar. No piensan matarlo ni lastimarlo; solamente quieren inquietar a sus padres. El escondite asignado para esconder el niño es la residencia número 324 ubicada cerca del puerto en la Ciudad Capital._

Aang enrolló nuevamente el pergamino y salió del cuarto de baño. Guardó el pergamino en uno de los cajones y salió de la habitación, rumbo al comedor; las apariencias eran importantes.

Pero no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando lo rodearon, inmediatamente al salir del pasillo de las recámaras, la escolta ahora de cinco guardias.

-Zuko se está pasando—murmuró, mientras caminaba seguido de esos obedientes hombres.

En el comedor se encontraban Zuko y Toph, a ambos los saludó antes de sentarse, los meseros de inmediato colocaron frente a él un plato y comenzaron a servirle el desayuno.

-Zuko ¿No crees que exageras poniendo a tantos guardias?—le dijo.

-No, Aang. No sabemos que tan peligrosos son estos enemigos.

Aang resopló antes de comer la fruta delante de él.

-¿Han encontrado pistas?—preguntó, tras un rato.

-¡Nada!—contestó Toph, muy frustrada—Es como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire.

-Ya veo…

Se escucharon pasos venir del pasillo y el murmullo de voces molestas. La puerta se abrió y entraron al comedor Momoko, Naoko y Sango, con una comitiva de guardias tras ellas; se inclinaron respetuosamente a todos antes de tomar sus lugares en la mesa.

-Con todo el respeto debido, Señor de Fuego Zuko—comenzó Momoko—No creo que sean necesarios tantos guardias en las escoltas personales que ha mandado, señor.

-¡Te dije que te volviste paranoico!—agregó Toph.

-¡No es paranoia!—dijo Zuko—Es ser precavido.

-Si, lo que tú digas.

Comenzaron a comer otra vez. Aang miró de reojo a Momoko, casi podía asegurar que su orgullo al ser una gran maestra tierra era lo que le originaba molesta al ser cuidada por la escolta; casi como si no necesitara a nadie para defenderse. Tendría que hablar con ella muy seriamente después de que encontraran a Hanh.

No tardó en unírseles Katara, disculpándose por quedarse dormida. Sokka y Suki no se presentaron si no hasta que el desayuno quedó terminado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos mostraban cansancio; seguramente no habían dormido en toda la noche o solo parte de ésta.

-Propongo que hagamos diferentes escuadrones de búsqueda, cada uno encargado de buscar en diferentes partes, para así abarcar toda la isla—dijo Aang.

-No creo que sea mala idea—coincidió Zuko.

-¿De cuántos los escuadrones?

-¿Cincuenta soldados? ¿Sesenta? Y que cada uno los dirija.

-Podríamos inclusive hacer equipos.

-Bien—dijo Zuko con voz autoritaria—Sokka y Suki, llevarán cincuenta soldados y recorrerán la parte este de la ciudad; Momoko y Sango, ustedes llevaran cincuenta también y verán el lado oeste; Katara, tu llevarán sesenta e irás hacia el sur de la isla, recorriendo la fauna; Aang tu buscarás en la parte norte de la isla con cuarenta soldados; Naoko y yo iremos en las naves rodeando la isla para ver si encontramos algo en las islas cercanas.

-¿Y yo?—preguntó Toph.

-Te quedarás aquí y buscarás pistas en el palacio, registrarás todo ¿Bien?

-Pues si no me queda de otra ¿Qué le hago?

-Me parece buen plan-

-A la marcha.

Katara caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio, moviendo su cabeza en el claro gesto de buscar algo. La puerta tras ella se abrió bruscamente y una malo la jaló hacia el interior del cuarto. Cerraron la puerta y la habitación se sumió en oscuridad, hasta que Aang prendió cuatro veladoras.

-¡Te he estado buscando!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Enfoquémonos en lo que debemos.

-¿Te dio Ursa la información?—inquirió Katara.

-Si—Aang sacó el pergamino de sus túnicas y se lo tendió a Katara. Ella lo leyó rápidamente.

-Esto es un golpe de suerte ¡El puerto está al sur de la ciudad!

-Ahora solamente debemos empezar la búsqueda.

Katara abrazó a Aang y le besó suavemente.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Y tú también.

Se dieron un último beso antes de salir de la habitación, apagando las veladoras.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Los cinco escuadrones salieron cada uno encabezado por diferentes Maestros y héroes de renombre. Varios habitantes de la ciudad ofrecieron voluntariamente sus servicios y se unieron a los escuadrones, bajo la autorización del líder, claro.

Momoko y Sango caminaron rápidamente hacia el oeste de la ciudad, dividieron a sus cincuenta hombres en grupos de diez y mandaron a los cinco equipos recorrer las avenidas principales.

-Momoko—dijo Sango—Deberíamos ayudarlos a buscar.

-Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer—contestó, mirando unos collares de oro en un puesto del mercado.

-¡No puedes actuar así! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado? ¡Han secuestrado a Hanh, el hijo de Sokka y Suki!

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Lo dices así de fácil?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me haga un mar de lágrimas y busque desesperada en cada casa dejando tras de mí las huellas del llanto? ¡Yo no soy así! Si lo encontramos, qué bien, y si no, pos qué mal.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible?

-No soy insensible, Sango. Solamente veo bien las cosas. No me ato a esperanzas falsas.

-¿Sabes qué? Me uniré a los soldados para buscar. Si quieres regrésate al palacio o has lo que quieras.

-¿Ya vas a iniciar el drama?

-No es drama, es indignación.

-¿De qué vas a estar indignada? Espíritus, contigo no se puede

-¡Contigo menos!

Y salió de ahí, rumbo a las avenidas. Momoko se quedó viendo los collares y tranquila. _Al fin se fue la aguafiestas_, pensó.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Mientras, la búsqueda de Aang se enfocó en ir por los cielos. Aang distribuyó a sus cuarenta hombres: cinco sobre Appa y el resto al pueblo pequeño que se ubicaba al norte de la isla. Él volaba sobre su planeador en la parte izquierda y los demás soldados sobre Appa en la derecha. Eran el ojo de águila sobre el norte. Aunque sabía que no encontrarían nunca a Hanh, debían al menos fingir que estaban buscando afanosamente.

Sokka y Suk buscaban con un entusiasmo y determinación que espantó a algunos soldados; se veían muy desesperados e inspeccionaban casa por casa ellos mismos. No dejaban ni una pequeña piedra sin levantar, por el solo caso que al levantarla se abriera un túnel secreto bajo tierra que los llevara a unas cámaras subterráneas secretas dond estuviera Hanh (idea de Sokka, claro).

Zuko y Naoko se detenían en todas las islas pequeñas que rodeaban la ciudad capital, muchas de ellas deshabitadas, y rastreaban cada metro cuadrado de ese lugar. Pero nunca encontraban nada. Nadie encontraba nada.

Pero para eso, estaba Katara. Ella distribuyó equitativamente a sus hombres en diferentes puntos de la parte sur de la isla. Uno de esos puntos, era la residencia 324 del puerto. No había nada sospechoso en esa búsqueda, pues la casa era un enorme centro de comercio. Los guardias buscaron, por órdenes de Katara, hasta en las tablas del suelo; y así encontraron una puerta escondida que llevaba a un sótano secreto donde estaba el ladrón y Hanh.

Los emisarios que Katara mandó llegaron con sus respectivos destinatarios seis horas después de que se inició la búsqueda. Katara estaba segura que no podían sospechar acerca de la información que recibieron de Ursa.

-¡Hanh!—dijo Katara, mientras cargaba a su sobrino. El niño estaba muy bien, algo sucio pero nutrido y sonriente—¡Como te he extrañado, pequeñito!

De regreso al Palacio, Katara cargaba a Hanh con mucho cariño y lo mecía para que riera. Sokka y Suki corrieron hacia su bebé y lo abrazaron con fuerza, llenándolo de besos y lágrimas que derramaron por su felicidad.

-Gracias Katara—dijo Sokka, abrazando a su hermana.

* * *

hasta aqui llega el capitulo. ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que si!

Adelanto:

_¿Qué estaba pasando en Ba Sing Se? Los oficiales del general Fong rodearon la ciudad y vigilaron las casas, protegían seguidamente a los ciudadanos y se enfrentaban en varias ocasiones con los soldados del general Xian. Era entendible un desacuerdo entre ambos generales ¿Pero acaso era la población la que debía pagar los platos rotos? ¡Claro que no!_

_Y el Rey de la Tierra no se daba por enterado de esos sucesos. Nadie se lo hacia llegar y esto recordaba horriblemente cuando la ciudad era dominada por los Dai Lee. Todas las personas se cuidaban más de lo debido. Pues los oficiales que debían defenderlos, los atacaban._

_Y esa noche, mientras todos dormían, ocurría algo de gran relevancia mundial._

¿que creen que este pasando en Ba Sing Se? ¿Que busca el general Xian y porque nadie ha avisado al Rey Tierra? Eso y se verá en el próximo capítulo!

Se aprecian todo tipo de comentarios.

chao!


	26. Capitulo 25: Los Dai Lee

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ÚNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Creo que el título dice absolutamente todo acerca del capítulo. Estos Agentes claro que tenían que hacer su aparición en este fic.

Este es el primero capítulo, hasta el momento, en que no se habla nada de nuestros héroes. Está todo ubicado en Ba Sing Se. Espero que recuerden al molesto general Xian, que tantos problemas le causó a Aang: ahora verán de qué lado está.

Y sobre el encapuchado... pronto verán de quien se trata.

¡Paciencia! Falta poco para que todo se desenvuelva.

* * *

**Capitulo 25.**

**Los Dai Lee.**

Las estrellas alumbraban aquella noche sin luna, la quietud dominaba la gran ciudad de las murallas. Ba Sing Se, capital del Reino Tierra, era ahora sin saberlo la capital de la corrupción. Hacia dos días había llegado la noticia del encuentro de Hanh, hijo de Sokka y Suki, secuestrado por bandas delictivas cuyas intenciones eran completamente desconocidas.

Pero los habitantes no celebraron mucho que encontraran a Hanh. El miedo los invadía. Muchos acontecimientos extraños habían estado ocurriendo en los últimos días por toda la ciudad; y nadie se sentía seguro.

Dos días antes de que se anunciara el secuestro de Hanh, los oficiales del general Xian recorrieron toda la ciudad buscando en todas las casas y propiedades de diferentes sectores ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Se pensó después que había estado buscando en la ciudad al pequeño de Hanh, pero cuando inició su búsqueda el bebé aún no era secuestrado y la concluyó el mismo día en que se llevaron al bebé ¿Coincidencia?

Otro misterio era el de la tienda de té "El Dragón de Jazmín" según los periódicos, había cerrado por banca rota, pero ¿Cómo era posible que el lugar, siempre abarrotado de gente, donde hasta el mismo rey seguidamente iba a tomar té por la calidad del mismo, se declarara en banca rota? ¡Era ilógico! Además ¿Dónde quedó Iroh? Era bien sabido que el dueño de la tienda era el tío del no muy querido Señor de Fuego Zuko. No se sabía dónde estaba ni se registró que tomara algún barco hacia la Nación de Fuego. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, o escapado, pero ¿Escapado de qué?

Varias familias del sector bajo fueron arrestadas en el mismo día y la misma hora por mandato del general Xian, por sus delitos. Pero personas allegadas a los familiares declararon que jamás habían robado, matado o hecho cualquier otra cosa por la que fueron acusados y encerrados. Eso sí, todas esas familias eran Maestros Tierra de calidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando en Ba Sing Se? Los oficiales del general Fong rodearon la ciudad y vigilaron las casas, protegían seguidamente a los ciudadanos y se enfrentaban en varias ocasiones con los soldados del general Xian. Era entendible un desacuerdo entre ambos generales ¿Pero acaso era la población la que debía pagar los platos rotos? ¡Claro que no!

Y el Rey de la Tierra no se daba por enterado de esos sucesos. Nadie se lo hacia llegar y esto recordaba horriblemente cuando la ciudad era dominada por los Dai Lee. Todas las personas se cuidaban más de lo debido. Pues los oficiales que debían defenderlos, los atacaban.

Y esa noche, mientras todos dormían, ocurría algo de gran relevancia mundial.

El general Xian, ubicado en el muro exterior, donde nadie podía verlos, estaba frente a otro hombre completamente encubierto cuyo rostro no podía ser revelado.

-¿Los encontraste?—inquirió el hombre.

-Si—contestó el general—Los hallarás donde acordamos.

-Mis hermanos y yo te lo agradecemos,

-He oído que tu plan falló.

-No falló, en verdad. Todo lo contrario, funcionó a la perfección.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Encontraron al niño!

-Si, pero el mensaje fue dado.

-¿Qué mensaje?

El hombre sonrió.

-Somos más fuertes de lo que pensaron.

Saludo con una reverencia y se marchó.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El rey Tierra despertó ese día sintiendo un horrible presentimiento, una voz en su interior diciéndole que surgirían grandes problemas. Hacia mucho tiempo que sospechaba de la traición del general Xian, pero no tenía pruebas para arrestarlo.

Bosco apareció a su lado y el rey acaricio suavemente el pelaje de su querida mascota. Un Golpe de Estado, eso estaban planeado. Él lo sabía y toda la ciudad se daba por enterada. La vigilancia constante de los hombres de Xian le impedían mandar aviso al Avatar, además claro de no tener pruebas, evidencias ¡Si tan solo tuviera una!

Pero no tenía ninguna.

Suspiró, salió de la cama y se vistió rápidamente con todas las galas que poseía al ser el soberano del Reino Tierra. Le sirvieron el desayuno y el comió en silencio. Sus nervios se crispaban con el más mínimo ruido que causara el movimiento del viento en el interior del palacio ¿Cómo sabía él que no era un asesino mandado a matarlo?

Esa incertidumbre era atroz, pero tenía confianza en alguien. Justamente en eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta fue abierta con delicadeza y un hombre ya anciano entró con un pergamino en manos. Se lo dio y salió por otra puerta.

El rey se encerró en una habitación pequeña donde sabía que nadie podía verlo y abrió el pergamino.

"_Hemos escapado de forma exitosa, estamos a pocos días de nuestro destino y sabemos que nadie podrá hacernos daño: estos dominios ya no son de nuestros enemigos, si no de aliados._

_Lamentamos decirle que no sabemos cómo sacarlo de Ba Sing Se ¡No es nada seguro mandar mensajeros allá! Y la Nación de Fuego está siendo completamente vigilada, es demasiado arriesgado mandar un mensaje. Haremos todo lo posible por sacarlo, pero hasta ese momento, solo le daré un consejo: cuídese hasta de su sombra"._

_K._

¡Lo que tanto se temía! ¡Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar! internamente maldijo su suerte y se resignó a lo que el destino dictara. Pero una llama se prendió en su mente.

Salió del cuarto y fue hacia su escritorio, sacó un pergamino y escribió el de su puño y letra un pergamino. A como diera lugar, tenía que entregárselo al Avatar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El hombre encubierto bajó por unos oscuros escalones, era un maestro fuego y por medio de su poder era capaz de crear una llamita para poder iluminar el camino. Los escalones llegaron a su final y un largo túnel se extendió frente a él. Caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a una puerta de metal reforzada.

Sonrió con triunfo y sacó de su manga una llave enorme, de acero. Con ella abrió la puerta; al ser abierta la puerta, pudo entrar a una pequeña cámara en donde había una palanca al centro. Movió la palanca y un conjunto de cinco candados abrieron dos puertas, una tras la otra, para poder acceder a una oscura habitación de metal muy grande.

En esa habitación estaban encerrados y encadenados todos los Agentes Dai Lee, privados de su libertad por alta traición al Reino Tierra, al Rey de la Tierra y a la Paz Mundial.

-Mis queridos agentes—dijo el hombre—He venido para liberarlos de esta inmunda celda donde no reciben el trato que merecen ¿Cómo es posible que tan poderosos maestros tierra estén prisioneros aquí, donde deberán pudrirse los verdaderos criminales?

Los Dai Lee lo miraron de manera desconfiada, no se movieron y esa reacción causó al hombre una limpia carcajada.

-Entiendo que no confíen. Pero les digo la absoluta verdad: necesito de sus habilidades ¿No quieren vengarse del Avatar, que los encerró en esta celda? ¿No quieren coger a Zuko y exprimirle la vida aplastándolo piedra por piedra? ¿No quieren ser nuevamente los dueños absolutos de toda la ciudad? O mejor ¿del reino tierra? Yo puedo ofrecerles eso. Y más.

Un silencio sepulcral sumió la oscura recámara, finalmente, uno de los Dai Lee se movió para mirarlo frente a frente, con firmeza.

-Lo escuchamos—dijo.

-Ayúdenme en mi propósito y yo les daré todo lo que ya mencioné.

-¿Y cuál es su propósito?

-¡Esa es la mejor parte! Mi propósito es el mismo que el de ustedes.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y amplió la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Destruir al Avatar.

Todos los Dai Lee sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Una llamara de fuego alumbró toda la habitación, y las cadenas sonaron una vez más, antes de que siguiera un silencio aterrador.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El Rey Tierra enrolló su carta, era cuestión de tiempo, debía ir con el mensajero para que él le llevara el pergamino. Se paró y caminó rápidamente hacia la Sala del Trono, el hecho de no encontrar ningún solo sirviente o guardia solamente pudo alterarlo más ¡Debía llevar esa carta ya!

Apenas estaba empezando a caminar cuando sintió unos pasos tras él. No tuvo valor para voltear y en vez de eso comenzó a correr. Guardó el pergamino en sus túnicas y salió, ya no a la sala del trono, si no a las afueras del castillo, donde hubiera hombres que aún le fueran leales.

El enorme umbral se alzaba como una puerta hacia la seguridad, pero algo detuvo sus pies y cayó al suelo. Sus pies habían sido hundidos en la tierra, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? ¡Al Rey!

Su respuesta fue automáticamente contestada cuando alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Deberían estar en prisión!—gritó el rey tierra.

Los Dai Lee sonrieron maliciosamente. Usando su poder de la tierra, atraparon al Rey en enorme bloques de tierra, dejándolo de pie para encararlo con la mirada.

El encapuchado apareció y se puso frente al rey.

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó.

-Eso no le importa, majestad. A usted le importa lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Mire, podemos hablar con rodeos y no llegar a nada, o hablar directamente y llegar a un acuerdo—dijo con una voz tan imponente que intimidó al rey—Soy una persona más poderosa que usted con miles de aliados tras de mí. Quienes le son fieles puedo destruirlos con un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Póngame atención, que esto importa. Usted hará todo lo que yo le diga. Lo dejaremos en libertad y reinará obedeciendo nuestras órdenes.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Lo hará de cualquier forma.

El hombre extendió su mano, los Dai Lee bajaron los bloques de tierra dejando libre al rey. Pero él no se podía mover. Una poderosa fuerza lo retenía. La mano del hombre encapuchado se movió y los brazos del rey imitaron ese movimiento.

-Como puede ver, su majestad, tengo absoluto control de su cuerpo. Así que, le guste o no le guste, hará lo que le pidamos. Si no, todo se pondrá negro.

-No—susurró el rey.

-¿Qué dijo, majestad?

Lo movió nuevamente, esta vez inclinándolo de modo en que estuviera a sus pies arrodillado. Repentinamente, el rey comenzó a gritar. No parecía ser un dolor normal. Era casi como si lo estuviera torturando por dentro.

-¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

El rey gritó más fuerte. Los Dai Lee miraban asombrados el poder de aquel hombre. El rey gritó mucho más fuerte, su voz normalmente grave alcanzó un espantoso y desafinado tono soprano.

-¡Lo haré!—grito, ya rendido al poder de aquel hombre.

El encapuchado emitió una sonora carcajada que erizó el cabello del rey, tan maléfico era el sonido.

-Bien…-susurró.

Entones, el rey volvió a sentir que dominaban su cuerpo. Ahora lo pararon y dejaron tieso.

-Si una sola palabra sale de su boca—dijo, con una voz tan firme y tenebrosa que hizo sudar al rey—olvídese siquiera de Ba Sing Se, que ya no existirá para velar por su amada ciudad ¿Entendió?

El rey tragó saliva.

-Si—musitó.

-Perfecto. Actúe normal, majestad ¡Alégrese! Ya no hay guerra y usted puede comerciar con la Nación de Fuego. Haga lo considere correcto, pero eso sí, cuando yo llegue con los Dai Lee, hará todo lo que le diga. Y nadie, jamás, debe saber que estos agentes han salido de prisión ¿Oyó?

-Como usted diga.

El encapuchado dio la espalda y caminó, ya para salir del palacio.

-Ah, una cosa. No crea que porque me iré será libre. Dejaré aquí a unos agentes, no sabrá usted quiénes son ni dónde están. Pero lo vigilarán. Y si usted muestra un poco de traición hacia mí no dudarán en atacarlo. Sea cuidadoso.

-Lo seré. No romperé el acuerdo.

-Más le vale. Ahora, adiós. Pronto nos veremos.

Salió, con todos los Dai Lee detrás de él. Ya cuando el rey estuvo solo, sacó el pergamino de su túnica. Nadie lo había visto.

-Soy más cobarde de lo que creí—susurró.

Se paró, caminó hacia la lámpara de fuego y tiró en ella el pergamino. El papel ardió y todo su contenido se perdió. Nadie sabría por medio de él que los Dai Lee estaban libres.

* * *

Hasta ahí llega el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

Adelanto:

_-Hay que adelantarlo—dijo uno._

_ -Estoy completamente de acuerdo—contestó otro._

_ -Será por completo sorpresa._

_ -Y podremos atacar a la Osa._

_ -Es importante que la osa no pase de ese día._

_ -Si—dijeron todos al unísono._

Volvieron a inclinarse y salieron de la habitación.

¡Ay, ya casi se cierra el nudo de la historia! Espero sus comentarios, que me animan tanto...

chao!


	27. Capitulo 26: Reconciliación

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!

Este capítulo está dedicado a TODOS los que han seguido este fic desde el primer capítulo, dejándome sus comentarios y mostrando apoyo.

Los invito a leer **L´amour** una historia que subí hace poco por motivo de este bello día, escrita especialmente para ustedes, mis fieles lectores.

Sin más para interrumpirles, aquí esta el capítulo, algo romántico pero sin dejar detrás la trama; ojalá les guste ¡Dejen comentarios!

* * *

**Capitulo 26.**

**Reconciliación.**

Todos en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego suspiraron aliviados cuando Hanh regresó a los brazos de sus padres. La búsqueda había sido exitosa. Pero aún así, el Señor de Fuego Zuko mandó aumentar la seguridad a tal grado que hasta los mismos pobladores de la Ciudad Capital se sentían incómodos con tantos guardias reales vigilando sus acciones.

Sokka y Suki habían estado considerando con mucha seriedad el regresar a la Isla Kyoshi, había quedado muy claro que el Palacio ya no era tan seguro como se creía y no querían correr un riesgo mayor.

Katara se había mostrado completamente de acuerdo con su hermano y como era su costumbre, Aang dijo que apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomaron. Indignado, Zuko terminó aceptando la verdad de que el Palacio no era muy seguro para ellos.

Quien no demostró casi ni interés en el tema fue Toph, la bandida ciega seguía estando demasiado dolida y angustiada por Mamuro. Kappei, su supuesto prometido, había escapado del Palacio tras el secuestro de Hanh, atemorizado por el hecho de que lo pudieran secuestrar _¡Valiente prometido! _Pensó ella.

Además ¿Quién dijo que era su prometido? ¿Sus padres? ¡Ja! Si alguien tomaría alguna decisión sobre su vida, sería ella misma. _Nadie_ más. Tomó esa firme determinación poco después de que llegara Kappei. Sus padres, siendo quienes eran, no tenían ni derecho ni autoridad a destruirle su vida. Y si para ser feliz con quien ella quería debía olvidar a su propia familia, pues bien, lo haría. Ya no había más segundas oportunidades, no al menos para ella.

Pero seguía estando muy angustiada por Mamuro. Ya había pasado más de una semana y él no regresaba ¿Y si ya no quería volver? Tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto, pero… ¡Al menos debería dejarle explicar su verdad! La verdad.

Suspiró de nuevo ¡Ya no podía con esa incertidumbre! Su rabia solamente creció cuando recibió, poco después de llegar Kappei, una carta de sus padres:

_Querida Toph._

_Queremos decirte que perdonaremos tu comportamiento pasado si aceptas y recibes a tu prometido, Kappei. Él de seguro ya habrá llegado al Palacio de la Nación de Fuego. Trátalo con cortesía y espero que te muestres como una novia agradecida; muestra ansias por la boda ¡Alégrate, tesoro! ¡Te vas a casar! Y con un hombre muy bueno. _

_Atentamente:_

_Mamá y Papá._

¿Alégrate? ¿Agradecida? ¿Ansiosa? ¡Nada de eso! Rompió esa carta poco después que se la leyeron. Ya estaba más que harta de sus progenitores, vivían creyéndola una hija sumisa y ella de abnegada tenía tanto como Azula de cuerda; es decir ¡Nada!

Sentía una rabia e impotencia que nunca antes había sentido. Tan incomprendida… con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, tras el secuestro de Hanh, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie.

Tal vez ya fuera hora de desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro, pero ¿Con quién? Su mente solamente pudo enfocar la imagen de una persona. Una a la que siempre vio como hermana y madre: Katara.

Fue ese pensamiento el que la llevó a la recámara de la Maestra Agua. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera y ese sería tiempo suficiente para charlar.

Tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?—preguntó Katara desde el interior del cuarto.

-Toph ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro!

Entró y caminó por el cuarto hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentó. Katara se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Toph? ¿Hay algo malo?

-¡Mucho!—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué anda mal?

-Mis padres… cuando fui con ellos dijeron que me habían prometido a un noble.

-¿Prometido? ¿Sin _tu_ consentimiento?

-¡Si!

-¡Que mal! Pero no debes dejar que eso de aflija, Toph.

-Katara, eso no es lo único.

-¿Qué más ha pasado?

Toph comenzó a llorar como Katara nunca la había visto. Por primera vez, pudo ver ese lado sensible de Toph en todo su apogeo. Por mucho tiempo la bandida ciega había encerrado sus emociones más profundas tras una máscara de rudeza y terquedad. Pero el amor rompió esa máscara y su noble corazón salió a la luz.

Katara consoló a su amiga. Toph estaba destrozada, indefensa contra las miles de nuevas emociones que el amo traía consigo y que nunca antes había podido enfrentar. Katara intentó darle los mejores consejos, usando como apoyo su experiencia en el tema. Pero aún así, sabía que lo que más aprendería Toph, sería lo que ella viviera.

Por su parte, Toph sentía que la ayuda de Katara había sido realmente provechosa. El enorme peso que cargó por su culpa pareció aligerarse tras confesar la misma a su amiga. Los consejos de Katara sonaban tan razonables, que no pudo hacer más que darle la razón; después de todo, Katara llevaba más tiempo enamorada de lo que podía recordar.

Pasado el tiempo y estando más tranquila, Toph salió de la habitación, reconfortada y nada llorosa.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Aang salió de su cuarto de baño. Era ya tarde y estaba cansado. Bostezó mientras caminaba a su cama para dormir. No se sorprendió tanto como debería al encontrar a Katara frente a la cama.

Le sonrió.

-¿A qué debo su visita, agradable señora?

Katara río.

-Creo que usted lo sabe, mi señor.

Se le acercó y besó sus labios con ternura y pasión. Aang sonrió aún más.

-Lo preguntaré nuevamente ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Más que segura—contestó ella.

Y volvieron a fundirse en un mar de besos y abrazos, caricias y pasión. La noche se alargó como nunca antes, mientras ellos, una y otra vez, se entregaban a su amor.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El encapuchado hombre entró en una pequeñita habitación iluminada solamente por una antorcha. En esa recámara estaban cuatro encapuchados más; los cinco hicieron una reverencia antes de formar un círculo perfecto.

-Hay que adelantarlo—dijo uno.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo—contestó otro.

-Será por completo sorpresa.

-Y podremos atacar a la Osa.

-Es importante que la osa no pase de ese día.

-Si—dijeron todos al unísono.

Volvieron a inclinarse y salieron de la habitación.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era ya de noche, se supone que Toph debería estar acostada y dormida, pero no era así. Ella caminaba por los jardines, recordando su breve noviazgo ¿Y si Mamuro no regresa?

Pensaba eso cuando sintió sus inconfundibles pasos detrás de ella. inmediatamente volteó y como nunca antes en su vida, deseó poder ver.

-¿Qué haces?—inquirió Mamuro con dulzura.

-Camino.

-¿Me permite acompañarla?

Ya no le importó nada más. Corrió y se echó a los brazos de Mamuro. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y lloró, poco, pero lloró. Mamuro la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su cabello, inhalando su aroma ¡Cómo la había extrañado!

-¿Cómo te atreves a irte así, nada más, sin dejarme siquiera explicarte?—dijo ella, con una voz enfurecida y a la vez dolida.

-Fui con mis padres.

-¡Me dejaste aquí sola, triste y con culpa!

Para ese grito se separó de él, encarándolo con furia.

-Lo sé y lo lamento. Pero debía calmarme. Siempre es así, necesito estar solo para pensar debidamente.

-¿Y que debías pensar, según tú?

-Acerca de nosotros…-calló—Toph, ¿Ese hombre es tu prometido?

-¡Claro que no!—gritó ella—Mis padres se creen con la autoridad de decirme con quién casarme. Pero yo te quiero a ti, Mamuro—dijo, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico—Y eso dudo mucho que cambie.

-Yo espero que nunca cambie.

Mamuro agarró la mano sobre su mejilla y la deslizó con suavidad hacia su boca, para besarla. Toph se sonrojó levemente, antes de inclinarse hacia él. Mamuro entendió e inmediatamente juntó sus labios con los de ella, en un beso dulce y apasionado.

Se separaron jadeando aire, y se mantuvieron abrazados por un buen rato más.

-Creo que ya es la hora de dormir—dijo Mamuro.

-Lo sé… ¿Estarás aquí mañana, verdad?

Mamuro río.

-Si, es mi trabajo.

-Nos veremos mañana.

-Adiós.

Se dieron un último beso de despedida antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cada uno con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros; la típica alegría de los enamorados.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zuko estaba acostado al lado de Mai, que dormía profundamente. Poco después de que quedó embarazada la mujer manifestó más cansancio del normal y dormía parejo todas las noches sin que una explosión la despertara.

Eran en esas noches cuando Zuko pensaba. Miró a su esposa y después su vientre, aún plano, donde sabía que se estaba formando una vida. La maternidad había mostrado una nueva cara de Mai, pues ella ahora se mostraba más alegre, sonriente y jovial; Zuko, en cambio, seguía temiendo un poco a la paternidad. No quería ser un padre ruin, quería criar bien de su hijo.

Se sentó en la cama y suavemente posó su mano en el vientre de Mai, donde podía sentir esa nueva vida formándose. Una alegría empalagosa lo envolvió; aún con todos sus temores, él quería ser padre. Amaba ya a ese pequeñín que ni siquiera conocía y sabía que lo amaría aún más cuando lo tuviera por primera vez en sus brazos.

Lo había visto con Sokka, un hijo lo cambiaba todo.

* * *

Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero el próximo capítulo está listo y lo subiré en pocos días.

adelanto:

_Aang suspiró._

_ En ese momento se escuchó una enorme explosión. Un chillido agudo hizo eco en todo el Palacio. El desorden tomó posesión de todos los presentes. Los gritos, explosiones, miles de sonidos inundaron el ambiente. Eran los mismos sonidos que escucharon durante los tiempos de guerra, aquellos horribles sonidos que los marcaron de por vida._

_ Los miembros del Equipo Avatar inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos. Se miraron entre ellos, buscando una respuesta para saber ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_chao!_


	28. Capitulo 27: Ataque y Pérdida Parte 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Ya volví alfin con otro capítulo de esta historia! Lamento si los he hecho esperar más de lo normal.

**Darwin´s Apprentice: **Gracias por tu reseña, la crítica me ha parecido buena. Lamentablement, tengo de esta historias escritos los capítulos hasta el 29, modificarlos ahora sería demasiado laborioso porque así como están conservan la trama de la historia, pero en el capítulo 30 que empezaré hoy mismo, trabajaré lo mejor que pueda para solucionar eso.

Y a los demás: criticar la historia no es malo, es más, me ayuda a escribirla major. Pero eso sí, criticar constructivamente es diferente a insultar y amenazar (que me ha pasado en otras historias)

* * *

**Capitulo 27.**

**Ataque y Pérdida, Parte 1.**

La luz del sol hizo que todo ser vivo en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego despertara. Un día nuevo acababa de comenzar. Toph se levantó de su cama y se puso un vestido que, sabía, era hermoso, porque todos se lo habían dicho. Salió ya muy arreglada de su alcoba rumbo al comedor. En el camino, se encontró con Mamuro.

-¡Hola!—le saludó.

-Hola, princesa—dijo él.

Toph se sonrojó un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanto cariño.

Mamuro le sonrió y agarró su mano, besándola a modo de saludo. Era ya un hábito por parte de él saludarla de esa forma.

-Creo que debemos ir a comer—dijo ella.

-Yo ya comí ¿Tú tienes hambre?

-No en realidad.

-Hoy es mi día libre

-¿Día libre? ¡Pero si acabas de regresar!

Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Nadie nota jamás la ausencia de un solo empleado ¡Siempre hay muchos!

Ella sonrió aún más.

-¿Algún lado en especial a donde quieras ir?—inquirió ella.

-De hecho, quería llevarte a que conocieras a mis padres.

El corazón de Toph comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Los nervios, a los que no estaba nada acostumbrada, volvieron jugándola malas bromas con unas náuseas soportables pero incómodas. Mamuro notó lo pálida que se veía y aquello lo angustio.

-¿No quieres?

-Bueno… es que…

Las palabras no le salían. Ella se sintió avergonzada de que solamente unas palabras pudieran ponerla en ese estado ¡A ella! ¡La bandida ciega! ¡La mejor maestra tierra del mundo! Era vergonzoso….

-Si no quieres, no vamos—dijo Mamuro con una voz tan comprensible que la cautivó.

-¡No! No es eso… tengo miedo—admitió de mala gana.

-¿Miedo?—repitió la palabra, perplejo ¿La legendaria Toph Bei Fong tenía miedo?-¿A qué le temes?

-A no agradarles—contestó malhumorada.

-No te molestes. No es malo tener miedo.

-¡Para mí sí! No he tenido nunca miedo de nada… y ahora me espanto con la sola idea de conocer a tus padres ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?

-Nada malo, querida. Solo estás nerviosa. Es normal. Yo no creo tener el valor de conocer a tus padres.

-Ellos no me importan.

-Pero mis padres a mí sí. Son magníficos. Les agradarás.

-¿Y si no, Mamuro?

-Pues no, y ya.

-Esto es importante para ti. No quiero decepcionarte.

Él besó su frente.

-Jamás me decepcionarías. Estoy seguro de que les agradarás.

-Bueno, iré. Pero solo si me prometes que si no les agrado nos iremos inmediatamente.

-Lo prometo—dijo con solemnidad.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Cuando tú me lo pidas.

-Ya mismo, o me arrepentiré.

Mamuro río.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Para mí si. Anda, pequeña cobarde, vayamos con mis padres—el cariño con el que le dijo aquellas palabras impidió que Toph se molestara con él.

Los dos salieron, cogidos de la mano, del Palacio Real. Rumbo al pueblo, a la casa donde vivían los padres de Mamuro.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara despertó cuando sintió los suaves y dulces labios de Aang besándola con cariño. El beso de buenos días era, en definitiva, de los mejores que en su corta vida había probado. Ella le respondió al beso con énfasis y pronto la pasión se apoderó de ambos. Pero tuvieron que separarse, porque no era precisamente el momento apropiado para aquello.

-Eres demasiado adictiva, Katara—le dijo Aang en forma de broma—Tendré que demandarte, eres casi como una droga.

-¿Casi?—dijo ella sensualmente, mientras recorría su desnudo pecho con la punta de sus dedos, provocándolo.

-No, peor que una droga.

Katara río a modo de respuesta y volvieron a besarse. Ahora con dulzura y amor. Tuvieron que vestirse y arreglarse lo mejor posible antes de salir para ir a comer. Tenían bastante hambre.

En el comedor estaba Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki y Hanh.

-¿No han visto a Toph?—preguntó Katara. Tras lo que ella le dijo la noche pasada, se quedó algo preocupada.

-Salió, creo que con Mamuro—le contestó Zuko—Con lo poco que trabaja ahora ese hombre tendré que despedirlo.

-Ni se te ocurra—la voz de Katara fue fría y sus puros ojos eran una grave amenaza.

-Sólo era broma…

Katara le sonrió y comenzó a comer.

-¿Novedades? ¿Ninguna?—preguntó Aang.

-Suki y yo nos iremos hoy mismo—dijo Sokka—En la tarde.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Voy a extrañar mucho a Hanh—afirmó la morena.

-¿Y no a tu hermano?—Sokka se hizo el ofendido. Pero aquello solo le causó gracia a Katara.

-No, es más ¡Benditos los espíritus que ya te vas!

Todos rieron. Menos Sokka, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-No es gracioso

-Para mí sí.

-¿Y Momoko? ¿Y las demás?—preguntó Aang, extrañado.

-Aún no se han levantado.

Aang suspiró.

En ese momento se escuchó una enorme explosión. Un chillido agudo hizo eco en todo el Palacio. El desorden tomó posesión de todos los presentes. Los gritos, explosiones, miles de sonidos inundaron el ambiente. Eran los mismos sonidos que escucharon durante los tiempos de guerra, aquellos horribles sonidos que los marcaron de por vida.

Los miembros del Equipo Avatar inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos. Se miraron entre ellos, buscando una respuesta para saber ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El despavorido grito de una empleada les dio la respuesta:

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan! ¡CORRAAN!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La vivienda no era más grande que una casita común. Los pies de Toph, al sentir las vibraciones, pudieron detectar tres habitaciones en la vivienda. Mamuro abrió la puerta de madera y ella pasó a una pequeña estancia con muebles pobres, pero limpios y cuidados. Dos alegres ancianos sonrieron amistosamente.

-Padre, madre—saludó Mamuro con cariño.

-Hijo mío—dijo la ronca voz del hombre—Bienvenido.

-¿Quién es ésta hermosísima jovencita?—inquirió la mujer.

Toph comprendió que hablaban de ella. Se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido.

-Permítanme presentarme—dijo con voz segura, pero a la vez, amable—Me llamo Toph Bei Fong, soy una Maestra Tierra, ciega. Veo con el poder de la tierra. Es un gusto conocerlos.

-Todo lo contrario—dijo el hombre—El gusto es todo nuestro.

-Ya veo porqué mi hijo te quiere tanto. Eres muy bella.

-Gracias.

Toph supo que sus cumplidos eran genuinos. Ellos no mentían. Sintió una repentina simpatía por aquellas afables, humildes y sinceras personas. No se sorprendió entonces de que Mamuro tuviera esas cualidades. Así había sido educado, para ser bueno.

-Nos agradan mucho las nuevas visitas—dijo la mujer—No hay mucha gente que se acuerde de los ancianos.

-Yo sí los recuerdo. Les prometo que, independientemente de lo que pase entre Mamuro y yo, los visitaré constantemente—las palabras de Toph eran reales. En minutos, esas personas ganaron su total simpatía.

Sabía que un tiempo atrás ni con toda esa simpatía hubiera hecho ese tipo de promesa. Ella había cambiado mucho desde que se enamoró de Mamuro. Los sentimientos que aquel joven despertaron en ella la hicieron mucho más humana, más sensible y paciente. Cualidades que ella jamás soñó tener. El amor la había transformado en una mujer mucho más dulce y femenina. La convirtió en una persona mejor de lo que ya era.

Y estaría eternamente agradecida a Mamuro por ello.

El resto de la tarde fue muy ameno, tranquilo. Los dos ancianos le ofrecieron té y ella, renuente, lo aceptó. Conversaron animadamente, contando anécdotas. Tanto padre como madre parecían tener un peculiar gusto de narrar santo y seña de la infancia de Mamuro, cosa que le parecía tierno a Toph. Ellos lo amaban mucho. Además, muchas anécdotas eran verdaderamente graciosas. Particularmente ésas en que Mamuro sentía vergüenza, y naturalmente, enfado.

Toph por su parte contó las pocas alegrías que tuvo de niña con sus padres y llenó el vacío de recuerdos contando detalladamente sus aventuras como Maestra Tierra del Avatar. Toph se apasionaba mucho cuando hablaba sobre sus aventuras de años atrás, recordando cada sensación y mínimo detalle de las peleas. Pronto, la pequeña familia estaba sentada en medio círculo a su alrededor, mientras Toph narraba con emoción y énfasis miles de situaciones que nunca se imaginaron. Auxiliada por sus manos, Toph contaba cada suceso con tal realismo que Mamuro y sus padres se sentían ahí. Casi podrían considerarse como testigos.

Pero en medio de esa alegría, se escuchó una explosión.

-¡Escóndelos!—gritó Toph a Mamuro.

Inmediatamente el chico se dispuso a poner a salvo a sus padres.

Toph usó su poder de Maestra Tierra para salir a gran velocidad de la casa y sus pies le permitieron sentir la intensa pelea que estaba susitándose.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Palacio ¡Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde!

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Adelanto:

_-A mí más ¿No deberíamos hablar de esto con el Maestro Aang?_

_ -Para mí que ya nos tardamos._

_ Ambas chicas asintieron._

_ -¿Después de que termine la batalla?_

_ -Después—afirmó Naoko._

Si digo más arruino la trama. Espero sus comentarios.

chao!


	29. Capitulo 28: Ataque y Pérdida Parte 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS BASADAS EN EL MUNDO QUE HAN AYUDADO A CREAR.

Ya volví, al fin, con otro capítulo para esta historia. He estado leyendo más fics de animes, cartoons y libros, así que decidí cambiar un poquito las notas del autor. Como estoy agradecida de que lean y comenten mi historia, he decidido devolverles el favor interactuando más con ustedes, por ello, agregaré una sección "Revisión de Comentarios" o "Revisión de Reviews" en relación a lo que me escriben. Esto se agregará en todos mis fics. Comenten si es que les agrada.

**Lizmi: **De hecho, el capítulo anterior fue algo corto en comparación con otros que he escrito. En este se detalla más la pelea, así que tiene algo de acción. Las cosas se pondrán tensas y habrá mas acción a partir de este capítulo.

**Powed: **Si, el que Toph se enamorara fue una idea que siempre me tentó, pero que por su edad en la serie simplemente no se prestó. La usaron más como un personaje de comedia y firme carácter; salvo algunos capítulos en los que se ruboriza por comentarios hacia Sokka, no se ve más de sus sentimientos. Por eso en este fic quise ponerla más femenina, acorde a su edad. Y coincido completamente contigo sobre el final de la serie ¿Un beso nada más? Ciertamente había mucho mucho qué hacer y en qué pensar.

**NisseBlack: **Me alegra que pudieras comentar el capitulo anterior; esa idea de visitar a los padres de Mamuro me pareció importante, para marcar la seriedad de la relación. Y me alegra que te gustara.

Por el momento solo dejaré estas respuestas, en capítulos venideros dejaré más.

* * *

**Capitulo 28.**

**Ataque y Pérdida, Parte 2.**

Katara estaba corriendo por el enorme pasillo que llevaba hacia el patio. Quince espadachines y maestros fuego la perseguían. Con sus poderes sostenía en su mano derecha la pequeña cantidad de agua que cogió de un vaso antes de salir huyendo. El fuego que le mandaban los maestros era cada vez más difícil de esquivar. Los espadachines le lanzaban grandes cantidades de cuchillas.

Saltaba, se volteaba, gritaba, esquivaba ¡Hacia todo por sobrevivir! Pero sabía que si agua no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Corrió aún más rápido, sus piedras empezaban a dolerle reclamando descanso ¡Pero no era momento de detenerse! Debía correr.

Si quería vivir tenía que correr. Así de simple, así de sencillo.

No supo cómo ni con qué se tropezó. La gravedad la atrajo al piso pero ella puso sus manos firmes en el suelo, usando la fuerza en sus brazos rebotó y pudo impulsarse para hacer una marometa en el aire antes de caer nuevamente el piso, de cuclillas. En esa posición duró pocos segundos, los justos para que una enorme bola de fuego cayera al lado suyo; la onda de calor que expandió la misma le quemó ligeramente el codo derecho. Ella emitió un pequeño grito de dolor, al tiempo en que se paraba y corría.

Finalmente la gran puerta de caoba abierta al final de pasillo fue perceptible. Sonrió con ganas mientras sentía el viento suave golpear su cara cuando estuvo al Aire libre. Dio una brusca vuelta a la derecha, ángulo en el que una navaja rozó su brazo. Katara chilló de dolor pero no se detuvo.

Al contrario, al sentir la sangre deslizarse por su brazo, manchando su ropa, un coraje recién renovado aumentó sus fuerzas y aquello le dio la energía para llegar al lago. Se hundió en el agua y sintió su gran poder.

Se alzó en un torbellino de agua enorme con el cual repelió los primeros ataques de los espadachines y maestros. Cinco látigos de agua, bajo su control, apresaron a diez hombres lanzándolos al aire y congelando a otros. Quedaron ocho hombres que ella inmediatamente atacó. Uno le lanzó un enorme cuchillo que quedó clavado en la barrera de hielo que Katara creó.

No se dio cuenta la morena que, mientras rechazaba ese ataque, un maestro fuego se posaba tras de ella. Katara luchó contra el tiempo en un intento de parar con agua el látigo de fuego que le mandó y al mismo tiempo, la cuchilla que amenazaba con clavarse en su pecho. Su destreza emergió nuevamente y pudo derrotar a los ocho contrincantes en pocos minutos más.

Suspiró aliviada, mientras pensaba ¿De dónde salieron esos hombres? ¿Porqué los atacaban? En medio de aquellos pensamientos pudo recordar a sus amigos, a su hermano ¡Todos! ¡Todos fueron atacados!

Con sus poderes sostuvo en sus manos una gran cantidad de agua, corrió hacia la cocina bendiciendo no encontrar ningún enemigo y agarró cinco cantimploras, donde puso el agua. Se las colgó del hombre y se fue corriendo en busca de sus amigos ¡Ella los debía ayudar!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Sokka desenvainó su espada. Miró de reojo la puerta detrás de él; sonrió al verla completamente cerrada, ahí estaba Suki cuidando de Hanh. Les dirigió a los espadachines frente a él una mirada furiosa, gélida.

Ellos no le prestaron atención a la fiereza de sus ojos y se le abalanzaron ondeando las brillantes espadas. Cinco contra uno. Y la pelea aún así era justa.

La negra espada de Sokka (que empeñó el chico en recuperar tan pronto terminó la guerra) se movió en sus manos como si fuera una pluma. Ligera, flexible, ondeante. Fiel a su amo, la espada parecía moverse sola con el único fin de protegerlo. Se interpuso entre todas las estocadas que aquellos cinco guerreros quisieron hacerle. Pero cada una fue detenida y desviada.

Los pies de Sokka se movían ágilmente, el equilibrio era esencial en el manejo de la espada. Sus músculos, formados, emplearon toda la fuerza que poseían; los ojos de Sokka adquirieron durante el enfrentamiento una mirada mucho más aguda de lo usual y su mente viajó notando pequeños errores en el empleo de la espada por parte de sus atacantes. Tenía claramente la ventaja.

A dos les quitó la espada, lanzándoselas lejos. A los tres que quedaron, les dio una estocada profunda en el pecho o costado, dejándolos adoloridos e incapaces de luchar contra alguien.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, producida por la satisfacción de verse tan buen maestro en el arte de la espada, salió corriendo con el fin de eliminar a más guerreros encapuchados.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Mai no era débil. Ser la Señora de Fuego, gobernante, futura madre, no la hicieron débil. Bajo sus bellas túnicas de Reina guardaba aún aquellos filos que en sus manos se tornaban increíblemente peligrosos. Su mirada fría volvió y sus gélidos ojos posaron su vista en aquellos enemigos, parados frente a ella, amenazándola con espadas en sus manos.

El ceño se le frunció detonando furia y alertando el peligro hacia los demás. Ellos únicamente sonrieron con malicia. Dos de ellos lanzaron sus espadas que volaron por el aire. Mai esquivó aquellas espadas con facilidad y luego las agarró para lanzárselas con una precisión aún mayor. Sonrió cuando vio que una de ellas se encajaba exitosamente en el brazo de un oponente, que chilló antes de caer al suelo adolorido y con sangre emanando de él.

Lanzó cinco cuchillas de su brazo izquierdo que no pudieron ser esquivadas y clavaron en la pared a otro adversario. Quedaban solo cuatro. De esos cuatro dos le lanzaron sus espadas y ésta vez le cortaron un mechón de cabello. Molesta e indignada, ella agarró ambas espadas lanzándoselas y al mismo tiempo les lanzó diez cuchillas de sus mangas. Todas dieron en el blanco. Las dos espadas se les encajaron a los dos enemigos y las cuchillas clavaron en la pared al otro.

Ahora solo había uno.

Miró intensamente a ese oponente suyo. Había algo en él que no le despertaba la más mínima confianza. Aún cuando ella empleaba ese porte de dignidad amenazadora ante ese maleante, muy dentro de ella sabía que estaba en desventaja. Su vientre, en donde estaba formándose una vida, comenzaba a dolerle. Su rostro ni sus movimientos demostraban en lo más mínimo aquel dolor, Mai sabía que si le daba alguna pista a ese espadachín de su debilidad la aprovecharía y moriría sin remedio.

Morir no era una opción. Pero el dolor seguía ahí. Cada segundo equivalía a una punzada, cada vez de mayor dolor. Sentía una inmensa preocupación ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba mal su hijo? Luchó por mantener una mirada fiera a so oponente. Lo consiguió, sus ojos no eran menos fríos que antes. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ese dolor tan horripilante.

Su enemigo dio un paso hacia delante mientras sacaba una pequeña cuchilla de su pantalón. Ella inmediatamente puso frente a su ella sus manos en la posición idónea para lanzar una navaja más grande y filosa de su comportamiento. Su aguada mirada adivinó la trayectoria que aquel hombre quería ejercer en la cuchilla y dio un precipitado movimiento a la derecha: su error fatal.

Aquel hombre sonrió cuando se percató de que funcionó su finta. Cuando ella se movió a la derecha, pretendiendo esquivar la cuchilla que adivinó lanzaría a la izquierda, cayó en su trampa. Le lanzó a cuchilla a la derecha. Mai mostró sorpresa por ello, y lanzó también su navaja. Los filos se movían rápidamente por el aire y esquivarlos era difícil, porque el solo hecho de verlos representaba un reto. Ella, por instinto, se llevó sus manos al vientre e intentó agacharse, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando llegaron los guardias, armados, encontraron a ese adversario tirado en el suelo, empapado de sangre y con la navaja de Mai incrustada en su pecho, justo en el corazón. Y también, a su Señora de Fuego, tumbada y desmayada, con la cuchilla ligeramente enterrada en su abdomen.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Momoko lanzó una enorme piedra hacia uno de los enemigos, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que se le cayera la espada de sus manos. Corrió y agarró la espada, arrojándola con coraje hacia otro espadachín que se le acercaba amenazadoramente. El espadachín se quitó con facilidad la espada que iba directo hacia él; pero eso le distrajo lo suficiente como para que una llamarada le cayera enfrente, asustándolo y dejando a Momoko atraparlo entre filosas piedras.

Sango creó un enorme pulpo de agua con el cual luchó hasta el cansancio con siete enemigos que fueron, unos congelados, y otros quedaron completamente inconscientes por los horribles golpes que Sango les dio usando látigos de agua.

Y Naoko también participó mucho. Sus látigos de fuego fueron suficientemente calientes y rápidos como para detener toda espada o navaja que se le quisiera anteponer y además, dejó heridos de gravedad a los espadachines, venciéndolos.

Momoko sacó toda su ira con esas peleas tan intensas. Pero no era una ira buena. Estaba siendo demasiado ruda, casi sanguinaria. Sango y Naoko vieron con horror cuando, tras tumbar a un espadachín, controló una piedra afilada y con ella comenzó a pegarle tantas veces que le desfiguró la cara.

-¡Momoko, basta!—gritó Sango, empujándola.

Momoko recuperó la razón y dejó caer la piedra.

-Yo… lo siento. No sé que me pasó.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta—replicó Naoko, viendo con lástima al chico ahora sin rostro.

-Se trata de defendernos, Momoko, no de destruirlos.

-No me vengas con esos discursos. Mejor vayámonos a ayudar a los demás.

Momoko se paró y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad hacia el otro patio, donde sabía que estaban los demás. Naoko y Sango se miraron fijamente.

-Momoko ya me está preocupando—dijo la maestra fuego.

-A mí más ¿No deberíamos hablar de esto con el Maestro Aang?

-Para mí que ya nos tardamos.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

-¿Después de que termine la batalla?

-Después—afirmó Naoko.

Tras ese acuerdo, se echaron a correr también. Tenían una gran condición física y por ello, sus piernas se movían con fluidez, rapidez; no tardaron más de cinco minutos en cruzar los pasillos del Palacio y llegar al otro patio.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Toph finalmente llegó al Palacio. En el umbral había varios encapuchados luchando contra los soldados. Hundió a todos los encapuchados en la tierra, dejándoles solo la cabeza al aire. Entró al Palacio y se percató, gracias a sus pies, que la más intensa de todas las peleas se estaba llevando en el patio oeste.

En el patio oeste había cincuenta enemigos, parados todos contra Katara, Zuko, Sokka y Aang. Toph se les unió a sus amigos y comenzaron la pelea contra aquellos encapuchados.

Katara peleaba fieramente con ayuda de látigos enormes de agua. Zuko hacia gala de sus habilidades como Maestro Fuego mejorado; Sokka, tras la angustia, estaba feliz ¡Finalmente podía luchar con la espada como era debido! Y Aang con solo usar el poder del aire, llevaba una gran ventaja.

Toph se les unió y a los pocos segundos llegaron Momoko, Naoko y Sango. Claramente los cincuenta encapuchados estaban en completa desventaja y aquello fue su perdición.

Tras vencerlos a todos, cayeron en la cuenta de que realmente no eran tan poderosos. Durante la guerra, las peleas eran intensas, acaloradas, desesperadas; nunca se sabía, al iniciar una batalla, si saldrían de ella con vida. Los soldados estaban siempre bien entrenados y equipados con horribles armas, pero eso no era lo peor: su entrenamiento les indicaba nunca darse por vencidos, peleaban siempre hasta el final.

En cambio, estos intrusos usaron el factor sorpresa para atacarlos. Eran espadachines buenos, pero aún así Sokka les ganaba ¿Y Cuándo, un simple espadachín podría enfrentarse a los mejores maestros del mundo?

-No eran muy fuertes—dijo Toph—No fue muy emocionante.

-No—contestó Aang, pensativo.

-¿No deberíamos encerrarlos?—Pregunto Katara, señalando a un espadachín que parecía recuperar la conciencia.

-Si—contestó Zuko.

Como Señor de Fuego, Zuko comenzó la ardua labor de devolver el orden al Palacio. Los doctores y las enfermeras llegaron pronto para atender las heridas, primero de los soldados del Palacio, después de los heridos enemigos.

Mandó a los soldados llevar todo herido a la enfermería y de ahí, a prisión. Fue mientras recorrían al palacio que supieron acerca de Mai y Ursa.

La primera estaba herida de gravedad. Zuko se sintió el peor marido del mundo al no poder proteger a su esposa de aquella invasión. La cuchilla se le había clavado en el abdomen con un ángulo brusco que hacía muy difícil sacársela.

Ursa, en cambio, estaba completamente desaparecida. No la encontraban en su habitación. Buscaban por todo el palacio, pero simplemente no aparecía. Era como si hubiera sido borrada de la faz de la tierra. Temieron en un principio que la hubieran secuestrado.

Pero aquella posibilidad fue descartada cuando se mandaron tropas a la ciudad. Descubrieron que solamente atacaron al palacio, a nada ni nadie más. Y las personas jamás vieron a ningún solo guerrero encapuchado salir del palacio. Entraron y ahí se quedaron. Era entonces imposible que se hubieran llevado a Ursa. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cinco siluetas encapuchadas estaban paradas sobre dos hombres, enmascarados.

-¿Lo harán?—inquirió un encapuchado.

-Cuando lo mande—contestó un enmascarado.

-Bueno, les mandamos que lo hagan ahora mismo.

-como mande.

Los dos enmascarados hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Los cinco encapuchados hablaron entre ellos.

-¿Funcionó?

-Si y no.

-Si porque están más asustados.

-No porque la Osa escapó.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo.

-Sigamos con el plan.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El pasillo enfrente de la enfermería tenía a Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang y Toph esperando. Ninguno de ellos estaba tranquilo. Habían atacado al Palacio ¡El Palacio con miles de guardias y medidas de seguridad! ¿Cómo fue eso posible? El enemigo era demasiado fuerte, muy influyente. La angustia era horrible, sabían que ahí ya no estaban seguros.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y un Zuko a simple vista deprimido salió de ella. Miró a sus amigos con un dolor tan intenso en sus ojos, que ellos se llenaron de miedo y les fue transmitido el dolor.

-¿Murió?—pregunto Toph.

-No—contestó Zuko.

-¿Entonces…?

Zuko suspiró, antes de mirarlos nuevamente.

-Mai perdió al bebé.

* * *

Mátenme si quieren por dejar el capítulo de esta forma, pero es simplemente necesario para dejar la trama abierta en el próximo episodio. Siento que me faltó algo... un no se qué al momento de describir las peleas. Critiquen, por favor, y así mejorar la redacción.

Adelanto:

_-¿O fue una distracción?—susurró Katara._

_ Aang la miró._

_ -¿Qué dijiste?_

_ -Piénsalo. Ellos secuestran, sin pedir recompensa alguna, prácticamente nos dejaron encontrar a Hanh. Y ellos atacaron, sin robar nada, sin atacar a nadie con intenciones asesinas, casi se dejaron vencer; solo Ursa desapareció ¡Pero no falta ni un soldado! ¿No será que ella escapó? Y si escapó ¿De qué lo hizo? ¿Para qué? Ellos, no sé quienes, están acomodando sus piezas._

_ -Como un tablero de Pai Sho—agregó Aang._

_ -Peor, de Ajedrez. Alguien perderá… quieren destronar a un rey… en este caso, a un Avatar._

En el próximo capítulo el enemigo dará su rostro. ¡Dejen sus comentarios, por favor, animan bastante!

chao!


	30. Capitulo 29: Los Cinco Espadachines

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Solamente esperaba los 130 comentarios para actualizar ¡Agradezcan a quienes los dejaron!^^ Ya, hablando en serio, tengo una pequeñita crisis como escritora y escribir me es más tardado de lo usual... aunque sospecho de la gripe que tengo desde hace una semana y las cinco medicinas que me debo tomar a diario más inyecciones... no´más xD

Neta, tardaré un poco más en actualizar esta historia, los comentarios ayudarán mucho a que meta velocidad turbo al escribir.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Mish: **lo siento, era necesario :(

**Lizmi:** eso indica que estoy escribiendo bien; no he experimentado esa desgracia, pero el sufrimiento de Zuko y Mai será recompensado.

**yesica:** a mi más ¡Lo escribí!

**miakarey:** ¡Muchas gracias! aquí va el capítulo, espero os guste.

**NisseBlack: **reitero, yo lo escribí, siento mucho lo de Mai y Zuko ¡Pero era necesario!

**Powed:** ¡Esto fue lo más rápido! Y si, ese gesto de que Toph se aburriera me pareció muy adecuado para con su carácter.

**Nikolas Sur:** gracias, y sinceramente, yo también lo espero.

**lucecita11:** comentarios como los tuyos suben los ánimos, gracias y disfruta el cap.

**cristina:** gracias, te aseguro que tomaré en cuenta tus opiniones, como de aquí en adelante habrá más pelea trataré de profundizarla y lo de Katara... veré que puedo hacer ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 29.**

**¡Y dan la cara!... Los Cinco Espadachines.**

Mai estaba recostada en la cama de la enfermería. La luz del sol pasaba por la ventana acariciando con suavidad su rostro, casi como si quisiera consolarla. Pero esa calidez externa era contraste con el congelado interior suyo.

El dolor era tan intenso ¡Perdió a su hijo! ¡Y ni siquiera pudo conocerlo! Su mente volaba imaginándose a un bebé en sus brazos, con facciones parecidas a las de su padre. Un bebe hermoso al que ella cuidaría mientras discutía con Zuko para ponerle nombre. Un bebé precioso que jugaría con Hanh por las tardes mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cariño y Zuko demostraba su paternal afecto por él.

Pero no era así. Y nunca lo sería. Ella perdió a su hijo en un aborto involuntario ¡Todo por esa maldita cuchilla!

Cuando Suki entró a la habitación, encontró a una Mai tan pálida que eso la asustó. Su rostro mostraba una tristeza tan impresionante que ella tuvo que quedarse unos momentos en el umbral, sin saber como actuar.

-¿Vienes a darme tus condolencias?—dijo Mai, sin mirarla.

Suki primero se impresionó, luego caminó hacia ella antes de contestar.

-Sí y no—dijo cautelosa.

Mai la miró, sus ojos llenos de pesar.

-Lo perdí—dijo entonces—Soy débil, no le pude proteger ¡A mí propio hijo!

-Tranquila. No fue tu culpa.

-¡Mi hijo!—sollozó—Por mi imprudencia ¡Ni siquiera lo pude conocer!

-Sé que él desde el cielo te perdona. Es un ángel.

-Un ángel que yo maté.

-No, Mai. Tú no tienes culpa alguna.

-¡Sí, debí haberme cuidado mejor!

-Cuidaste de tu persona lo mejor que pudiste. Pero a todos nos tomaron por sorpresa, no te culpes.

-Siento que pude hacerlo mejor.

-Tal vez, pero al menos sigues viva. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez vengan más bebes.

-Quizás. Pero aún así, perdí uno.

-De quien debes estar feliz pues ahora esta en un lugar mucho mejor. Él querría que su madre saliera adelante ¿No?

-Sí, probablemente.

-No probablemente, de seguro lo querría. Ahora, descansa Mai. Mañana será otro día*

Mai le sonrió, una sonrisa vacía, antes de darse la vuelta. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Suki se dio cuenta que estaba dormida y bendijo a los espíritus por ello. Mai estaba increíblemente deprimida por perder a su hijo.

Suki miró el paisaje a través de la ventana. El sol brillaba hermosamente, y las plantas emitían una verde aurora. Pero algo en su interior estaba gritándole que se fuera de ahí _"¡Lo peor está por pasar!"_ decía una voz en su mente. ¿Y cómo callarla si a cada hora gritaba?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Había pasado un día desde el repentino ataque. Y todos en el Palacio estaban muy alterados. Los atacantes fueron llevados a la prisión más cercana, se contaron doscientos. De esos doscientos, solamente veinte murieron en combate, los demás estaban heridos. De la guardia real hubo doce bajas y cincuenta y tres heridos, dos sirvientes también fueron atacados pero no asesinados. Fuera de eso, no hubo más lesionados.

Pero aún así Suki sentía, nada equivocada, que las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos. Algo muy grande se avecinaba.

-Pienso ir al mundo de los espíritus—dijo Aang, caminando por el pasillo. Katara caminaba a su lado, escuchándolo.

-¿De los espíritus? ¿Para qué?

-Para hablar con el Avatar Roku, pedirle un consejo.

-¿Crees que sea necesario?

Aang se encogió en hombros.

-Puede servir.

Llegaron a la habitación de Aang, él abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-No entraron en ninguna recámara—dijo él—No buscaban nada, solo querían atacar.

-¿No sería eso extraño?

-Bastante.

Aang se quedó muy pensativo, recargándose en la pared. Katara se sentó en la mullida cama, apoyó sus codos en el regazo y la cabeza en sus manos, viéndolo detenidamente.

-¿En qué piensas, Aang?—lo llamó al fin.

-Es que…-calló abruptamente, antes de continuar—No encuentro lógica. Secuestraron a Hanh y luego atacan… ¿Crees tú que sean el mismo grupo?

-La coordinación fue casi perfecta, estaban bien enterados de todo, para mí que son una misma organización.

-¿Y qué buscan? Secuestraron a Hanh, pero lo mantuvieron en la Nación de Fuego; atacaron el Palacio, pero no robaron ni mataron a nadie…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, volteando a ver a Katara con angustia.

-¡Salvo a Ursa!—exclamó.

Katara le devolvió una mirada confundida.

-¿Crees que se la llevaron?

-Está completamente desaparecida.

-La buscaban solamente a ella…

-pero ¿Porqué?

-¿No fue ella quien nos ayudó?

-Pero ellos no lo sabían… ¿Oh si?

Los envolvió un incómodo silencio. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿O fue una distracción?—susurró Katara.

Aang la miró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Piénsalo. Ellos secuestran, sin pedir recompensa alguna, prácticamente nos dejaron encontrar a Hanh. Y ellos atacaron, sin robar nada, sin atacar a nadie con intenciones asesinas, casi se dejaron vencer; solo Ursa desapareció ¡Pero no falta ni un soldado! ¿No será que ella escapó? Y si escapó ¿De qué lo hizo? ¿Para qué? Ellos, no sé quienes, están acomodando sus piezas.

-Como un tablero de Pai Sho—agregó Aang.

-Peor, de Ajedrez. Alguien perderá… quieren destronar a un rey… en este caso, a un Avatar.

Katara miró a Aang ahora con unos ojos llorosos por la angustia y la desesperación. Aang caminó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Es una estrategia… no sabemos quiénes son ni cuál es su siguiente paso… pero ellos quieren lo de siempre: matarte, Aang.

La morena lloró un poco, siendo consolada en todo momento por su novio.

-No te pongas así, Katara, no vale la pena. Estando juntos, nada podrá pasarnos.

-¿Me lo prometes, Aang? ¿Nada nos separará?—ella lo miró a los ojos de una manera tan intensa, que el Maestro Aire solo atinó a abrazarla con más fuerza, besándola apasionadamente, sellando con sus labios aquella bella promesa.

-Te lo prometo—susurró en un momento en que sus labios quedaron libres. Volvieron a abrazarse, besándose ahora con mayor intensidad.

Y justo en ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de una explosión.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Seis hombres, todos encapuchados, estaban parados frente al muro sur del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego. De esos seis hombres, cinco llevaba capuchas negras, el otro, una grisácea.

-Vete—dijo uno con capa negra al de capa gris—Contaremos hasta veinte tras tu partida y empezará el juego.

-Bien me parece—contestó el de capa gris.

El de capa gris dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, impulsado por su poder de tierra-control, a las afueras de la ciudad capital. Los cinco hombres de capas negras sonrieron, mirando el rojo muro alzándose sobre sus cabezas.

-Llegó el momento—dijo uno.

-Sí—otro contestó.

Sacó uno de su manga una pequeña bomba en forma de canica roja, cuya mecha prendió usando su fuego-control.

_Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis…._

La cuenta regresiva inició en sus mentes, solamente ellos la sabían. En ese momento, diez hombres vestidos con uniformes rojos y la una llama dorada en sus frentes, Símbolo de la Nación de Fuego, rodearon a los cinco hombres de negro. Los encapuchados vieron entonces a unos guardias del Muro acercarse, con miradas sospechosas. Al ver a los diez hombres tan finamente vestidos, dieron la vuelta y se fueron, así sin más.

Esos diez hombres llevaban unos vestuarios curiosos. Todo era de un rojo escarlata que resplandecía con los bordados dorados, todo bordado simulando exquisitas lenguas de fuego. Sus rostros eran perceptibles, sin rasgos más notorios que otros; rostros comunes y corrientes entre las personas. Pero tenían un porte al pararse, que intimidaba con las gélidas miradas de sus ojos a quien se atreviese a acercárseles o desafiarlos.

Eran un grupo de élite, llamado la Llama Secreta.

¿Y quiénes son esos? Se preguntarán. Fueron por primera y única vez mencionados en el capítulo nueve. Una organización secreta, adiestrados en el arte del fuego-control; en el empleo de su inteligencia al máximo; en el dominio de estrategias improvisadas. Sabían cinco tipos de Artes Marciales ajenos al Fuego-Control; también, fueron instruidos en el arte del sigilo y las artes mágicas. Eran capaces de hacer hechizos muy poderosos y eficientes.

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…_

La Llama Secreta, élite al servicio del Señor de Fuego, a quien se le jura eterna fidelidad, se formaron en una media luna, rodeando a los cinco encapuchados. Sus posiciones eran de ataque, preparados ya para la acción venidera. Los cinco encapuchados sonrieron.

_Dos… uno…_

La bomba fue lanzada hacia el muro, que sucumbió ante la fuerza de la explosión. El agujero dejó pasar primero a la Llama Secreta, y después, a los cinco hombros. La nube de humo, levantada por la explosión, interceptó toda visión por un largo tiempo. Hasta que, tras un rato, se dispersó. Y en ese momento, estaban ya reunidos frente a los cinco hombres, todo el Equipo Avatar, con casi toda la Guardia Real detrás.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—demandó saber Aang, con el ceño fruncido.

Uno de los hombres se carcajeó. Se quitó la gorra de la túnica, revelando su rostro, a simple vista de una Tribu Agua.

-Permíteme presentarme, yo me llamo Akko, de la Tribu Agua del Norte—dijo, haciendo una reverencia con burla. Seguidamente, los otros cuatro encapuchados se quitaron las gorras y mostraron sus rostros, presentándose.

-Yo soy Pasek, del Reino Tierra.

-Me llamo Nazar, de la Nación de Fuego.

-Yo me llamo Kaptan, también del Reino Tierra.

-Y yo Etlín, de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Permanecieron en silencio todos, finalmente, Sokka dio un paso adelante, amenazándolos con su espada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Oh… solo divertirnos—dijo Pasek.

-Verán—continuó Nazar—Somos un grupo, nos hacemos llamar Los Cinco Espadachines. Somos maestros elementales, de la espada, y de las artes marciales. Tenemos miles de contactos y aliados alrededor del mundo. Y estamos todos de acuerdo, en que la Nación de Fuego merece sufrir las consecuencias de sumir durante cien años al mundo entero en la miseria.

-Hemos estado planeando minuciosamente nuestra forma de lograrlo—dijo Pasek—Destruir a la Nación de Fuego es nuestra misión… y destruiremos también a quien se cruce en nuestro camino.

-¡Pues será a nosotros!—dijo Katara, poniéndose delante a pesar de la mirada de Aang—Nosotros nunca les dejaremos que cometan tal barbarie.

Ante esa oración, los cinco hombres se echaron a reír.

-Eso crees tú—habló Etlín—Y sabemos que intentarás detenernos mientras vivas. La pregunta aquí es ¿Cuánto tiempo durarás viva?

Quien más sorpresa mostró ante el cinismo de esa pregunta, fue Aang, quien tuvo por un momento auténtico miedo; esos hombres se veían muy peligrosos y lo último que quería era que lastimaran a Katara y a los demás.

-A menos que quieran vérselas con mi guardia—dijo Zuko,con la voz más segura que pudo encontrar—Será mejor que se vayan de aquí.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tu guardia nos atacara?—preguntó Nazar.

-¡Porqué mis hombres son leales!

-¿No tienes ojos?—respondió el mismo, mirándolo con una petulante sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre—Tu grupo de élite y que te juró eterna fidelidad está a nuestro lado ¿Porqué unos simples soldados, menos capacitados, te serían entonces fieles?

Los ojos de Zuko fueron de un lado a otro, buscando la más mínima muestra de duda en sus hombres; pero ellos no tenían ni la mirada con confusión. Empuñaban sus armas con fuerza, fiereza y firmeza. Era la Regla de las Tres "R" las tres cualidades bajo las que eran adiestrados todos los soldados del ejército de Fuego.

-Conozco a mis hombres—se limitó a decir.

-Solo para calmarte, diré que nuestra intención no es atacar.

-¿Por qué tan callado joven Avatar?—preguntó Pasek.

Aang no respondió. Sintió por medio de su tierra-control que algunos hombres se movían por fuera de la muralla ¿Acaso los estaban rodeando?

-¿Y cuál es, entonces, si no quieren atacar?—la voz de Momoko sorprendió a los presentes.

-No te interesa—contestaron al unísono los cinco—Ahora, nos marchamos, bajo solo una amenaza: pronto llegará nuestro turno de conquistar esta Nación maldita. Y nadie podrá hacer nada.

Los miembros de la Llama Secreta saltaron y se colocaron frente a los Cinco espadachines, tirando unas pequeñas canicas de sus manos que crearon un humo intenso y sofocante. Entre los tosidos y gritos de sorpresa, Aang pudo disipar todo el humo con ayuda de su Aire-Control.

Ya para ese momento, no había nadie.

Pero todo eso había sido increíblemente extraño. Si no querían atacar, entonces ¿Qué buscaban?

Una hora después, les llegó la respuesta.

* * *

¡Y llegaron los malitos de la historia! Los Cinco Espadachines están planeando algo grande ¿Porqué piensan que atacaron al Palacio, si no pretendían asesinar a nadie? Una pista:

Adelanto:

_-¿Acaso te pregunte cómo te llamas? ¡No! Ahora dime ¿Para quién trabajar?_

_ -Se hacen llamar los Cinco Espadachines._

_ -Iré a conocerlos._

_ Se paró y bebió un sorbo de agua, antes de salir al pasillo._

_ Era la misma Azula de antes._

Bueno, al fin veremos nuevamente a Azula, y de una forma que seguramente no esperaban... jugué un poco con la mente de esta princesa, ya verán cómo y porqué. ¿Dónde estará Ursa? ¿Quiénes les mandan esos pergaminos a la Osa? ¿Porqué quieren a Azula? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de "Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang, Libro IV Aire"

Chao!


	31. Capitulo 30: La Huida de Azula

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Hola de nuevo! Actualicé un poco más rápido porque me han sorprendido la cantidad de comentarios que me dejaron ¡Siempre me emocionan! ^^ En este capítulo no aparece ninguno de los Miembros del Equipo Avatar, espero que no los extrañen, porque andarán ausentes en este y el próximo episodio.

No sé que más decir...

Revisión de Comentarios:

**NisseBlack: **gracias por tus buenos deseos ^^

**Lizmi:** No, absolutamente nada bueno, pero para compensar las cosas, digamos que Azula no saldrá nada bien librada de esto.

**lucecita11: **tu emoción me anima mucho, espero te agrade el capítulo como los anteriores.

**Sandy1994:** ¡Gracias!

**Nikolas Sur:** bueno, a nadie le gusta que le odien, pero considero que en este momento es válido completamente tu odio.

* * *

**Capítulo 30.**

**La huida de Azula.**

Estar ahí encerrada resultaba ser la peor de todas las torturas conocidas. Las cuatro paredes que estaba condenada a ver eternamente siempre eran oscuras; si ella no estaba loca cuando llegó ahí, podría decirse que esas paredes la martirizaban psicológicamente.

Durante aquella pelea que sostuvo contra su hermano y la campesina, sus nervios colapsaron, haciéndola una esquizofrénica demente. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurrió, cuando vio a su débil padre vencido, cuando se enteró de que no era broma que hubiesen perdido, parte de su perdida cordura fue recuperada.

La princesa de la Nación de Fuego estaba condenada a permanecer en ese horrible manicomio toda la vida, abandonada por el mundo. Cuando la visitó su madre, tiempo atrás ¡Oh, que tortura fue esa! No podía soportar ver a esa mujer que tanto odiaba, que siempre prefirió a su hermano. Por eso fue que fingió… una de las mejores actuaciones que dio en su vida.

Frente a las enfermeras del lugar, ella nunca tenía juicio; no sabía dónde estaba, con quien, aparentaba de todo y fingía ser ligeramente dulce. Eso hacía que le tuvieran lástima; odiaba la lástima, era verdad, pero era el orgullo o comida mejor, y con el pasar de los años quedó resignada a su suerte: no podía salir de ahí, nunca, así que si iba a pasar el resto de su vida en ese cuarto, por lo menos vivir lo más decente posible.

En su primer año de encarcelamiento, miles fueron sus intentos de huir. Inclusive ella misma se quemó hasta el punto que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital del manicomio, donde trató de escapar sin éxito. A los dos años, nadie le confiaba nada y siempre cuidaban de que tuviera las cuatro cadenas en sus pies y manos, era la interna más peligrosa, tanto, que ya no era una enferma mental, era más bien una prisionera.

La resignación llegó a mediados del tercer año, donde las enfermeras en un principio no le creyeron, pero su actuación fue evidencia suficiente de su locura y pronto se ganó la lástima de todo el mundo.

Azula odiaba la lástima, pero era eso mejor que vivir con una pesada bala arrastrando por toda la vida y con comida pudriéndose. Así era de simple: te portabas bien, te trataban bien; te portabas mal, te hacían miserable. Y recientemente ella tenía el mejor de los comportamientos.

Fue para mediados del cuarto año que la resignación cedió a la cruda realidad de que ella se estaba perdiendo a sí misma. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podían tratarla de esa forma ¡Ella era la princesa! ¡Ella merecía el mejor de los tratos y el más profundo de los respetos! Su buen comportamiento cedió a una ira que explotaba a cada segundo.

Y así, lentamente, Azula se volvía más y más loca; encerrada en sus pensamientos, cada vez le era más difícil recordar cómo era ella, quién fue y para quién sirvió. Su identidad se estaba perdiendo tras cinco años sin ver la luz del sol; su piel emblanquecida y sus ojos llenos de ojeras. A veces le daban arranques durante los cuales gritaba, en otros golpeaba las paredes, en otros arrastraba sonoramente las cadenas para irritar a los guardias; y en otros, era el ángel del buen comportamiento.

Pero naturalmente, ella apenas y se daba cuenta de eso. Los enfermos mentales nunca se dan por enterados de sus trastornos. Pero Azula alguna vez fue inteligente y esa inteligencia no se perdió del todo; durante mediados del quinto año, se percató del pozo de locura al que estaba cayendo y luchó por mantenerse dentro de los límites de la razón.

Sin embargo, mantener la razón viendo a cada segundo lo mismo y escuchando las mismas voces que apenas te permiten hablar sin ver a seres humanos por días enteros, era un reto que seguramente perdería.

O al menos, eso creyó.

Acurrucada en la esquina de su celda, la antigua princesa tenía las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza y escondiendo su cara en el hueco que sus flaquencias le dejaban. Ahora estaba demasiado delgada para considerarse sana. La princesa no solo moría de locura, si no también de hambre; no era que no la alimentaran, era que ella en sus arranques de orgullo tiraba la comida sin verla.

En esa posición fetal, se susurraba a sí misma _"Eres Azula, hija de Ozai, una princesa, eres Azula, hija de Ozai una… una…"_ buscando la olvidada palabra, Azula escuchó un grito de dolor.

Alzó el rostro, no había nadie. Entonces, en medio de ese silencio, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su celda, la última del pasillo. ¿Quién era? Por un momento, tuvo miedo, pero recordándose que era una princesa, dio a su rostro una mirada altiva; nuevamente cayó en pánico cuando repentinamente se olvidó de su propio nombre. Era oficial, si no salía de ahí, quedaría por completo loca.

El sonido de unas llaves chocando con el metal inundó el ambiente, mientras se deslizaba aquel metal por la ranura de la puerta. Azula cerró abruptamente sus ojos cuando la luz de una antorcha alumbró repentinamente su celda; tardó bastante en acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, y entonces, pudo ver a un hombre delgado y bajito parado en el umbral ¡Su celda estaba abierta!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró.

-¿Tú quién eres?—dijo, asombrándose al escuchar su voz tras mucho tiempo de silencio.

Aquel hombre tenía toda la cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Solamente vengo a liberarla, majestad.

Se inclinó ante ella, escondiendo su rostro.

-¡Ja! ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que necesitaba tu ayuda?

-Mi señora, hemos esperado su regreso por cinco años, pero no aparecía. Entonces me mandaron para que apresurara su regreso. La presencia de vuestra majestad es esencial.

Por un momento, Azula se sintió lisonjeada por todos esos halagos que le estaba cumpliendo el enmascarado. Llamándola y tratándola como una reina ¿No era acaso eso lo que merecía? Una parte decía si, otra no. La razón y la locura seguían peleando dentro de ella.

El hombre enmascarado notó la vacilación de sus ojos en ese pequeño instante durante el cual la locura tomó posesión de ella.

-¡Princesa mía!—dijo entonces—Favor de curarla.

-¿Curarme? Yo no sabía que estaba enferma.

-Ya lo creo, mi reina. Esta pocilga seguramente le habrá contagiado de una enfermedad—dijo con odio—Menester es atenderla, esas enfermedades son de campesinos, no de gente gloriosa.

Sentirse así de halagada tras cinco años de ser humillada no fueron suficientes para que Azula confiara.

-Halagas mucho—contestó—Pero dime ¿Qué gano yo con que me cures, si a fin de cuentas permaneceré aquí, encerrada?

-Mi señora, yo la curaré y sacaré de este horrible lugar.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

-Su majestad se ha vuelto desconfiada, completamente entendible. Pero ¿Acaso yo buscaría hacerle daño si he arriesgado mi vida por venir aquí?

-No me parece suficiente.

-¡Vea entonces, lo que por usted he hecho!

Se apartó para que Azula pudiera salir de la celda y asomarse al pasillo, pasillo que sus pies no habían tocado en cinco años. Desconfiada en un principio y con inseguro paso, Azula asomó la cabeza para encontrar a seis guardias asesinados y cuya sangre bañaba el piso.

-No merecían vivir después de tratarla así—dijo el enmascarado.

Matar por una persona seguidamente muestra lealtad. Quizás ese hombre merecía un poquito de confianza.

-Sácame primero de aquí. Luego podrás curarme, como tú dices.

El hombre la cargó como si fuera una pluma y con una delicadeza sorprendente, salió del manicomio con naturalidad. Azula, que vio todo, pudo contemplar las hileras de cadáveres que ese hombre pisaba al momento de sacarla. Sí que debía de serle fiel; sonrío con satisfacción.

Tras integrarse a una escondida parte del bosque, la dejó sobre la hierva con suavidad y le dio una bolsa con ropa dentro.

-Sus nuevas túnicas, su alteza.

Se alejó para darle privacidad. Ella entonces vio un hermoso traje rojo bordado en dorado, digno solo de una princesa. Se lo puso orgullosa.

Volvió aquel hombre sonriéndole.

-Permítame ahora curarla.

-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo.

El hombre se sentó enfrente de ella, sacando de su bolso un llavero dorado en forma de círculo.

-No desconfíe, majestad. No le haré nada malo.

Pero Azula, que en ese momento rayaba la locura, todo le daba igual.

Meneó la cadena como un péndulo delante de sus ojos. El primer instinto de Azula fue cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo; rápidamente ese dije la dejó más que hipnotizada. Sintió miedo, antes de caer en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, sin percatarse realmente de nada.

El hombre sonrió, mientras susurraba.

-Toda tu cordura perdida regresará inmediatamente.

Ante todo, Azula asentía algo ausente.

-Y odiarás al Avatar y a sus amigos por lo que te hicieron.

Asentimiento.

-Y nos serás siempre fiel.

Un último asentimiento, antes de que Azula cayera inconsciente sobre la yerba.

Lentamente, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron y consiguieron ver el techo de una confortable habitación. Sintió su cuerpo hundido en un mullido cojín, más comodidad de la que estaba acostumbrada. Un sentimiento de odio la invadió de pies a cabeza y se irguió sin siquiera pensar en anda, más que en su justa venganza.

-Princesa mía—ella volteó y reconoció la voz de ese hombre enmascarado, ahora revelando su moreno rostro.

-Ah, eres tú—dijo con desdén—Dime ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ha tenido su majestad un buen sueño?

-¿Acaso eso te importa? Ve a buscarme un vaso con agua y alguna comida, entonces hablaremos.

El hombre asintió mientras se inclinaba ceremoniosamente antes de salir. En el pasillo caminó hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, donde encontró a los Cinco Espadachines.

-¿Ha vuelto a ser la misma?—inquirió.

-Completamente. Ya me está mandando.

Todos soltaron grandes carcajadas,

-La Princesa Azula nos será bastante útil, al menos mientras conserve su cordura.

-Lo hará hasta que rompa el hechizo.

-Bien hecho, Mehmet, muy bien hecho.

-Gracias, mi señor.

Mehmet se inclinó ante él con sumo respeto.

-Ya anda y dale a la princesa lo que desea. Ante todo, debemos complacerla.

-Solo el tiempo que nos haga falta—agregó.

-Sí.

Mehmet sirvió agua en vaso y frutas en un plato, poniendo ambos en una bandeja de plata que le llevó a Azula. Ella estaba aún recostada en la cama.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿No ves que estoy hambrienta? ¡Ven y dame esa comida si no quieres arrepentirte!

-Mi princesa.

Se inclinó delante de ella, con la bandeja a merced de Azula.

-A propósito ¿Y tus oficiales? No me creo que tú solo hubieras conseguido salvarme.

-Mi señora, me llamo Mehmet y yo…

-¿Acaso te pregunte cómo te llamas? ¡No! Ahora dime ¿Para quién trabajar?

-Se hacen llamar los Cinco Espadachines.

-Iré a conocerlos.

Se paró y bebió un sorbo de agua, antes de salir al pasillo.

Era la misma Azula de antes.

* * *

Sé que puse a Azula como una loca en capítulos anteriores, así que en este capítulo traté de describir su desorden psicológico lo mejor posible; una persona que entra y sale de la cordura peligrosamente. El que la hipnotizaran no es solamente para que se ponga astuta e inteligente como era, ya verán más adelante que pasará y porqué esa hipnosis será, en gran medida, su perdición.

Adelanto:

_Akko hizo ademán de que saliera y así hizo. Mehmet caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su propia habitación, descansar quince minutos a nadie afectaría._

_ ¿Quién era este chico llamado Mehmet? Un pobre chiquillo de aspecto escuálido, escaso en carnes pero grandes mejillas. Su aspecto físico le daba un aire infantil, con esa complexión delgada, esas mejillas rosadas, ese cabello liso que enmarcaba el rostro y de color castaño, esa estatura que apenas rebasaba la común entre los chicos de veinte años—su edad._

Mátenme si queren, ya se que este adelanto no dice casi nada del próximo capítulo, salvo que Mehmet será más que un simple personaje secundario. Ya verán después porqué.

¡Los comentarios anima! :D

chao!


	32. Capitulo 31: Alianzas

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Sigo sin creer todos los comentarios que me han dejado ¡Simplemente es impresionante! Me siento bastante feliz de leer lo que opinan y saber que les gusta cómo escribo ^^

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Ari Thermaian: **gracias por tu crítica, comparto tu sueño de ser novelista en algún futuro tal vez no cercano, pero serlo a fin de cuentas, considerando tu edad y la manera en que escribiste la revisión, noto mucho talento de tu parte y espero que este rincón de escritores te ayude a pulirlo. Las notas que pusiste sobre la historia me dejaron halagada y satisfecha de saber que de verdad disfruten leyendo esto. ¡Gracias!

**koama: **la perdición es para Azula, porque al ser hipnotizada quedó... digamos esclavizada, por así decirlo. No diré mucho porque lo arruinaría todo, pero va por ese rumbo.

**powed:** ni se diga, que mantuviera cordura fue milagro. Azula es de mis personajes favoritos, porque está muy bien logrado; pero no podemos olvidarnos que es villana y sufrirá, puedo asegurarlo.

**Nikolas Sur: **completamente de acuerdo, aunque el descanso les duró poco ¡Aquí ya aparecen! Poco, pero lo hacen.

**bronkaloka:**aprovecho para decirte que he revisado todos los comentarios que me has dejado en otras historias. Me siento muy, peri muy halagada de que me consideras la mejor escritora en el foro de epañol, cosa que por modestia no admito, me parece que Sandy1994 es mejor. Pero bueno, este capítulo lo subí antes del 14 como me lo pediste, y ahorito mismo subiré de "¡Ayuda! Un giro en el tiempo"

**nisseblack:** ¡Gracias amiga! ^^

**Mish: **jamás, repito,JAMAS me podría olvidar de Azula. Pero debía acomodar muy bien las cosas para meterla en la historia, aparecerá de ahora en adelante mucho y su participación será activa.

**lucecita11: **gracias por tus comentarios =) me alegra que te sientas intrigada ¡Esa era la intención!

* * *

**Capitulo 31.**

**Alianzas.**

En esos momentos, el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego vivía una de las peores crisis que jamás hubiese experimentado. La desesperación carcomía a cada individuo por la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

La noticia de que Azula escapó, con ayuda, fue más que mortificante para la Nación. Sabían bien que las cosas se estaban saliendo se sus manos, pero ¿Cómo enfrentar a un enemigo que va siempre un paso más adelante que tú? ¡No sabían qué harían los Cinco Espadachines ni menos cuál era su intención!

Que querían hacer caer a la Nación de Fuego, eso era más que seguro; pero ¿Por qué usar a la princesa enloquecida de dicha Nación para esos fines? Aún con toda su locura, Azula no condenaría a su propio país, de eso Zuko estaba más que seguro, pues fueron criados juntos. Pero así como Aang, Sokka, Katara y otros más, había una duda dentro de su mente ¿Y si Azula, ya loca, estaría dispuesta a sacrificar su Nación?

Poco después de saber sobre su escape, llegó la noticia de que Iroh estaba desaparecido. La carta era anónima y registraba también una posible traición por parte de Ba Sing Se hacia el Avatar. En un principio, Aang consideró que eso era ridículo, puesto que había estado en esa ciudad hacia poco tiempo y el Rey se mostró cordial. Pero al recordar al general, se tensó y no pudo hacer más que aceptar la probabilidad de que Ba Sing Se les traicionaría después.

¿Dónde estaba Ursa? ¡Ese era otro problema! Nada se sabía acerca de la madre del Señor De Fuego. Zuko estaba entrando en una crisis de histeria sin precedentes. No podía confiar plenamente en sus soldados, pues así como la Llama Secreta lo traicionó, los demás guardias pudieron hacer exactamente lo mismo. Ni en su Palacio estaba seguro. Mai mejoraba tan lentamente que estaba hartamente preocupado por la salud de su esposa, no era normal que le diera tanta fiebre repentinamente, ella estaba mal. No sabía dónde estaba su madre, hasta que punto podría ayudar Azula a los Cinco Espadachines y tampoco podía mostrarse débil frente a su pueblo, de quienes era una llama de esperanza.

Mucha presión pero era verdad. Zuko debía mantener la cabeza erguida para con ella levantar el ánimo de su pueblo, cada vez más entristecido y angustiado por la amenaza latente que los rodeaba.

Ni Sokka ni Suki ahora podían salir para irse a Kyoshi. El mismo viaje resultaba ser más peligroso que otra cosa, y es que tras ver los grados de influencia que poseían los Cinco Espadachines ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá ya hasta tengan ocupada la Isla de Kyoshi y el Polo Sur! No había hacia dónde escapar, ni cómo. El mar era demasiado extenso y los navíos de la Nación de Fuego, comandados por generales de dudosa fidelidad, no eran recomendables para usarlos.

Y usar a Appa tampoco era una buena idea. Todos conocían al bisonte volador del Avatar y en esos momentos la discreción esa esencial para el escape que necesitaban. Appa no era lo que necesitaban ni por asomo.

Estaban atrapados dentro de un Palacio, al que podían entrar y salir quienes quisieran sin que ellos mismos se percataran. Los Cinco Espadachines jugaron muy bien sus cartas y ahora los tenían en las posiciones que necesitaban para destronarlos.

Ante todo, el Equipo Avatar hacía lo posible, entrenando duramente, sabiendo que entre ellos podían confiar de manera ciega, protegiéndose mutuamente y ante todo, evitando que los tomaran por sorpresa, preparándose para lo peor.

Fue en medio de ese ambiente tan asfixiante, que Katara y Aang encontraron en el hecho de convivir juntos de esa especial manera que descubrieron en Ba Sing Se, tiempo atrás, una gran reconformación mutua y un escape de los tediosos deberes a la gloria celestial. Momentáneamente, solo había felicidad. Y era por eso que vivían el día a día esperando con locura la noche.

Y una de esas noches, en que Aang, al lado de una dormida Katara, tuvo una curiosa idea. Las cosas cambiaban demasiado rápido para su gusto en un lapso de tiempo increíblemente corto ¿Qué hacer con ello? ir contra la corriente era una muerte segura, solamente podía adaptarse a las circunstancias.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Azula encaró con una retórica mirada a Akko, quien estaba cómodamente sentado sobre un asiento grande cuyas decoraciones simulaban un trono. El espadachín le sonreía de una forma entre burlona y confiada que Azula no supo descifrar.

Mehmet notó esto y, sin que la princesa se percatara, hizo un gesto afirmativo a Akko.

-Princesa Azula—la saludó, con un respeto irónico—Me llamo Akko y formo parte de un selecto grupo llamado los Cinco Espadachines. Nosotros mandamos a Mehmet con motivo de liberarte de esa horrible prisión.

-Bien…-contestó.

-¿No merezco al menos un "gracias" por liberarte?

-No suelo agradecerle a la gente cuyos intereses desconozco. Seamos francos, si me liberaste fue por algo. Vayamos al grano y dime cara a cara ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La altivez típica de Azula hizo que Akko sonriera discretamente, gesto que Mehmet entendió y le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa; este intercambio de gestos que encerraban miles de palabras, fueron hechos de una manera tan fugaz que ni Azula, con su perspicacia, pudo percibirla.

-Bien Princesa, si así desea que sean las cosas…

-Corrección: así deben ser las cosas.

Akko alzó las manos.

-Me has atrapado en mi propio juego, y eso me parece bien. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el hecho de que tus trucos mentales sigan íntegros.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pareces impaciente, acostúmbrate princesa a ser más tranquila. Aquí no debes preocuparte por nada.

-Me es difícil confiar en quien no conozco.

-Y quien sin embargo te dio libertad.

-A cambio de algo.

-Y si así fuera ¿Qué? No todos usamos el miedo para manipular.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

-No se enfade princesa, que es un método efectivo y durable. Pero pocas personas poseen maestría para emplearlo; de todas las personas en el mundo, la considero solo a usted digna de llamarse "Maestra del engaño"

-Bonito alarde…

-Lisonjeo querrá decir. Y sí que es bello, considerando a lo que nos dedicamos.

Azula cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, encarándolo con menos seriedad.

-Bien, no me has dicho lo que quieres.

-Iré al grano, como deseas—ella sonrió—Verás, tú y yo tenemos a un enemigo en común: el Avatar Aang.

-Te escucho—Azula sonrió maléficamente ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Él, con sus amigos, el dizque Señor de Fuego Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Mai y Suki, han creado paz en el mundo con engaños ¿Por qué dicen la blasfemia de que la Nación de Fuego es igual a las demás naciones? Los dos sabemos que es superior.

-Absolutamente. Nuestra grandeza no es comparable.

-Pero el Señor de Fuego Zuko no piensa así, él hará lo que el Avatar le diga y ese tonto calvo piensa en la igualdad… ¿Puedes creerlo, princesa?

-Es repugnante.

-De lo peor—coincidió—La hemos rescatado porque tan célebre y buena mujer merece ocupar el trono de la Nación más poderosa en el mundo, la suprema líder que ante todo es digna de someter a los demás pueblos. Princesa Azula, le hago el ofrecimiento de que sea la nueva Señor de Fuego… ¿Aceptaría?

Los ojos de Azula mostraron sorpresa, para luego devolverles la ecuanimidad típica de su mirada, con atisbo de firme ira.

-Me parece demasiado buena la oferta ¿Con qué deberé pagarla?

Akko se echó a reír.

-Es su majestad bastante perspicaz ¡Una verdadera reina! Le pediremos poca cosa a cambio de lo que recibirá.

-Escucho…

-Hay una potente traidora entre el círculo selecto del Avatar, quiero que las convenzas de que se unan a nuestro ejército como infiltradas dentro del Palacio.

-¿No tienen ningún espía?

-Teníamos a la Llama Secreta, pero hicimos que los descubrieran porque varios generales sospechaban de ellos. No tenemos a soldados inmiscuidos porque son de escasa confianza, cambian de lealtad como de ropa.

-Mis soldados eran fieles.

-Bien dicho, los tuyos. Estos fueron corrompidos por Zuko.

-¡Maldito! ¿Nada puede hacer bien?

-Aparentemente no.

-Supongamos que las logré convencer para que sean nuestras espías. Luego ¿Qué?

-Tras eso, solamente comandarás las tropas que atacarán el Palacio en el momento justo y preciso.

-¿Y ese momento…?

-Lo revelará la espía. Nosotros trataremos de apresurarlo.

-Imagino que me darás más información.

-De sobra, después de que vuestra majestad descanse y coma como es debido. Relájese, faltan dos días para que entre en acción.

-Sigo sin confiar plenamente en ustedes.

-Verá que cambiará de opinión.

Azula le dio la espalda sin más, saliendo rápidamente y cruzando el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, donde se encerró sin admitir a nada ni nadie.

Akko río estrepitosamente.

-Te felicito, Mehmet. Cumpliste con tu parte.

-Señor mío, ése era mi deber, no hice nada extraordinario.

-Pocas personas son tan eficaces como tú, Mehmet. Muchas veces me has demostrado a mí y a mis hermanos que eres digno de absoluta confianza.

-Gracias.

-Y dime ¿Ella nos traicionará?

-¡Para nada! Su orden absoluta es obedecernos.

-¿Seguro?

-se la taladré hasta lo más profundo de su subconsciente. No tendrá problemas con ella, mi señor.

-Bueno, a como la veo, la princesa está intacta y eso es lo que necesitamos. Asegúrate de que todos sepan que, delante de ella, estamos a favor de la Nación de Fuego. Por el momento, hay que manipularla.

-¿No sería mejor mandarle y ya, mi señor?—inquirió—Ella no podrá desobedecerle ¿O confía en que no la hipnoticé bien?

-Nada que ver, Mehmet. No dudo de tus habilidades en lo más mínimo, es solo que creo, con mis hermanos, que la princesa Azula necesita una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Lo que usted considere.

-Ahora retírate. Asegúrate de lo que te he indicado y, Mehmet, mantenla en esa mentira. Nos conviene que crea todo hasta llegado el momento.

-¿La princesa?

-¿Quién más?

-confíe en mí.

Akko hizo ademán de que saliera y así hizo. Mehmet caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su propia habitación, descansar quince minutos a nadie afectaría.

¿Quién era este chico llamado Mehmet? Un pobre chiquillo de aspecto escuálido, escaso en carnes pero grandes mejillas. Su aspecto físico le daba un aire infantil, con esa complexión delgada, esas mejillas rosadas, ese cabello liso que enmarcaba el rostro y de color castaño, esa estatura que apenas rebasaba la común entre los chicos de veinte años—su edad.

Pero Mehmet escondía tras de sí un oscuro pasado. Nacido en el Reino Tierra, era hijo de humildes padres, buenos Maestros Tierra, pero hundidos en miseria. Era el único entre sus cinco hermanos que no tenía habilidades de Tierra-control. Un chico común, sin poderes especiales. Eso lo hizo la deshonra de la familia hasta el punto en que padre y madre le ignoraban, entrenando a sus otros hermanos y olvidándose del menor y oveja negra, por el simple hecho de no poder dominar la tierra.

¿Qué culpa tenía él, de haber nacido sin poderes? Ninguna. Pero nadie veía el problema desde su perspectiva, salvo su hermana mayor, una encantadora y sonriente mujer llamada Kotoko.

Kotoko era la mejor maestra tierra de entre todos los hijos y por ende, orgullo de sus padres. Ella entendía enteramente a Mehmet y siempre estaba con él, acompañándolo, animándolo. Dándole el cariño que un niño de seis años necesitaba y que le era negado por culpa de la genética donde no estuvo involucrado.

Pero la Nación de Fuego ocupó tierras cercanas a la granja donde ellos vivían. Saquearon la poca comida que tenían y robaron el escaso ganado que les quedaba; como pronto vendrían las heladas y a sabiendas de que el frío y hambre los mataría, hicieron frente a los soldados. Mehmet, lamentablemente, jugaba cerca ese día y al notar el ruido de la tierra que desviaba el fuego se echó a correr, buscando a la única persona que podría comprender su infantil temor: Kotoko.

Ella estaba luchando y, al notarlo, inmediatamente lo protegió. Más que su hermana, Kotoko parecía ser una madre para Mehmet; y de cierto modo, el niño así la veía. Fue por eso que sintió un espantoso dolor y una miseria horripilante al ver cómo su querida hermana-madre fue quemada y asesinada por los Maestros Fuego, cuando ella intentó salvarlo de los soldados.

Le echaron toda la culpa y Mehmet se convirtió en el sirviente de la casa, castigo permanente por ser el asesino de Kotoko. Al menos, eso decían sus padres y demás hermanos, que olvidaron el hecho de que corría en las venas de Mehmet la misma sangre que la de ellos, y lo trataron peor que a un esclavo. Como si el dolor de ver a su única persona querida muerta no fuera suficiente, tuvo que cargar sobre su conciencia la pesada carga que sus padres le impusieron: la culpa por la muerte de Kotoko.

Sin embargo, encontró un remedio para quitarse de encima esa carga y lanzársela a alguien más: ¿Quién asesinó a su hermana? La Nación de Fuego ¿Quién tenía entonces la culpa? ¡La Nación de Fuego! Y así, su alma de solamente ocho años se corrompió con el más intenso odio hacia una Nación entera y el insaciable deseo de una venganza, para él justa.

Escapó de su casa a los nueve años sin sentir remordimiento alguno ¡Ni aprecio sentía a quien debiera llamar madre y que, en cambio, exigía le dijera "señora de la casa"! robó y escapó y así fue haciendo su vida. En Ba Sing Se probó suerte de mesero y bien le fue. Cuando la Nación de Fuego ocupó la ciudad, él tenía quince años, y su odio solamente creció.

Por eso, ese mismo año, cuando el Avatar derrotó a dicha Nación y acordó la paz entre las cuatro naciones, para fundar una era de properidad equitativa, el solamente pudo pegar grito al cielo ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría al Avatar perdonar a esos bastardos?

La ira era intensa y eso le valió, tiempo después, unirse a la asociación secreta que buscaba cobrarse buenas venganzas a la Nación de Fuego. Mehmet resultó ser más eficaz de lo que nadie imaginó y pronto se ganó la confianza de los Cinco Espadachines. Solamente que Mehmet tenía un secreto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se encerró en ella y se miró en el espejo. El reflejo le sonreía cínicamente.

-¿Y bien?—decía _el_ reflejo—Mehmet ¿Lo conseguiste?

-Si—se contestó a su propio reflejo, de manera tajante-¿Desde cuándo te importa?

-A mí nada, pero es importante saber cuándo eres más vulnerable.

El ceño de Mehmet se frunció.

-Lo sabes ¿Verdad?—preguntó _su_ reflejo—Algún día deberás dejarme salir.

-¡Nunca!-respondió Mehmet al espejo, agarrándose con furia la cabeza.

-Entonces yo buscaré una manera.

-Te detendré.

-Puedo ganarte, Mehmet.

-No puedes, eres una parte de mí.

Mehmet estaba lívido, sudando y con el rostro crispado de pánico. Su reflejo en cambio, sonreía cínicamente y le miraba divertido.

-Yo no soy parte de ti, Mehmet. Me llamo Arubis y créeme, pronto no podrás contenerme.

-¡Vete!—gritó.

Y pudo verse a sí mismo en el espejo. Su reflejo ahora mostraba la misma angustia que él tenía. Suspiró aliviado, al menos, aún podía controlar a Arubis.

* * *

Eso fue todo. ¿Que les pareció Mehmet? ¡Y al fin Azula recibirá su castigo! Sé que no me centré mucho en los problemas que se sucitan en el palacio, eso se recompensará en el próximo episodio, donde por cierto, la relación entre Aang y Katara tendrá un desliz... ¡Más problemas se acumulan! ¿Cuándo estallada la bomba?

Adelanto:

_Se besaron de nuevo. Aang se despidió de ella porque tenía un compromiso con Zuko. Katara simplemente se juró nunca más dudar de Aang y, con una sonrisa, se fue con Suki para ver a Hanh._

_ Aang se quedó quieto y al comprobar que Katara se fuera, entró a una pequeña habitación, donde le esperaba Fa Kan, sentada en el sillón. Ella se paró al entrar él y los dos se miraron._

_ -¿En qué estábamos?_

Eso es todo, imagínense lo que quieran, el capítulo está terminado y la cantidad de comentarios determinará cuándo atualizo.

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia. ¡Gracias! Y dejen comentarios de lo que opinan, por favor.

Chao!


	33. Capitulo 32: Celos

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Veo el botón de comentarios y sencillamente no lo puedo creer ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos mis fieles lectores! Me apuré terminando otros capítulos para poder subirlos con mayor facilidad y menos espacio de tiempo.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**lirilara: **Muchas gracias, y... bueno, me reservo lo que hará Sokka.

**Kabegami: **Me siento bastante halagada de que una autora Beta piense eso de mis fics y narrativa, gracias por agregarme a favoritos, me sentí muy feliz cuando me llegó el mensaje a hotmail. Y la pareja Aang/Katara se verá más de ahora en adelante, mi objetivo era no olvidarme de los demás miembros del equipo. ¡Gracias!

**Mish: **me alegra que te gustara e invito a hacer una cuenta en este alocado mundo de fanfics.

**Ari Thermaian:** lo que insinúo pronto lo descubrirán y efectivamente, Mehmet desarrolló un trastorno de doble personalidad, al que me profundizaré pronto. Gracias por tu reseña y las que me has dejado en otras historias, ¡Es indescriptible la manera en que uno se siente, a sabiendas de que sus historias son del gusto del público!

**nisseblack: **Arubis es la segunda personalidad de Mehmet, chico traumado. Fa Kan se revelará pronto, si te lo digo arruino el suspenso. (leí los perfiles ayer ¡Gracias por ponerme ahí! me alegra además que te guste ahora Mecano)

**marriifabii44: **Gracias, gracias y ¡Aquí está el cap! jaja.

**bronkaloka: **actualicé antes del 14, jaja. No puedo decir nada de Fa Kan ¡Se arruina la historia! Oh, y sigo checando sobre tu petición.

**Evinawer:** no hay nada más gratificante para una autora como yo, que saber que te devuelvo inspiración.

**crstina: ¡**No lo puede decir! (¿por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?)

**Lizmi: **muchísimas gracias.

**Lucecita11: **sufrirán algo, si, pero todo será bien recompensado.

* * *

**Capitulo 32.**

**Celos.**

No se podía decir que las cosas mejoraban dentro del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, pero al menos, tampoco empeoraban. La tensión pareció ceder cuando las semanas pasaron sin noticias nuevas. El Equipo Avatar se reunía constantemente para discutir estrategias de cómo encontrar a Azula y a los Cinco Espadachines. Así como a Ursa, Iroh y detectar infiltrados. Muchas eran las cosas que tenían en mente.

Mai parecía ya haberse repuesto físicamente, pero moralmente estaba destrozada aún por la pérdida de su hijo. Zuko acepto la realidad con más facilidad, no porque no le doliera, si no porque debía aceptar que todo pasaba por alguna razón. No podía pelear contra el destino.

Suki y Sokka cuidaban de Hanh a cada hora y le procuraban absoluto bienestar. Ahora debían permanecer en el Palacio y al menos esta vez, se juraron, su hijo no saldría de esos muros sin que ellos lo supieran. Cuidarían de su familia como nunca antes.

Toph le había explicado a Mamuro toda la situación y el chico acordó estar atento para intentar descubrir compañeros suyos que demostraran deslealtad. Fuera de eso, su noviazgo seguía viento en popa y el romanticismo comenzó a florecer más aún en la ciega Maestra Tierra.

Más las cosas para Aang y Katara comenzaron a ser diferentes. Últimamente, la Maestra Agua notaba a su novio muy distraído. El chico acudía normalmente a su recámara todas las noches, pero no tenían ya intimidad alguna y parecía algo retraído. No era anormal que Aang estuviera a veces distraído, pero el que le durara más de lo normal, sí.

Además, seguidamente pasaba tiempo con Zuko y Sokka, más del común. Dizque recorría la isla para aumentar seguridad y vigilaba a todos los generales; estas actividades le valían nunca estar de tarde y llegar a altas horas de la noche. Por el lapso de una semana, Katara no supo casi nada de él.

Aquello la sumió en una tristeza que no era capaz de comprender. Su deber de Avatar era importante ¿Por qué en esta ocasión no lo entendía así? Era como si todas las emociones se profundizaran aún más en su interior. Y el hecho de casi no convivir con Aang esos días la tenía muy deprimida.

Katara no sabía que ella experimentaría en carne propia un sentimiento que había jurado, jamás sentiría: los celos. Solo que estos celos estaban completamente justificados.

Un día, cuando ella caminaba por el pasillo pensando qué hacer, escuchó la inconfundible risa de Aang. Se pegó a la pared y se asomó a la habitación de donde provenían. Ahí pudo ver a su novio, el Avatar, sentado en un sillón al lado de una morena y preciosa mujer de ojos verdes, cabello negro y pecas que cubrían su rostro. La figura de la chica era esbelta y fina, a simple vista una refinada, educada y cortés mujer.

_¿Quién era esa tipa?_ La preguntaba rondaba por su mente. La mujer reía mientras Aang le sonreía. Ella agarró la mano del Avatar y el solamente la estrechó antes de soltarla ligeramente. Los dos se pararon y él caminó hacia el buró.

-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

-¡Más que segura!—el ahínco de la mujer era palpable.

La mente de Katara solo imaginaba una cosa; sintió un golpe en el bajo vientre que la dejó sin aire por varios minutos.

-No será fácil…-trató de persuadirla.

-Eso lo sé de sobra—contestó ella—Pero digamos que…me encantan los retos.

Katara se asomó de nuevo y vio el rostro de Aang iluminado.

-Muy bien. Mañana te lo daré.

-Prometo no fallarte.

-¿Fallar en qué?—Katara no lo resistió más y entró a la habitación, mirando con furia a su novio y con desprecio a la mujer.

Aang la miró asustado y sorprendido, pero actúo de inmediato.

-¡Katara! ¿Cuánto llevas escuchándonos?

-Lo suficiente—contestó—Dime ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

La indignación en su voz era demasiada y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero las contuvo y se obligó a mantenerse firme.

-Bueno… solo le iba a pedir ayuda, pero… ¿Ser qué?

Un momento ¿Él dijo ayuda? Alzó la mirada para ver a Aang con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ayuda para qué?

-Amor, déjame presentarte a Fa Kan—la mujer se paró e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Katara—Ella es diseñadora de modas y decoradora de interiores. Le pedía ayuda para tallar un inmueble que regalarle a Sokka, ya ves que pronto cumplirá años.

Haciendo nota mental, Katara recordó que eso era cierto. Miró a modo de disculpa a esa tal Fa Kan y después, a Aang.

-Oh… yo pensé que hacían… otra cosa.

El avatar se echó a reír.

-¿Nos permites, Fa Kan?

-Con gusto—se inclinó de nuevo—Fue un placer conocerle, Si Fu Katara.

Se fue sin decir más. Aang caminó hacia su novia y la abrazó.

-¿Pensaste acaso que yo te era infiel?

-Bueno… lo lamento… es que

Aang no la dejó hablar, porque la besó en los labios.

-Te amo Katara, nunca olvides eso ¿entendido?

-Nunca

Se besaron de nuevo. Aang se despidió de ella porque tenía un compromiso con Zuko. Katara simplemente se juró nunca más dudar de Aang y, con una sonrisa, se fue con Suki para ver a Hanh.

Aang se quedó quieto y al comprobar que Katara se fuera, entró a una pequeña habitación, donde le esperaba Fa Kan, sentada en el sillón. Ella se paró al entrar él y los dos se miraron.

-¿En qué estábamos?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hanh comenzó un pequeño llanto que Suki calmó antes siquiera de que empezara. Mai, que miraba todo, se paró y caminó hacia el bebé, que estaba mirando el rededor de manera curiosa mientras lo cargaba su madre.

-¿Puedo cargarlo, Suki?—inquirió dudosa.

Ella le sonrió.

-Claro.

Mai estrechó al niño contra su pecho. Hanh sonrió al sentir nuevos brazos y comenzó a moverse más inquieto. Lágrimas nuevas se formaron en los ojos de Mai, quien sentía un gran vacío ¿Cómo hubiera sido su hijo? ¿Qué color de cabello tendría? ¿Cómo serían sus ojos? ¿Le gustaría jugar o sería más tranquilo? ¿Hubiera sido maestro o no? ¿Niño o niña?

¡Ah! Millones de preguntas que no le era posible responder ¿Qué hacer? Aquella vida formándose en su vientre y que, aún sin conocerlo, tanto amó, estaba ya muerto. Le encantaría volver al pasado y esconderse durante esa invasión ¡Así seguiría embarazada! ¿Por qué los espíritus permitieron que muriera su queridísimo hijo, que no conocía aún?

Sentía que la vida le era injusta. Nunca gozó de una familia particularmente unida ni de amigas con las que de verdad pudiera contar. Solo hasta entrada la adolescencia pudo presumir de ser querida por el hombre a quien siempre amó. Más tarde, al casarse con Zuko, por primera vez sintió más alegría de la que pensó jamás sentir.

Ese bebito creciendo en su ceno terminó de animarla y el solo pensamiento de que sería madre se convirtió para ella en el sueño que siempre consideró imposible. Pero el bebe formándose en su vientre era real, hijo suyo de su amado esposo Zuko. Un heredero para la Nación y también quien heredaría su eterno e incondicional amor.

Pero el destino se lo arrebató.

-Es precioso—le dijo Mai a Suki, devolviéndole a Hang—Un tesoro.

-lo sé.

Hanh se acomodó en los brazos de su madre, acostumbrado a su calor.

-A veces me pregunto…

-Oh, Mai, no empieces. Al menos tú estás viva. Todo pasa por una razón.

-¿Y cuál razón es ésta?

-No lo sé, debes descubrirla tú y con pesimismo nunca lo lograrás.

-Fácil es juzgar.

-No juzgo, Mai. Digo lo que pienso.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente. El que Katara entrara a la habitación salvó al Palacio de una discusión bastante fuerte.

-¡Ahí está mi nene consentido!—gritó, abalanzándose sobre Hanh y cargándolo-¿Quién es mi bebé precioso y el mejor sobrino del mundo? ¡Ah, si, tú!

Ver es faceta maternal de Katara al máximo hizo sonreír a las dos mujeres que olvidaron su enojo anterior. Concentraron todas las mujeres su atención en la risa de Hanh, cuando su tía le hizo cosquillas besando su estómago.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Hanh ha crecido mucho?—preguntó a su cuñada. Suki solo sonrió.

-Imagino, ya cumplirá el año en dos meses.

Katara jadeó.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Un año! ¡Imposible!—miró nuevamente a Hanh y lo estrechó contra su pechó en un sofocante abrazo—Oh mi niño bonito, no puedes estar creciendo así de rápido ¡Quédate pequeño!

Hanh comenzó a lloriquear por lo fuerte que Katara lo abrazaba. La morena aflojó el agarre y lo meció suavemente en sus brazos, para calmarlo. Pero el llanto aún así llegó y Suki tuvo que cargar a su hijo para consolarlo.

-Tesoro, tranquilo—le decía.

-No exageras Katara—comentó Mai—Es normal que los niños crezcan, no pueden quedarse bebés para siempre.

Le puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Mai, lo sé de sobra. Es solo que verlo crecer ha sido tan rápido…

-La verdad, este bebé ha estado dándose sus estiradas más seguido—la Reina de la Nación de Fuego miró al bebé con afecto antes de acariciar la mejilla del bodoque.

-Precioso.

Hanh robaba siempre todo tipo de corazones, desde los más cálidos hasta los más fríos. Y en este caso, los calmaba.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?—preguntó Katara a las dos mujeres.

-Claro ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Katara miró a Suki, después a Mai. Dudó un poco mientras estiraba un mechón de su cabello. Al final, se animó para hablar.

-No sé porqué… pero siento que Aang me está siendo infiel.

Las dos mujeres lanzaron un grito al cielo que despertó nuevamente el llanto de Hanh. Pero su madre supo calmarlo inmediatamente, mirando a Katara con ojos desorbitados.

-Aang nunca te será infiel ¡Tú lo conoces!—gritó Suki, conteniéndose las ganas de sacudir a su cuñada de los hombros.

-Por Dios Katara, si a ese niño lo que se le nota a leguas es su amor por ti—comentó Mai, incrédula.

-¡Lo sé!—respondió exasperada—Es solo que… lo vi con otra mujer y… sentí muchos celos ¿bien? ¡Muchos!

-¿Cómo era la mujer?

-Morena, de ojos verdes.

-Mmm...—Suki sopesó, como imaginándose algo—No, tú eres más bonita. Katara, las tres aquí sabemos que Aang nunca te traicionaría de esa forma.

-¿Crees que exageré con mis celos?

-¡Sí!—la firme voz y el ceño fruncido de las dos mujeres terminó por convencer a Katara.

-Quizá… exageré un poco…

Katara se quedó pensando en lo que su cuñada y amiga le dijeron. ¿Quién estaría mal, dos mujeres o una? Lo que las dos decían era plena verdad, Aang siempre le demostraba un amor incondicional y dulce que la dejaba más que feliz y satisfecha. Sonrío para sí misma, los celos sí que podían destrozar a una persona.

-Gracias por sus consejos…

-De nada.

Katara se despidió y partió hacia los jardines, dejando a Suki y Mai solas. Las dos mujeres, al corroborar que la morena no estaba cerca, se miraron muy preocupadas.

-Está sospechando—empezó Mai—Esto no está nada bien.

-¿Debemos decírselo a Aang?

-¿Tú que crees? Katara no debe enterarse de ésta forma.

-Como si de por sí no tuviéramos suficientes problemas.

-Bien le dijimos que al menos esperara a que las cosas calmaran—dijo Mai—Pero no… sus ansias eran muchas.

-No critiquemos más, solamente… -resopló—actuemos ¿Quieres?

-Bien, vamos.

Suki y Mai salieron de la alcoba, buscando a Aang.

* * *

¿Que opinan?

Adelanto:

_-¿Aceptas?—Azula miró a Momoko de una manera retórica, como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba._

_ -¿Qué será de mis hermanas?—inquirió la maestra tierra, algo preocupada._

_ -¿Qué más da? Ellas son débiles—contestó la "princesa"—No debes preocuparte por ellas._

_ -Pero… son mis hermanas… y…_

_ -¿Y? eres una chica fuerte ¿No? Si lo eres, entonces no las necesitas._

_ -Soy fuerte._

Ya prácticamente les mostré de que va todo el próximo capítulo. Aún así espero que lo lean y me dejen comentarios xD

nos leemos!

chao!

-Pruébalo.


	34. Capitulo 33: Infiltrada

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias más por todos los comentarios que me han dejado! Eso me pone bastante feliz, como no tienen idea. ^^ Me percaté de que ya odian a Fa Kan... creo entonces que hice un buen trabajo en mi redacción. Este capítulo no dirá mucho sobre ella, bueno, algo, pero no tanto. Tratará más sobre Momoko y Katara.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Lirilara:** Mai y Suki están completamente enteradas de los planes de Aang, pero eso se revelará en capítulos más adelante.

**bronkaloka:** ¡Adivinaste! =D (P.D. Tengo un mensaje para ti al final de la historia)

**cindy williams black:** me halaga y alegra que una beta opine esto de mi historia ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!

**lucecita11: **si te lo digo, arruino la trama ¡Pero este cap da indicios de lo que pasará!

**Sandy1994: **primera teoría: cierta. Segunda: errónea. No puedo decir nada más.

**cristina: **tomaré en cuenta todos los consejos que me diste ¡gracias!

**Ari Thermaian: **eso lo puse en mi perfil para bromear, aunque parece que es verdad ^^ No todo se aclara, pero sí algunas cosas. De cualquier forma, en el próximo chapter TODO tiene su explicación.

**Lizmi: **¡Gracias! :)

**marrifabii44: **¿que es exactamente lo que Aang planea? no especificaste... pero, si es lo mismo que bronkaloka ¡felicidades! estás en lo cierto.

nisseblack: creo que para el próximo capítulo Fa Kan te puede agradar.

* * *

**Capítulo 33.**

**Infiltrada.**

Momoko estaba parada frente a miles de rocas, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse. Sentía cada partícula de su elemento como propio en un desesperado intento de someter a su dominio la tierra. Nada la distraía, ni siquiera el molesto revoloteo de las alas de moscas que volaban cerca suyo.

Los pasos de personas transitar los pasillos que rodeaban la explanada le eran indiferentes y lejanos. Las manos extendidas sobre las rocas eran firmes, queriendo sentir hasta el polvo mismo.

-¡Momoko!—una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la chica, distrayéndola hasta el grado de que toda su concentración quedó perdida. Refunfuñó bastante enojada y volteó para mirar con furia a quien la distrajo.

Suavizó inmediatamente el gesto al notar a Si Fu Katara delante de ella. A ella no podía mirarla mal.

-¿Qué pasa, Maestra?—preguntó.

-Sólo quería preguntarte ¿Sabes dónde está Aang?

-No lo sé, maestro ¿Podría dejarme entrenar?

-claro, solo descansa ocasionalmente ¿quieres?

-no lo olvidaré.

Katara le sonrió. Momoko sintió los pasos de la morena alejarse de ella. Cerró los ojos, respiró evitando sentir furia y se concentró nuevamente en la tierra. Extendió las manos tensándolas hasta que los dedos dolían, pero eso no la distrajo. Hasta la partícula más pequeña de polvo debía someterse a su dominio. Respiró varias veces antes de alzar un poco los brazos.

Todas las rocas y el polvo mismo se alzó a la misma velocidad y altura, flotando en un dominio que le costaba a Momoko mucho esfuerzo físico. Los hombros y espalda le dolían, pero ella no cedía. Necesitaba mejorar su dominio más ¡Aun más!

-¡Momoko!

Otra mano sobre su hombro la hicieron perder toda concentración. Las rocas cayeron al suelo. La furia en esta ocasión fue mayor y se volteó molesta.

-¿¡Qué!—gritó.

Inmediatamente palideció al notar a la Señora de Fuego con la Guerrera Kyoshi delante de ella.

-No nos hables así, niña—al reprendió Mai.

-Perdón, pensé que eran otras personas—inmediatamente se disculpó, mirándolas arrepentida—Díganme ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto a Aang por aquí?

Suspiró ¿Justo en ese momento todos querían hablar con su maestro?

-No, no lo he visto.

Mai refunfuño.

-Genial… gracias de todos modos.

Momoko tuvo que respirar nuevamente para tratar de calmarse. Pero cuando sintió que sus hermanas caminaban hacia ella colapsó y mejor las ignoró, hundiéndose en la tierra.

-¡Momoko!—gritó Naoko, viendo el túnel que hizo su hermana.

-¡Escapó!—Dijo Sango—Maldición, deberemos esperar más.

-pero tenemos que hablar ya con ella.

-¿Cómo la buscamos si está bajo tierra?

-Buen punto.

Ambas miraron el túnel que su hermana excavó y usó para desaparecer.

Mientras, Momoko salió de la tierra fuera del Palacio, a bastantes metros del muro. Miró en dirección al palacio con una expresión de ira en su rostro. Cada día le era más intolerable soportar con una sonrisa cordal a quienes consideraba inferiores a ella.

-¿Qué se creen que son para tratarme así?—preguntó con voz baja, hablándose a sí misma.

-¿Quieres saber?

Se sorprendió, volteando para ver quién le hablaba. La silueta de una mujer estaba enf rente suyo, sonriéndole.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Una pequeña figura encapuchada caminaba cerca de los barcos en el puerto cercano a la capital de la Nación de Fuego. Se adentró a un barco de madera, a simple vista del Reino Tierra, donde caminó hasta encontrar una pequeña habitación en la que le esperaba un hombre musculoso y cubierto con una máscara.

-Has tardado—dijo el hombre.

-Lo lamento—contestó.

Enfrente del hombre había una mesa de madera, donde dejó un pergamino con un sello entre azul y rojo. Se fue sin decir nada y la encapuchada abrió el pergamino, leyéndolo.

_Estimada nuestra:_

_Lo encontramos, efectivamente se trata de quien usted cree. Han liberado a la "princesa" y la engañan, estamos todavía pensando cuál sería su verdadera intención al usarla._

_Está en una posición muy peligrosa. Según lo que averiguamos ya nadie está seguro, hay más infiltrados de los que pensábamos y están al tanto de cada movimiento que comete el Avatar y sus aliados. El ataque es inminente y vendrá cuando menos lo esperarán._

_Este barco tiene tripulación fiel y enterada, para que la disponga como le plazca. No hemos podido descubrir exactamente en qué momento iniciará el ataque, aparentemente les faltan todavía recursos para hacerlo. Importante es también que sigamos ocultando nuestra participación, hasta el momento en que pensábamos originalmente actuar._

_Ba Sing Se ha caído, como usted nos lo ha notificado. Nada pudimos hacer por su rey, seguramente lo han de estar controlando. Hemos intentado llegar a la ciudad, pero es demasiado arriesgado aún; seguiremos tratando._

_Pierda cuidado de lo que me ha mandado. Todos estamos completamente a salvo, sabe usted que aquello fue más bien una distracción para que nadie supiera la verdad. Repito: estoy bien, más que bien. Son los otros quienes me preocupan, usted ya lo sabe. Le encargo cuidarlos hasta el momento definitivo._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Atentamente:_

_I._

_P.D: P dice que sigue sin acostumbrarse a nada._

La mujer encapuchada, quien ya podemos deducir se trata de Ursa, sonrió cuando notó esa pequeña broma por parte de sus amigos, cuyos nombres el lector seguramente ya habrá descubierto y si no, serán pronto revelados.

Enrolló nuevamente el pergamino se sentó en la mesa, agarró una hoja blanca que estaba cerca y usó la tinta en la esquina de la mesa para escribir.

_Mucho me alegra saber lo que me acabas de notificar. Me has ayudado demasiado y no se cómo recompensártelo. Únicamente sé que si salimos vivos de esto, serás muy recompensado. No solo por mí, si no por mi hijo y sus amigos._

_Estaré completamente al pendiente de lo que ocurra. Aunque debo moverme con mucha discreción, eso no me será impedimento alguno. Dile a P que es algo temporal y a Pa que debería ayudarlo a acostumbrarse. Lo más seguro es, amigos, que muy pronto estaré con ustedes._

_Les mando mis bendiciones._

_Adiós._

_Osa._

Enrolló el pergamino y salió del camarote. Afuera el mismo hombre la esperaba. Le dio la carta.

-Ya lo sabe—dijo ella.

-Enteramente.

-confío en usted.

-Pierda cuidado.

Guardó el pergamino en sus túnicas y salió del barco. Ursa lo miró preocupada ¿llegaría o no a su destinatario?

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos. El plan que minuciosamente diseñó fue construido para defenderse de una estrategia específica. El enemigo usó una que jamás consideraron. Todo lo que tenían preparado no serviría de nada. Debían moverse rápidamente y pronto, si querían solucionar las cosas.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

-¿Aceptas?—Azula miró a Momoko de una manera retórica, como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba.

-¿Qué será de mis hermanas?—inquirió la maestra tierra, algo preocupada.

-¿Qué más da? Ellas son débiles—contestó la "princesa"—No debes preocuparte por ellas.

-Pero… son mis hermanas… y…

-¿Y? eres una chica fuerte ¿No? Si lo eres, entonces no las necesitas.

-Soy fuerte.

-Pruébalo.

Momoko miró de nueva cuenta a esa mujer que llegó ofreciéndole lo que más quería: reconocimiento.

-Bien, te seré fiel. Pero ¿Mis hermanas pueden unirse si se los pido?

-Si aceptan claro, pero si no, ya sabes lo que les espera.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien.

Azula miró nuevamente a Momoko, sintiéndose más que bien. La había engatusado de una manera tan sencilla… ¡Oh, que bueno era estar libre de ese horrible manicomio!

-Escucha, no te aflijas. Tú no los traicionos, ellos te traicionaron a ti. Te prometieron grandeza y no te la han dado ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Cerró los puños, enojadísima. Azula sonrío para sí misma.

-Bueno ¿Quién tiene razón? Eres la mejor maestra tierra del mundo ¡Aplástalos como se lo merecen por burlarse de ti!

-¡Eso haré!

Azula le dio otras instrucciones de menor importancia antes de que Momoko volviera al Palacio. La ex princesa de la Nación de Fuego se sintió más que complacida con su trabajo. Había cumplido su parte del trato. Ahora solo quedaba esperar para que pronto, estuviera sentada sobre el trono de la Nación más gloriosa del mundo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Dos días después de esos sucesos, varios ataques acometidos en el cañón vecino a la ciudad iniciaron las sospechas de que los Cinco Espadachines estaban más cerca de la ciudad de lo que ya se creía. Quien entraba al cañón, no salía, o lo hacía sumamente herido. Se pensó en mandar soldados, pero eso los expondría. Todavía se sopesaba qué debían hacer para alejarlos del Palacio.

Fue por esos días cuando Katara caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, pensando en qué debían hacer. Iba rumbo a su habitación, donde pensaba relajarse un rato. Últimamente no había podido dormir bien pensando en tantas cosas y el apetito le había disminuido notablemente.

Apenas entraba a su recámara cuando pudo notar a dos personas dentro de ella. Se extraño, más cuando descubrió que era Aang con esa Fa Kan. Respiró hondo, después de todo, ella no debía malinterpretar las cosas. Aang la amaba, estaba totalmente segura de ello y debía dejar de dramatizar los asuntos.

Pensó en entrar, pues era su cuarto, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se quedó tras la puerta para observar exactamente qué pasaba. Aang estaba buscando algo en _sus_ cajones ¡Él nunca había sido así! Siempre respetó sus cosas, su espacio. Esto era extraño.

-¿Al fin me lo vas a dar?—preguntó Fa Kan.

Aang seguía buscando.

-Si, pero no lo encuentro…

-Apúrate antes de que Katara llegue.

-¡Eso trato!

-¿Sabes que pensará si nos ve aquí?

-Procuro no hacerlo. Espero que te guste… -buscaba más-¡Bingo! Lo encontré.

Katara jadeó cuando Aang sacó la cajita donde guardaba siempre el collar de su madre. Ese día no se lo puso porque se quedó dormida y apenas pudo arreglarse bien antes de salir para comer algo. Aang lo había notado, de hecho, durante la comida fue el único que le preguntó por su collar.

El Avatar le mostró a esa mujer el collar. Fa Kan lo cogió y miró detenidamente.

-¡Es precioso!

Aang colocó el collar en la palma de Fa Kan y cerró la mano de la chica entorno a la piedra celeste. Luego, agarró esa misma mano con las suyas firmemente.

-cuídalo mucho, no creo que pueda hacerle creer a Katara que esta perdido por mucho tiempo… así que, apúrate en salir ¿si?

-¡No te decepcionaré! Ya verás que tendré buenos resultados.

-Eso espero, confío en ti.

-Pierde cuidado.

Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Fa Kan. Eso fue suficiente para Katara. El primer impulso de la chica fue entrar ahí y gritar histérica, exigiendo alguna explicación. Pero en vez de eso, millones de lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Los cerró para que no afloraran, pero llorar era algo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se sentía humillada, traicionada, herida, abandonada… tantas emociones deprimentes que pasaron por su mente y la obligaron a salir de ese Palacio. Corrió desesperada hasta salir de los muros, importándole un comino los gritos de los guardias que le pedían quedarse ahí. Corrió por las calles de la ciudad, empujando a gente que no veía y que no le importaba ver.

Su corazón estaba completamente roto, partido en dos y esas dos partes quemadas hasta hacerse cenizas que se dispersaron por el viento; dejando en su pecho un hueco vacío que palpitaba en ausencia del órgano. Con cada latir un dolor abrasador y punzante recorría su pecho entero y hasta a veces llegaba a sus piernas y brazos.

No podía soportar tanto dolor. Su cara estaba empapada por las lágrimas que derramó en un desesperado intento de sacar esas horribles emociones internas. Pero era inútil, y la cabeza ya empezaba a dolerle producto de tanto sollozar. No se percató de dónde estaba hasta que cayó de rodillas en un suelo rocoso, demasiado débil ya para seguir corriendo.

Trató de calmarse y lo consiguió, mucho después claro. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la inconfundible geografía del cañón. Y a cinco sombras delante de ella.

-Y finalmente se calmó…-dijo uno.

Katara solamente pudo rezar porque alguien la recordara y fuera en su auxilio.

* * *

Si creen que Katara dramatuzó y exageró con su reaccion ¡Hice un buen trabajo!

Adelanto:

_Aang llegó a con los guardias._

_ -¿Han visto a Katara?—preguntó._

_ -Si Fu Katara salió del Palacio—explicó un guardia—No se detuvo ante nuestras peticiones…._

_ -¿¡Salió!_

_ La angustia quemó por dentro al Avatar ¿Cuántos peligros no había para ellos en esos momentos fuera del Palacio? ¡Salir era ya demasiado arriesgado como para considerarlo!_

**Mensaje para Bronkaloka:**

Me he puesto en contacto con **avkanar00** autora de la historia _"kataang: un beso es una fuerte conexión"_ me confirmó sus intenciones de retomar la historia este verano y concluirla lo más pronto posible. Ahora solo queda esperar a que actualice :)

No tengo nada más que decir por el momento, salvo agradecerles que leyeran mi historia. Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y opiniones ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo episodio? ¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	35. Capitulo 34: La Muerte del Avatar

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Ah! lamento muchísimo tardar taaanto en actualizar. Tuve problemitas con . Gracias a _***Nisseblack**_* pueden leer este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! 

¡Ante de que se me olvide! Pásense por mi perfil, tengo una enorme noticia que darles a todos mis fieles lectores ¡Es importante! Tiene relación con los ATLA Awards ¡Chéquenlo!

Revisión de Comentarios:

**bronkaloka:** ninguna de las que mencionas, pero Katara no se irá limpia de ese duelo.

**Evinawer: **Para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea. Simplemente fue el primero nombre que se me ocurrió, quizá el subconsciente me traicionó un poquito ^^ Y tu historia también es muy buena, no te critiques tanto ¡Sigue como vas!

**Nikolas Sur:** Momoko pagará caras todas las que ha hecho, pero, lamentablemente y como es lo común, será casi al final de la historia.

**Metanoia: **¡Si vieras los discos de la serie que ya te presté no tendrías problemas con los nombres! Yo también te quiero muuucho y ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

**Ari Thermaian: **ya actualice ¡Dos veces! Y por ti. La reacción de Katara no fue muy realista, fue más bien dramática, sé que no es precisamente ese el carácter de Katara pero es una ligera señal del estado por el que ella pasando ¿cual estado? el que se ve en el próximo episodio.

**cindy williams black:** ¡Cómo me han dicho que odian a Fa Kan! Creo que con eso he hecho un buen trabajo. La amarán pronto, creánme.

**nisseblack:** ¡Has atinado! Pero no le digas a nadie, que la trama se arruina. ¡Muchas gracias!

**lucecita11: **muchas gracias :)

**mariifabii44:** ¡Adivinaste! es exactamente como tú lo dices. Verdaderamente que eres buena leyéndome el pensamiento.

* * *

**Capitulo 34.**

**La Muerte del Avatar.**

-¿Al fin me lo vas a dar?—preguntó Fa Kan.

Aang seguía inclinado sobre el cajón del buró, moviendo nerviosamente todos los objetos en búsqueda del que le interesaba.

-Si, pero no lo encuentro…-contestó.

-Apúrate antes de que Katara llegue.

-¡Eso trato!

-¿Sabes que pensará si nos ve aquí?

-Procuro no hacerlo. Espero que te guste… -buscaba más-¡Bingo! Lo encontré.

Aang sacó la cajita donde Katara siempre guardaba el collar de su madre. Todos los días había tratado de sacarlo mientras ella estaba dormida o bañándose, pero esos intentos siempre terminaban en otras cosas, cuando ella lo descubría e invitaba a dormir en su cama… para qué contar lo que seguía.

Pero ese día mientras desayunaban—comida a la cual Katara llegó tarde—notó que su novia no llevaba puesto el collar. Inmediatamente buscó a Fa Kan y la llevó con él a la habitación de Katara, donde como se vio, buscaba el lugar donde estuviera el collar.

El Avatar le mostró a esa mujer el collar. Fa Kan lo cogió y miró detenidamente.

-¡Es precioso!

Aang colocó el collar en la palma de Fa Kan y cerró la mano de la chica entorno a la piedra celeste. Luego, agarró esa misma mano con las suyas firmemente.

-cuídalo mucho, no creo que pueda hacerle creer a Katara que esta perdido por mucho tiempo… así que, apúrate en salir ¿si?

-¡No te decepcionaré! Ya verás que tendré buenos resultados.

-Eso espero, confío en ti.

-Pierde cuidado.

Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Fa Kan. Fue un gesto de infinita gratitud que hizo sonrojar a la mujer. Ella le devolvió el cumplido, besando su mejilla también.

-No sabes todas las que te deberé tras esto—dijo él.

-No es nada.

-¡Qué va! Me ayudas a hacer el collar, planear la cita, ahora tallarás la mesa. Dime ¿una decorada normal haría eso?

-Yo no soy una decoradora normal, soy la mejor de las decoradoras.

-comprobado.

Aang juró que en ese momento escuchó un llanto y los apresurados pasos de una persona que corría. Cuando salió de la habitación, vio la silueta de Katara alejarse de los pasillos, rumbo a la entrada del Palacio.

Inmediatamente sintió mucha preocupación y culpa. Si Katara los vio… ¡Ay no! Malinterpretaría todo de nuevo…

Se despidió de Fa Kan y se fue para seguir a su novia fugitiva. Mientras corría, comenzó a pensar más a fondo ¿Qué demonios le diría? Desechó ese pensamiento, debía alcanzarla pronto.

Momoko fue una completa testigo de lo que ocurría, y al ver esa "persecución" se fue hacia su recámara. Escribió en un pergamino y lo mandó por medio de un halcón mensajera. Resulta innecesario especificar a quién lo mandó.

Aang llegó a con los guardias.

-¿Han visto a Katara?—preguntó.

-Si Fu Katara salió del Palacio—explicó un guardia—No se detuvo ante nuestras peticiones….

-¿¡Salió!

La angustia quemó por dentro al Avatar ¿Cuántos peligros no había para ellos en esos momentos fuera del Palacio? ¡Salir era ya demasiado arriesgado como para considerarlo!

-Organice una tropa de diez hombres y busquen alrededor de la ciudad—ordenó, con esa imponente voz de Avatar que reservaba solo para ocasiones especiales. Y esa era una de ellas—Avísele también al Señor de Fuego Zuko que Katara ha salido del Palacio y la estamos buscando. Debe estar enterado.

-Como mande, señor—el soldado asintió y se adentró al Palacio. Tras verlo cruzar el umbral, Aang se fue rumbo a la Ciudad para buscar a su novia.

_Oh, espíritus, por favor protéjanla. No la desamparen ahora_… rezaba una y otra vez en su mente. Imploraba piedad y el favor de encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Era una sensación de incertidumbre atroz que hacía a su pecho arder y su cabeza explotar por los millones de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente segundo tras segundo.

Sintió que su cuerpo pesó toneladas, a su alma escaparse de él e irse sepa Dios dónde, y a su corazón salir del pecho dolorosamente, cuando vio la silueta de su amada adentrarse al cañón.

_¡No! ¡Cualquier lugar menos el cañón! ¡No!_ Gritó una y otra vez _¡Espíritus, que llegue al tiempo! _Pero Katara ya no se veía.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-No les tengo miedo—la voz de Katara estaba claramente forzada a sonar decidida. Nazar río con ganas.

-Maestra agua, ese sentimiento esta pasmado en toda tu cara.

-¡Mentira!

Pasek dio un paso hacia ella. katara inmediatamente adoptó posición de ataque, pero recordó que no llevaba la cantimplora puesta; esa mañana que despertó apurada hasta la cantimplora se le olvidó. ¡Maldición! Las cosas no podían estar peor.

-No te apures, morena—habló Etlín—No pretendemos hacerte sufrir. Solo matarte.

-¿Sólo eso?—respondió con cínica ironía.

-Bueno, si quieres que te torturemos está bien. Hay muchas formas de divertirse con una mujer—dijo Kaptan con una mirada lasciva.

-¡Antes muerta!—respondió, alzó las manos y los movió en círculos. Ya para ese momento Kaptan había levantado una roca del suelo y se la lanzó.

Katara apenas pudo saltar para esquivar el ataque. Reunió del aire una mínima cantidad de agua que se esforzó en aumentar agregándole sudor. El cañón era seco, volteaba buscando con desesperación alguna planta o riachuelo, pero no había nada. Kaptan le lanzó otra piedra, ahora más grande. No pudo esquivarla bien y le pegó en el costado izquierdo, tumbándola.

Katara rodó por el suelo y el agua que juntó en sus manos cayó a la tierra. Hacia bastante tiempo que no sentía el dolor de un golpe, recibido durante la batalla. Siempre encontraba ventajas cuando peleaba, pero en esta ocasión, no tenía ninguna. Era la primera pelea verdadera que debía enfrenta desde que la guerra acabó.

Akko movió sus manos ondeantemente y el pequeño flujo de agua que Katara logró formar se alzó obedeciéndolo. Ella miró enfurecida cómo ese mal nacido espadachín usaba el agua que a ella le costó sacar del aire.

Al pensamiento "espadachín" ella se volvió más perspicaz y pudo ver las espadas envainadas que colgaban de cinturones de cuero en las caderas de los cinco hombres. Eso solamente la preocupó más, pues no sabía realmente nada acerca del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o de armas.

-Vamos, apenas empezamos.

Nazar le lanzó una enorme esfera de fuego, ella apenas pudo pararse de un salto y dar una marometa para esquivarla. Corrió hacia las rocas en la pared del cañón, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. Encontró una pequeña planta de la que pudo sacar un flujo de agua. Se obligó a correr más, desesperada e intentando burlar los ataques de fuego y piedra que le mandaban Kaptan y Nazar. Se percató, poco después, que estaban jugando con ella.

Agregó al flujo el agua de su sudor y entonces pudo lanzar un látigo de agua a Pasek, quien estaba apena tallando unas finas rocas filosas para lanzárselas. Él la miró enfurecido.

-Dos podemos jugar a esto—dijo Etlín, sacando de sus cantimploras una cantidad de agua mucho mayor que la de ella.

Katara detuvo los látigos de Etlín usando su propia agua, congelándola y dándole formas que llegaban a su mente en segundos. Tenía que actuar rápido. Sn embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a pelear con tantos maestros, o bien, perdió mucha práctica. Tan absorta estaba peleando con Etlín que se olvidó de los demás. Por eso, cuando vio el látigo de fuego girando hacia ella no pudo evitar que éste le rozara el brazo, quemándola.

-¡Ahh!—gritó, adolorida.

Eltín pareció disfrutar mucho su chillido. Pasek entonces le lanzó millones de piedras pequeñas. Katara congeló su agua, haciendo una pared de hielo, pero era poca y débil, por eso se rompió ante las piedras y ella sintió el espantoso dolor como si fueran dagas incrustándose en su cuerpo.

Otra bola de fuego la obligó a saltar y no pudo calcular bien nada, cayó al suelo. Con horror notó sus manos y pies hundirse en la tierra. Miró a los Cinco Espadachines, que sonreían.

-¡Suéltenme!—gimió, al borde del llanto. Por el dolor, la pérdida, la humillación ¡Esto ya era demasiado!

-Claro que no… pequeña traviesa…-la mirada de Nazar no indicaba nada bueno. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Repentinamente, sus manos y pies estaban libres. Inmediatamente se incorporó. No esperaba ver a Aang, parado delante de ella. Encarando con una furia impresionante a los Cinco Espadachines.

-Váyanse. De. Aquí. Ya—dijo iracundo.

-Rétanos.

-Como deseen.

Katara tuvo que echarse al suelo, cuando Aang lanzó una tremenda llamarada de fuego a los Cinco Espadachines. Al mismo tiempo que el fuego ondeaba en el aire, quemando todo lo que encontraba, el suelo tembló y se rompió en miles de partes. Apenas el temblor estaba cediendo y el fuego disipándose, cuando un golpe de viento semejante a un tornado los golpeó. Los cinco fueron lanzados hacia el otro lado del cañón. Quedaron inconscientes.

Katara se paró, aquella demostración de poder le hizo recordar la gran habilidad y, sobre todo, el respeto que siempre le tuvo a Aang. Estaba apenas recordando su infidelidad cuando su novio la miró enfurecido.

-¿Puedo saber en qué demonios estaban pensando al venir acá? ¡Pudieron matarte!

-No lo hicieron…

-¡Por que llegué a tiempo!

En todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca vio a Aang tan enojado. Ni cuando le impusieron matar a Ozai, estaba así de colérico.

-Cálmate Aang, yo solo…

-¡Oh, ya sé que dirás! Me viste ¿no es verdad? ¡Pero ni siquiera aceptaste alguna explicación! ¿Es que siempre vas a creer en lo que te dicen los ojos? ¡La vista engaña tanto o más que los otros sentidos, Katara!

Retrocedió. Él nunca le alzaba la voz de esa manera. Nunca… hasta ese día.

-Lo siento… pero me sentía tan… devastada.

-¡Imagino! Maldición Katara… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te era infiel? ¿Tan bajo concepto tienes de mí?

-¡No!—respondió inmediatamente—No es eso… simplemente que, todo apuntaba a…

-¿A eso?...—Aang calló por un momento, antes de hablar, con voz seria—Si me crees tan capaz de hacer eso… entonces...no me conoces.

-¡Aang, por favor, no sigamos con esto!

Para este punto, ella ya estaba llorando.

-Fácil decirlo.

-¡Basta!—gritó de nuevo—Lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me precipité mucho! No era mi intención… oh Aang, perdóname.

Esperaba los brazos de su novio rodeándola para reconfortarla, como siempre que lloraba. Pero no pasó así. Abrió los ojos y notó a Aang pensativo, mirándola de forma analizadora. No pudo soportar esa dura mirada y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Perdóname—susurró.

-Lo hago—contestó ¡al fin!—Pero… me ofendió mucho.

-¡Lo siento! No sé que me pasa… he dramatizado mucho últimamente… Aang, por favor, perdóname.

-Ya no llores, Katara.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Has estado más llorosa que de costumbre—intentó sonar gracioso, pero para ella no había gracia alguna en esos momentos.

Katara trató de calmarse. Ya más tranquila, pudo hilar mejor las cosas. Si Aang estaba así de furioso, seguramente era por que estaba preocupado ¿Estaría así de angustiado si no la amara? Claro que no. Él la quería. Y ella lo sabía ¿Por qué entonces una imagen era capaz de hacerle olvidar años y años de la más absoluta demostración afectiva?

-Katara, lamento haberte gritado—le habló de una forma increíblemente dulce—Estaba algo desesperado… y muy asustado.

-Lo entiendo…

Ella lo miró y Aang le sonrió tenuemente. Sintió esperanza por el perdón recibido. Apenas iba a caminar hacia él, cuando los ojos de Aang se llenaron de pavor. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. La mano de Aang agarró su muñeca y la jaló con demasiada fuerza, lastimándole. Ella gimió, pero él no le hizo caso.

No tuvo delicadeza alguna, solo la jaló para lanzarla nuevamente al suelo. Rápidamente, Aang la cubrió con su cuerpo y solo entonces, pudo ver un enorme rayo dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡No!—gritó. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Aang se colocó frente a su amada, luchando para ser más rápido que la electricidad. El rayo lo golpeó directamente en el pecho, soltándole un desgarrador grito de dolor que retumbó en todo el cañón y seguramente dañó sus cuerdas vocales. Katara miró horrorizada el cuerpo de Aang, arquearse por la energía, antes de caer bruscamente el suelo, rebotando en la tierra.

-¡Aang, NO!

Corrió hacia él. No pudo ver quién lanzó el rayo, es más ¡Eso no le importaba! Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del Avatar para ver sus heridas. Jadeó al notar su pecho cubierto por una cicatriz dos veces más grande de la que llevaba en la espalda. La piel quemada olía a cenizas y el humo aún se desprendía de su cuerpo. Tal visión causó repulsión y horror a la maestra agua, que sintió la peor de la desesperación antes conocida.

Sentimiento que solo empeoró cuando, presionando su cuello, no sintió ningún solo palpitar.

El Avatar estaba muerto.

* * *

Noticias de último momento:

Un grupo de furiosos chicos arrasaron hoy la vivienda de una chica que, en internet, se hacía conocer como "Nefertari Queen" dejándola sin vida argumentando que solamente fue el pago justo el la desdicha que causó al personaje principal en un capítulo de la historia que publicaba en la página .net.

"¡No, no me maten! Lo juro, esto tiene una explicación y es escencial para los siguientes episodios ¡Déjenme con vida! ¡Dénme otra oportunidad!" fueron sus desesperados gritos, antes de que las torturas eventualmente la mataran.

Dejándonos de bromas, sí, esto es muy importante.

Adelanto:

_-Vomitaste casi diez veces. Te digo, estabas muy, pero muy mal._

_ -¿Enferme? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?_

_ -A eso voy. Las enfermeras y yo te analizamos. Aunque ya habíamos llegado a una conclusión._

_ -¡Que fregados tengo!_

_ -¡Ay, no grites! Sí que andas temperamental…-dijo Sokka._

_ -Katara, estás embarazada._

Si les dejé con más duda y ganas de leer otro capítulo, entonces estoy haciendo muy bien mi trabajo. ¡Nos leemos!

Nuevamente: ¡Muchas gracias a Nisseblack! Agradézcanle, por ella leen este chapter.

chao!


	36. Capitulo 35: El Milagro del Amor

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡Aleluya! Qué largo me ha parecido el mes, sin poder actualizar ninguna historia.

**¡200 COMENTARIOS!** ¡SOY TAN, PERO TAN FELIZ! ¡NUNCA IMAGINÉ LLEGAR A TANTO! ¡AHHHHHHH!

Actualizo esta historia primero porque es en la que más suspenso dejé, no tardaré ni dos días en actualizar TODAS mis demás historias ¡Les debo un mes de subir capítulos! y pienso reponerlos pronto. Gracias a quienes me apoyaron durante mi ausencia.

Aclaración: No era mi intención dejarlos con tanto suspenso, originalmente iba a subir éste capítulo y a los dos días el siguiente; yo también leo historias y odio que me dejen pensando qué pasará. Pido disculpas por la demora y les doy nuevamente las gracias, porque el hecho de que estén pendientes y releyendo el fic (como me dijeron los hists) me hace pensar que de verdad les gusta la historia y quieren leer más. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Revisión de Comentarios

**SammyKataangTwilight:** nuevamente gracias, por ser quien me diera los 200 comentarios. Me alegra que la historia te guste tanto :)

**lirilara :** algo parecido.

**Egypt Princess:** una nunca se cansa de oír esas cosas; espero te agradé el chapter.

**BRONKALOKA :** lamento haberlo matado, pero era necesario. Me parece una idea excelente, podríamos comunicarnos más fácil y me encantaría leer alguna de tus historias. Cuenta conmigo para todo el apoyo que necesites.

**Ari Thermaian :** yo también quisiera saber, pero tu mensaje me consoló y animó. Gracias (P.D ¿No piensas hacerte una cuenta?)

**brujitaKataang :** sip, sólo es para darle suspenso.

**Sandy1994:** me encanta que la historia los apasione tanto, pero ¡No me mates, por favor! jajja.

**cristina :** concuerdo contigo de que el fic no sería igual, pero no te angusties. Lee y verás.

**kittybadillo:** Veré si puedo leer tu fic pronto. Y gracias por leer mi historia ^^

**isagel :** tu comentario me dejó verdaderamente feliz y halagada, es indescriptible la emoción que me da saber lo impactante que pueden ser mis historias en quienes las leen, el saber que les gusta leerlas y me consideran buena escritora. Palabras como esas son de las que jamás se cansa una de oír. Y, de pura casualidad ¿de que parte de México eres? (yo también soy mexicana) Gracias por tan espléndido comentario, que me hizo muy feliz.

**sakura :** No te apures por tardar en comentar, tómate siempre tu tiempo.

**ABBYGABY005:** Me hizo reír tu comparación. Disfruta mucho el capítulo.

**marrifabii44:** lamento el suspenso ¡Aquí está el capítulo!

**nisseblack:** mmm... ¿Qué más digo? ¡Gracias por apoyarme en este mes, amiga! ^^

**cindy williams black:** no fue un sueño, todo es realidad. Y Fa Kan planeaba algo más que una cita. Pero bueno, en este capítulo se aclaran algunas dudas.

**lucecita11:** bueno, ese comentario no me hizo dormir en una semana ¡Pero aún así me gusto! ;)

ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO CURSI AL PRINCIPIO. ABSTENERSE INTOLERANTES A ESCENAS TONTAMENTE ROMÁNTICAS.

* * *

**Capitulo 35.**

**El Milagro del Amor.**

Caía la tarde, el cielo se teñía de anaranjado por el crepúsculo que recién empezaba. Katara se sorprendió por lo rápido que había transcurrido ese día, pero no pensó en ello más. Seguía inclinada al lado del inerte cuerpo de Aang ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¡Quién sabe! No fue consciente de nada. Podían ser segundos como días, a ella le daba igual.

¡Oh, sin tan solo tuviera un poco de agua con la cual tratar de sanar esa horrible herida de Aang! Pero no había nada. Trató inútilmente de usar el agua en el aire, pero era escasa, raquítica. Y sus poderes de Maestra Agua parecieron esfumarse. Se sentía más débil y torpe que nunca en toda su vida.

Ver el pálido rostro de Aang tumbado enfrente suyo la llenó de un dolor indescriptible, en nada comparable con el que llegó a sentir cuando pensó que él le era infiel. Fue como si una parte de su ser hubiera sido arrancada violentamente de su interior y arrastrada sepa Dios a dónde.

Su rostro seguía empapado, las lágrimas fluían sin contenerse, no parecían tener fin. Se preguntaba ¿Dónde quedaron los Cinco Espadachines? Nunca encontraba la respuesta. Realmente, esa respuesta le valía un comino. Lo único real en esos momentos era el espantoso dolor que su corazón sentía con cada palpitar y se negaba a esfumarse.

La luna plateada brilló en el cielo, ya oscuro, con las estrellas rodeándola creándose un manto de luz blanca sobre el negro azulado que era el demás cielo. Katara no pensaba en la belleza de la luna llena, no pensaba en nada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Aang, queriendo sentir consuelo.

No había nada. Solo un frío cuerpo debajo de su mejilla. No estaba ya el rítmico palpitar de ese corazón que la arrullaba por las noches cuando dormían los dos juntos; no había ya unos cálidos abrazos estrechándola dulcemente para que conciliara el sueño: no había ya un Aang que tarareara melodías antiguas para relajarla; no había ya un pecho que la meciera con cada respiración; no había ya un aliento golpeando ligeramente su cara y despertándola cuando quedaba dormida. No había ya nada eso.

No había más Aang.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron al quemado pecho del fallecido Avatar. En su mente pasaban fugaces los últimos momentos en que lo vio con vida. Él trató de dejar atrás los malos entendidos y animarla, antes de jalarla violentamente y tumbarla al suelo ¡Todo para defenderla! ¡Para que a ella no le pasara nada! ¡Ella, que desconfió de él hasta el grado de considerarlo un infiel mujeriego, cuando le demostró millones de veces lo mucho que la amaba! No lo merecía.

Aang debía estar ahí, vivo, como Avatar glorioso que detuviera esos atentados, que trajera nueva paz al mundo. Que equilibrara la sociedad. No ella, una simple campesina del sur que para el mundo no era esencial. Una mujer más, una maestra agua más ¿Qué podía compararse ella con el Avatar?

Una suave brisa apareció repentinamente. Y a ella le recordó esos vientos tranquilos que Aang solía crear para juguetear con su cabello en los días de primavera. Siempre le encantó ver su cabello castaño y trenzado moviéndose al compás del aire. Alzó ligeramente la mirada hacia la luna. Casi pudo ver el rostro de Yue mirándola.

-Devuélvemelo… Por favor… lo siento—sollozó más.

Dejó caer la cabeza al suelo y puso ambas manos en el pecho de Aang. La herida estaba ya cubierta por las saladas lágrimas de la morena. Ella no se percató de eso. Siguió llorando, tratando de sacar su dolor por medio de esa acción. Pero no había resultados.

-¡Katara!—la llamaban. Era la voz de Sokka, pudo reconocerla. Estaban buscándola—¡Aang, aparezcan!—sonaban lejos, tardarían en llegar.

Repentinamente, sintió sus poderes fluir en su interior. Ella se sorprendió, porque no estaba convocando ninguna clase de control elemental. El poder llegó a sus brazos y a las manos, expandiéndose fuera de éstas. Las lágrimas que empapaban el pecho del Avatar se unieron en un solo flujo de agua que brilló intensamente.

Las manos de Katara quedaron paralizadas, no las podía mover. Estaban suavemente colocadas sobre la quemadura en el pecho del Avatar, misma que brilló con gran intensidad cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a sanarla. Katara jamás, en todas las ocasiones que sanó, vio tanto resplandor.

-¿Qué pasa?—pudo susurrar, antes de cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz.

_No era aún su hora, lo necesitan todavía y mucho._ Era una voz dulce y femenina que no alcanzó a reconocer. Su propio cuerpo fue despojado de energía y la luz emitió un último brillo antes de erradicarse. Ella cayó exhausta, sobre el cuerpo de Aang.

Lo miró, seguía pálido. Sollozó creyéndolo aún muerto. Pero al tocar su mejilla, notó que la piel no estaba realmente fría. Seguía sin ser cálida, pero parecía recuperar calor. Inmediatamente puso su oído sobre el pecho del chico y pudo sentirlo: el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, como si estuviera luchando por mantener con vida al cuerpo de quien llevaba horas muerto.

-¡Katara!—gritaron nuevamente.

-¡Aquí!—contestó, su voz ronca por las horas llorando—Aquí ¡Vengan ya! ¡Rápido!

Tomó el pulso del chico. Era demasiado alto para ser normal. Eso la alertó ¡Seguía estando muy enfermo! Unas pálidas luces detrás de ella la hicieron voltear levemente, era Sokka y una tropa de soldados.

-¿Qué pasó?—inquirió demandante, poniéndose de cuclillas para revisar a Aang.

Katara abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. La cabeza comenzó entonces a darle vueltas y sintió que su cuerpo fue golpeado por una montaña entera. Le dolía y no tenía la energía para siquiera mover su brazo.

Sokka vio a su hermana pálida e inmediatamente le preguntó qué pasaba. Ella apenas pudo mirarlo. Todo se volvió negro para Katara.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Los soldados llevaron el desmayado cuerpo de Katara y al enfermo Avatar hacia el Palacio. Zuko mandó a tres doctores para atender a Aang y a dos para Katara. Suki también se quedó para ayudar a atender a su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Toph, Mamuro estaba a su lado e inmediatamente le agarró la mano para calmarla.

-No tenemos ni la más mínima idea—contestó Sokka—los encontramos en el cañón, Katara estaba consciente pero se desmayó poco después de que llegué.

-¿En el cañón?

-¡Eso dije!

-No te enfades conmigo, Sokka—dijo Zuko, irritado.

-Lo lamento… es solo que… se ven tan graves.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

-¡No sabemos!

Sokka se dejó caer al suelo y sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Mamuro abrazó a Toph quien escondió el rostro en su pecho por unos minutos, antes de apartarse y mirar tanto al guerrero del sur como al Señor de Fuego frente a ella.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, sin hacer nada—usó ese tono mandón que llevaba tiempo sin emplear—Díganme ¿dónde quedó su ahínco? ¡Debemos buscar a los culpables! ¿Revisaron, el menos, el rededor de donde encontraron a Aang y Katara?

Aunque era ciega, sus ojos se posaron en Sokka como si de verdad lo estuviera viendo. Cosa que lo intimidó.

-No…-susurró.

-¡Qué esperan! Que digo… ¡Voy yo!

-¡hey!—Mamuro la detuvo al agarrarla de la mano—Es peligroso.

-¿Quién más lo va a hacer, si yo no?

-Voy contigo.

La abrazó por a cintura, sonrojándola.

-Toph tiene razón—Dijo Zuko, alzándose—Organizaré tropas que los acompañen.

Caminaban apenas cuando Sokka los detuvo con una sola pregunta:

-¿Y yo que hago?

Los tres se miraron—Toph solo movió los ojos—pensando qué encargarle.

-Espera a que te den noticias sobre Katara y Aang y nos avisas—declaró Mamuro, yéndose los tres del lugar.

Sokka se quedó ahí, sentando, mirando las dos puertas enfrente de él. En una atendían a su desfallecida hermana y en la otra al delirante de Aang. ¿Qué futuro les esperaba a ambos?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara sentía un intenso calor. Como si llamas enormes la rodearan, el aire era sofocante y le costaba demasiado respirar. Sentía un espantoso mareo y una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Repentinamente, el mareo le provocó náuseas y el vientre le dolió. Sintió algo salir de su estómago, dejándolo más vacío.

La invadió entonces un horrible dolor. El calor solamente pareció aumentar mientras calambres aparecían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera recuperarse de uno para que empezara el otro. Su vientre le dolía inmensamente y de manera seguida sentía contracciones en el mismo, que le dolían de manera horrible. Las náuseas no desaparecían, todo lo contrario, cada vez eran más y más frecuentes y sentía presión en su estómago.

Respirar le era más dificultoso y una debilidad la dejó sin energía siquiera para quejarse. Murmullos alrededor suyo la distraían de su agonía, más no lo suficiente para su gusto. Aang estaba enfermo, él estaba muy mal, moría lentamente y dependía de ella salvarlo. ¡Necesitaba salvarlo! Pero unas pesadas cadenas amarraban sus manos y pies y además, cubrían casi todo el cuerpo, evitando todo movimiento por parte de ella. Luchaba afanosamente contra las cadenas y los demonios que las sostenían, pero los demonios eran fuertes y la amarraban más fuerte cada vez que intentaba luchar contra ellos.

Esporádicamente, sintió nuevas energías abastecerlas con el recorrido de un líquido caliente a través de sus venas. Pudo entonces pelear con mayor fiereza en contra de esos demonios. ¡Debía ir a ayudar a Aang! ¡Tenía que salvarlo! ¡Él la necesitaba! Entre todos esos tormentos, sus labios solo pronunciaban el nombre de su amado.

-Aang… Aang… ¡Aang!

-Tranquila—la consolaba una desconocida voz maternal—Ya pasa… él está bien… ya pasa.

¿Qué él estaba bien? ¡Si estaba muerto! Debía salvarlo, con el agua del oasis espiritual que solamente ella tenía ¡Solo ella! debía revivirlo, el mundo lo necesitaba. Ella misma lo necesitaba ¡Debía ir con él YA!

Pero entre toda su lucha ocurría algo. Aang estaba vivo, un milagro divino, y ella quería abrazarlo. Pero él la rechazaba. Él se iba. Él la dejaba. Ella lo traicionó, lo insultó, lo ofendió de horrorosa manera. Él ya no la quería. No la perdonaba.

-¡No Aang! ¡No! ¡Perdona!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Te lastimas, cálmate!

¿Quién le hablaba y le pedía semejante tontería? ¡Aang la estaba dejando! Lo necesitaba. Requería de su amor para poder salir adelante y vivir plena.

Lo amaba.

-Él está bien, y te quiere. Cálmate, él te perdona.

Aunque no era la voz de Aang quien hablaba, sí eran las palabras que Katara necesitaba escuchar. Finalmente pudo relajarse. Las pesadas cadenas con las que luchaba se hicieron ligeras ante la desaparición de los demonios. El calor era intenso, pero fue disminuyendo poco a poco y entonces, Katara encontró paz.

Todo era borroso. El cuerpo le dolía ligeramente. Abrió los ojos y sintió un punzante dolor en el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?—se llevó una mano al abdomen.

-¿Katara?

Ella entonces pudo ver a Suki y a Sokka. Los dos estaban parados enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Aang?

Su voz sonaba ronca y débil.

-No te apures por eso, Katara—la consoló Suki inmediatamente—No sabemos qué pasó. Y Aang está mucho mejor.

Se dejó caer en la cama, el alivio intenso relajándola.

-¿Por qué me duele el estómago?

Suki se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar. Sokka simplemente miraba a su hermana, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te desmayaste allá—dijo la guerrera Kyoshi—Y te trajeron. Te pusiste muy pero muy mal. Te dio una fiebre altísima y estabas siempre inquieta ¡Tuvimos que amarrarte porque te parabas y caías a cada rato!

-¿En verdad hice eso?

-Sí. Peleabas contra todos. Sudabas mucho y te daban calambres que te hacían gritar. Llamaste muchísimas veces a Aang, lo recuerdo.

-Y nunca a su hermano…

-cállate guerrero sentido—reprendió Katara—dime más Suki.

-Vomitaste casi diez veces. Te digo, estabas muy, pero muy mal.

-¿Enferme? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

-A eso voy. Las enfermeras y yo te analizamos. Aunque ya habíamos llegado a una conclusión.

-¡Que fregados tengo!

-¡Ay, no grites! Sí que andas temperamental…-dijo Sokka.

-Katara, estás embarazada.

El asombro en el rostro de la morena no tenía precio.

* * *

No me maten por favor. Si no aparecen nuevos demandantes de mis historias, subiré el otro capítulo en dos días a más tardas, o quizá mañana. Ya me falta poco para terminar de escribir esta historia. Sólo les digo, que las peleas, discusiones y enredos empiezan a partir de YA.

_Adelanto: _

_-Exclúyame de sus rezos, no es necesario—dijo._

_ -¿Qué…?_

_ Ella levantó la mano, con un dedo sostenía un precioso llavero dorado, del cual colgaba una enorme llave decorada con un fino dragón. Aang la reconoció. Era la llave que abría las puertas en los muros que rodeaban al Palacio. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, la incredulidad nadaba en ellos._

_ -Tú no…_

_ -Oh sí._

_ -No…_

_ -Se lo merece._

¡Chao!


	37. Capitulo 36: Invasión, parte 1: Traición

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron la historia. Nunca había visto tantos hits ¡Y eso me alegra muchísimo!

Revisión de Comentarios:

**SammyKataangTwilight:** todavía faltan capítulos a la historia, no te apures. Unos meses más y acabará.

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** Gracias por darme tan efusiva bienvenida ¡Me gusto! Me alegra que te gustara el giro de la historia, ya verás más adelante que habrá otros.

**alexita:** gracias ^^

**cindy williams black:** la teoría es acertada ¡Felicidades! y sí, Yue ayudó a Katara. Aang sí había muerto, pero los espíritus le devolvieron la vida por medio de Yue ya que no estaba destinada su muerte.

**yesica:** :)

**nisseblack:** lo que sigue es ésto ¡disfruta!

**lucecita11:** lamemntablemente sufrirán algo, pero será soportable y saldrán adelante.

**EgyptPrincess:** ¡Ya volví! y soy tan o más feliz que ustedes, mis fieles lectores :D

* * *

**Capitulo 36.**

**Invasión, Parte 1: Traición.**

Embarazada…

¡No era eso posible! Bueno… considerando lo que ella y Aang habían estado haciendo últimamente… ¡Ay, Dios!

-¡¿Cómo que ella está embarazada?—Sokka pegó grito al cielo.

-Lo está—dijo su esposa, con tranquilidad.

-¡Ni siquiera está casada!

-Tiene novio…

-¡Voy a matar a Aang! ¡LO MATO!

Katara no reaccionaba. Instintivamente, llevó ambas manos al vientre, cerrando los ojos. Intentó sentir aquella vida formándose en su interior. Un hijo ¡Ella iba a ser madre! ¡Ella y Aang iban a ser padres! ¡Qué contento se pondría Aang! Él, que seguidamente le había dicho que deseaba tener hijos en un futuro no tan lejano. Y ella que siempre añoró tener su familia… ¡Un hijo! ¡Qué bendición!

Toda esa alegría súbitamente desapareció cuando recordó que Aang estaba grave.

-¿Cómo dices que está Aang?

Suki interrumpió la pelea con su marido para contestar.

-Va mejor.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Desde luego.

Parpadeó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo enferma?

-Casi dos días.

¡Dos días! Si que había sido mucho tiempo.

Retiró la colcha que cubría su cuerpo para intentar pararse de la cama. Definitivamente había estado bastante enferma, porque sus piernas se sentían débiles y el abdomen le dolía de tanto contraerse cuando vomitaba. Al pararse, las piernas le temblaron y casi se cae, pero recobró prontamente el equilibrio.

-¿No quieres ayuda?—Sokka miraba a su hermana angustiado.

-No, gracias Sokka.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su alcoba, saliendo al pasillo. Ahí se encontró a Zuko, con Mai al lado.

-¡Katara ya despertaste!—La Señora de Fuego fue hacia la chica para abrazarla, luego le susurró al oído—Felicidades.

-Sabemos… lo de tu estado—habló Zuko—Muchas felicitaciones. A ti y a Aang.

-Gracias.

Pero en ese momento le tenía sin cuidado la mirada alegre de Zuko y el atisbo de envidia en los ojos de Mai. Solamente quería ver a Aang. Caminó ahora más rápido hacia la puerta de su novio, sonriente al notar que podía moverse mejor. No reparó en tocar y solamente entró.

La habitación olía a medicinas y contó a seis enfermeras yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro. Al fondo y en el centro de la recámara, estaba la cama de Aang, ese lecho en el que compartieron tantas noches apasionadas, ahora era lugar de reposo para un Avatar herido.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Si Fu Katara?—preguntó la enfermera mayor, poniéndose delante de ella—En su condición no debería estar aquí ¡Necesita reposo!

-No estoy enferma, solo embarazada—repuso con enfado—Y quiero estar con Aang en estos momentos.

-Bueno, como usted lo desee ¡Pero si le viene un aborto no me haga a mí la responsable!

-No lo haré.

La enfermera refunfuñó y se fue a un deván donde estaba colocado, encima, una charola con recipientes llenos de agua y algunos vendajes limpios. Llegó a la cama donde vio a otra mujer poniéndola a su novio una pomada para quemaduras. Katara pudo ver la espantosa cicatriz y quemadura que llevaba su novio en el pecho. Aang estaba aún algo pálido, sus flechas celestes se veían más azules por la tonalidad blanca de su piel. No abría los ojos ni se movía. Parecía estar profundamente dormido.

La enfermera más joven miró a Katara con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía un recipiente con agua cristalina.

-Ésta agua la recogimos en víspera de Luna Llena—dijo, con su voz dulce—Seguramente servirá más para sanar que otras. El Avatar despertó una sola vez entre fiebres y la llamó a usted, lo convencí de que estaba bien, y volvió a dormirse. No tiene más fiebre, solo está herido.

Katara le sonrió a modo de gratitud. Cogió la vasija con el agua y se inclino sobre el cuerpo de su desfallecido amante. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y usó sus poderes para llevar el flujo de agua al pecho de su amado.

-¡No debe hacerlo!—dijo la enfermera vieja, pero Katara no la escuchó—Sigue débil, puede ella desmayarse y perder al nene.

Nadie le prestó atención. Las enfermeras hicieron un círculo que rodeó la cama mientras Katara colocó las manos sobre el quemado pecho del Avatar, cerró los ojos y el agua resplandeció. El suave sonido de las olas del mar y un olor a brisa inundó toda la habitación. Pasaron segundos antes de que el agua se incorporara completamente al cuerpo de Aang y la cicatriz disminuyera drásticamente en gravedad. Ahora no estaba la piel enrojecida ni el pecho hinchado.

Un rápido mareo nubló la vista de Katara cuando abrió los ojos, pero pasó pronto y se recostó al lado de Aang. Las enfermeras salieron, dándoles más privacidad.

-¿Está mejor?—preguntó Zuko a las mujeres.

-Mucho mejor—contestó la joven. Ellas se retiraron poco después.

Katara acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Aang y susurraba al oído de éste.

-Hola amor—lo llamó—Perdón por tardar tanto en llegar ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Esperamos un bebé! Tendremos un hijo… ¿No es maravilloso? Tú y yo… padres… ¡Qué emoción!

Lo miró, pero Aang seguía sin despertar. Se veía más sano, pero permanecía inconsciente. Katara lloró acurrucada sobre su pecho, una de sus manos abrazándolo y la otra sobre su vientre.

-Mi niño…-susurraba con una voz llena de amor—Ya verás cariño, que todo saldrá bien.

Siempre había querido un hijo. Ella anheló desde que era niña poder formar una alegre familia. Y ahora, finalmente, este sueño podría empezar. Rogaba porque el destino hiciera despertar muy pronto a Aang.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo el pecho. Estaba tan entumido que le dio la sensación de haber sentido espantosos y eternos calambres por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo carcomido y rígido.

-¿Qué…?

Intentó hablar, pero la garganta la tenía seca. Abrió entonces los ojos y buscó a alguien cerca. Solo pudo sentir una débil respiración sobre él. Bajó la mirada y encontró la maraña de cabello castaño de Katara.

-¿Katara?

Débil y ronca, su voz apenas pudo ser escuchada. Pero Katara, quien llevaba dormida poco tiempo y seguía tensa, nerviosa y preocupada, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se incorporo.

-¡Aang!—casi se le abalanza, pero se detuvo al recordar la herida del chico. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—Aang ¡Oh, Aang, qué bueno verte sano!

Lloró, emocionada.

Aang estaba consternado y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Pero trató de recordar los sucesos acontecidos. Lo consiguió al poco tiempo.

-Katara… ¿Estás bien?... los espa-dachines—su voz sonaba forzada, se adivinaba fácilmente el esfuerzo que en ese momento le costaba hablar.

-Tranquilo Aang, yo estoy bien. Me salvaste.

Eso pareció calmarlo.

-No sé que fue de los espadachines, sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

Asintió, recostándose adolorido sobre el colchón. Buscó a tientas las manos de Katara y ella estrechó las de él, en un gesto que lo reconfortó bastante. Mirándolo, ella sopesaba la posibilidad de decirle en ese momento sobre su estado, pero desechó el pensamiento. No estaba aún en las condiciones adecuadas.

-El rayo de golpeó el pecho—dijo, susurrando—no recuerdo si moriste o sobreviviste y no me importa. Estás aquí ahora ¡Con eso tengo!

Él la miró con una cálida pero débil sonrisa, a la que ella se inclinó para rozar suavemente sus labios.

-¡AHHHH!

Ella volteó ¿Quién gritaba en medio de la noche? El sonido de una explosión llenó sus oídos. Aang intentó incorporarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No, estás herido—lo riñó con la pura mirada—Quédate aquí, solo me asomaré. Volveré pronto.

-No… Katara ¡No!

Pero ella ya corría saliendo al pasillo. Aang intento sentarse pero el espantoso calambre recorrió su abdomen y se vio obligado a recostarse nuevamente. Maldijo su suerte y rezó.

-Protégela… protégelos… por favor.

-¿A quién?—preguntó una voz femenina.

Aang enfocó su mirada y encontró a Momoko, observándola.

-A… ti… tus hermanas… todos—se las ingenió para contestar.

Momoko le sonrió con malicia, acerándose a él y poniéndose a su lado.

-Exclúyame de sus rezos, no es necesario—dijo.

-¿Qué…?

Ella levantó la mano, con un dedo sostenía un precioso llavero dorado, del cual colgaba una enorme llave decorada con un fino dragón. Aang la reconoció. Era la llave que abría las puertas en los muros que rodeaban al Palacio. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, la incredulidad nadaba en ellos.

-Tú no…

-Oh sí.

-No…

-Se lo merece.

Momoko guardó la llave en su túnica y caminó a la salida. Apenas estuvo en la puerta, usó sus poderes para sacar una piedra no muy grande y completamente esférica del suelo. Sonrió con los ojos inyectados de odio y se la lanzó a su maestro. Golpeó la herida de Aang.

Ella se regocijó ante los gemidos de dolor de su maestro, mientras salía de la habitación.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara corría por el pasillo rumbo a la explanada de donde provenía la explosión. Muchos sirvientes corrían despavoridos hacia las salidas, sus rostros crispados por el miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?—nadie le contestaba.

Corrió aún más rápido. Sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que las había esforzado corriendo a tanta velocidad. Pero eso no le importó.

-¡Katara!—volteó, era Sokka.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Él se le acercó, llevaba su espada en las manos.

-Nos atacan.

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Sí!

-Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir…

-las puertas estaban abiertas.

-¡TODAS!

-Así es.

Los dos se miraron intensamente.

-Un traidor…-susurró él.

-Pero ¿Quién?

Katara intentó pensar. Pero, cuando lo hacía, una explosión cerca suyo se lo impidió. La onda expansiva de calor la golpearon a ella y a su hermano, haciéndolos estrellarse contra una pared mientras escombros diversos caían encima de ellos, golpeándolos, aplastándolos.

Sintió un intenso dolor antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

Y empezó el verdadero drama. Esta no es la última de las batallas, pero sí la que le dará un giro increíblemente drástico a la historia. Ya verán, digamos que volverá a ser como en los viejos tiempos.

Adelanto:

_Controló sus nervios para ponerse de pie, el estómago le dolía ahora igual que la cabeza. La sensación de debilidad era intensa, pero trató de no desmayarse y reunir fuerzas para correr otra vez. Toda la habitación de Aang estaba en llamas. Y el fuego parecía provenir de la cama._

_ -¡No!—gritó—Aang… ¡Tiene que estar vivo! No puede…_

_ Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas, intentó entrar a la habitación, pero era en vano. Lloró intensamente mientras corría hacia Toph y Sokka. ¿Estaría vivo o muerto el Avatar, esperanza del mundo, amigo de sus amigos, padre de su hijo, y su ser amado?_

Algo me da la impresión de que los estoy dejando en demasiado suspenso últimamente. No se alarmen, que no demoraré casi nada en volver a actualizar. Es uno de mis principales propósitos terminar la historia lo más pronto posible, sin demora.

¡Los comentarios se agradecen mucho!

chao!


	38. Capitulo 37: Invasión, parte 2: Venganza

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Avatar.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Nikolas Sur:** como podrás leer, Aang no muere.

**Daari:** perdón por hacerte esperar, y no, Katara no va a tener ningún aborto, pero sí algunos cambios emocionales que no detallaré. No se pauren por Mai y Zuko, ellos serán felices más adelante, y creánme que Momoko sufrirá muchísimo.

**Bronkaloka:** ¡Ah, con que eras tú! que bueno que me dices, así podré mandarte mensajes ^^

**lizmi:** me alegra muchísimo que te guste :)

**SammyKataangTwilight:** procuraré no hacerlo, pero no prometo nada.

**nisseblack:** por el momento nada, pero sufrirá (se frota nerviosamente las manos mientras ríe maléficamente)

**yesica:** creo que no debí dejar ese adelanto ¡Aang no muere!

**Gabriel Sosa:** "escritora" ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el fic y, para responder a tu comentario; la idea es precisamente que Katara parezca débil y no sólo ella, si no todo el Equipo Avatar, no porque no sean buenos maestros, si no porque se confiaron en sus años de paz y dejaron de practicar arduamente como lo hacían antes. Esto marcará mucho el carácter de ellos a partir de ahora y me percato de que escribo bien cuando me dices que notaste la disminución de poderes en los personajes. Pero no te angusties, que al final volverán a ser los mismos y con su esplendoroso poder. Gracias por ese comentario, me gustó bastante :)

**lucecita11:** no es mi intención enfermarte ¡lo siento!

**cindy williams black:** eso lo verás más adelante, don´t worry, be happy please.

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, aunque no comenten ¡Los Hits animan bastante también!**

AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL.

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

**Invasión, Parte 2: Venganza.**

El barullo provocaba intensos ruidos que súbitamente hicieron despertar a Katara. Abrió los ojos y se sintió algo mareada, pero supo reprimir el vértigo para pararse rápidamente en una acción casi automática. Veía borrosamente, figuras que se difuminaban sin que pudiera encontrarles forma específica.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que aquella mancha rojiza finalmente se mostrara cual era; unas intensas llamas que se alzaban desde trozos de madera en el suelo hasta el la fachada más alta del Palacio, escalando para llegar al cielo, mientras la nube de humo negro oscurecía todo el rededor cual cortina protectora del enemigo.

Se encontraba en el patio trasero, ahí estaban miles de soldados de la Nación de Fuego enfrentándose a encapuchados de negro, algunos eran Maestros, otros eran espadachines, otros más usaban flechas o dagas, y así había miles.

-¡Katara!

Anonadada, ella no se había percatado de que estaba estática, parada cual estatua en el umbral que conectaba el patio con el ala este del Palacio. Volteó hacia la voz que le hablaba, encontrando a Sokka, peleando contra dos espadachines usando su propia espada espacial.

-¿Sokka?

-¡Al fin despertaste!—exclamó Toph, que usaba su tierra control para proteger a un inconsciente Mamuro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nos atacan!

Apenas iba a decir algo más, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda que la tumbó. Era un látigo de agua. Katara rápidamente se paró para encarar al Maestro Agua que la quería enfrentar. Éste era un chiquillo con máscara plateada, tenía dos serpientes de agua en sus manos.

Katara lo analizó, seguramente podría vencerlo en no más de diez minutos. Corrió hacia la fuente de donde sacó tres látigos de agua, lanzándolos simultáneamente a su enemigo. Pero, como si fueran simples serpentinas, el guerrero las esquivó y saltó, dejando caer desde el cielo centenares de dagas de hielo.

Katara usó un escudo de hielo donde rebotaron todas las dagas, haciéndolas agua nuevamente para hacer una sola y filosa espada que le lanzó al guerrero. Éste, como si ya se lo esperara, cayó grácilmente en el suelo y con un solo movimiento, detuvo el ataque de la morena.

Asombradísima, Katara tuvo que crear dos remolinos que intentaran al menos hacer retroceder a su agresor, pero descubrió con horror que éste pudo congelarlos y lanzar enormes esferas de hielo hacia la chica, quien apenas y pudo esquivarlas.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Estaba peleando patéticamente! Se obligó a concentrarse más; miró a su enemigo, éste creaba una serpiente de agua inmensa. Katara formó hielo alrededor de sus pies, para quedar firme, mientras alzaba a su vez grandes chorros, lista para contraatacar. Bajo un grito de guerra, el soldado de máscara plateada lanzó su serpiente.

El estridente ruido de las espadas chocando una contra la otra, fue opacado por el agudo chillido de Katara. Ella, que intentara bloquear aquel ataque usando dos torrentes de agua congelada, fue brutalmente golpeada por su propio elemento. El hielo que sostenía sus pies se rompió ante la fuerza del impacto, y la morena cayó al suelo inconsciente por el dolor.

Así, desmayada, su cuerpo fue alzado por el agua bajo movimientos rápidos del guerrero, que dejó congelada a la Maestra Agua en un enorme bloque de hielo.

-¡NO!—Gritó Sokka.

El guerrero de máscara plateada, finalizada su labor, saltó hacia las fachadas del Palacio y ahí se escabulló hacia sepa Dios qué parte.

Sokka, nervioso y preocupado, miró el enorme ice berg donde yacía su hermana, Katara seguía inconsciente, sumida en un sueño perpetuo del que despertaría sólo al ser descongelada ¡La mejor maestra agua del Polo Sur, prisionera de su propio elemento! qué humillación.

Apenas Sokka había volteado para ver a Katara cuando recibió una estocada en el hombro. El chico llevaba años sin practicar debidamente la espada y tener tantos contrincantes lo ponía en clara desventaja.

Herido en su físico y orgullo, Sokka golpeó con el filo de su espada a todos los guerreros, aprovechando aquel movimiento para saltar hacia los pilares del Palacio. Arrinconado en el hueco del techo, nadie le veía y los espadachines finalmente se fueron. El patio quedó solo. Solamente el bloque de hielo, cadáveres, y trozos de madera que se quemaban junto con el Palacio.

Toph, con Mamuro, permanecían en una esquina, sin que nadie les prestara atención. Sokka rasgó sus telas para hacerse un torniquete alrededor de la herida ¡Hacia mucho que no curaba ni una! Recuperó la respiración y se calmó un poco, antes de saltar nuevamente hacia el patio. Toph fue hacia él, Mamuro (que se acababa de despertar) se paraba lentamente.

-Capitán Boomerang ¿Acaso estás herido?—preguntó la chica ciega.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siento una parte de tu cuerpo más caliente, eso normalmente pasa cuando se está sangrando.

-Pues sí, estoy herido, pero no es nada.

Mamuro estaba ya con ellos, y miraba asombrado el hielo donde reposaba Katara. Tenía una espada en la mano, firmemente empuñada, de la que Sokka no despegó su vista.

-No sabía que practicaras con la espada—le dijo.

-Casi nadie lo sabe, salvo mis padres. Fue mi papá quien me entrenó—Sokka asintió. Era señal de prudencia guardar en secreto el manejo de tan celoso y peligroso arte.

-Debemos sacar a Katara del hielo.

-¿Cómo, la Reina del Azúcar está prisionera en hielo? ¡Ja! No me la creo.

-Si lo está, pero no se cómo sacarla.

-Apenas un Maestro Agua—dijo Mamuro.

-O dos espadas filosas.

Los dos hombres sonrieron, mientras comenzaban a golpear con sus armas y a toda fuerza aquella prisión de la morena. Los golpes no servían para romper tanto hielo, pues estaba demasiado duro, pero las constantes y bruscas vibraciones terminaron por despertar a Katara de su inconsciencia. Sorprendida, la chica se encontró suspendida en su propio elemento y, con firmeza, consiguió descongelarse. Aquello le costó mucho más trabajo del que recordaba haberle costado descongelarse con Azula en aquella batalla, cinco años atrás.

Ya en el suelo, sobre un enorme charco de agua, comenzó a toser, debido a que sus pulmones llevaba ya casi quince minutos sin oxígeno. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de pararse.

-¡Oh, maldición! Me ganó.

-no te sientas mal—dijo Sokka, ayudándola para que se parara—A mí también me ganaron.

-Gran consuelo, hermano mío.

Cyaó entonces cerca de ellos un pilar incenciado.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Appa…. Lo están cargando… son Zuko y no sé quién más, creo que Mai—dijo Toph—están en el patio oeste ¡Nos esperan!

-¡Debemos ir rápido hacia ellos!

-Vayan ustedes—dijo Katara—Debo ir por Aang.

-Toph, mira con tus pies ¿No está con Appa?

-No—respondió la Bandida Ciega, a lo que Sokka resopló.

-Voy por Aang—repitió Katara—Nos veremos allá.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, váyanse ya.

Sokka, renuente, se fue con Toph y Mamuro hacia el patio oeste, corriendo sigilosamente para que nadie los viera. Katara se adentró al Palacio, buscando la habitación del joven Avatar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El sonido de las constantes explosiones solamente alteró cada vez más los nervios del herido y convaleciente Avatar. Necio, como a veces podía llegar a ser, se paró y caminó lo más erguido que pudo, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en su vientre debido al golpe de Momoko. Aún le costaba creer y dolía más descubrir que su pupila era una traidora.

Ya parado de la cama, intentó caminar hacia la puerta, cuando apareció una silueta enfrente suyo. La reconoció de inmediato, pues esa petulante sonrisa en labios rojos carmesí, con ojos amarillos que proyectan superioridad, es imposible de olvidar.

-Mi querido Avatar ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!—dijo ella—No te había visto desde que me mandaste a ese espantoso manicomio, es de mala educación mandar a la realeza a lugares así de indignos y de hecho, está duramente penado ¿Lo sabías?

-Claro, que cierta princesa pertenecía a ese lugar.

El rostro de Azula se crispó de ira.

-Todavía que he mandado dejarte con vida ¡Qué mal agradecido eres!

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés detrás de todo esto?

-Bueno, ya conoces mi espíritu vengativo ¿O no?—dijo, mientras se miraba las largas uñas.

-Lo que no comprendo aún—dijo Aang—es tu empeño en usar gente inocente para tu beneficio.

-Hablas de seguro por esa niñita pupila tuya ¿verdad?

-Lavaste muy bien el cerebro de Momoko-

-Oh, yo no hice nada. Ella sola vino a mí, buscando lo que tú no le dabas.

-Sea como sea, no debiste involucrarla.

-¿Y tu no lo hubieras hecho? ¿No le hubieras pedido a ella y sus hermanas que pelearan contigo en contra mía, como hiciste con esos campesinos del sur?

-¡Nunca obligué a nadie a que peleara conmigo! Y jamás lo haría.

Azula río burlonamente, con ese timbre tan característico en la antigua princesa de la Nación de Fuego, mirando después de manera intensa al Avatar.

-Como quieras verlo, de cualquier manera, sabes que casi todos están contigo por tu puesto, por lo que puedes ofrecerles. Pero nadie de verdad te quiere, Aang.

-A mí no me engañas Azula. No soy de esas personas con bajo autoestima a los que puedes manipular a tu antojo.

-Eso dices pero ¿También lo piensas? Una cosa es lo que dice la mente y otra lo que dice la boca.

-en mi caso, dicen lo mismo.

-¡Arrogante!

Aang alzó una pared de tierra para desviar el fuego azulado que le mandó aquella loca mujer. Pero, débil como estaba, ése solo esfuerzo le valió retroceder hasta caer en la cama, a donde Azula lanzó la siguiente llamarada, ahora más grande y rápida que a anterior.

-Este sólo es el inicio de mi venganza—dijo la princesa, saliendo de la habitación, envuelta en llamas.

Claro, lo que esa mujer de cabellos azabache desconocía, era que el Avatar ya dominaba el Fuego-Control y había salido ileso del ataque. Adolorido, Aang salió de su alcoba buscando a sus amigos y a su novia, preocupadísimo por su bienestar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara caminaba con dificultar, apoyándose en la pared para avanzar en el pasillo. Desde que despertó tras su breve congelamiento, sintió un vértigo espantoso remover sus intestinos y un dolor intenso en su estómago, así como repetitivas punzadas en la cabeza. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y le preocupaba sobre todo el bebito en sus entrañas. Pero se obligó a ser fuerte y dejar de pensar negativamente, todo estaba bien, solo se sentía débil, eso era todo.

Pero se obligó a reconocer que enfermaba, cuando tuvo que inclinarse sobre el suelo para vomitar. Más le dolió el vientre, aunque el vértigo había desaparecido, la cabeza seguía doliéndole algo. Además, a eso se le sumaba la preocupación. Aunque no se había encontrado con enemigos, sí había visto muchas paredes quemándose, pilares derrumbados, y cadáveres amontonados en las esquinas de los pasillos. La sangre manchaba todo.

Aún en el suelo, Katara sentía un espantoso dolor emocional ante tal inminente derrota. Se sentía humillada, y la fuerza de la indignación hizo que se parara nuevamente, llegando en pocos pasos a la alcoba de Aang. Cuando la encontró, vomitó nuevamente, por la impresión y la histeria que la invadieron de manera abrupta.

Controló sus nervios para ponerse de pie, el estómago le dolía ahora igual que la cabeza. La sensación de debilidad era intensa, pero trató de no desmayarse y reunir fuerzas para correr otra vez. Toda la habitación de Aang estaba en llamas. Y el fuego parecía provenir de la cama.

-¡No!—gritó—Aang… ¡Tiene que estar vivo! No puede…

Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas, intentó entrar a la habitación, pero era en vano. Lloró intensamente mientras se obligaba a correr hacia Toph y Sokka. ¿Estaría vivo o muerto el Avatar, esperanza del mundo, amigo de sus amigos, padre de su hijo, y su ser amado?

Sí, si lo estaba. Algo en su interior le decía que había escapado de esas llamas, pero ¿Quién había incinerado su habitación? No quiso pensar más, ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para hacer más esfuerzo. Tardó en llegar al patio oeste, pues debía detenerse varias veces porque la debilidad comenzaba a marearla más seguido. Ya no le dolía el vientre, ni la cabeza, pero ésa debilidad persistía.

Cuando llegó finalmente al patio, Appa estaba increíblemente nervioso por las llamas que rodeaban el lugar. Pero Suki lo calmaba con éxito. Ahí estaban Toph, Zuko, Mai, Mamuro, Sokka y Hanh.

-¿Dónde está Aang?—preguntó Zuko de inmediato.

-No lo encontré, creí que ya habría venido—contestó la morena, angustiándose más.

-No está aquí ni lo hemos visto—dijo Sokka, llegando hacia ella.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sango y las demás?

Los golpes en las frentes no se hicieron esperar. Pero el grito de Zuko les recordó la realidad:

-¡No tenemos ya tiempo! Debemos irnos cuanto antes o nos descubrirán.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Aang nuevamente—dijo Katara.

-¡No!—respondió Zuko—Iré ahora yo, tú quédate aquí.

-Te acompaño—dijo Mamuro, a lo que Toph replicó.

-No vayas.

-Nada malo va a pasar.

Besó la frente de su novia y los dos hombres se perdieron entre los escombros mientras corrían hacia el Palacio, casi destruido.

-¿Y quién buscará a Sango, Naoko Momoko?—preguntó Suki, mientas mecía a Hanh para que no despertara.

-Puedo ir yo—se ofreció Toph.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro!

La Bandida Ciega se perdió también entre los escombros, sin esperar la respuesta de nadie.

-No me agrada que nos separemos—dijo Katara.

Sokka respondió:

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco, pero en éstas condiciones no podemos hacer algo más.

Katara, quien ya se estaba desmayando nuevamente, se recostó en la silla de Appa. Suki se preocupó especialmente por su cuñada, pero fue Mai quien la atendió, pasando un trapo mojado sobre su frente que comenzaba a calentarse. No venía siendo nada bueno el que Katara se enfermase en ése momento.

Pero las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

* * *

La memoria donde tenía los capítulos de ésta historia y todas las demás se accidentó y perdí los documentos. No se preocupen, todo sigue en mi mente, pero como he empezado desde cero demoraré más de lo normal en actualizar. Por eso mismo, no dejaré en esta ocasión ningún adelanto, pero en el próximo episodio que ya estoy terminando sí lo pondré.

Los comentarios animan mucho!

chao!


	39. Capitulo 38: Invasión, parte 3: Huida

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

¡Hola a todos! Ya, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo en el que me he desvelado por hacer :p Bueno, pero sí me esforcé ¡Y eso cuenta! jajaja. Ne, nada de eso, me divierte y relaja bastante hacer estas historias, así que en realidad nada me cuesta ^ ^

**Mensaje importante para _*Nisseblack*_ al final del episodio.**

Revisión de Comentarios:

**SammyKataangTwilight:** curiosamente el mensaje me dio risa, ya me imagino a tus hermanos diciéndose que le pares a tus reacciones, pero eso les pasa por no leer y apasionarse ¿verdad? :)

**leslimanya97:** como ya dije en el mensaje que te mande, me encantaría leer tu historia. Ah, y aprovecho para agradecerte lo mucho que me has apoyado en mis fics. ¡Gracias!

**Daari:**No me molesta que tardes en comentar, entiendo eso de tener mamás que se pasan con castigos. Con que leas mi fic y saber que te gusta me siento más que feliz. n.n

**cindy williams black:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! te dedico el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

**Invasión, Parte 3: Huida.**

-¡Debemos alejarnos lo más pronto posible de aquí!—gritó Sango, mientras un guerrero caía a sus pies por el látigo de agua que le había golpeado—Los Maestros de seguro planean un escape, debemos ir con ellos.

-¡Que más quisiera yo!—le respondió Naoko, mientras una de sus llamas hacia retroceder al espadachín que pretendía atacarla—Pero, por si no te has fijado, no estamos en condiciones de irnos a ningún lado.

La flecha que rompió el viento en dirección a Sango solamente pudo confirmarlo. Un chorro de agua congelado, justo a tiempo y enfrente de la chica, fue donde la flecha terminó encajada. Sango devolvió el ataque con filosas cuchillas de hielo, haciendo caer a cinco hombres de los tejados. Pero siempre se levantaban más.

Al ritmo en que iban, estaban ya convencidas de que morirían en combate. No temían a la muerte, pues sus conciencias estaban tranquilas, y no pensaban en forma mejor de abandonar el mundo terrenal que luchando valerosamente por la paz, bajo la bandera del Avatar. El sudor empapaba sus cuerpos, los músculos se contraían de cansancio, cada vez más les costaba controlar sus elementos y esquivar las espadas. Pero lo hacían. Y morirían haciéndolo.

O eso creyeron.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué hacen tarados? ¡Son mis hermanas!—gritó la enfurecida voz de Momoko, quien entró al Salón Principal, donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

Inmediatamente todos los guerreros enemigos guardaron sus armas y se fueron corriendo, alejándose por los pasillos para irse a pelear contra más soldados de la realeza. Momoko, altiva, se paró frente a sus hermanas con una sonrisa petulante y a la vez, curiosamente, afectuosa.

-¿Por qué están en estas condiciones, mis hermanas?—preguntó, con voz suave e indignada—Rotas sus ropas, manchadas de tierra y sangre ¡No es la apariencia de una noble guerrera!

-Momoko ¿Y tú que traes?—inquirió la confundida de Sango, mirando a su hermana como si no la conociera.

-Nada—fue su respuesta—¿Por qué peleaban contra sus propios soldados? Eso no es bueno.

La indignación en los ojos de Naoko impulsó su voz, cunado habló:

-¿Nuestros soldados? ¡Enemigos, traidores! ¿De dónde sacas esas pamplinas, Momoko?

-Son la realidad, Naoko. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso pretenden seguir a un maestro mediocre, al Avatar?

Sango extendió su brazo justo enfrente de Naoko, para detenerla, ya que la Maestro Fuego estaba en clara actitud de pelea contra la mayor de todas. La mirada inexpresiva de Sango repentinamente mostró un odio acérrimo que intimidó a Naoko, pero no a Momoko.

-Traidora—fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Yo traidora?—agregó Momoko—Traidor el Avatar ¡Él sí! Nos prometió convertirnos en grandes maestros y míranos ¡Somos unas malditas buenas para nada que están jugando a ser guerreras cuando bien sabemos que una maldita flecha nos mataría! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué ese maestro conocido como Avatar tanto nos envidia en nuestro talento que pretende evitar nuestro crecimiento, y así mandarnos a alguna pelea donde muramos y librarse definitivamente de nosotros! ¡Ah no! ¡Eso no! Yo sí quiero progresar en la vida.

-Traicionando y yéndote con quien te conviene nunca lo conseguirás—respondió Sango, con voz fría.

-Es supervivencia del más fuerte, y no sabes lo decepcionada que estoy al descubrir que las dos son débiles—dijo con desprecio.

Aquello hizo crecer tanto la ira de Noako, que Sango se apartó por las intensas llamas que emergían de su respiración. Pero, calmándose, consiguió al menos hablar de modo que se le entendiera.

-No, Momoko, no somos débiles—empezó—Nosotras tenemos algo que has olvidado: la moral. Y ésta nos hace fieles a los buenos maestros que nos dieron un techo, cama, comida, entrenamiento, y además nos apreciaron hasta el grado de convertirnos en parte de su familia. Pero, al parecer, en ti crece una ambición que pronto te consumirá. Y yo no quiero ser arrastrada por ti, hermana.

Momoko río, cosa que de seguro había estado aprendiendo de Azula.

-Bueno, como digas, no me interesa seguir escuchando esas dizque valerosas palabras con las que disfrazas tu cobardía. En verdad, yo quería rescatarlas, pero no podré. Tienen lavado el cerebro.

-Quien lo tiene lavado, es otra—gritó Naoko.

-Claro, como digas. En fin, ya no merecen mi tiempo. Diviértanse escapando, queridas.

Dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin decir nada más. Hasta que su silueta desapareció entre los escombros, ni Naoko ni Sango se permitieron llenarse sus mejillas de lágrimas ante el dolor. Esa noche, habían perdido ¡De seguro para siempre! A una hermana.

Sango cerró con fuerza sus ojos, en un intento de reprimir el llanto, pero era en vano. Cuando los abrió, pudo contemplar mejor el salón. Aquel enorme espacio bellamente decorado y que en ocasiones especiales era limpiado, colgadas de sus paredes hermosas lonas bordadas y linternas del techo, con manteles coloridos sobre las mesas y la pista despejada para los bailes ¡Ah, cómo recordaba las melodías que entonaban aquellos graciosos músicos, consentidos de Zuko, que animaban las fiestas del Señor de Fuego! Ella y sus hermanas habían tenido el honor de asistir a una de ellas y divertirse como nunca rodeadas de lujo, belleza y delicias.

Ahora, los altos pilares que sostenían la fachada yacían en su mayoría derrumbados sobre el piso, normalmente pulido, convertido ahora en una masa informe de tierra ahuecada y con montones de escombros incendiados. Paredes derrumbadas, tejados caídos, llamas por aquí y por allá disputándose el festín de madera predispuesto para ellas en ese Palacio. Destruido aquel lugar donde río, bailó y por vez primera, vio al mundo sin desdenes ni angustias.

-Niñas…-Naoko y Sango saltaron de asombro, por la voz a espaldas suyas que las llamaba.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zuko y Mamuro corrían uno detrás del otro por los carcomidos pasillos que aún quedaban en pie del Palacio. ¿Cómo, maldita sea, pudieron destruir tan imponente lugar en minutos? ¡Ya no importaba! ¡No, no! ¡Debían irse ya de ahí! Pero, aún pensando en eso, los pensamientos de Zuko corrían a mil por hora. Esas paredes lo vieron crecer además, resguardaban las memorias que poseía de una familia feliz. Memorias quemadas. Calcinadas. Hechas cenizas.

Mamuro no se sentía mejor, pues en ese Palacio había servido durante mucho tiempo, conviviendo con espléndidas personas que probablemente estaban ahora muertas. Ahí, había conocido a Toph. Encerraban esas paredes gratos recuerdos ¡Paredes derrumbadas! ¡Convertidas en nada!

-¡Apúrate!.—gritó Zuko, a lo que Mamuro volvió en sí.

Era menester encontrar a Aang en ese momento. Habían pasado ya por la alcoba del Avatar y la encontraron envuelta en llamas, tuvieron que saltar aquel pasillo para recorrer el otro extremo del Palacio. Tardaron, sí, pero finalmente consiguieron atravesarlo para llegar a la explanada. Ni rastro de Aang. Ni de nadie. Y eso era anormal ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Y los enemigos? ¡No podían esfumarse así, de la nada!

La ansiedad era horrible, no así la incertidumbre, emociones que se combinaban en una sola para volver cardíaco el momento. La primera impresión de los dos chicos fue espantarse cuando encontraron a un séquito de guerreros esperándolos con espada en mano. Pero, reaccionando, Mamuro empuñó su espada y Zuko creó látigos de fuego.

No fueron contrincantes serios, pues lograron rebasarlos y llegar a la siguiente área. En esa, no tuvieron la misma suerte. Estrechos como eran aquellos pasillos, el pelear contra los dos espadachines que salieron a su encuentro fue más difícil. Peor porque esos dos dominaban, además, el Fuego Control y el arte de las cuchillas.

Mamuro, en posición, enfrentó con sus dos espadas al otro. Éste no usaba sus armas, se limitaba a mandar llamaradas que el chico apenas y conseguía esquivar. Desviaba unas con la espada, pero otras le costaban demasiado que no le tocaran. Zuko, en cambio, debió usar como hace mucho tiempo su talento en el Fuego Control, los látigos no le servían lo suficiente y debió aplicar técnicas que hace muchísimo no empleaba.

Se distrajo el Señor de Fuego cuando su sirviente y amigo gritó de dolor, y es que en uno de sus movimientos, la intensa llama finalmente alcanzó el hombro de Mamuro. La prenda se quemó al instante y el chico debió apagarla con la mano izquierda, misma que quedó muy herida. Cayó inclinado en el suelo, con un hombro quemado y mano lastimada. La otra apenas y podía sostener bien la espada.

Viendo que Mamuro estaba seriamente herido, Zuko se colocó enfrente de él y alzó una cortina de fuego que alejó a los otros dos espadachines, sin que pudieran acercarse.

-¿Qué haces?—demandó al chico—¡Levántate! Te curarás después ¡Debemos irnos!

El dominio de los dos espadachines sobre el fuego hacia difícil mantener la cortina, pues los otros intentaban disiparla y de no ser porque Zuko tenía un poder mayor al de ellos, por mucho, de seguro lo hubiesen conseguido. Convirtió esa cortina en una centelleante esfera que después explotó hacia ellos, dejando a ambos espadachines heridos y desmayados en el suelo.

Zuko entonces apoyó a Mamuro sobre su hombro.

-Debemos irnos—repitió.

-¿Cómo? ¡A dónde!—dijo el desesperado chico, apretando los dientes para no gemir de dolor.

-¡No lo sé! Vamos hacia Appa.

-¿Y Aang?

-Primero te dejo, y me regresaré ¿Entendido? Debo encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

-Déjame aquí, entonces—insistió Mamuro—Sólo seré una carga. Caminaré y llegaré a con Appa.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No te podrías ni defender! No, no. Te llevaré.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!

Calló.

Caminaron los dos en silencio lo más presurosos que pudieron, pero cuando llegaron al patio donde debería estar Appa, no lo encontraron. No había ni rastro del bisonte volador, ni de sus amigos. Más sí claras señales de pelea.

-Hubo un enfrentamiento—declaró Mamuro.

-Sí, y aparentemente nos ha dejado aquí abandonados.

-¿Tú crees? Puede que…

-¡Sea como sea!

-Puede que estén heridos.

-Mira, no tenemos tiempo de pensar—Dijo Zuko sin paciencia alguna—Debemos actuar ya y la única manera de salir con vida de ésta situación es escapar del Palacio.

-¿Pero y…?

-Por más que me duela, no podemos pensar en nadie más. O nos salvamos o nos morimos ¿Qué decides?

Sopesó un poco.

-¿Salvarnos?

-¡Pues vámonos! ¿A qué esperas?

Mamuro en realidad no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero se las arregló para correr detrás de su Señor rumbo al muro del Palacio. Claro, ahí había más espadachines. No encuentro en esos momentos palabras que consigan recrear del todo aquellas escenas de valientes enfrentamientos para poder salir con vida de ahí. Pero, puedo decirles que el costado de Mamuro recibió una nueva quemadura, y el brazo derecho de Zuko quedó casi inutilizado por la extensa cortadura de la que emanaban grandes cantidades de sangre.

Corrieron, ya sin espadachines persiguiéndolos, hacia la ciudad. Evidentemente no está de más decir que casi todos los ciudadanos se habían encerrado en sus casas, quienes tuvieron la oportunidad escaparon en barcos, por eso el muelle estaba vacío, salvo una pequeña embarcación del Reino Tierra.

De madera y algo descuidada, poco les importo. Subieron sin que nadie los viera y se fueron al área de carga. Los tripulantes comían en la parte alta y no se percataron de su presencia. Arrinconados sobre montones de paja, al lado de unos animales que Zuko olvidó el nombre, se tumbaron a reposar.

Con prendas rasgadas consiguieron al menos cubrir las heridas que no los dejaban descansar. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de guardad un profundo silencio, en el cual sus pensamientos e inquietudes emergieron antes de que el sueño llegara para llevárselos a su merecido descanso. Aún así, la pregunta seguía flotando en el aire:

¿Qué había pasado con los demás?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Recostada y con los ojos cerrados, la frente de Katara sudaba a montones mientras la calentura aumentaba. Estaba enferma, no había ya manera de negarlo. Suki dejó a su hijo cuidadosamente recostado sobre unas colchonetas y se juntó a Mai para intentar cuidar de su cuñada, que no parecía mejorar.

-¿Crees que sea por el embarazo?—inquirió Mai-

-Dios te oiga—contestó Suki—Sí, que eso sea ¡Dios te oiga!

Sokka, que había estado parado en el patio esperando impaciente el regreso de Toph, Mamuro y Zuko, pensaba en la salud de su hermana y el paradero de Aang. También le tenía angustiado la desaparición de Sango, Naoko y Momoko ¿Dónde estaban esas niñas? ¿Dónde estaban todos? La preocupación era inmensa y no parecía ceder.

-Sokka—lo llamó Suki, a lo que él volteó—Dime ¿Ves algo?

-¡Nada!—respondió.

Y eso le inquietaba.

Repentinamente, entre las nubes de humo por los incendios, pudo vislumbrar una silueta, se acercaba a ellos de manera lenta. En un principio pensó que podría ser uno de sus amigos, pero conforme más se acercaba, descubrió que no era el caso. Palideció cuando reconoció aquella sonrisa formarse en los labios rojos de la que fuera su peor enemigo cinco años atrás. El cabello negro cuidadosamente atado dejaba caer pocos mechones que volaban con el viento.

-No…-susurró.

-Hola, campesino. Veo que nos volvemos a ver después de muchísimo tiempo—dijo Azula, con esa sonrisa que siempre la causaba escalofríos.

-¡Vete!—gritó, amenazándola con la espada que tenía en mano.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees poder hacerme algo, pequeño herido del sur?—recordó entonces la herida en su hombro y se cuestionó de estar en condiciones óptimas para un nuevo combate.

-Apártate…

-No.

-Te lo advierto, Azula.

-¿Tú, advertirme a mi? No me hagas reír. No eres competencia para mí.

La chica entonces lanzó una llama que no pegó a nadie, pero sí asustó muchísimo al bisonte. Appa se movió inquieto buscando alejarse del fuego, Hanh se despertó por aquello y Suki debió cargar a su hijo para calmarlo. El llanto del pequeño llegó a oídos de Azula, y ésta planeó una manera de deshacerse de ellos.

-¡Toma!—gritó con mayor fuerza, lanzando fuego azul que el bisonte empeñó en esquivar.

-¡Sokka, caeremos!—gritó la aterrada de Suki. Mai sostenía el cuerpo desfallecido de Katara, mandándole a la que fuese su amiga amenazadoras miradas.

Sokka debió saltar a la silla de montar y tomar las riendas para intentar calmar aunque sea un poco al animal. Appa estaba nervioso, por el trauma pasado con el fuego, y el incendio que los rodeaba más las llamas de Azula fueron demasiado para el pobre bisonte. Desesperado y lleno de miedo, emprendió un vuelo que asustó en su momento a los presentes, sentados encima de él.

Aferrados a la silla de montar, Sokka usó toda la maña que pudo para mantener a Appa estable. Consiguió al fin calmarlo, cuando era demasiado tarde: estaban ya encima del océano.

-Debemos volver—dijo Mai.

-No podemos, ya no.

-¡Pero…!

La entristecida mirada de Sokka respondió a todas las preguntas que pudieran tener ambas mujeres. El bebé dejó de llorar y Katara seguía sin despertar. Las cinco personas se perdieron en el horizonte, buscando el lugar apto para aterrizar.

* * *

Lamento dejarlo así, pero es que el espacio era poco y no estoy acostumbrada a hacer capitulos muy largos en este fic. Prometo dejar el próximo sin intriga al final ¡Es una promesa!

**Nisseblack:**

Primero que nada gracias por la confianza que me revelaste con ese mensaje, quiero de verdad ayudarte, pero cuando quise devolverte el mensaje me dice que has cerrado el buzón. Chequé tu perfil y no aparece tu correo electrónico, por favor, déjamelo para poder contactarme contigo o una página donde pueda hablarte ¿Si? TKM amiga!

_Adelanto: (como prometí)_

_Las olas golpeaban aquel buque en un suave vaivén que mecía al Señor de Fuego, cuyo entumido cuerpo se negaba a reaccionarle. Lentamente pudo comenzar a sentir de nuevo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando sintió las punzadas de dolor recorrerle cada uno de sus músculos. Se había lastimado mucho más de lo que pensaba cuando peleo el día anterior. Brazos y piernas le dolían por el exceso de esfuerzo empleado, y además la cortada que tanto le había preocupado el día anterior ardía espantosamente._

_Fue entonces cuando, en sus cavilaciones, se percató de que estaba encima de una cama mullida y bastante confortable ¿Y la paja donde había reposado, donde se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Y Mamuro?_

Eso fue todo. El siguiente capítulo explica sobre todo el rumbo que tomarán nuestros héroes de ahora en adelante, para progresar en un entrenamiento intenso. No digo más, porque arruino la trama. Gracias por leerme y espero ansiosa los comentarios que me harán mejorar en mi redacción. ¡Gracias!

chao!


	40. Capitulo 39: Los Tres Destinos

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, ligeramente más largo que el anterior. Aviso que como tengo un importantísimo examen en unos días, tardaré en actualizar mis historias. Cuando esto pase me meteré de lleno a , hasta entonces, no será tan arduo como he trabajo anteriormente.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Gabriel Sosa:** ¡Me encantan tus reviews! Me agradaron varias de tus recomendaciones. Admito que no había pensado incluir a Hamma, sí la sangre-control, pero añadir a esta maestra al elenco podría ser buena idea, veré si lo consigo. Y Toph será incréiblemente ruda como era antes. La otra amiga de Azula era Ty Lee y ella aprecerá como en dos capítulos, la ansiada pelea que decías ver sí se realizará, es más la estaba pleneando. Tu observación sobre Zuko me hizo percatarme de que eso me faltaba y le pondré énfasis a su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante. Y, para acabar, diré que adoro saber lo mucho que te gusta mi historia y lo que cooperas conmigo ¡Muchas gracias! eso no tiene precio :)

**Nikolas Sur:** sí, van a volver a ser viajeron errantes por algún tiempo. Pero, veremos mucho a Aang ¿A que no sabes con quién se fue Toph y las niñas? ¡Lee abajo y sabrás! ^^

**lesliemanya97:** Me gusta como estás narrando tu historia y más saber que te sigue interesando la mía.

**Daari:** no importa, haya salido como haya salido a mí me gusto, me pareció un gesto muy tierno ¡Gracias! para mí siempre será un bello corazón (y que nadie diga lo contrario o se las verá conmigo ¬¬)

**cindy williams black:** de nada, te lo merecías por todo el apoyo que me has dado desde que comencé a escribir este fic.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** me halaga que no es necesario que permanezcas sin dormir, ya veré como me las arreglo para terminarlos todos sin hacerlos esperar tanto.

**mariifabii44:** ¡Ah, cóm extrañaba tus comentarios! bienvenida nuevamente :D

* * *

**Capitulo 39.**

**Los Tres Destinos.**

Las llamas que habían mantenido alumbrada la capital de la Nación de Fuego finalmente cedieron. Escombros derrumbados, cenizas que volaban con el viento, trozos de madera carcomidos por el fuego, montañas de cadáveres arrojados sin piedad en una esquina del patio, donde les prendieron fuego.

Nadie salía de sus casas. Las calles desiertas, el miedo transitando por cada camino. Guerreros con espadas en mano caminaban altivos vigilando que nadie se acercara a sus recién conquistados dominios. Los pocos soldados y habitantes del Palacio que sobrevivieron eran cruelmente llevados en cadenas y con azotes por la avenida central a la prisión, un mensajero iba delante de la fila gritando:

-¡Así se castigarán a los leales al Avatar y sus seguidores! ¡Mayor el castigo acorde al delito!—no cesaba de decirlo, y eran como pesadas piedras que golpeaban sus cuerpos.

¿Cómo negarle apoyo al Señor de Fuego Zuko, que fundó una era de paz y alegría en la Nación jamás antes vivida, que les dio mayores libertades, procuró su entero bienestar y ahora estaba en problemas? ¿cómo negarse a ayudarle al Avatar Aang, que les devolvió la gloria y honor que cien años de guerra les había arrebatado, que tanto los protegía en las demás naciones y ahora por eso estaba siendo tan vilmente atacado? ¿cómo negarle esa mano auxiliadora a las personas que tanto habían velado por sus bienestares?

¡Imposible! Eso sería traición. Al menos, así pensaba la mayor parte de la población. Hubo algunas personas—pocas, casi nulas—que cedieron ante la presión y convenencieros a morir, optaban por brindarles apoyo e información a esos nuevos espadachines.

El pavor se plasmó en los ojos de todos los habitantes cuando vieron a la Princesa Azula ser llevada sobre su transporte real por las calles hacia la bahía, donde dio órdenes a los soldados de no dejar salir ni entrar a ningún solo barco, sea de donde fuera. ¡La temida princesa Azula! Esa cuyos fríos ojos helaban la sangre y sonrisa amable hacía temblar hasta el más mínimo nervio ¡No querían a esa loca sobre su trono! ¡No! ¡Desde luego que no! ¿Qué se creía esa desdichada para venir e ir cuando se le daba la gana?

Indignación era lo que corría por las venas de todos los habitantes. Pero la rebeldía fue frenada por el miedo que esa mujer les inculcaba. Pavor. Espanto ¿Alguna palabra más existía para describir aquello? ¡Qué horrible!

Azula sentía el miedo de sus habitantes. Aquella emoción le era demasiado grata, siempre pensó y seguía pensando en que el miedo era la mejor forma de controlar a las personas. Ahora lo comprobaba.

-Majestad—le habló uno de sus guerreros—Dígame ¿Qué ordenes damos? ¿Saqueamos la ciudad?

Guardó un poco de silencio, antes de contestar.

-No, solamente vigílenla sin cesar. Quiero que haya un toque de queda, a las cinco de la tarde. Escuela todos los días de seis a dos para los jóvenes, el sistema de mi padre pero aún más rígido. Eleva al doble los impuestos y no aumentes ni un céntimo los salarios. Que nadie pueda jamás salir de la ciudad, vigila cada frontera. Los encerraré y esquilmaré, dejaré morir lentamente como intentaron hacer conmigo—escupió cada palabra con un odio acérrimo que hizo temblar al guerrero. Éste se inclinó y se fue para acatar las órdenes de "su señora".

Azula miraba hacia el mar. Todos se habían escapado, no sabía como, pero lo habían hecho.

-¿Segura que no sabes nada?—preguntó molesta.

-No mi señora, no estoy segura—contestó Momoko, pensativa.

-Recuerda. Piensa una vez más.

-Podrían ir a la Isla de Kyoshi—respondió—Pero adivinarán que le dije eso. Ba Sing Se no es segura, ellos me lo dijeron. ¿Omashu? ¡Estuve ahí! Y el Rey loco es muy amigo del Avatar.

-Sí, pero también sería demasiado obvio. No los creo demasiado tontos. Irán cerca de por allí ¿Qué más sabes?

-Dudo que vayan a los Polos Norte o Sur. Irán al Reino Tierra, pero fuera de Omashu, no sé a dónde querrán ir.

Azula pensó un poco, antes de hablar.

-No te apures ya más. Vete a entrenar. Me has dado valiosa información, Momoko.

-¡Pero apenas y le he dicho algo!

-Pero me has hecho pensar. Vete niña. Te llamaré si te necesito.

-Pero….

-¡Ya!

-Mi señora… sí…

Se inclinó y se fue.

Azula sonrió, ya segura de lo que haría.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Lo último que Aang vio del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, fue a las incandescentes llamas anaranjadas crear espirales que llegaron al cielo. Quiso llorar ante tal escena, pero no pudo. Debía concentrarse demasiado si quería volar sobre su planeador con tres pasajeros.

¿cómo lo consiguió? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Reconoció que era un excelente Maestro Aire, pues niveló el tiempo suficiente para que tanto él como Toph, Sango y Naoko llegaran a la pequeña montaña en la punta de la península más apartada de la capital. Podrían dormir ahí, lo sabía, pero partirían lo más pronto posible.

Se dejaron caer sobre el suelo lleno de tierra. La luna pareció protegerles mientras concebían un frágil sueño que no les dejo descansar prácticamente nada. A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro bajaron hacia el pueblito en donde pudieron zarpar. Ahí todavía no llegaba la noticia de la caída de la capital y por ser el Avatar le regalaron un pequeño bote donde cabían los cuatro y sobraba espacio.

Herido, adolorido, agotado y preocupado, Aang tomó las riendas del bote y dejó que sus dos discípulas y amiga ciega durmieran. Una vez bien fijado el rumbo, se sentó y esforzó por mantenerse despierto.

-¿Quiere que tome su lugar?—preguntó Sango, parada en el umbral viéndolo con semblante inquieto.

-¿Eh? No, descansa Sango. Estoy bien.

-Miente—dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía las manos sobre sus caderas, en pose de mujer regañona.

-Sango, por favor, debes…

-Maestro—le interrumpió—Estoy perfectamente bien. Pero usted, ha peleado demasiado y sigue sin recuperarse ¿Por qué no mejor descansa un rato y yo tomo el rumbo? Se sentirá mejor después de un sueño reparador.

Lo miró con una sonrisa y Aang resopló. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero de cierta manera no se sentía preparado para irse a un lecho. Sango entendió la tristeza que debía cargar en esos momentos su maestro y se sentó enfrente suyo.

-No debería esforzarse tanto.

-Claro que sí—respondió—Mi deber es protegerlas.

-¿A nosotras? Perdóneme mi imprudencia, pero somos grandes guerreras y creo que podremos solucionar algunos problemas por nuestra cuenta.

-No lo niego. Pero tampoco estamos en condiciones de sobrevivir cada quien por su lado. Debemos mantenernos unidos, ya descansaré yo cuando ustedes se repongan del todo.

-¡Pero usted es el más herido! No se ha recuperado de sus lesiones y ha dado grandes batallas. Maestro, preocúpese más por su salud y repose.

La manera entre molesta y angustiada que usaba Sango para reprenderlo, sin perderle respeto, hizo sonreír a Aang. Le recordaba a Katara cuando le exigía que se recostara después de una batalla intensa en los días de guerra. Aún sin que fueran una pareja oficial, Katara siempre lo cuidó bastante y veló por su seguridad. Sango, que era joven, casi de la misma edad que tendría la morena maestra agua cuando viajaban errantes en el mundo, compartía con la Maestra del Polo Sur un carácter maternal y protector.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, maestro?—esa pregunta lo sacó de sus comparaciones y tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

-Por el momento, vamos a una pequeña Isla en la frontera de la Nación de Fuego con el Reino Tierra. Está deshabitada y dudo que Azula sepa de su existencia. Ahí podremos descansar y recolectar algo de comida.

Sango se quedó pensativa. Había preguntas que deseaba hacer pero consideraba imprudente formularlas en voz alta. Aunque, considerando que Naoko y Toph seguían dormidas y tenía—cosa rara—un tiempo a solas con su mentor, optó por hacerlas.

-¿Cómo cree que estén los demás? la maestra Katara, el maestro Sokka, el Señor de Fuego Zuko ¿Estarán bien?

Aang, que procuraba no pensar en eso durante todo el viaje, hizo una meca de disgusto que de inmediato notó su discípula. Se controló para adoptar un semblante amable nuevamente.

-No lo sé—contestó, fingiendo ecuanimidad—Pero espero que de verdad estén sanos y salvos.

-Momoko…

-No nos amarguemos más, Sango.

-¡Pero ella nos…!—la ira en su voz se magnificaba por la tensión de sus músculos al hablar. Pero Aang la calló.

-Sango, tu hermana es libre de tomar las decisiones que ella considere correctas—dijo amable, después con seriedad—Pero también debe enfrentar sus consecuencias.

Entendió que Momoko no saldría bien de aquella elección. A fin de cuentas, al lado de Azula, era su enemiga. Sintió un dolor y desolación intensos cuando se percató de que ahora sería su destino enfrentarse a la que era su hermana y mejor amiga.

-Vamos, no creo que tardemos más de dos horas en llegar a esa isla.

-¿Tan cerca está?—preguntó sorprendida.

-Querida, has dormido más de siete horas.

Dicho y hecho, aquella isla se asomó por el horizonte en poco tiempo. Naoko despertó después de que Sango y Aang hubiesen llegado a a costa y dejado el bote sobre la arena, lo más lejos posible de las olas. Los dos estaban trabajando, Sango recolectaba agua de las plantas y riachuelos cercanos mientras Aang con su tierra control, ya entrado en la selva, creaba una verdadera fortaleza.

Toph al despertar se unió a su trabajo y después consiguieron recolectar comida suficiente para algunos días. Estaban conscientes que debían permanecer ahí poco tiempo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Las olas golpeaban aquel buque en un suave vaivén que mecía al Señor de Fuego, cuyo entumido cuerpo se negaba a reaccionarle. Lentamente pudo comenzar a sentir de nuevo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando sintió las punzadas de dolor recorrerle cada uno de sus músculos. Se había lastimado mucho más de lo que pensaba cuando peleo el día anterior. Brazos y piernas le dolían por el exceso de esfuerzo empleado, y además la cortada que tanto le había preocupado el día anterior ardía espantosamente.

Fue entonces cuando, en sus cavilaciones, se percató de que estaba encima de una cama mullida y bastante confortable ¿Y la paja donde había reposado, donde se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Y Mamuro?

Intentó pararse de un salto, pero le fue imposible. Estaba demasiado adolorido como para moverse de manera fluida y sabía que eso demoraría días en quitarse. Como pudo, se levantó de una manera tan lenta que se sintió humillado. Consiguió pararse y con la mano sobre su cortada, caminó hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto.

Curioso. Aunque el barco era de madera, como lo eran los del Reino Tierra, tenía decoraciones de las cuatro naciones. Algunos emblemáticos símbolos de cada uno de los elementos colgaban de diferentes lonas sobre las paredes de los pasillos. Extrañado, adolorido, y casi cojeando, Zuko llegó hasta la cubierta.

Se tensó cuando no sintió a nadie cerca. ¿Dónde estaba la tripulación? Bajó pare recorrer el buque y llegó a lo que de seguro era el comedor. Asomando su cabeza sobre la ventanilla, vio a bastantes hombres musculosos sentados en diferentes mesas y comiendo. ¡No podía pelear contra todos ellos! Y estaba en medio del océano, imposible escapar.

Pero ¿Por qué lo habían colocado en aquella habitación, sobre la cama tan cómoda? Se movió discreto, a cualquier ruido llevaba las manos hacia las espadas que seguían colgando de su cinturón. Caminó más. Y encontró a una persona andar en el pasillo igual que él.

-¡Ahh!—emitió un grito de guerrero, que asustó al hombre haciéndolo voltear. Zuko reconoció su rostro: era Mamuro.

-¡Pero qué…!—el joven no terminó de hablar cuando Zuko se estrelló contra él cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto una suave voz femenina, acercándose a los dos.

Zuko reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

-¿Mamá?—alzó la vista. Y sí era Ursa.

La bondadosa mujer le sonrió a su hijo mientras lo ayudaba a que se parara lo llevaba a la enfermería del barco.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De quién es éste barco?—preguntaba, mirando serio a la enfermera que mojaba unos trapos cuidadosamente doblados.

-Primero cálmate, Zuko. Todos los que están en ésta nave son fieles a ti y al Avatar, no te harán nada. Nos pusimos en ese muelle porque sabíamos que sería la invasión y dejamos el barco abierto por si escapaban.

Le respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Lo sabían y no ayudaron en nada?

-No es el lugar para hablar, hijo. Debemos avanzar hacia un lugar más seguro.

-¿Y dónde es eso?

-Primero iremos a la Isla de Kyoshi.

-¡Sí, mega seguro! Nuestros enemigos de seguro sabrán que vamos encaminados hacia allá.

-Aunque lo sepan, no podrán hacernos nada—la enfermera le dio a Ursa el trapo ya mojado y éste comenzó con él a limpiar la herida de su hijo. Zuko respingó.

-Mamá…

-Escúchame hijo, no soy la indicada para responder a todas tus preguntas—decía amablemente mientras le ponía ungüentos para sanar—Eso te lo dirán personas más capacitadas.

-No me has contestado mi primera pregunta.

-¿Cuál era?

-¿De quién es éste barco?

Vendó la herida de su hijo cuidadosamente, procurando no hacerle daño. Zuko sintió nostalgia al recordar que, cuando era pequeño, su madre usaba esa misma delicadeza para sanarlo de todos los golpes y caídas que sufría mientras jugaba en los jardines del palacio.

-De tu tío Iroh—respondió finalmente—descansa hijo, estás a salvo.

Mamuro los había esperado afuera de la enfermería y entró sólo cuando Ursa salió. Zuko estaba recostado en la cama, con la enfermera mirándolo dulcemente.

-¿Está bien, alteza?—preguntó.

-Mamuro—lo llamó—Dime ¿Qué piensas de la tripulación de éste barco?

-Que son gente muy amable y de confianza.

-¿Segura?

-Absolutamente.

Zuko asintió, no desconfiaba ni de su madre ni de su sirviente. Así pues, intentaría recuperarse mientras iban a la isla. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Mei se reflejo en ellos. No pudo contener un par de sigilosas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, Katara!—gritó Sokka enfurecido.

-¡Tampoco podemos abandonarlos a su suerte!—le respondió enojadísima, encarándolo frente a frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Ellos adivinarán dónde estamos ¿No entiendes? ¡Aquí jamás nos encontrarán!

-¡Yo confío en que sí!

-Katara, no te pongas más necia de lo que ya eres—dijo con voz contenida—Y por favor, entiende que nos vamos sobre Appa en la noche.

-¡No, entiende tú que no podemos irnos!

-¡Katara!

-¡No entiendes nada!

-Falta ver que ellos de verdad estén…

-¡Cállate y ya déjame en paz!

Katara se dejó caer sobre su asiento, Sokka soltó un enorme grito de frustración y después se marchó de la habitación dejando a su hermana en un silencioso y desgarrador llanto de pena.

Hacía dos días que habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo costero del Reino Tierra. No había legado la noticia de la caída y ellos se hospedaban en una pequeña casa de huéspedes. Tampoco tenían ni la más mínima noticia acerca de sus amigos y Katara sentía que si no sabía algo de Aang ¡Lo que fuera! Moriría ya de angustia.

Ella estaba completamente renuente a irse de ese pueblo. Pensaba ilusamente que sus amigos podrían llegar ahí y todos reunidos planear sobre cómo proceder de ahí en adelante.

Pero tanto Sokka, como Suki y Mei, pensaban que era mejor trasladarse de ese inseguro y pequeño pueblo a la ciudad tan amiga de Omashu. Bumi les ayudaría, lo sabían, y lo más seguro es que Aang y cía quisieran ir a un lugar conocido en vez de una aldea ignorada por su conocimiento.

A Katara esas explicaciones no la convencían y optaba simplemente por negarse. Refunfuñando como adolescente, se quedaba sentada, mirando hacia el horizonte desde su ventana en espera de alguna lejana silueta de viajero que después pudiese identificar como Aang.

-¡No me moveré de aquí!—había dictado la maestra agua.

-Por favor Katara ¡Piensa en tu bebé! Le hará daño tanto estrés—insistía Suki amablemente.

-No te pongas necia y usa tu sentido común, debemos optar por una decisión que nos protega—dijo Mei, con una voz entrañablemente comprensiva en la inexpresiva mujer.

-¡No quiero y no haré nada! Esperaré aquí. Váyanse ustedes, aquí me quedo.

-Katara…

-¡Aquí me quedo!

Suki comprendía que las hormones disparadas en su cuñada causaban reacciones normalmente anormales en ella. Embarazada, una mujer es un nudo de sentimientos con escaso sentido común. Eso era peligroso en la situación en la que estaban y Suki comprendió pronto que si Katara no aprendía a controlarse podría eso perjudicarla a ella y al bebé muy pronto.

-¿Han podido convencerla?—preguntó Sokka.-

-Para nada, ya no sé qué vamos a hacer—dijo Suki con desdén mientras arrullaba a su ya dormido niño.

-Yo si sé.

Así, cautelosamente se metieron en la habitación de la morena. Su embarazo ke había vuelto el sueño tan pesado que ni los notó. La cargaron con suavidad y subieron a la silla de Appa, donde habían improvisado una cama para que no se sintiera incómoda. Así, emprendieron vuelo a la ciudad de Omashu, con una dormida Katara que, cuando despertara, se haría un mar de furia.

-No nos dejó otra opción—sentenció Sokka, rezando a cada espíritu que se le ocurría el que su hermana no se molestara tanto.

* * *

¡Finaaaal del capítulo! Bueno ¿Qué puedo decirles? ¡Ya apareció Ursa? y contestando a las inumerables personas que me lo han preguntado: claro que aparecerá la orden del Loto Blanco e Iroh ¡No podían faltar! No tengo mucho tiempo para decirles otras cosas, salvo que, aquellos a los que les guste el anime** Ranma 1/2**, acabo de empezar a escribir historias sobre él, por si les interesan.

Adelanto:

_-¿Perdonarla?-exclamó Naoko horrorizada-¡Estás loca! Nos traiciono ¿Y aún sí esperes que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva?_

_-No tonta-le dijo una molesta Sango con ojos fastidiados-Me refiero a que, como dijo el maestro, no podemos juzgarla por lo que hizo..._

_-¡Ella nos...!_

_-¡Pero sí hacer que conozca las consecuencias de sus acciones, tonta!_

_Naoko se calló, mirand a su hermana con un brillo de complicidad._

_-¿Y qué pretendes?_

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	41. Capitulo 40: Rumbos

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten muchísimo leyendo :)

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Mish:** Ya me pasé por tu perfil ¡Gracias por ponerme en favoritos! Como sea, buena parte de lo que te quise decir te lo mandé en un mensaje. Cuando quieras hablar, sabes donde estoy ^^

**Daari:** ¡Me alegro! se feliz

**nisseblack**: claro que te eché de menos, parece ser que Fanfiction cambió todo el sistema, por eso no podíamos ponernos en contacto pero eso ya pasó. TKM :D

**Egypt Princess:** lamento decir que falta aún para responder a todas esas preguntas, pero al menos este capítulo dará un atisbo ¿No?

**GREX:** me agrada que lo creas.

**Gabriel Sosa:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, se aprecia. Regresando al tema de Hamma, sí que estoy pensando que papel podría darle, la técnica que mencionas es extremadamente cruel pero suena útil y si la agrego bueno... deberé poner un ambiente psicológico fuerte, de cualquier forma, me esforzaré en desarrollar bien a este personaje, pues con Katara embarazada va a ser difícil; la otra opción que se me ocurrió es una pelea entre ambas maestras, pero no termino de decidir qué papel le daré (aunque voto más por ponerla como una convenenciera) Sobre Zuko, me refiero a los dos poderes. Y había pensando detallar el entrenamiento de los protagonistas algo parecido al de las niñas, alargará un poco el fic pero creo que será necesario si tomamos en cuenta que no debemos dejarlos olvidados. Y no te apures, adoro los comentarios largos. Firma: orgullosamente mexicana. :)

**Nikolas Sur:** "momento emo" eso me dio risa, pero describe muy bien lo duro que la pasarán.

**lesliemanya97**: y espero que también actualices tu fic.

**cindy williams black:** si, eso de la escuela me pareció cruel a mí tambien ¡Y lo escribí yo! Omashu aparecerá, pero de manera algo diferente. Ya lo verás.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** "'¡Mi fanfic favorito!" eso me agradó bastante =D

* * *

**Capitulo 40.**

**Rumbos.**

Aang no se sentía a gusto en la costa de la isla y por eso trasladó el improvisado campamento a una cueva en lo más profundo de la selva, escondida tras enormes árboles. El cruce de las montañas ofrecía un paisaje donde cualquier se podía perder, salvo claro, una Maestra Tierra ciega, un volador Maestro Aire y una Maestra Agua que se guiaba por los centenares de ríos subterráneos.

La cueva era gigante y habían diseñado habitaciones gracias a los enormes muros que Toph y Aang consiguieron alzar. Pero, inseguros de cuánto tiempo podrían pasar ahí y la situación mundial de seguridad, se les ocurrió otra idea:

—Seamos francos—empezó Aang—No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante. Salvo que tenemos enemigos, lo demás lo desconocemos.

—Di algo que no sepamos Pies Ligeros—replicó la Maestra Tierra como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—¿Qué propone que hagamos, Maestro?

Aang miró a sus dos pupilas con miradas inquisitivas. Eran jóvenes, y aunque excelentes maestras, ella no habían pasado por las mismas condiciones de peripecia que él y sus amigos durante el tiempo de la guerra. Tan siquiera Aang confiaba de que sus amigos, de seguir vivos, sabrían cómo arreglárselas. No era la primera vez que debían viajar con ejércitos persiguiéndoles. Pero esas niñas…

Repentinamente, Aang sintió lástima por Naoko y Sango. Habían perdido a su hermana, la vida cómoda que justamente y tras mucho entrenamiento se habían ganado, a amigos del Palacio y de la Ciudad ¡Tantas cosas en una noche! Sabía que la única esperanza de ambas estaba depositada en él, su Maestro, y los demás Maestros como lo eran Toph, Zuko, Sokka y Katara.

—Por el momento—volvió a su plática—Debemos hacer un fuerte mejor y provisionado para casos futuros.

—¿Espera entonces que en algún futuro pase lo mismo?—preguntó Sango con asombro.

—No en uno inmediato pero ¿Quién sabe? Mejor es prevenir que lamentar.

—Cuente con nosotras.

—Bien, ¿Qué haremos?—dijo una renuente Toph parándose con pereza del suelo.

Aang les contó a grandes rasgos lo que planeaba hacer y ellas se sintieron repentinamente emocionadas por la idea.

—Y… ¿cuándo los buscaremos?

El Avatar miró a su ciega amiga y comprendió de qué estaba hablando.

—Cuando terminemos esto, partiremos a Omashu. Es el único lugar que se me ocurre.

Asintieron las tres y comenzaron a poner manos a la obra sobre el plan de Aang. No demorarían más de una semana si trabajaban arduamente y ponían todo su esmero. El problema real era salir de la Isla, pues las heridas de Aang se habían abierto y demorarían más en cicatrizar.

Ignoraban ellas también que el Avatar tenía otra idea para eso.

En las profundidades de la cueva, Sango y Naoko se habían quedado solas. Aang había salido para buscar alimentos y Toph a esas horas siempre entrenaba arduamente en partes diferentes de la Isla. Las dos hermanas tras mucho trabajar tomaron un pequeño descanso, en el cual charlaron.

—Naoko—habló Sango—¿Tú que piensas sobre todo lo que ha pasado?

La maestra fuego se quedó callada, pensando y acomodando sus ideas. Seguían sin terminar de asimilar varias circunstancias en las que se encontraban, y ahora, debía encarar esos miedos que dejó de lado por sobrevivir.

—No estoy totalmente segura—respondió.—Lo que sí sé es que ya nada será como antes.

Sango asintió comprendiendo las emociones de su hermana. Las dos pensaban en una sola persona: Momoko. Y eso provocó en Sango una curiosa idea que no titubeó en manifestar.

—He pensado, Naoko, que debemos perdonar a Momoko. No es bueno que mantengamos todo este rencor—el dejo de duda era demasiado pequeño y por eso sus palabras sonaron convincentes. Los ojos de la maestra agua estaban fijos en la expresión de Naoko, que detonaba asombro, coraje y decepción. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Perdonarla?—exclamó Naoko horrorizada—¡Estás loca! Nos traiciono ¿Y aún sí esperes que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva?

—No tonta—le dijo una molesta Sango con ojos fastidiados—Me refiero a que, como dijo el maestro, no podemos juzgarla por lo que hizo...

—Ella nos...!

—¡Pero sí hacer que conozca las consecuencias de sus acciones, tonta!

Naoko se calló, mirando a su hermana con un brillo de complicidad.

—¿Y qué pretendes?

Sango esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente maléfica, que de seguro aterraría al más valiente. En sus ojos una llama de malicia crecía y era trasmitida hacia la otra hermana, que aceptaba esa emoción sin resistencia. Se inclinó entonces hacia Naoko y le susurró a su oído algunas palabras, tan quedo que ni el eco se escuchó.

Ambas hermanas siguieron charlando una en oído del otro y formaron un plan conocido sólo por dos mentes. Al concluir, se miraron y cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos seguido de un juego con los dedos conocido solo por ellas.

—Así será.

Dijeron al unísono, volviendo a su trabajo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

—¿Cuánto dices que falta?—Zuko repitió esa pregunta varias veces con el mismo tono de desdén.

—Una semana

Mamuro miraba a su Señor con fastidio, pues llevaba repitiendo esa misma respuesta una y otra vez desde que a Zuko la sorpresa lo dejó sin habla.

—Una semana para llegar a Kyoshi ¿No es mucho tiempo?

—Considerando, mi señor, que vamos a una de las Islas más sureñas y que queda a pocas horas de la Tribu Agua del Sur. No.

Aunque Zuko sabía que Mamuro llevaba la razón, seguía estando demasiado sorprendido por esa respuesta como para terminar de comprenderla ¡Él lo que más quería era llegar rápidamente a tierra para comenzar a buscar a Mei! Y una semana le parecía la eternidad andante.

—No puedo esperar tanto ¡Debemos llegar más rápido!

—Hijo—le habló Ursa, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko para calmarlo—No te desesperes cariño, puedo asegurarte que todos tus amigos están bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, mamá?

—Cuando los esperábamos en el barco vimos a Appa salir volando sin problemas. Seguro que todos están sanos y salvos. No te angusties más, tesoro.

Zuko se calmó y aunque sabía que su madre nunca le mentiría, dudaba, puesto que de haber estado bien sus amigos ¿Por qué los dejaron ahí? Las señales en la explanada cuando Appa se había ido eran de una batalla ¿Con quién? No tenía ningún buen presentimiento del asunto.

—Bueno, si lo dices mamá, lo creeré.—respondió, pero sintiéndose aún desesperado. Respiró hondo para calmarse sin que eso lo ayudara mucho, necesitaba a Mei y pronto.

—Calma hijo, calma.

Ursa le dio a Zuko un pequeño abrazo y una sonrisa maternal harta de cariño, antes de separarse y llegar a la puerta lista para salir de los aposentos del aún Señor de Fuego.

—Bajen en quince minutos para cenar—dijo, saliendo y caminando tranquila hacia el comedor, sin hacer casi ruedo.

Ya que estuvo muy lejos, Zuko pudo ver a Mamuro fijamente y hablarle bien.

—No vamos a la Isla Kyoshi ¿Verdad?

Mamuro se reclinó sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado y con brazos cruzados hizo una señal de frustración. Había tenido la débil esperanza de que su señor dejara ese tema por la paz y se calmara en la semana de serenidad que aún les quedaba antes de convertirse en guerreros sin descanso. Pero, como descubrió, era una esperanza vana.

—Señor ¿Es necesario que le responda?

Frunció las cejas.

—Por lo que veo no. Pero dime ¿Cuál es el verdadero rumbo?

—Es consciente de que su madre me matará por decirle ¿No?

—Ella no te hará nada si no lo sabe. Solo quiero estar informado, pero nadie debe saber que lo estoy ¿Verdad?

Viendo la mirada del Señor de Fuego, terminó por acceder.

—Vamos a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

—¿Y por qué debemos ir ahí?—replicaba Sokka, apretando la bolsita llena de hielo contra su ojo morado y mirando molesto al Rey Bumi. Éste solo sonreía de esa manera tan peculiar suya.

—Por que se ha predispuesto desde antes del ataque.—respondió con seriedad.

Suki miró extrañada al rey de toda Omashu y después la asesinada mirada de su esposo. Se inclinó para mojar nuevamente la frente de Katara, que estaba dormida y demasiado caliente para ser sano, y después los miró de nuevo. Mai estaba al fondo de la habitación cuidando alegremente de Hanh, pensando en lo que hubiera sido de ser más cuidadosa.

Sokka se acomodó de nuevo en el colchón donde estaba sentado y miró a Bumi, parado enfrente suyo.

—Tu hermana pega duro—dijo el genio loco, señalando el brazo envuelto en vendas, moretones y el ojo morado—Tiene el brazo fuerte.

—De hecho, casi no me pegó, me lanzaba toda cosa que encontraba en su camino.

—¿Quién diría que tenía un carácter tan fuerte?—agregó Mei, sin dejar de hacerle gestos graciosos para que Hanh riera.

—No debieron traerla a la fuerza, una mujer embarazada debe cuidarse el doble de lo que una normal. Son mucho más delicadas cuando tienen a un niño en sus entrañas—Bumi hablaba con sabiduría.

—Lo sé, pero era eso o no venir. Por eso mejor la trajimos.

—Es un milagro que no haya abortado.

—Tiene toda la razón.—dijo Suki mirando molesta a su marido.

Como era de esperarse, cuando Katara despertó recostada en un lecho suave y confortable en el Palacio real de Omashu, con Sokka en la misma habitación, se enfureció al punto de lanzarle látigos de agua hasta quedarse sin el preciado líquido, reemplazándolo por muebles y adornos que sus manos hallaban con maestría.

Sokka salió huyendo de la recámara y con varios golpes, como se ha descrito. Katara aún enfadada se puso a llorar desconsolada y después de eso se quedó dormida en la misma cama. Aprovecharon para entrar y la encontraron con algo de fiebre, cosa menor, pero no por eso debía ser desatendida.

Suki mojaba más a su cuñada con agua fría mientras escuchaba la conversación.

—No me ha respondido a la pregunta, Rey Bumi—habló Sokka con firmeza—¿Por qué debemos ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur?

—¿No quieres regresar a tu hogar?

—¡No!... digo… sí… pero no es el momento. Debemos hacer tantas cosas.

—Y habrá tiempo para ellas. Ahora debes ir a donde te lo pido, joven guerrero.

Sokka pensó un poco, antes de responder

—Hay alguien ahí ¿Verdad?

—Alguien que le urge hablar con ustedes, muchacho.

—Y… ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Bumi sonrió

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Hubo mucho silencio en esa habitación, solo se oía la suave risa de Hanh. La inocencia del niño, como siempre, penetró en los adultos dándoles esperanza, confianza y valor.

—Bueno ¿A qué esperamos? Vámonos.

—Iré con ustedes—anunció Bumi repentinamente.

—¿Ah si?

—Desde luego, se perderían después.

Sokka parpadeó confundido pero le siguió el juego. Conocía muy bien al demente inteligencia de ese hombre. Miró a Suki y ella con el puro rostro manifestaba estar conforme. Mai también lo expresó con su mirada. Pero Katara…

—¿Y si hacemos lo mismo?

Bumi ordenó a uso guardias que la cargaran y a otros que prepararan la silla de Appa…. Y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

* * *

Algo me dice que puse a Katara demasiado violenta, pero era necesario y además me pareció una forma más creíble de su estado (embarazada-emocional). El cambio en nuestros héroes va a ser brusco a partir de ahora, el giro que tomará la historia igual, gracias a una espléndida idea de **Gabriel Sosa** he ampliado el fic y podré ponerle más acción de la que tenía prevista. Aún falta mucho para que acabe.

¿Que creen que encuentren en la Tribu Agua del Sur? Vayan pensando, porque en el próximo capítulo daremos un viaje a la Nación de Fuego y veremos cómo andan las cosas allá.

Sin más, me despido y esperaré pacientemente sus comentarios!

chao!


	42. Capitulo 41: Castigo

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.

Bueno... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Lamento la demora, es verdad, pero últimamente mi musa se escapa bastante y me cuesta demasiado escribir sobre Avatar... no sé a que se deba.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Mafalda Black:** jajjajaja, bueno, en este capítulo recibió un castigo.

**Nikolas Sur:** o sí. No imaginas lo que vendrá.

**Gabriel Sosa:** de hecho, siempre pensé en ella como maestra y puede que agregue algunos trucos personales de ella para que se los enseñe a Zuko, esa idea me tentaba desde el principio. En este capítulo es donde aparece Hamma, pero como verás también es más de aclaración. Y Ty Lee aparecerá en el próximo episodio ¡AL FIN! después de un bueeen de tiempo ^^ ¡Amo tus comentarios! (el magma sigue en veremos)

**Egypt Princess:** Soy del norte, Monterrey ¿Y tú? Volviendo a lo que me decías: será niño.

**Nisseblack.** desde luego.

**lucecita 11:** gracias! y procuraré no hacerlo.

**Lizmi:** muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, que no te apure no dejar comentarios ¡Se muy en el fondo que eres fiel en la lectura!

**grex**: me halaga! thanks.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** no quiero ser Aang mientras Katara espera un niño.

**Daari:** bueno, las mamás casi siempre lo hacen pero aún así las queremos (que le hacemos)

**cindy williams black:** las respuestas a tus preguntas se resuelven (casi todas) en este chapter.

* * *

**Capitulo 41.**

**Castigo.  
**

Los ojos de Azula miraban de un lado al otro. Aunque por dentro estaba de lo más indecisa, no era ese el momento para demostrarlo y de ahí el que sus ojos aparentaran tanta frialdad. Una ecuanimidad que no existía dentro de ella, pero que debía mostrar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Los soldados alrededor formaban un medio círculo en donde ella quedaba al centro, lanzas en sus manos y miradas atentas, listos para iniciar cualquier pelea de ser necesario. La tensión se respiraba en el aire desde que la puerta dejó pasar a esa mujer para mirar de frente a la mismísima princesa de la Nación de Fuego.

Mehmet estaba parado cerca de Azula y miraba sin expresión alguna a la mujer canosa. Ella parecía ignorar su presencia o importarle poco, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en Azula y de ahí no se desprendían.

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?—dijo la princesa, con una sonrisa petulante cargada de falsa seguridad. Sabía que delante suyo estaba una letal enemiga o potencial aliada. Debía usar todos sus trucos para mantenerla a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabe que la nieve caerá del cielo?—respondió, sin alterar en ningún momento la sonrisa en su rostro.

Azula apenas iba a interrumpirla, pero mejor la miró atenta, pensando bien las palabras y ligeramente curiosa de la explicación.

-Porque uno alza la mirada y encuentra al cielo oscurecido, las nubes grises, y el viento soplando todavía más frío. Y así, tras todas las señales de la naturaleza, pequeñas bolitas de nieve y copos caen hasta el suelo.

-¿Y eso en qué…?

-Ah, princesa, déjeme acabar.

Azula frunció el ceño.

-Nadie me calla.

-¿Quién la calla, majestad? Solo quiero hablar.

-¿Y de qué?

La anciana sonrió.

-Puede usted desconfiar de mí cuanto le plazca, majestad, no soy quién para decirle qué pensar y porqué. Pero le pido que lea las señales. Soy prisionera porque estaba en contra de la Nación de Fuego, pero la miro a usted humildemente con cadenas en mano y le pido unirme a su grupo ¡Al de la mismísima princesa! ¿Y porqué será?

-No pienso desgastarme pensando en cosas tontas.

-Pues lo diré y ya. Lo hago porque estoy convencida de que usted ganará, y soy demasiado "chaquetera" como dicen en la colonia donde viví bastantes años. Voy con quien tiene el poder, simplemente porque me conviene.

-¿Y lo dice así de altanera?

-Claro.

Sin borrar un solo segundo la seriedad de su mirada, Azula caminó dos pasos hacia la mujer con cabello canoso y le habló fríamente.

-Algo estás buscando y quiero me lo digas ya.

-Venganza.

Alejándose nuevamente, la princesa pensó en toda la conversación. Los ojos de la anciana no desmentían sus palabras y todo indicaba que decía la verdad. No por eso Azula pensaba tener confianza en ella. Por el momento, le daría la oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, conocía muy bien su historia gracias a la pequeña informante tan eficiente.

-Bien.

Bajo las órdenes de un ademán, dos soldados rompieron las esposas y las manos de Hamma finalmente se encontraron libres. Ella miró con una sonrisa torcida a todos quienes estaban presentes en la sala. La angustia se anidó en Azula quien sin embargo, mantuvo ese semblante impenetrable y altivo.

-Alteza…

Hamma se inclinó con sus huesos doliéndole hasta quedar de rodillas a los pies de Azula. Ella despreció el gesto y le mandó pararse, dando varios pasos hasta quedar sentada en el trono de la sala real.

-Te he liberado, más no por eso confío en ti. Por el momento, te pondré a prueba.

Lo último lo dijo con burla y la sonrisa de siempre se esbozó en sus rojos labios. Hamma sabía la situación en la que estaba y por eso inclinó sumisamente la cabeza hacia la princesa de la Nación de Fuego.

-¿Cuál es su orden, majestad?

-Vete. Más tarde te la daré.

-Claro.

Hamma salió del salón y la siguieron dos guardias que Azula mandó para tenerla vigilada. Mehmet se acercó y le habló respetuosamente.

-Mi señora, si no confía en la maestra Hamma ¿Por qué liberarla?

-No debo darte explicaciones.

Con esas palabras se paró y salió hacia los jardines, en donde una figura entristecida jugaba con las pocas flores sobrevivientes al fuego. El Palacio era lentamente reconstruido tras ese espantoso ataque sorpresa que lo dejó consumido bajo las llamas. Algunas pocas zonas seguían en pie y lo demás era limpiado para que los pobres obreros pudieran terminar sus trabajos de reconstrucción.

Momoko miraba atenta una flor roja en sus manos con pequeñas manchitas amarillas. Recordaba que la Maestra Katara casi todas las tardes pasaba un rato de jardín en jardín oliendo y deleitándose por los colores de las flores. A veces ella iba con ella, extrañada de que una mujer tan fuerte y poderosa encontrara placer viendo simples plantas.

-Son regalos de la tierra Momoko.—le decía siempre—Bellos regalos que debemos disfrutar.

Ahora no había paz ni ambiente ameno que diera a esas flores la misma gracia que adquirían cuando las morenas manos las sostenían suavemente. Momoko comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, una parte de ella, pequeña, reclamaba por haber cometido un espantoso error.

-Gracias Momoko—dijo Azula—Por contarme todo sobre Hamma, me ayudó a tomar una decisión.

La Maestra Tierra se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Azula. La miró e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia, antes de pararse.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Yo… miraba las flores.

Bufó.

-cosas patéticas ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-Ah… va bien.

Momoko odiaba el nuevo entrenamiento. Era tan brusco, tan inmisericorde. Repentinamente todo lo que le enseñaron su vida entera carecía de sentido para los nuevos guerreros contra los cuales debía luchar. Para ellos no existía la piedad y le enseñaban a gritos que debía aprovecharse de las debilidades de otros: si es niño, de su inocencia; mujer, su debilidad; hombre, su honor. Y cosas por el estilo.

Los valores que le enseñaron a Momoko le indicaban que eso no era correcto y aún una parte de ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero, lentamente, comenzaba a ser transformada. Su voluntad no era tan fuerte como para soportar tanto.

-¿Qué tan bien?

-Bien.

—Necesito que entrenes más, Momoko—le dijo Azula—Para que derrotes a tus hermanas.

Ante eso abrió los ojos espantada.

-¿Qué yo qué?—dijo horrorizada.

—Eso, necesito que me traigas sus cabezas ¿O no puedes?

—No quiero…¡No puedo matarlas!

Retrocedió espantada, aquello iba en contra de cualquier ética restante en su carcomida educación.

—Yo las quiero—dijo entonces—Y no las mataré.

—Pues que lástima.

Azula la miró despectiva y entonces lanzó un enorme látigo de fuego azul que Momoko apenas pudo esquivar. Se enterró en el suelo pero Azula mandó fuego por el túnel, obligándola a salir. Ella usó rocas para bloquear los ataques de la princesa mientras ésta se regocijaba con la expresión aterrada de la niña.

Momoko gritó cuando el fuego le quemó el brazo, cayendo al suelo y sin poder levantar más tierra. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y pudo ver el músculo ardiente, llamas apenas apagándose en su propia carne. Retorciéndose en el suelo, un nuevo grito retumbó en el palacio.

La Maestra Tierra estaba tumbada en el suelo, desfallecida por el dolor. Brasas aún ardían en su brazo derecho y las llamas crecían en el costado izquierdo. Azula estaba a punto de dejarla morir quemada cuando recordó que la necesitaba. Llamó a los guardias y apagaron el fuego, cargándola a la enfermería. Ahí le colocaron pomadas en las zonas quemadas y vendaron la piel.

.—Se a excedido majestad—le habló la anciana enfermera cuando dejó reposar a Momoko, aún desmayada—Esas heridas dejarán horribles cicatrices y tardarán demasiado en sanar. Casi le quema el hueso.

—Se lo merecía ¿Cuándo despertará?

—En unas horas.

—Esperaré.

Azula se mantuvo en pie durante mucho tiempo hasta que Momoko comenzó a quejarse por el dolor. Lloró y la enfermera entró rápidamente para atenderla. La princesa con un gesto la obligó a salir de la recámara y miró a la niña con enfado. Cuando la miró, Momoko se sintió temblar por el pánico.

—Majestad…

—Calla.

Así lo hizo. Un extraño coraje comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

—Te he dejado viva porque te necesito, nada más y no quiero que te sientas especial ¿Entiendes? Aquí las cosas se hacen tal y como yo las dicto.

—Si mi señora.

—Mañana espero que estés entrenando puntualmente, sé que hoy no fuiste a entrenar ¿Cómo lo sé? A mi nada se me escapa.

—Pero…

—Tus quemaduras no me importan. Mañana en la mañana entrenando ¿Bien?

—Como diga, señora.

—Y no me digas así.

—Si mi princesa.

Azula entonces le sonrió y acarició los cabellos castaños de Momoko, acción que la hizo temblar de espanto.

—No te apures mi niña, sabes que te aprecio y por eso te castigo. El dolor trae la fuerza, Momoko.

Asintió, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Azula salió y la enfermera le dio medicina. El brazo y el costado le ardían espantosamente, aún sentía las llamas quemándole y las punzadas le daban ganas de gritar. Pero se contuvo por temor a Azula.

El arrepentimiento creció cuando recordó la vez en que se lastimó entrenando con el Avatar Aang. Él mismo la cargó y depositó suavemente en la cama de la enfermería esperando a que la sanaran, para pasar toda la tarde contándole anécdotas graciosas y disculpándose por el pesado entrenamiento que la había lastimado.

Con Azula dominaba el miedo y no lo pensaría dos veces antes de escapar de ese yugo. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron desapareciendo conforme el miedo más crecía en su interior. La lealtad hacia Azula se hizo absoluta días después.

Pero ese día, solo sentía una cosa hacia la princesa: odio.

Los Cinco Espadachines lo sabían y por eso entre ellos fueron desarrollando minuciosamente la siguiente etapa del plan. La capital de la Nación de Fuego estaba en sus manos. Los cinco aún no se presentaban en el Palacio, le darían a Azula más tiempo de sentirse la absoluta triunfadora.

Eso sí, le mandaron una carta a Mehmet.

_Fiel vasallo, estamos más que complacidos con los resultados que nos ha empezado a dar la princesa Azula. Nuestra venganza será más deliciosa de lo que pensamos sería y te lo debemos en gran parte. Mantén el perfil bajo, poco falta para que tratemos a Azula como la perra que es. Una desgraciada. Esto será divertido._

_Firman._

_Los Cinco Espadachines._

_P.D: Que nadie conozca nuestra ubicación._

La paloma mensajera fue vista por nadie en la oscura noche y Mehmet se regocijó ante ese mensaje. Ya estaba harto de los caprichos de Azula y la manera en que trató a Momoko le desagradó demasiado.

—Ahora lo único que nos falta saber es dónde estará el Avatar.

Dijo en voz alta, viendo un mapa de las Cuatro Naciones. De alguna manera inexplicable le habían perdido completamente el rastro.

Esa noche y sin que Mehmet lo supiera, Hamma salió del palacio con una orden de Azula. Una que solo conocían la cruel maestra agua y la princesa loca.

* * *

*Chaquetero: que haces lo que te conviene. "le iba al Barcelona porque ganaba, pero como ganó Manchester, ahora le voy a ese equipo"

Bueno, Momoko ya está pagando sus karmas. Este es el inicio de su castigo, vendrá otro más adelante. Hamma apareció y lamento no ser demasiado esplícita con su participación, al menos no aún, pero se aclarará todo más delante. Sé que el capítulo es muy corto pero al menos dejó en claro la panorámica de la Nación de Fuego, Azula es la misma loca de siempre y no saben lo mucho que pagará cuando lleguen los Cinco Espadachines. Como se gabrán dado cuenta, la historia será mucho más larga.

Tengo prisa y poco tiempo para decirles un buen de cosas, el capítulo nuevo lo tengo en otro ordenador y no podré dejarles un adelanto como los anteriores. Diré, entonces, que en el siguiente episodio se encuentran Zuko con Sokka ¿Cómo? lo verán ustedes muy pronto. Ty Lee aparecerá finalmente y Hamma con Katara en dos episodios más.

¡Me despido!

chao!


	43. Capitulo 42: Planes

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

Como podrán darse cuenta de un tiempo acá estoy demorando mucho en actualizar esta historia. Eso siento yo. Lamento de verdad si los hago esperar demasiado, si por mí fuera, no sería el caso.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Daari:** gracias por comentar y pues, la respuesta es sí, de cualquier forma te dejé un mensaje en el último capítulo de "¡Ayuda! la Intervención de Kumiko" para que nos pongamos en contacto :)

**spidy:** :)

**Gabriel Sosa:** no sé si te sorprenda, porque tomé en cuenta muchas de tus ideas. Procuro mantener el suspenso en cada episodio. Hice cuentas y serán poco más de cincuenta capítulos los de éste fic ^^

**Sakura:** muchas gracias por todo tu mensaje que de verdad me animo bastante. Extrañaba ya esos comentarios tuyos, tan motivacionales.

**leslimanya97:** ¡por favor! ya lo extraño... :D

**Nikolas Sur:** muy buena tu apreciación. Considero yo que con todos los centenares de muertos en la invasión, la mayoría de los curanderos pudieron escapar o tambien quedar entre todos los cadáveres. Además, las cicatrices no pueden curarse con agua ordinaria.

**marrifabii44:** no, no lo hará. La ocupa demasaido.

**Mafalda Black:** lamento decirte que Ty Lee no aparecerá de la manera en que de seguro esperabas.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** thanks!

**Lizmi:** si, pobrecillo... y veremos cómo será el bebe ^^

**lucecita11:** gracias y me alegro

**cindy williams black:** me alegra que pienses así.

**vanessa:** no hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias a ti por leer mi historia y opinar tan positivamente de ella. Espero el rumbo que vaya tomando siga siendo de tu agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 42.**

**Planes.  
**

Zuko miraba por la proa las olas del mar que se quebraban cunado el barco pasaba encima de ellas. Abrazaban la estructura de metal impidiendo que se hundiera y el viento golpeaba su rostro moviéndole los negros cabellos con violencia. Cada minuto las nubes adquirían nuevas formas por la intensidad del aire. Mismo, que tenía un ligero olor a tierra mojada.

-Lloverá. —anunció el gobernante de la Nación de Fuego

-¿Estás loco?—respondió Mamuro, parado a su lado—El cielo es claro, las pocas nubes son blancas, el sol brilla demasiado ¿De dónde sacas que va a llover?

Zuko apuntó hacia las aves que regresaban del sur y volaban apuradas hacia el norte, desapareciendo tan rápido como aparecieron. Luego, a los peces que saltaban también hacia el Reino Tierra (que estaba al norte).

-Las aves y peces huyen de la tormenta. El viento es fuerte y huele a humedad. Lloverá, e intenso.

-El aire huele a húmero porque estamos en medio del mar.

-No, es una tormenta. Lo sé.

Mamuro respingó y dio la vuelta pensando que su rey estaba enloqueciendo. Zuko no le prestó atención a sus murmuraciones; haber pasado años en el mar al lado de su tío habría sido una pérdida de tiempo si no hubiese aprendido al menos una o dos cosas de él. Entre ellas, leer los signos de la naturaleza.

Ursa estaba al otro lado de la proa y se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿En que tanto piensas, hijo?—preguntó.

-Deberían resguardarse, habrá una tormenta pronto.

-Lo sé.

La miró de reojo.

-¿Ah si?

-¿Acaso crees que vagabundee por el mundo durante años sin aprender cosas nuevas?

Ese comentario sin querer a Zuko le dio gracia.

-¿Sabes? Sigo pensando ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi tío? Desapareció repentinamente, así como tu.

Ursa no dio respuesta alguna.

-¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre él, madre?

Respiró hondo.

-¿Mamá?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en las olas del mar.

-Claro que sé—respondió al fin.

-¿Y qué es?—para ese punto, la voz de Zuko sonaba tensa y ansiosa.

-Él está bien, si es lo que te preocupa. Lo verás muy pronto.

-¿Segura?

-Más que segura.

Entonces se volteo para verlo de frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo que apenas rodeo la amplia espalda de su hijo.

-Estoy muy feliz de que te hayas convertido en un hombre de bien y noble, hijo mío.

Al notar la cara de vacío, puso sus dos manos sobre las mejillas del gobernante absoluto de una nación y habló tiernamente.

-Y tu esposa Mai también está bien, puedo asegurártelo.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para reunirme con ella?

-Considerando la tormenta que nos retrasara, algo más de una semana.

Zuko ya se esperaba esa respuesta, solo que necesitaba escucharla de una voz ajena a la suya. Simplemente bajó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño y volvía a erguirse con ese orgullo tan característico de él.

-Es urgente que todos nos reencontremos—usó su voz formal. Ya no era Zuko, el amigo y esposo. Ahora era el Señor de Fuego Zuko, gobernando de la Nación de Fuego y protector de la paz—Tenemos un enemigo bastante poderoso atrás nuestro y debemos encararlo con la misma furia y justicia que se debe a todo ser malvado.

-Hablas como todo un rey, tesoro.

Sin soltar la mano que su madre le sujetaba, Zuko respondió.

-Eso soy.

Tal y como habían dicho, pasaron dos horas antes de que el cielo se cubriera de oscuras nubes y gruesas gotas de agua cayeran como plomo al mar. La tormenta de relámpagos creó olas tan inmensas que estuvieron a punto de tumbar el barco en muchas ocasiones. Zuko no contaba con que había Maestros Agua en su tripulación que pronto emplearon sus poderes en crear un olaje para mantener lo más estable posible la embarcación.

Para ayudar, Zuko se plantó bien en la proa y desviaba cada rayo que amenazaba con destruir el barco. Descubrió que los rayos creados por la naturaleza eran mucho más potentes que los creados por Maestros fuego, más inestables. Desviarlos resultó ser más difícil y un gran entrenamiento para interactuar rápidamente con su equilibrio interno, haciendo que desarrollara más disciplina física, espiritual y mental.

La tormenta disminuyó su intensidad en algunas horas y quedó una suave lluvia que no desapareció hasta dos días después. Tiempo en que viajaron muy lento y perdieron valiosas horas en su viaje rumbo a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Deberás enseñarme cómo saber cuando llegan las tormentas—le dijo Mamuro a su señor, cuando ya navegaban bajo el sol tras tres días de hacerlo en plena lluvia.

-Solamente debes prestar atención a las señales de la naturaleza—respondía Zuko—Para eso debes desarrollar mucha paz interna.

-¿Cómo la que tiene el Avatar?

-Aang posee un equilibrio interno que ni en sueños podré igualar. La combinación de los cuatro elementos lo hace un ser mucho más espiritual y en contacto constante con su interior para poder usar ese inmenso poder en pro de la humanidad. Pero ese mismo poder puede hacerte a ti más fuerte.

Zuko se sorprendió repitiendo las lecciones de su tío con una sabiduría semejante a la sobria que él poseía. Descubrió entonces que el tiempo no había pasado en vano y realmente había aprendido bastante de los años en guerra y los de paz.

-¿Cómo está eso?—Mamuro no entendía y era de esperarse. Él no vivió la misma guerra que el equipo avatar. Él se la pasó sirviendo al Palacio sin sentir nada más que el cambio de régimen.

-Aprender de las demás naciones y los demás controles elementales puede aumentar tus propias habilidades. La técnica que usé para desviar rayos me la enseñó mi tío, y éste la desarrolló estudiando a los maestros agua.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí.

-Su tío es el general Iroh ¿verdad?

-General retirado—corrigió.

-El Dragón del Oeste, toda una leyenda.

-Vaya que lo es.

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado su tío tanta sabiduría?

-Años de experiencia.

Zuko sabía que su sirviente tenía mucha curiosidad, así que le aclaró una cosa: no estaba autorizado a decirle nada sobre el pasado de Iroh. Mamuro lo entendió de inmediato y, tras unas explicaciones del dominio básico del agua-control y fuego-control, los dos hombres se retiraron a sus aposentos para descansar.

No sabían que a la mañana siguiente los esperaría una grata sorpresa en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Katara tenía la mirada completamente fija en el atardecer que teñía de bellos colores el hielo flotante sobre el las frías aguas del mar polar. Ese espectáculo lo llevaba viendo desde que era una niña y siempre le traía hermosos recuerdos de su infancia, entre los brazos de su padre o el regazo de su madre, cuando su familia estaba completa y en paz.

Inconscientemente una de sus manos se colocó sobre su vientre, sin alcanzar a tocarlo por los gruesos abrigos de piel que la cubrían y resguardaban del frío. Una paz la invadió de solo pensar en ese bebito que creía dentro suyo. Hijo suyo y del amor hacia Aang.

¿Dónde estaría Aang? ¿Sano y salvo? Unas pocas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas y sintió frío en toda su cara cuando el gélido viento comenzó a secar esas gotas de agua salada. Pensaba mucho en su amado, perdido en alguna parte del extenso mundo. ¡De aquí a que se encontraran!

La primera reacción de enfado hacia su hermano fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo la resignación de que el destino era infalible. Se obligaba a no perder las esperanzas de reencontrarse con todos sus amigos.

-¿Katara?—volteó para mirar a la persona que la llamaba. Era Gran-gran quien estaba sentándose a su lado.

Abuela y nieta miraron el ocaso recostadas sobre una pared de hielo en las afueras de la Tribu, que ahora era una linda ciudad amurallada y mucho más poblada. La anciana pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su morena nieta para abrazarla fuerte y consoladoramente mientras hablaba.

-No te pongas triste tesoro, eso perjudicará al bebé—aconsejó—mejor sonríe, sabes que al Avatar nada malo le puede pasar ¿Verdad? Él estará bien.

-Una parte de mi lo sabe gran-gran… pero la otra está… tan llena de miedos.

-Y es normal tener miedo mi niña. Pero una gran maestra como tú no puede dejarse dominar por él.

Katara abrazó a su abuela refugiándose en esos brazos que siempre le daban cariño y comprensión.

-Todo saldrá bien.

La llegada de Katara, Sokka, Suki, Hanh, Mai y Bumi a la Tribu Agua del Sur ya era esperada tanto por Hakoda como por Kanna. Ellos los recibieron y dieron comida caliente mientras los sentaban en el edifico que ahora fungía como Palacio. Hakoda seguía siendo el líder y no le gustaba que le dijeran Rey.

La caía de la Nación de Fuego era una noticia que no había llegado desde afuera todavía. Pero que se conocía por un grupo ahí reunido y que estaba enterado de lo que sucedía en el mundo.

-Pero, papá—dijo Sokka—Entonces ¿Nadie más que tu y gran-gran saben que la ciudad capital de la Nación de Fuego cayó?

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué no le san dicho?

-No es el momento.

Hakoda estaba muy ocupada cargando y haciéndole gestos a su primer nieto. Hanh reía por las muecas de su abuelo y Suki con gesto maternal los miraba sentada en la esquina de la habitación. Sokka estaba feliz de ver a su padre y a su hijo reunidos por primera vez.

-¿Por qué no vinieron inmediatamente que nació el bebé?—les reclamó Hakoda—Saben lo mucho que quería conocer a mi nieto.

-Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas en ese tiempo—respondió Suki.

Justo en ese momento entraron a la enorme estancia Katara acompañada por Gran-gran. La Maestra Agua tenía apenas tres meses de embarazo, así que seguía delgada y sin signo físico de su estado. Claro, su padre estaba enterado de que ya pronto tendría dos nietos en vez de uno.

Y en vez de maldecir como muchos otros padres que actuarían inconformes y molestos de que sus hijas tuvieran bebés sin estar casadas, Hakoda sabía de la relación seria y formal que compartía Katara con Aang. No esperaba del chico menos que se casaran e hiciera cargo del nene. Y, aunque no fuera así (que estaba firmemente convencido de que lo sería) ante todo apoyaría a su hija.

Los ojos de Katara se posaron sobre su sobrino y pensó fugazmente ¿Cómo sería su hijo? ¿A quién se parecería? Un nudo se le formó a la garganta cuando sin proponérselo una pegunta se dio forma en su mente: ¿Llegaría su bebé a conocer a su padre?

_¡Maldición Katara! ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista?_ Se recriminó mentalmente.

-Bumi nos dijo que aquí veríamos a personas que nos esperaban ¿Cuándo lo haremos?—dijo Mai, apareciendo repentinamente.

-En unos dos días, más o menos.—respondió el líder de la tribu,

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Porque así ha quedado acordado.

-¿Acordado por quien?—había desesperación en la pálida chica.

-Por ellos.

-¡Ah!—gritó de frustración.

Sokka tomó la palabra.

-¿Y dónde están ellos, si se puede saber?

-No puedo decirles.

-¿Bumi está con ellos?

Hakoda asintió.

-Bueno, esperemos.

-¿Y lo dices así de simple?—ahora era Mai quien estaba de mlahumor.

_Si no es una es la otra._ Pensó Suki mientras se acercaba para agarrar a su hijo, que ya estaba quejándose por el hambre.

-¿Qué más hacemos? Desesperarnos no nos llevará a ningún lado—y en eso, Katara tenía mucha razón. La miraron impresionados de que dijera tales cosas después de su espantoso humor en días anteriores.

La calma infundida posteriormente fue más a fuerzas que por gusto de los presentes. Pero el relajo ayudó a que la misma Tribu acogiera alegres a sus príncipes (como ahora llamaban a Katara y Sokka) y amigos de éstos.

La calidez de esas sencillas personas era lo que hacía hermosa a la Tribu Agua del Sur. A la mañana siguiente, se vieron de lejos las altas y blancas velas de un navío de madera. Los primeros pensamientos de todos fueron que en él de seguro vendría Zuko o quizá Aang ¡Sus amigos! Pero no. El barco transportaba a las guerreras Kyoshi, siendo encabezadas por una alegre castaña.

-¿Ty Lee?-Mai se tañó los ojos impresionada por lo que veía.

-¡O Mai cuánto tiempo!-como siempre, la chica dio marometas hasta quedar enfrente de la que antaño fue una de sus mejores amigas y la envolvió en un abrazo estrecho lleno de cariño.

-¿Chicas?-llamó Suki a las guerreras, todas paradas enfrente de ella con seriedad.

-Al fin nos vemos de nuevo.-respondió una, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y mirando con ternura Hanh.

Además de la alegría del reencuentro, en la mente de los jóvenes comenzaba a formarse inquietud. Pues, para que las guerreras hayan llegado al Polo Sur desde su isla debían saber algo importante... o fueron llamadas por persons importantes.

Una cosa era cierta: la situación se estaba haciendo más grande de lo que ellos creían y sabían muy poco.

* * *

Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles en el capítulo. No me maten por favor, si no ¿cómo podré actualizar? dudo mucho que en el cielo (si es que llego) haya internet y computadoras xD

Dejándonos de bromas, las opiniones siempre son aceptadas en un lindo review :)

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	44. Capitulo 43: En contacto con orígenes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen como siempre actualizando una historia que ya lleva mucho tiempo publicada y no se le ven ganas de terminar. Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo :)

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Nikolas Sur:** ¡Ay disculpa! Pero como no he podido avanzar mucho en la redacción me fue imposible dejar un avance. Ahora si puse y trataré de hacerlo en cada episodio. Gracias por marcarme ese error.

**Sakura: **Tú de psicóloga serías rica, tus comentarios siempre me animan a mejorar no solo como esritora si no como persona y tienen un carisma aún en la forma de escribir que me hizo ganar absoluta confianza para contigo. Muchas gracias por todas esas palabras que me ayudan más de lo que imagnas y espero, con estos capítulos, devolverte un poco del favor que me haces motivándome :)

**mariifabii44:** ¡A la orden capitán! (broma) :D

**Liliana:** ¡Muchas gracias por el elogio! Sí, antes mantenía contacto con Sandy1994 que era mi cyber amiga más lejana (vive en España) pero de un tiempo acá no me ha contestado y es casi lo mismo que lleva sin actualizar. Me había comentado que tenía muchos deberes en el estudio y espero sea eso y no otra cosa lo que la demora al subir capítulos. De cualquier manera, trataré de mantenerme en contacto con ella otra vez

**cindy williams black: **gracias por tu paciencia, y tu imaginación se acerca mucho a la realidad.

**Mafalda Black: **ehh... bueno... ¡Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda!... y... ¿podrías decirle a mi familia que la amo? jjajaja es broma. Gracias por el apoyo xD

**leslimanya97: **me gustó tu idea, veré si la puedo agregar.

**SammyKataangTwilight: **trataré de hacerlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 43.**

**En Contacto con Orígenes.**

-¿Al Polo Sur?—repitió Aang, sorprendido y a la vez complacido por la respuesta del General.

-Así es—respondió el General—El Rey Bumi fue a hacer un tratado diplomático al Polo Sur desde hace una semana.

-¿Y no sabe si han pasado por aquí mis amigos? Katara, Sokka… ¿Nadie?

-No podemos darle ninguna información.

-¿Por?

-Así nos mandó el Rey.

_¡Ya empezó Bumi con sus cosas de genio loco_! Pensó para sus adentros sin que la sonrisa desapareciera en su rostro. Notó la gran dualidad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos el General. Luchaba contra la lealtad de un Rey al que jamás terminaba de comprender y el deber hacia un Avatar que había traído paz y prosperidad a todo un mundo.

-Gracias, me has dado suficiente información—le dijo Aang. Y es que conocía muy bien a su amigo.

Ya se esperaba que una reunión aconteciera entre aliados, pero no se la imaginó en el Polo Sur, si no en Omashu. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la Tribu Agua del Sur resultaba ser un lugar más seguro.

-Adivinaré, sólo a mí podías decirme dónde estaba el Rey Bumi ¿verdad?—dijo al General. Éste asintió—Si, Bumi a veces puede ser predecible.

-¿Y ahora qué, Pies Ligeros?—replicó Toph, que había escuchado toda la conversación junto con las niñas—Un semana sobre ese improvisado bote hecho de madera para llegar a una ciudad donde no encontramos a nadie ¡Nadie! ¿Qué haremos ahora, eh?

La peripecia que habían sufrido en altamar pasaría a la posteridad, o al menos, Toph se encargaría de eso. Y es que para la pobre bandida ciega sobrevivir a una tormenta sobre una pequeña canoa donde apenas y todos cabían, luchando contra olas, sin ella poder ver nada, fue lo peor que pudiera pasarle en la vida.

Aunque siempre estuvieron a salvo, gracias a la maestría de Aang y Sango para controlar las olas y desviar miles de mareas para mantener el botecillo estable, Toph se sentía morir siempre que se meneaba con brusquedad y hacía como querer caerse. Ahí era donde entraba Naoko a calmarla, pero en general, esos dos días de tormenta fueron un infierno.

Afortunadamente los otros cinco días no vieron ni una nube y consiguieron llegar al Reino Tierra sanos y salvo. El bote resistió gracias a las buenas habilidades de Aang para fabricar sogas con plantas y con ellas excelentes nudos, que nunca soltaron la madera. Según él, técnicas básicas de un buen Nómada.

Le siguieron dos días caminando hasta alcanzar la enorme montaña de Omashu. ¿Para que ahora salieran con que el Rey Bumi no se encontraba? ¡Pero qué…!

Aang se tomó la cosa con calma. Sabía que en esos momentos era donde más debía mostrar la prudencia, no la desesperación. Agradeció nuevamente al General sus atenciones y guió a sus pupilas con su amiga hacia la enorme montaña que seguía una ruta saliendo por la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos, Maestro?

-Digamos que necesitamos un tiempo de relajación.

Fue cuando Sango pudo ver la enorme cueva al terminar el sendero de la montaña. Naoko habló:

-¿Y eso qué es?

-La Cueva de los dos Enamorados—explicó Toph con fastidio—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes entrenar?

-Yo no. Tú si.

-¡Ah! ¿Y por qué yo?

-Por que eres la que está en estos momentos más histérica.

-¿Histérica yo? ¿Cómo crees? ¡LO QUE ESTOY ES MOLESTA!

-¿Ves? Anda, necesitas relajarte un poco.

-¿Y perdiéndome en un laberinto de tierra lo conseguiré?

-No. Entrando en contacto con la Tierra-control, sí.

Toph cruzó los brazos y se sentó renuente sobre la tierra.

-No creas que lo haré.

-Toph, necesitamos mucho de tus poderes en esta nueva batalla que se aproxima. Por favor, sólo si interactúas con el origen de tus poderes lograrás reconectarte con tu poder.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo débil?—dijo la ciega muy ofendida.

-Seamos franco—habló mucho más serio—Estamos débiles, no hemos entrenado debidamente en estos años y nos hemos confiado. Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y eso es entrenar hasta caer rendidos. Pero, antes de eso…

-Debemos encontrar nuestro centro ¡Sé de qué hablas! Pero… pero…

-¿Pero?

-No puedo.

-No puedes o… ¿No quieres?

La Maestra tierra resopló fastidiada.

-¡Vale! No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

Toph cerró por un momento los ojos.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!—exclamó, parándose de un salto y entrando a la cueva—Los veré del otro lado—agregó, y después, con un firme movimiento cerró la entrada de la cueva.

Naoko y Sango que, prudentemente, no habían participado en la discusión, miraron a su maestro con caras de "¿Y ahora qué?"

Aang abrió su planeador.

-Cruzaremos volando ¿Bien?

-Como usted diga, maestro.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Esa pequeña embarcación diseñada para una sola persona se movía rompiendo las olas en completo silencio. Una mujer parada encima de ella movía los brazos creando corrientes que aceleraban la canoa y además, con la luna llena de esa noche, la hacían muchísimo más eficaz y rápida.

La mujer llevaba entre sus ropas un pergamino y una misión en su mente. Conforme más se acercaba a su destino, más abrigos se ponía para protegerse así del frío inclemente. No obstante, aún cuando el viento gélido golpeaba su rostro queriendo cortarle la fina y envejecida piel, podía mostrar una expresión molesta.

Sus labios curvados sonreían sin menguar absolutamente nada su dicha. Una alegría morbosa alimentada por la hábil imaginación de un ser acostumbrado a la tempestad más que la calma.

-Nadie más que tú y yo sabremos sobre esto—había dicho Azula cuando le dio el pergamino escrito de su puño y letra—Ahora vete, si no quieres que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

_Mi princesa, recibirá algo más de lo que espera._ Con esos pensamientos, Hamma divisó al fin la enorme superficie de hielo donde empezaba el Polo Sur. Su hogar, del que fue injustamente desterrado cuando era aún joven y condenada a vivir siempre alejada de sus seres queridos. ¿Y todo por qué? Por una maldita nación llena de gente desalmada que vivía con el único propósito de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Cuando a ella llegó la noticia de que el Avatar Aang había perdonado las atrocidades cometidas por la Nación de Fuego, y fundado una nueva era en donde prevalecería la paz entre las cuatro naciones, no pudo evitar gritar de rabia ¡Perdonarlos! ¿Estaba loco? ¡Esos seres desgraciados no merecían ni una segunda oportunidad!

-Comprendo vuestro dolor.—había dicho Aang, tras las quejas por parte de las otras naciones ante su decisión—Yo no he perdido mi casa, ni a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos. Yo perdí mi mundo entero y todas las personas, lugares y cosas que conocía han sido quemadas desde hace un siglo. En este guerra, puedo asegurarles que nadie perdió más que yo, y también que gané más cosas de las perdidas. Mírense, los amigos, las familias, las regiones nuevas que han conocido y las experiencias de las que aprendieron durante estos años ¿Cosas malas, cosas buenas? Ya no importa. La paz caerá sobre nosotros sólo cuando el perdón sane nuestras heridas. No es fácil, yo mismo lo sé porque perdonar me fue un reto más difícil que el dominar los elementos. Pero no es imposible.

Excusas absurdas. Si él de verdad hubiese perdido tanto como menciona, odiaría a la Nación de Fuego, odiaría a su gente con fervor en sus venas. Al menos, así pensaba Hamma. Y lamentablemente mucha gente pensaba igual que ella. Gente sin escrúpulos y resentida, gente que se encadenó al sufrimiento privándose de la paz y la libertad.

La canoa ancló entre los trozos de hielo y Hamma con simples movimientos de agua-control le creó una especie de puerto. Caminó, tranquila y sin prisas, hacia el interior del Polo Sur, en busca de la Tribu donde nació.

En busca de unas personas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Toph estaba sentada en uno de los tantos túneles de la Cueva de los dos Enamorados. La tierra bajo sus pies creaba vibraciones muy débiles, no había casi nada de movimiento en esa montaña. Aún así, los túneles se abrían ante su peculiar visión haciéndole posible encontrar pronto la salida.

Pero ella no estaba ahí para buscar la salida de un laberinto. Si no para buscarse a sí misma.

No había nadie, así que lo primero que hizo fue gritar; desahogar todo su dolor, toda su frustración de la misma manera en que usualmente lo hacía.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¡MALDITA SEA PORQUÉ! TODO ERA TAN HERMOSO, LA PAZ, LA TRANQUILIDAD ¿ES QUE ESTAMOS CONDENADOS A QUE NOS QUITEN LO QUE AMAMOS CUANDO MÁS FELICES SOMOS? ¡¿QUE PECADO HEMOS COMETIDO PARA QUE EL DESINO NOS TRATE ASÍ?

Su puño golpeó fuertemente la pared de piedra e hizo retumbar la montaña entera, parte del techo se cayó encima de ella pero con un movimiento rápido de tierra-control quedó a salvo instantáneamente.

-Mis amigos y yo trajimos la paz a este mundo sacrificando nuestras vidas y as de personas muy queridas. Renunciamos a todo por detener una guerra ¿No merecemos, entonces, una vida plena y feliz? Después de las muchas que salvamos.

La fisonomía de Mamuro y las dulces palabras del chico retumbaron en sus oídos. Toph jamás imaginó enamorarse de un sirviente, siempre se consideró una guerrera demasiado aguerrida como para caer en las trampas del amor. Y ahora estaba ahí, inclinada en el suelo y llorándole a un hombre por el que daría todo lo que le pidieran con tal de saber si seguía vivo o muerto. Todo por estar a su lado.

Siempre había sido incomprendida por sus padres y al principio sus amigos no la terminaban de conocer. Pero, mientras más peleaban más unidos de hacían. Toph había encerrado su corazón en una coraza para protegerlo, ya que en un mundo de lujos y comodidades, siendo sobreprotegida por sus padres, tener un corazón blando mataría a cualquiera. Y ella se había prometido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra la vida y salir victoriosa.

Fue al lado de Aang, Sokka y Katara que entendió para qué debía luchar. No era contra la vida, si no por la vida. Si ella quería ser feliz y encontrar un buen destino debía entonces enfrentarse a las adversidades necesarias para hacerlo, siempre de manera optimista. Cuando peleas contra la vida, peleas contra tu propia felicidad.

Ganaron al Señor de Fuego y entonces, creyó la guerra terminada ¡Todos lo hicieron! Y guardaron sus armas y espadas con la sonrisa de satisfacción pensando que jamás la usarían de nuevo. Ahora, en esos momentos, dentro de una montaña y atrapada en un complejo de túneles siempre cambiantes, Toph encontró la llave para abrir ese cofre en donde dejó oculta su máxima arma: el manejo excepcional de la tierra-control.

Aang tenía razón, se habían debilitado mucho en esos años de paz sin entrenar, sin peleas, sin ver objetivos por los cuales luchar realmente. Ahora que volvía a reunirse con la Toph de antaño, la más fuerte y poderosa de todas las Maestras Tierra, sentía el poder correr por sus venas con la misma intensidad que años atrás y la arrogante superioridad renacer.

Ella era Toph Bei Fong, la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, nadie llegaría jamás a igualar sus conocimientos y dominio sobre su elemento, acaso el Avatar, pero nadie más. Y ella pasaría a la posteridad de nuevo ahora como triunfadora de otra guerra.

-¡LO HARÉ!—Gritó, llena de decisión, orgullo y certeza.

El derrumbe de algunos túneles no se hizo esperar, pero así como unos desaparecieron otros más se formaron y Toph terminó saliendo por el otro lado de la montaña. Apenas sintió los rayos del sol tocándola, pudo percibir la presencia de Aang y las niñas.

-Pies Ligeros, tenías razón. Lo necesitaba mucho—dijo, y eso fue lo único que mencionó sobre todo el tiempo que permaneció en esos túneles, en contacto con ella misma y con su elemento.

-Bueno—respondió Aang—Debemos irnos ya.

-¿Vamos a ir al Polo Sur?—inquirió Sango.

-¿A dónde más?—habló Toph—Si la Reina del Azúcar y Capitán Boomerang creían librarse de mis sobrenombres ¡Están muy equivocados! Vamos.

-Claro. Pero debo hacer una para antes.

Toph se detuvo enfrente de Aang.

-¿Y adónde más quieres ir, nómada aire?

La forma en que lo dijo causó risa a las dos discípulas quienes se callaron inmediatamente ante la mirada de Aang.

-A mi casa—respondió.

* * *

Adelanto:

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos y mirando fijamente a la anciana parada enfrente de ella. La luna llena se posaba en el cielo y le brindaba a cada una un poder excepcional. Pero aún así Katara tenía mayor ventaja: era joven._

_Las manos de Hamma se abrieron y adelantó un paso estirando ambos brazos hacia delante, sin mover ni una gota de agua. En respuesta, Katara se adelantó dos pasos y subió sus brazos con manos extendidas en una conocida posición de defenda. Mentalmente recordaba cada movimiento empleado en el agua-control. Pero aún así ella se sentía débil, sobre todo, tenía mucho miedo de lo que Hamma pudiera hacer. Porque ahora no era solo ella quien peleaba, no; un bebé se formaba en sus entrañas y corría peligro estando cara a cara con la única maestra sangre del planeta._

_El miedo la recorrió, pero afrontándolo, lanzó el primero de muchos látigos de agua._

La cantidad de comentarios, como siempre, me dictará cuando debo de actualizar. No serán más de cuatro días, lo prometo :)

chao!


	45. Capitulo 44: Dos Maestras

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, cualquiera pensaría que después de una semana subiría un capítulo más largo. Lamento decirles que es muy corto y de seguro no lo que esperaban sobre este "encuentro". Sepan entender que estoy acomodando las situaciones para los desenlaces futuros y muchas escenas que llevan esperando necesitan de más "plenaeción" para llevarse a cabo sin que la historia desentone.

**E**l próximo capítulo me vino como una sugerencia de Gabriel Sosa que mucho aprecié y será bastante largo, quizá tarde en subirle. Por el momento, espero que disfruten este.

Revisión de Comentarios.

**Marilu: **Tu comentario me elevó muchísimo la moral, digamos que estaba pasando por una crisis de... talento, se podría decir. Fíjate que había estado pensando mucho sobre hacer una historia propia, después de leer tu reseña ya me animé a escribirla ^^ Con bastante gusto sería una Beta para ti, si eso quieres, puedo ayudarte a publicar tu historia y con la redacción. Espero hagas pronto tu cuenta para ponernos en contacto =)

**Gabriel Sosa: **Lo de Hamma lo dejé entreever en éste capítulo, no es la pelea que ansíabamos, esa se verá después.

**Kittybadillo: **Yo también quisiera ya reunirlos, pero todo a su tiempo... a veces me considero muy cruel.

**Nikolas Sur: **Gracias por tu pregunta, sirve de lo que hago esta aclararión. La pelea no se llevará del todo en el Polo Sur, no puedo adelantarles mucho pero si puedo decirles que es más un punto de reunión que un escenario de combate.

**Gise101: **Y yo espero que el capítulo te guste

**Mafalda Black: **En parte admito que tienes razón, Toph no suele ser así, pero humanizarla era una idea que tenía rondándome por la cabeza mucho tiempo.

**SammyKataangTwilight. **A mi no me deja de sorprender que tantas personas sigan leyendo y comentando mis historias. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Capitulo 44.**

**Las Dos Maestras.**

Era de noche en el Polo Sur y Katara había encontrado un momento para escaparse de su familia. No era que le molestara estar con su hermano, con su padre o con sus amigos pero… quería estar sola. No._ Necesitaba _estar sola.

Ty Lee había llegado tan repentinamente y con su habitual alegría de un día al otro elevó hasta las nubes el ánimo de la Tribu entera. Katara había encontrado, entre todas las nuevas y bellas casas, un edificio de hielo al que nadie se le permitía entrar. Ni a ella. No quiso pensar qué había ahí y simplemente de lejos lo miró brillar bajo la luz lunar.

Lentamente, la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur se iba pareciendo más a su hermana, la del Polo Norte. El centro de la ciudad era un enorme edificio de hielo construido por ella y otros Maestros del norte, que funcionaba como Palacio. Oficialmente, Hakoda era el líder absoluto de la tribu y el equivalente al rey del Reino Tierra. Pero en la Tribu eran más sencillos y Hakoda no era tan estricto en las reglas como lo era Pakku en el otro lado del mundo.

La Tribu iba creciendo rápidamente y pronto se necesitaría un cambio en el gobierno, pero se limitaban a seguir disfrutando el presente. Frente al Palacio, había una bella fuente como obelisco en medio de una laguna de donde salían varios ríos, que fungían como las calles de la ciudad. Todos caminaban por banquetas o por los puentes. No había más de cinco calles y no eran demasiado largas, pero se veía hermosa esa pequeña conurbación creciendo a todas horas.

Katara, parada en una de las banquetas, miró ahora al Palacio donde vivía. Políticamente hablando, ella era la Princesa del Polo Sur, pero ese tonto protocolo de realeza siempre le molestó y obligaba a todos a que le dijeran simplemente Katara. Hakoda aprobó por completo esa decisión.

Los rayos de la luna hacían brillar el hielo y el agua pareció plata cuando las miles de estrellas brillaron en el cielo, reflejándose en aguas tranquilas. La visión era preciosa y a Katara le causó lágrimas. Pero no precisamente de alegría.

Caminó hasta alejarse de la ciudad, la última de las calles terminó desembocando en el mar y ahí, cara a cara frente a la inmensidad del agua global, dejó que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y liberaran toda la carga acumulada después de días.

La luna le ofrecía poder y protección esa noche, estaba en la cúspide de sus fases, la llena. No obstante, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pensaba solo en Aang y en cómo estaría ¿Dónde? ¿En qué parte del mundo? ¿Sano o herido? ¿Habría sido capturado? Las preguntas no cesaban desde aquel día en que las circunstancias la obligaron a dejar el Palacio en la Nación de Fuego, varios días atrás.

Y es que las cosas no podían estar peor. Ese día, en la mañana, había llegado el pequeño barco con Mamuro y Zuko. Habían tenido la esperanza de que Aang, Toph y las niñas se hubiesen ido con ellos, pero Zuko pensaba que éstos mismos estaban con Sokka.

¿Qué pasó entonces esa noche? ¿Habían conseguido escapar? Ursa les había asegurado que nadie quedó cautivo en el Palacio, pero ella misma tenía dudas ahora de si el Avatar estaría herido o preso en alguna parte de la Nación de Fuego, sin que nadie lo supiera. La conclusión fue ser optimistas y esperar unos días más para asegurarse de cualquier idea formada en sus mentes.

Ella había visto el interés y la preocupación por parte de todos sus amigos, pero no podían comprenderla. Porque ellos extrañarían a un amigo, ella, al amor de su vida. Y el cariño que se profesaban sobrepasaba cualquier límite. Katara estaba convencida de que, si Aang moría, ella lo seguiría, no había dudas.

O eso pensaba meses antes. Ahora no solo era ella, dentro de su seno se formaba un bebé, un hijo suyo y de Aang al cual ni en sus más alocadas ideas concebiría dañar. Antes mataría de saber que a su hijo le pasara algo. Y es que comenzaba a comprender porqué el amor de una madre era tan incondicional. Ese niño era una parte de ella, una que jamás desaparecería, un pedacito de su amor convertido en ser humano al que siempre adoraría.

Pero ¿Y qué pasó con su otro amor? Katara rezó a la luna y a los demás espíritus el que Aang estuviera bien y siguió llorando silenciosamente sin que nadie la viera. Ver a Zuko y Mai reencontrarse como la enamorada pareja de esposos que eran la afectó más de lo pensado. Ella misma quería tener a su lado a Aang, sentir su calor, sus brazos rodeándola y sus ojos mirándola… ¿Acaso, sin saberlo, había sido ya condenada a vivir eternamente sin ellos?

No. Desechó esas ideas. No eran optimistas. Y ella y el bebé lo que más necesitaban en ese momento era tranquilas.

Una que, por desgracia, no vivirían esa noche.

Los sentidos de la Maestra Agua detectaron un ruido de movimiento que inmediatamente la tensaron. Eran pasos, alguien se acercaba. Adoptó una postura de pelea y miró fijamente la lejana silueta que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y pudo detectar su identidad, jadeó horrorizada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y mirando fijamente a la anciana parada enfrente de ella. La luna llena se posaba en el cielo y le brindaba a cada una un poder excepcional. Pero aún así Katara tenía mayor ventaja: era joven.

Las manos de Hamma se abrieron y adelantó un paso estirando ambos brazos hacia delante, sin mover ni una gota de agua. En respuesta, Katara se adelantó dos pasos y subió sus brazos con manos extendidas en una conocida posición de defensa. Mentalmente recordaba cada movimiento empleado en el agua-control. Pero aún así ella se sentía débil, sobre todo, tenía mucho miedo de lo que Hamma pudiera hacer. Porque ahora no era solo ella quien peleaba, no; un bebé se formaba en sus entrañas y corría peligro estando cara a cara con la única maestra sangre del planeta.

Hamma sonrió y habló antes que nada.

-Niña, no es necesario que te pongas así—repuso la mujer canosa, con son de burla. Ese que solamente pudo poner más nerviosa a la joven.

-¿Qué quiere usted aquí?—su voz firme, mirada severa, posición fuerte. Hamma la miró exactamente igual a como la recordaba, la misma mujer segura y decidida que antes. Pero, sintiendo la sangre que recorría el cuerpo de la joven, puedo detectar su estado.

-Solamente vengo para conocer al hijo del Avatar—contestó—Dicen que los hijos de Avatares son muy poderosos ¿Lo sabías?

-No me importa—y era verdad. Le costó mucho contenerse, pues estaba angustiada de que esa cruel maestra supiera sobre su embarazo—Ahora lárguese de aquí. Debería saber que no es bienvenida en esta Tribu.

-Esta Tribu es mi hogar. Lo era desde hace mucho antes de que tu nacieras—dijo ahora con enfado, mirándola ceñuda.

Katara relajó algo su postura y enderezó la espalda con altivez.

-Pues no eres ya recibida. Te destierro yo misma del Polo Sur.

-¿Con qué derecho, niña?

-Con el que me da el ser la Princesa de éste lugar.—Bueno, abusar de su cargo en estos casos no era algo tan desagradable. Es más, por una vez le gustó el ser hija del líder.

Hamma, en cambio, se carcajeó.

-¿Princesa? Vaya que la Tribu ha cambiado. Pero no me importa. ¿Bajo que cargos me destierras, Katara? Y que sean justos.

¡Maldita bruja!

-Por crueldad, por mal uso de tus poderes, por eso te destierro Hamma. Eres peligrosa y una verdadera amenaza para nuestra sociedad.—_es más, estoy pensando pedirle a Aang que te quite tus poderes, eso podría ser una idea buena._

-No son suficientes.

-No eres quién para decirlo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Que el Jefe decida.

-¿No te queda claro que te vayas? ¡Vete!—gritó, dando un paso hacia adelante y preparándose para una pelea.

-O mi Katara… ¿Adivinas por lo que vine?

No cambio ni de postura ni de expresión. Acaso, la miró peor.

-Vine—continuó Hamma—Porque la gran Princesa Azula quiere mandarte un mensaje.

Sacó de sus ropas un pergamino que lanzó a Katara. Ella lo atrapo en el aire, sus ojos ahora llenos de asombro… y un atisbo de miedo.

-¿Azula?

-Mi Princesa desea… entregaros el cuerpo de tu novio. Creo que querrías darle al menos una buena sepultura.

-¡No!

Jadeó, mejor dicho, el chillido que rasgó su garganta aturdió el oído de ambas mujeres. Katara casi se desploma en el suelo, mirando con incredulidad el pergamino y reviviendo sus temores, ahora confirmados.

-Es imposible ¡Aang no puede estar muerto!—Dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Yo vi con mis propios ojos cuando el Avatar Aang mencionó tu nombre, antes de que un agonizante dolor causado por el fuego consumiera sus vidas—sonrió triunfante—Fuego creado por mi señora.

-Tú… Tú… eres… ¡Eres una…!

Pero el golpe de agua lo recibió Katara, quien había estado tan pasmada por la noticia que no se percató de aquel látigo formado a sus espaldas. Katara se paró firme para mirarla.

El miedo la recorrió, pero afrontándolo, lanzó el primero de muchos látigos de agua.

El coraje que recorría sus venas la dio una fuerza impresionante, sumado al dolor y un odio que le nació repentinamente hacia esa mujer llamada Hamma, la hizo darle tantos golpes hasta dejarla indefensa y postrada en el hielo.

Bueno, eso creía Katara. Realmente, Hamma no se había defendido, porque había conseguido su objetivo. Sin saberlo, Katara había hecho exactamente lo que esa maestra quería. Hamma se dejó vencer y luego, cuando llegó la gente de pueblo atraída por los gritos y golpes, la apresaron y encerraron en la Tribu Agua.

Escondió su sonrisa hasta que estuvo en su celda.

Katara sostenía en sus manos el pergamino. Y mucho le costó leerlo. Era breve, muy breve.

_Sucia campesina:_

_Has caído en mi trampa tonta. Y espero que seas un reto más difícil de afrontar que tu tonto novio el Avatar. Quisiera divertirme, ganar comienza a ser aburrido. Si lo que quieres es venganza y el cuerpo de tu novio, ven por él, en siete días._

_Firma._

_Tu reina Azula._

**o-o**

**o-o**

-¿Y bien?—dijo uno de los espadachines. Dos de los Cinco estaban reunidos en una pequeña sala del Palacio en la Nación de Fuego. Encapuchados.

-Todo como lo planeamos.—fue la respuesta del otro—La Princesa ha confiado en nuestra espía y ella ha llegado al Polo Sur. Solo que Azula mandó un recado…

-¿Recado?

-Sí. Verás, aparentemente pretende atraer a la Maestra Agua.

-¿Katara?

-Así es.

-Eso no es nada bueno—dijo pensativo, recargándose en la pared.

-Dígamelo a mí.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y entonces llegaron a un pacto silencioso.

-Debemos anunciarlo—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Así fue como abrieron una puerta secreta en esa habitación que los hizo descender hasta un lujoso sótano en donde estaban muchos de sus más fieles seguidores. Y, al fondo de éste sótano, los otros tres espadachines.

-Debemos planear demasiadas cosas—fue lo único que dijeron. Y era todo lo que necesitaban mencionar.

Las cosas parecían salirse de control.

* * *

Imagino que ya se habrán percatado de qué lado esta realmente Hamma, veremos su papel fundamental en la historia muy pronto.

Adelanto:

Uf, me encantaría dárselos pero el capítulo aún no está listo. Diré que se trata de los Cinco Espadachines, sólo de ellos. De nadie más.

chao!


	46. Capitulo 45: Cinco historias

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

De nuevo: ¡Hola! ¿cómo les va? espero que realmente bien. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más a la larga historia que ya de seguro los tiene algo cansados ¿A que si? ^^ Por el título imaginarán de qué trata, lo hice lo más atrapante posible.

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**Gabriel Sosa: **Porque el objetivo de los espadachines es distinto al que aparentan, eso se específica un poco más en este capítulo y bastante en el próximo. (lo de Katara) y sobre Hamma, me pareció que sería el mejor lado en el cual podría estar, como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios. :)

**KittyBadillo:** me encantaría, pero si espero a terminar el próximo será otra semana más. Así que mejor te dejo este capi y la promesa de subir el próximo en un margen máximo de tres días.

**Fankataang100:** esa idea no la había considerado, igual la uso pero en otro fic por que en éste si que se me complica. Gracias ^^

**Daari**: Créeme, eso trato. Y no tienes absolutamente nada que disculpar.

**Mafalda Black:** ¿en la horca?... no creo, pero quizá en medio de una pelea. Eso sería mejor ¿No? jjajaja. Mala chica ¡Hazle caso a tu doctor! :D

**Leslimanya97:** tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas... lo lamento, no puedo decirte nada o arruinó las sorpresas :S

**KaRuMiUcHiHa:** ya vi tu perfil, gracias por agregarme en favoritos :)

**Vane:** ya sé, me pasé con el fic. Pero faltan como 10 capitulos y todo termina xD

**SammyKataangTwlight:** neh, para nada. El bebé estará perfecto todo el tiempo.

**sakura:** gracias por todas tus atenciones =D

* * *

**Capitulo 45.**

**Cinco Gurreros, cinco historias.**

Los diez miembros de la Llama Secreta hicieron una reverencia cuando aparecieron sus cinco señores, los espadachines, caminando por uno de los tantos corredores que formaban el Palacio Secreto, justo abajo del Palacio Real en la Nación de Fuego.

Los Cinco Espadachines simplemente los ignoraron antes de despedirse entre ellos, cada uno fue a su recámara personal donde podrían descansar algunas horas. La curiosidad es parte inevitable del ser humano, y ésta misma se había apoderado de uno de los tantos hombres al servicio de los Cinco hombres más poderosos del momento en el mundo. Éste chico, de apenas veinte años, fue quien se atrevió a preguntar a uno de los integrantes de la Llama Secreta algo insólito:

La historia de esos hombres.

Y más insólito aún es que ese oficial de élite, sintiendo compasión por la curiosidad de chico, se la sació. Así, comenzó a narrar lo siguiente…

**o-o**

**o-o**

La Tribu Agua del Norte hacia veinte años seguía siendo bien gobernada por el Jefe y no había realmente problemas de los que un habitante pudiera quejarse. La prosperidad había comenzado a surgir entre sus calles cuando comenzó a alejarse de la Guerra.

La Nación de Fuego era débil en tierras frías y llenas de agua, de ahí que cuando se enfrentaran a la Tribu Agua del Norte, la más grande, fracasaran estrepitosamente en conquistarla. No así con la Tribu Agua del Sur. Y sin embargo, el Polo Norte seguía siendo invencible.

Dándose cuenta que les faltaría ingeniería y mejor tecnología para atacar al Polo Norte, desde principios de la guerra la Nación de Fuego centró su atención en el Reino Tierra y dejó relativamente tranquila a la Nación norteña. Esos años de paz hicieron florecer la cultura de la Tribu, y a la vez, la encerraron en una esfera. Y es que viajar hacia otras regiones no era ya algo seguro.

Así, la Tribu Agua del Norte desarrolló su propia cultura y protegió su patrimonio. Fue en este ambiente ameno, algo arrogante y de gran avance filosófico, donde tanto Akko como Etlín crecieron.

Akko era hijo de una familia noble, bastante adinerada, que tenía favores del Jefe. Su madre era amiga íntima de la soberana y creció rodeado de la corte. Tenía el niño cuatro años cuando nació la princesa Yue, y con cariño la vio crecer hasta convertirse en una mujer. Quiso el destino que el padre de Yue la comprometiera con otra persona, cosa que le dio a Akko un coraje impresionante.

¿Cómo se le ocurría al Jefe casar a su única y bellísima hija con un completo extraño? Han era un raro, apuesto y rico, pero un desconocido para Yue. En cambio, Akko había sido su compañero de juegos cuando eran niños y después, al crecer, quien la ayudó a desenvolverse en la alta sociedad.

El Jefe estaba muy bien enterado de la amistad entre Yue y Akko, a la cual no se oponía. Pero consideraba al Maestro Agua como una amenaza para su hija. Y de cierta forma lo era. El Maestro Pakku había tratado de inculcarle a Akko una disciplina y auto control que fingió, sin que Pakku le creyera realmente. Akko podía molestarse fácilmente, y en ataques de ira, reaccionar muy mal.

Ante todo, el Jefe quería dejar a su hija con una persona buena, de la que no dudara absolutamente nada. Y con Akko temía bastante que ese chico, bueno y culto, de celos o enojo se atreviese a golpear a su hija. Podía ser un Jefe benevolente, pero ante esas situaciones sería capaz de encarcelarlo. El problema crecería más si su esposa, como amiga de la madre de Akko, intervenía en el asunto.

Evitando un problema que, aunque no necesariamente ocurriera, podía acontecer, el Jefe decidió casar a su hija con una persona mejor, una con la que podría dormir tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que su hija estaba a salvo.

La llegada del Avatar y por ende, de Sokka, a la Tribu Agua de Norte, empeoró todo. Akko había ido a un viaje hacia los enormes desiertos de hielo, en las lejanías del Polo Norte, para tratar de despejar su mente y encontrar una solución. Yue no quería casarse, él lo sabía, y la propia princesa había pedido ayuda a su mejor amigo. Akko quería dársela, sólo que no sabía cómo.

Cuando Akko regresó de su viaje, decidido a pelear por la mujer que amaba, descubrió a Yue enamorada de Sokka ¡De un maldito campesino de la Tribu Agua del Sur! Quería odiarlo, quería aborrecerlo, pero le era imposible. Si Yue lo amaba, entonces lo dejaría en paz. No haría más desdichada a la princesa de lo que ya había sido en su miedo de casarse sin amor.

Claro que puso distancia, se alejó de ella para no sufrir más y rezó por su felicidad al lado de un hombre que, además, le correspondía. Akko consideró entonces que el destino había unido a Yue y Sokka. No se opuso.

Pero la Nación de Fuego trajo nuevamente la guerra al Polo Norte…

Si Akko perdonaba al destino por entregarle a su amada princesa a otro hombre, jamás le perdonaría a la Nación de Fuego quitarle la vida a Yue. Su querida había sacrificado la vida convirtiéndose ahora en el mismísimo espíritu de la Luna ¿Por culpa de quien? ¡Por la maldita Nación de Fuego! ¡Por esos malnacidos estúpidos que solo traían muerte y desgracia!

Colocando flores sobre la tumba de su querida princesa, Akko se hizo en esa noche, bajo la luna llena, una promesa: vengarla contra la Nación de Fuego.

Viajó hacia el Reino Tierra donde aprendió el arte de la espada, apenas había terminado su adiestramiento con esa arma, llegó la esperada noticia de que el Avatar había finalmente vencido al Señor de Fuego Ozai, y cesado la guerra. Creyó Akko entonces que se haría justicia, pero no contaba con el perdón que Aang otorgó a la Nación de Fuego y una oportunidad de reconstrucción unánime entre los cuatro pueblos.

Eso fue demasiado para él. Y no lo soporto.

Volvió entonces a su patria, la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde se reencontró con un amigo de su infancia llamado Etlín. El chico era tan único y original como su nombre. Hijo de un profesor de literatura y una maestra de música, Etlín había crecido en un ambiente lleno de cultura, armonía, tolerancia ¡Tan bello y pacífico!

Etlín aprendió con Akko el agua control gracias a Pakku. Siendo más tranquilo que su amigo, el dominio del elemento se le hizo algo sencillo y siempre ligado a la paz interior, cosa que Akko jamás entendió y Pakku felicitó. Etlín nunca demostró interés en la pelea ni aprender otro estilo de combate fuera del agua control. Se encerraba en su alcoba a leer pergaminos hasta quedarse dormido y siempre tocaba cada instrumento que podía en las tardes.

Nunca había tenido más amor que el de sus padres, y por ellos haría lo que fuera. Su madre particularmente representaba el estereotipo perfecto de una mujer, al menos para él. Era hermosa, delicada, graciosa, con movimientos seguros y a la vez elegantes. Inteligente, sabía de todo un poco, apasionada del arte con especial interés y talento en la música y canto. Cocinaba espléndidamente, por las tardes se la pasaba limpiando la casa y cosiendo la ropa, haciendo comida o curando con sus poderes especiales. Más tarde, al anochecer, enseñaba a su hijo a tocar instrumentos musicales y usar el canto como medio de expresión.

Siempre dulce, Etlín nunca recordaba a su madre enojada. Ante su esposo bajaba la cabeza y aceptaba gustosa y con gratitud lo que él le daba. Su padre era bastante detallista con ella y es que la amaba de verdad. No había día en que mínimo, le regalara unas flores.

En esa casa todas las tardes el padre llegaba de trabajar para ser dulcemente atendido por su mujer, recargar la cansada espalda en un mullido asiento, hablar tranquilamente con su hijo sobre temas interesantes, con la suave música de un arpa tocada por su mamá de fondo. En este ambiente de armonía, la guerra era ante Etlín un rumor callejero del que no había porqué temer.

Fue por eso que, cuando llegó la invasión de la Nación de Fuego, y vio a sus amigos, vecinos y compañeros correr despavoridos, con temor en sus ojos, de aquellos soldados vestidos de rojo, le pareció más un sueño que una realidad. Una espantosa pesadilla.

Usó sus poderes, pero estaba tan confundido e impresionado por la violencia y odio que irradiaban esos soldados, que apenas y supo lo que hizo aquella noche. Por primera vez en su vida sintió coraje e impotencia esa noche. Y aquel día, su vida cambió para siempre.

De lo impresionado que estaba no salió de su casa hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Solo su madre estaba en casa, arrinconada en una esquina, con el rostro crispado de temor, rezando porque nada le pasase a ella o a su familia. El padre no volvía, había salido a comprar quién sabe qué cosas cuando la invasión suscitó.

Etlín esperaba en la puerta, tratando de consolar a su madre sin conseguirlo. Entonces un grupo de siete soldados de la Nación de Fuego llegaron. Trató de pelear, pero lo atacaron por sorpresa y dejaron inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando despertó, estaba tan entumido que le fue imposible moverse, y es que le habían pateado todo el cuerpo quebrándole varios huesos. Si se movía, no solo se lastimaría, si no que volvería a desmayarse de dolor.

No obstante, abrió los ojos, y presencio el peor y más denigrante de los actos.

Su madre gritaba despavorida mientras los siete soldados, riendo, le arrancaban la ropa a jalones y quemaban algunas partes de su piel en un intento de callarla. Se inclinaban sobre ella dejando de lado las máscaras y pantalones, disfrutando su cuerpo femenino y deleitándose con sus gritos y suplicas. Cuando todos terminaron, dejaron de lado a la mujer, y de un certero golpe de fuego, la mataron.

Despertó Etlín días después, ya curado gracias a las mujeres. El recuerdo de su madre trastornó de tal forma su mente que desde ese momento, solo el odio cabía en sus venas. Su padre, como sospechaba, había sido asesinado, y quedó solo en un mundo que le hizo sentir la más infinita de las alegrías para arrebatársela bajo una señal: la llama de la Nación de Fuego.

Motivados por el mismo odio, Akko y Etlín volvieron al Reino Tierra.

Akko tenía ya un amigo en un pueblito que compartía el mismo interés, se llamaba Kaptan, cuto hermano era Pasek.

Kaptan tenía una de las más peculiares historias. Él había sido un niño muy juguetón que se la pasaba las tardes haciendo pequeños torneos de tierra control con su único hermano, mayor que él. Sus padres eran humildes y apenas tenían dinero para comer, solo que eso no les importaba. Se divertían lo mejor que podían con pelotas de piedra.

Hasta que se enamoró de la hija de un mercader. Tenía un puesto de lujosos artículos en el pueblo y la chica, la más pequeña y preciosa de sus hijas, había caído también enamorada de Kaptan. Los dos hablaron seriamente en una junta con sus padres. Los progenitores de Kaptan manifestaron estar de acuerdo. Solo que el anciano padre de la chica no resultó estar muy convencido. Pero, en un acto de bondad y viendo lo enamorada que estaba su hija, le juró darle su mano en matrimonio si probaba su honradez haciéndole un simple favor.

Que era, precisamente, llevarles intactos a la gran y poderosa familia Bei fong, unos pedidos lujosísimos, y regresar con el dinero.

Kaptan lo hizo, en un viaje que duró dos semanas. Tiempo que estuvo caminando bajo el inclemente sol, usando sus poderes de Maestro Tierra para salvarse de los ladrones. Llegó, vendió los artículos, y le dieron dinero de más. Él no usó ni un céntimo y regresó a su pueblo de origen en otras dos semanas. La comida se le acabó y estuvo sin comer dos días, por no usar nada del dinero que no le pertenecía.

El mercader le benefició, maravillado por sus valores. No solo consintió el matrimonio, pagó la boda y les cedió un lote constituido por una casa, comida, y dinero. Kaptan trabajaba, y tenía algunos ahorros, pensaba que podría darle a su familia una vida digna.

Así fue hasta que, ya casado y con su esposa embarazada, la Nación de Fuego pasó rápidamente por el pueblo. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría y la gente hacía siempre lo mismo. Les daba a los soldados la comida y éstos se iban sin hacer o decir más. Sólo que en ésta ocasión, los soldados estaban molestos, y querían desquitar su ira. Acababan de perder ante el Avatar Aang y fueron echados de la aldea de Chii.

Él dejó a su esposa, a sus padres y a su suegro en la casa para salir con su hermano a pelear, usando sus poderes de maestro tierra. Lo apresaron y llevaron a un espantoso reclusorio, donde cinco veces lo azotaron por tratar de escapar. Y es que la incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre su familia lo mataba lentamente día con día.

El Avatar ganó la guerra y salió libre, le dieron dinero, comida, más cosas que no le importaban, y corrió directo a su lugar de origen. Se encontró con la espantosa noticia de que su casa había sido quemada después de su captura: de su familia, solo su hermano Pasek seguía vivo.

El horror y dolor casi lo matan y duró enfermo semanas enteras.

Pasek lo cuidó ese tiempo. Él había tratado de ayudar a sus padres cuando la casa se comenzó a quemar. No pudo, y lo llevaron a una horrible prisión en el propio Reino Tierra, lejana de reclusorio donde estaba su hermano. Sabía que su familia estaba muerta, y con ese coraje escapó formándose un equipo de cincuenta vándalos que atacaban solo campamentos de la Nación de Fuego, dando a los pobres la comida robada.

Finalmente, lo atraparon, y mandaron a una horrible prisión llamada la Roca Hirviente, en la misma Nación de Fuego. Conoció a una mujer llamada Suki que consiguió escapar ayudada por un amigo del Avatar. Pasek creía con mucha fe que el avatar traería al fin justicia al horrible y pordiosero mundo en el que ahora vivían.

Y cuando supo sobre su decisión, ese niño que era su ídolo se convirtió en un charlatán cobarde.

Volvió a su lugar de origen donde se reencontró con su hermano y consoló por la pérdida de su familia. Solo que no fue solo, llevó a un amigo que hizo en la prisión. Llamado Nazar.

Nazar era de la Nación de Fuego y les costó confiar en él. Cuando supieron toda su historia, surgió un sentimiento de camaradería impresionante. Él les contó sobre la espantosa y estricta educación que se les daba. Siempre rebelde, terminó en las minas de carbón castigado por cinco años. Lo consideró poca cosa. Le sorprendió encontrar a su hermano menor en las minas tiempo después.

El hermano le contó sobre un niño nuevo en su colegio, llamado Kuzon, que le había recordado a Nazar por lo rebelde y juguetón. Como lo creyeron su cómplice y dado que Kuzon escapó, lo mandaron a él a las mina castigado seis meses. Nazar le restó importancia, pues consideró bueno que su hermano al fin pensara por su cuenta en vez de creerse las tonterías de los maestros estúpidos lavadores de cerebros.

Eso, hasta que se dieron los ataques contra la Nación de Fuego dirigidos por el Avatar. Muchos guardias escaparon y lo aprovecharon para salir de las minas. No obstante, Nazar fue encontrado de nuevo con su hermano. Los golpearon y mandaron a Nazar, que ya era hombre, a la Academia Militar, en un intento de componerlo.

No aprendió nada ahí salvo a pelear, pues la disciplina le pasaba de noche. Cuando lo mandaron a pelear, tanto era su odio hacia los oficiales, que desafió su autoridad y escapó hacia las minas nada lejanas. Las encontró destruidas, por unos de los tantos grupos internos que trataban de aniquilar el absolutismo dentro de la Nación de Fuego destruyendo sus símbolos.

Con horror volvió a casa donde sus padres le culparon por haber corrompido a su hermano, que murió cuando destruyeron el reformatorio en las minas. Si escuchar de la boca de su madre las palabras "¡No eres mi hijo!" le fue doloroso, más le fue saber muerta a su madre, a su padre, a su tía, y a su abuelo. Nadie le quedó. Todos murieron gustosos por su nación cuando pelearon por ella contra soldados del Reino Tierra, enlistándose en un acto de patriotismo bobo para Nazar.

Su familia dio todo por una Nación a la que no les importaba nada su seguridad. Y por eso, Nazar llegó a odiar su país de origen tanto o más que los soldados del Reino Tierra o las Tribus Agua.

Ese día, los cinco se conocieron, entre todos se enseñaron el arte de la espada, del combate, desarrollaron su forma de pelear. Y juraron ante todo, vengarse de la Nación de Fuego.

**o-o**

**o-o**

De eso habían pasado cinco años, y los Cinco Espadachines habían ideado un plan movimiendo minuciosamente las piezas del juego con años de anticipación. A pesar de todo, eran personas maduras que después de unos meses pudieron ver la situación a través de otros ojos. El Avatar había sido criado por Monjes, esos que no conocen el dolor y el rencor, lógico entonces era que deseara darle a la Nación del Fuego una nueva oportunidad.

Los espadachines no eran tontos, y les quedaba el respeto suficiente como para saber que ante el Avatar, anda podrían hacer. Ellos solo querían devolverle a la Nación de Fuego una cucharada de su propia medicina, hacerle pedecer bajo un yugo similar al que sometieron al mundo entero por cien años. Verdadera justicia.

Estaban bastante cerca de conseguirlo, pero la llegada de la Maestra Katara complicaría todo enormemente. Le tenían respeto a esa poderosa y bondadosa mujer, además, de que ella no tenía porque pisar la tierra que pronto sería condenada. La Nación de Fuego pronto experimentaría el horror de la genuina guerra, un espectáculo nada grato.

Temían la intervención del Avatar, pero esperaban que él demorara en regresar. Al fin de cuentas, sabían que el punto de reunión era el Polo Sur.

Pasek fue quien, encontrando una rápida solución, mandó algunos de sus emisarios para así evitar la llegada de la Maestra Katara. Salvándola sin que ella supiera, de una muerte segura.

* * *

El próximo capítulo es el famoso reencuentro. Por favor, dejen comentarios ¡Me animan! ^^

chao!


	47. Capitulo 46: El Equipo Avatar

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡308 REVIEWS!**AHHHHHHHH! ¡Soy tan, pero tan, tan **FELIIIIIIIZZZ!**

Cuando comencé a escrbir y publicar historias dentro de esta grandiosa página, nunca imaginé reunir tantos comentarios ni hacerme de seguidores. Me siento increíblemente dichosa de tener esta suerte que fue conocer a tan bellas personas y sus pensamientos a través de los reviews. Gracias por dejarlos! =)

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **Ya sabía de ese error y es que mi computadora no me marca las ausencias de letras, y como tengo un problema óptico (uso lentes) a veces confundo el orden de las letras; como sea, gracias por decírmelo porque estoy tratando de editar usando corregidores, así podré mejorar mi redacción. Gracias por tus ánimos, felicitaciones y que te guste la historia solo me alegra más el día.

**KaRuMiUcHiHa:** Bueno, ya te mandé las instrucciones y espero que hayan funcionado. Estoy de acuerdo, la de Etlín me pareció la peor, cuando terminé de escribir me detuve un momento y me dije "¿Pues en qué estás pensando?" pero al final me pareció bueno. En este capítulo se reencuentran Aang y Katara, pero ella todavía no le dirá sobre su maternidad. Espero te guste.

**Egypt Princess:** ¡Chilanga! que curioso, yo soy regia y según los estereotipos comúnes somos acérrimas enemigas jjaja. Perdón, pero este me dio risa la ironía. Respecto a lo de los cinco espadachines, precisamente esa era mi intención. Y me alegra saber que lo conseguí ¿Tú también entraste a la prepa de la UNAM? me gustaría saberlo.

**SammyKataang Twilight:** Tardé lo menos que pude en subir este capítulo, y ojalá la manera en que se reúnen te agrade.

**Sakura:** trataré de agregarte tan pronto recuerde la contraseña de mi correo ¬¬... Cambiando el tema, muchas gracias por toda la información sobre "La leyenda de Korra" que me has mandado, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin investigar nada, ya vi al fin el avance en Youtube y es buenísimo ¡Estoy muy emocionada! de nuevo: gracias. ^^

**kaorunuria:** me halaga eso de que todos los días revisas mi perfil, gracias por todo tu apoyo y leerme.

**Nikolas Sur:** no, ella no caerá. Y si, la historia de los cinco espadachines es triste. De hecho, no pensé ponerlos como malos y sanguinarios, simplemente como personas que se llenaron de amargura y no saben qué hacer tras perder todo lo que querían.

**cindy williams black:** más o menos, Azula es más un títere y veremos porqué muy pronto. De cierta forma, los espadachines se desquitarán con ella.

**Gise101:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, tu apoyo y espero de corazón el capítulo te agrade. :)

**leslimanya97:** dile a tu amiga que muchas gracias por leerme y ya subí un capítulo de esa historia, expliqué cosas ahí por si las quieres ver. ¡Gracias por todo!

**lucecita11:** completamente de acuerdo ¡Ya era justo! xD

* * *

**Capitulo 46.**

**El Equipo Avatar y los Antiguos Maestros. **

-¡No! ¡Entiende que no!—gritó Sokka de nuevo, Katara solamente atinó a molestarse más de lo que ya estaba, apretando las manos.

-Tú no eres quién para mandarme, Sokka—respondió con furia—Y si quiero irme lo haré ¡Faltaba más! ¿Desde cuándo debo tener tu autorización, eh?

-Katara, tampoco le hables así a tu hermano—dijo Hakoda, colocando una mano sobre su hijo para darle a entender que él se encargaba de la situación—Solamente te decimos que eso de seguro es una trampa precisamente para atraerte a la Nación de Fuego.

-No me importa—dijo a su padre, con voz contenida—Iré, aunque sea nadando.

-Por favor, no te pongas así—intervino Mai, hasta ese momento callada—¿Acaso crees que Azula pudo vencer a Aang? No seas ingenua, pareciera que no la conoces.

Katara guardó silencio, uno que reinó en la habitación por un tiempo. Desde aquella visita de Hamma, en que les llegó ese odioso pergamino donde supuestamente se mencionaba la muerte del Avatar en manos de Azula, había una discusión entre los presentes miembros del Equipo Avatar.

Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, Ursa, Mamuro y Hakoda estaban completamente convencidos de que todo era mentira. Pero Katara, cuyos nervios estaban destrozándose día con día desde el momento en que se separaron en la pelea del Palacio en la Nación de Fuego, lo único que pensaba era en ir y pelear contra la loca ex-Princesa de Fuego.

-Lamento que sea mi hija la causa todos estos problemas—dijo Ursa, bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza—Es solo que, como la conozco, opino lo mismo que Mai. Después de todo, fui yo quien le dio la vida.

-Y yo quien crecí con ella. Siempre juega con los sentimientos de las personas, debes calmarte que todo irá bien—agregó Zuko.

Desde una de las esquinas se acercó Ty Lee.

-Piensa en tu bebé, no le hará bien que te molestes tanto. Por favor, solo cálmate y hablemos de esto como personas civilizadas ¿Te parece?

Katara respiró hondo y se dejó caer en la pequeña cama de la habitación (que era la de ella misma) ocultando su rostro con las manos y tratando de no llorar por la incomprensión e incertidumbre. Ella había peleado en la guerra contra Azula, y conocía bien su forma de pelear, es solo que, quizá por el embarazo, se encontraba extremadamente sensible y escasa de razón. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos a Aang, o si no, estaba segura que le daría una crisis en ese mismo momento.

Suki, que más conocía a Katara, fue quien se le acercó y dio un abrazo. La Maestra Agua simplemente aceptó el gesto sin decir o hacer nada más.

La situación por demás era crítica. Apenas llevaban un día desde que Hamma fue encerrada y ya estaba causando tanta revolución entre ellos. Principalmente en Katara. Sokka no atinaba a interpretar realmente qué pensaba hacer Azula con Katara. El mensaje era solo para su hermana, no para nadie más. La forma de actuar de la princesa no tenía sentido.

En aquella habitación a lo más profundo del edificio donde todos vivían, no pudieron ver la pequeña barca hecha con bambú y otros materiales, hecha completamente a mano y muy resistente, que se auxiliaba con los vientos gracias a un planeador agregado en el pequeño mástil donde siempre estaba Aang creando brisas. El tiempo estimado entre el Polo Sur y el Templo Aire del Sur era de cuatro días volando, y seis días por mar. La ingeniosa barca de Aang logró acortar ese tiempo a dos días y medio, en parte por las mareas que Sango creó y auxiliaron los vientos del Avatar.

-Maestro, esto si que fue una buena idea—dijo Sango—Mire, allá esta finalmente la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¡Bendito es el señor, voy a bajar de aquí!—exclamó Naoko, que no había tenido precisamente un viaje bueno por los mareos. A la maestra fuego por demás no se le daba cruzar el mar en barco.

-Supongo que la ciudad está hecha de hielo ¿Verdad?—preguntó Toph.

-Sí.

Bufó.

-Otra vez sin poder ver ¿Cuándo volveremos a tierra firme?

-Imagino que pronto—respondió Aang—después de todo Katara y Sokka fueron los que se llevaron a Appa, así que podremos todos volar hacia próximos destinos.

-Pues eso espero.

Con una ola grande y un viento potente, la barca finalmente llegó al hielo. Aang derritió un poco y después creó una especie de barrera que sujetara bien firme la barquita. Era un buen transporte y pensaba enseñárselo a Sokka, presumiéndole que no sólo él podía inventar medios de transporte novedosos.

Toph se puso unos zapatos gruesos que Anag le dio para que sus pies no se quemaran en contacto con la nieve. La Bandida Ciega se asió con fuerza al brazo que Sango le tendió, en lo que esperaban a Naoko y terminase de vomitar.

El Avatar caminó entonces frente a todas ellas en dirección a la pequeña y linda ciudad que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Veía a pocas personas andar de aquí para allá. Y es que, desde la llegada de Hamma, muchos optaron por quedarse en sus casas algunos días y evitar meterse en problemas.

-¿Dónde crees que estén, maestro?—preguntó Naoko, pues nadie caminaba por las calles de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Ése es el edificio de gobierno—señaló Aang al que estaba en el centro y al fondo, más alto que otros—Hakoda me dijo la última vez que ahí es donde estaban todas las habitaciones de él y su familia. Al menos él debe estar ahí.

La puerta estaba abierta, dando a un pequeño pasillo que tenía dos guardias. Estos de inmediato reconocieron al Avatar y lo miraron como a un fantasma. Se inclinaron con bastante respeto y abrieron la puerta de madera.

-Están en la habitación de la Maestra Katara—dijo uno de los guardias—Siga el pasillo y de vuelta a la izquierda, subiendo las escaleras, es la segunda puerta de la derecha.

-Gracias.

-Pasen.

Aang caminó siguiendo las indicaciones de los guardias. Naoko, Sango y Toph lo seguían muy de cerca.

-¿Crees que Mamuro esté aquí?—preguntó la maestra tierra.

-Algo me dice que somos los últimos en llegar a la fiesta—fue la respuesta del maestro aire.

-Espero y no te equivoques.

Las chicas miraban atentas los pasillos, de las paredes colgaban mantas y cuadros con los símbolos de la luna, del océano, y de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Parecía haber enriquecido el Polo Sur, ya que el lugar era verdaderamente bello.

Ni Sango ni Naoko habían llegado más al sur que la ciudad de Omashu, y llegar hasta la Tribu Agua les resultaba ser una experiencia emocionante. Sango encontraba muy similar el lugar al Polo Norte, solo que la ciudad era muy pequeña a comparación de la norteña Tribu hermana. Ya después preguntaría porqué.

Toph no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, y es que al pisar puro hielo y nieve a través de esos gruesísimos zapatos, había quedado completamente ciega. Y eso la desesperaba demasiado. Iba andando gracias al dulce y paciente apoyo de Sango, que le agarraba fuertemente el brazo y la guiaba paso por paso, mientras su otra mano tanteaba la pared y así sabía cuántas puertas y cuadros habían pasado. No era una manera muy agradable de andar, en absoluto.

Aang, por su parte, estaba muy ansioso de reencontrarse con Katara. Y, dejando de lado los sentimentalismos, también estaba preocupado por la difícil situación en la que se encontraban. Había contado muy bien el tiempo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Azula tomó el Palacio en la Nación del Fuego.

La puerta estaba delante de ellos. Y, con algo de nerviosismo, tocó.

Katara estaba ya más calmada por el apoyo de su amiga y un circulo de amigos la rodeaba dándole más protección. Ignoraba, la morena, que solo una puerta la distanciaba de su amado.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y por eso todos escucharon cuando tocaron suavemente. Hakoda se molestó bastante.

-¿Quién es?—demandó saber, con algo de furia—Pedí claramente que nadie nos molestara ¡Y más vale que sea importante!

Aang sonrió para sus adentros, pero más que nada se preocupo. Conocía bien a Hakoda y que reaccionara así solo podía indicar una cosa: problemas.

Respirando hondo, Aang abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Eh… ¿Hola?

Nadie en el cuarto movió un solo dedo. La impresión era inmensa. Todos los presentes abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos, incapaces de saber qué hacer. Aang entró y detrás de él pasaron Sango, Naoko y Toph. Todos sonriendo llenos de felicidad. Al fin estaban todos reunidos.

Katara, que se había paralizado y creído loca al escucharlo, lentamente alzó su cabeza para verlo. Ahí estaba, mirándola solo a ella como quien despierta de un bello sueño, como quien encuentra un tesoro. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras de un solo salto, cruzaba todo el lugar para caer en sus brazos.

Aang abrazó con fuerza a su novia e, ipso facto, los presentes despertaron de su shock. Vítores, abrazos, y más cosas se dieron en aquel pequeño lugar del Polo Sur, que veía al equipo Avatar en su totalidad enteramente reunido después de días enteros llenos de incertidumbre.

Ya sentados todos después de varios minutos y con tazas de té en sus manos, comenzaron a charlar. Katara, ni la mano de Aang quería soltar.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—preguntó Sokka, con curiosidad.

-Es que improvisamos todo el tiempo—respondió Sango—Nos costó algo salir del Palacio, ya que se llevaron a Appa…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no nos esperaron?—inquirió Aang, a lo que Mai respondió:

-Tratamos, pero Azula nos atacó y Appa se salió de control por el miedo que le tiene al fuego.

-¿Dónde está?

-En una pequeña caballeriza que mandé construir improvisadamente para él—dijo Hakoda—Cuando tengamos más tiempo le haré una grande, con paja, porque parece que las algas no le gustan mucho.

-Imagino…

-¿Cómo salieron?—habló ahora Mamuro, que sostenía a Toph. Curiosamente la bandida ciega ya no se sintió tan mal por no ver absolutamente nada, si eso era buena excusa para que Mamuro la abrazara así…

-En mi planeador—dijo Aang—Llegamos a una pequeña costa y ahí compramos un bote. Estuvimos ocultos en una isla y después navegamos hasta llegar a Omashu, ya Toph les contará mejor sobre ese viaje en mar…

Miró de reojo a la maestra tierra, que fingió un escalofrío.

-¡En mi vida lo olvidaré!—declaró.

-¿Una tormenta?—sugirió Zuko.

-Así es.—afirmó Aang—De Omashu fuimos al Templo Aire del Sur, donde hice algo que después les detallo. Y luego con madera de árboles hicimos una barca hasta llegar aquí.

-¡Deberían verla!—dijo Naoko emocionada—El maestro la adecuó para que operara con Aire y Agua control ¡Era bastante rápida!

-Y más estable—agregó Toph.

-Interesante…

Aang miró de reojo a Katara, que lo miraba sólo a él sin decir absolutamente nada. Comprendiendo esto, Sokka hizo unas cuantas señas que todos comprendieron. Repentinamente, a cada uno se les vino a la mente algunos pendientes, saliendo de la habitación sin decir ni pío.

Aang agradeció el gesto y ya en privacidad, solo él y ella, la abrazó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te extrañe—declaró, acercándose y dándole un profundo y tierno beso que la maestra agua respondió gustosa, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-¡Aang!—sollozó, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que todo ese dolor, incertidumbre y demás, fluyera con el llanto limpiándola para dejarle solo la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado.

Aang la abrazó comprendiéndola y esperó a que se calmara.

La tierna pareja se fundió en besos por más tiempo, antes de que el deber los llamara.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Hakoda condujo a todo el Equipo Avatar hacia su propia habitación, donde movió unos muebles revelando una puerta en el suelo. Al abrirla, la enorme escalera llevaba hacia una bóveda subterránea iluminada por antorchas. Uno por uno fueron bajando los escalones hasta acceder al pasillo tan amplio y lleno de más pasillos, formando un laberinto, que Hakoda les explicó para que no se perdieran. Quedaron parados frente a una puerta con los símbolos de las Cuatro Naciones.

Al entrar, encontraron a personas ya conocidas. Eran los más altos miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco, sus viejos amigos: Iroh, Pakku, Bumi, Piandao; Ursa estaba también con ellos y Aang se sorprendió de encontrarse con su amigo Kuzon. Todos reunidos y sentados frente a una enorme mesa circular, con los asientos exactos para ellos.

Tomaron lugar Hakoda, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Mamuro y Ty Lee. La mesa estaba llena de gente, todos con tazas de humeante té, pero en el fondo cada uno de los presentes sabía lo que esto significaba. Una larga charla.

Ursa respiró hondo y habló.

-Encontré esta amenaza en los años que estuve desterrada—comenzó a decir—Conocí a uno de los espadachines, se llamaba Pasek y el no supo hasta mucho después que era de la Nación de Fuego.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué…?—con un gesto, Ursa calló a su hijo.

-Necesitan conocer toda la historia. Como les decía, Pasek me presentó a sus cuatro amigos. Los cinco apenas estaban entrenando y tardaron mucho en contarme sus planes. Entonces, yo ya buscaba una forma para regresar a la Nación de Fuego, sabiendo que la guerra había acabado.

Me contaron todo, sus planes de venganza, sus motivaciones. Yo me negué. Y tiempo después descubrieron quién era en verdad. No me hicieron nada porque en el fondo me apreciaban, pero escapé lo más lejos que pude. Esto ocurrió en una ciudad pequeña, al sur de Ba Sing Se.

Llegué a la capital del Reino Tierra buscando ayuda. No quería que ellos se salieran con la suya y encontré a Iroh. Le conté todo y acordó ayudarme—Iroh, que escuchaba como todos, asintió—Así me puse en contacto con los miembros más importantes de la orden del Loto Blanco, aquí presentes.

Lamentablemente perdí el rastro de los Cinco. Con algunos aliados de la orden, busqué por mucho tiempo, llegando hasta años, encontrando al fin una de sus bases. Con horror descubrí que tenían un sinfín de aliados, había llegado muy tarde. Aún conservaba un emblema que reconocía a los miembros de los Cinco Espadachines.

Ursa sacó de entre sus túnicas un broche con el símbolo de la Nación de Fuego, tachado bajo una cruz color azul y bordeada de verde, que supuestamente simbolizaban las tribus agua y reino tierra.

-Con este símbolo me hice pasar uno de ellos y así conseguí bastante información, eso hasta que Etlín me descubrió y debí escapar. Iroh consiguió mandarme en barco hacia la Nación de Fuego, donde podría estar algo segura y además me reencontraría con Zuko. Como toda la operación era en secreto, supusimos que nadie de ustedes estaba enterado y tuvimos razón. Así, estando bajo su mismo techo, los protegería.

Lamentablemente, los dos espías que teníamos fueron descubiertos y asesinados. Cuando eso ocurrió, supimos que muchos planes habían sido cambiados. La información que conseguimos era falsa y no nos importó nada más que ponernos a salvo. Comenzamos a movilizarnos, uno por uno, llegando aquí el Polo Sur. Yo fingí desaparecer para asegurarme de un medio para que ustedes escaparan el esperado día, aunque solo Zuko y Mamuro usaron el barco, al menos nadie quedó atrapado.

Entonces guardó silencio, y fue Pakku quien retomó la palabra.

-Yo había escuchado una vez que visité el Polo Norte sobre unos jóvenes que causaban alboroto por su sed de venganza hacia la Nación de Fuego. No presté importancia porque consideré aquello como algo pasajero. Etlín y Akko fueron mis pupilos, y son grandes maestros agua, no sé de la espada.

Piandao retomó la palabra.

-Nazar acudió a mí en una ocasión para que le enseñara el arte de la espada—explicó—Le enseñé muy poco, porque rápidamente advertí sus deseos de usarla como un arma letal a favor de actos impuros. Se molestó cuando supo que limité su entrenamiento, pero lo eché de mi casa y no supe nada más de él.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando y analizando la información que les acababan de dar.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?—preguntó Aang—Soy el Avatar y debieron avisarme con tiempo.

-No hubo manera—respondió Iroh—Pensamos seriamente mandarles mensajes a ti y a Zuko, pero nadie era de fiar. Los Cinco Espadachines tenían espías vigilando la Capital de la Nación de Fuego. Queríamos protegerlos en vez de perjudicarlos.

Aang solamente asintió.

-Parte de esto es mi culpa. Como Avatar debí mantenerme más alerta y adivinar que esto pasaría…

-Aang, no… —Katara guardó silencio cuando la sola mirada de su novio le indicó que lo hiciera.

-No puedo negar lo que es. Pero, lo que sí puedo hacer, es obrar inmediatamente para derrotarlos.

Ursa intervino.

-Ellos no planean atacar nada más que la Nación de Fuego. Quieren someterla y humillarla de la misma manera en que la guerra destrozó a las Tribus Agua y al Reino Tierra.

-Quieres decir ¿Ellos no atacarán a nadie más?—preguntó Sokka.

-No—respondió la madre de Zuko—Bloquearán la Nación de Fuego para que nadie entre o salga, dejarán que su pueblo muera lentamente.

-¿Y consideran eso justicia? ¡Es una barbarie!—gritó Katara, llena de indignación.

-Yo jamás permitiré que lo hagan—declaró Zuko, hablando por vez primera—Ante todo cuidaré a mi gente.

-Lo que me sorprende—continuó Ursa—Es que estén usando a Azula para sus propósitos. No termino de comprender qué fin persiguen con ella.

-Eso no nos importa, lo que debemos hacer es liberar a la Nación de Fuego.—todos coincidieron con Toph.

Y entre todos propusieron planes para llevar a cabo aquella batalla tan pronta de iniciar. Entre tanta discusión política y militar, Aang no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la ironía. Cinco años atrás, se reunían para atacar a la Nación de Fuego, ahora discutían apasionadamente para poder liberarla.

¡Qué cosas de la vida!

* * *

Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo que los anteriores y es que en él debí explicar muchas cosas, somo vieron, Ursa siempre fue y seguirá siendo un factor clave. Kuzon igual. El reencuentro lo hice de una manera más casual porque, al final de todo, ni Aang ni nadie de los que iban con él sabían sobre la incertidumbre que cabía dentro de Katara y cía. Me pareció por ende la forma más precisa de narrarlo.

Se acerca una parte algo tensa, sobre todo porque, recordemos que Aang no sabe absolutamente nada sobre el embarazo de Katara (si no lo recuerdan, que no los culparía porque ha pasado tiempo, pueden releer el capítulo 36) y esto generará algunas situaciones cómicas y demás. Como si fuera poco, digamos que las cosas en la Nación de Fuego se pondrán algo feas para Azula... y no digo más porque entonces les arruinó toda la trama ya que tengo la mala costumbre de emocionarme y contar el final, cosa que no quiero hacer en estos momentos.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no tengo nada más que hacer salvo poner estas notas de autor que de seguro ya les habrá cansado leer. Reitero mi agradecimiento por todos los comentarios que sin su apoyo hoy no tendría, las alertas, los favoritos y demás cosas que siempre se agradecen. Esta historia se acerca paso a pasito a su fin, y ojalá la sigan disfrutando.

Ya para no cansarlos me despido, esperando recibir por su parte un lindo comentario =D

chao!


	48. Capitulo 47: La Otra Cara

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO SIN RECIBIR NI UNA MILÉSIMA PARTE DE PESO MEXICANO POR ELLO.**

¡Ya volvíiiiiii!

Les pido una sincera disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, no era mi intención, solo que como se habrán dado cuenta llevo mucho retraso en TODAS mis historias porque la escuela consume demasiado de mi tiempo. Les pido que sean pacientes, de ser por mí escribiría todo el día pero me es imposible. Favor de perdonarme... ¿si? ;)

Revisión de Comentarios:

**SammyKataangTwilight: **Perdona por demorar tanto. Ojalá la escuela sea una excusa suficiente para reprimir tu ira (bromeo)

**ivan cruz:** ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¿como pude olvidarme de ese pequeñín? ya para el próximo capítulo lo he de incluir. Gracias por tu observación.

**leslimanya97:** jajajajaja. Bueno, al menos ustedes casi ganan la Copa Mundial, nosotros tardaremos años más en ver esos resultados (siendo optimistas) ^^

**Gabriel Sosa:** Las peleas se harán, solo que aún no se si será contra Mai o Ty Lee o contra ambas. Lo que sí es que la idea de la absorción de sangre dudo usarla aquí. Alomejor en otro fic, pero por la temática considero que saldría del esquema (esa me parece una tortura del estilo psicodélica, y no he usado temas muy fuertes en éste fic) De cualquier manera, gracias por todo el apoyo y las miles de ideas que me permitieron continuar el fic. Ah, y lo de Hamma se sabrá pronto.

**Sakura:** lamento mucho no haber podido cumplir tu petición, es que no he tenido nada de tiempo, también por la escuela. Te debo una ¡Exígemela pronto que después se me olvida! :)

**Nikolas Sur:** si, Aang jamás cambiará (eso lo amo de él)

**Mafalda Black:** ¡Felicidades! atrasado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta xD Muchas gracias por tu descripción sobre los capítulos, es halagadora. Me siento bastante feliz de que los capítulos te gustaran a ese grado.

**abygaby005:** Reaccionará muy gracioso de mi cuenta corre... aunque algo tirado al drama (estoy traumada con el drama) Tu apreciación es correcta, se me ha escapado ese error y muchas gracias por decírmelo para estar al pendiente en mi redacción. Creo que pondré algo relacionado con la luna... o no sé, algún otro espíritu, pero l concepto de "Dios" les es ajeno. ¡Gracias! ^^

**sin nombre asdf:** Me alegro de que te guste, y lamento demorarme tanto. Ojalá también te agrade este chapter.

**KaRuMiUcHiHa:** Bueno, en realidad, nunca he visto la serie de Naruto porque no me gustó mucho el concepto, por eso dudo escribir algo sobre sus personajes. Y sobre tu song-fic ya te he mandado mi comentario :) Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Y dile a tu mamá que le deseo toda la suerte del mundo (leería su fic pero no conozco el anime)

**Egypt Princess:** Siendo francas me parece una ridiculez eso de que los Regios y los Chilangos estemos peleados todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, por respeto al fic no hablaré de esto aquí que me emociono ¡Que suerte tienes! aunque si me fue bien en mi examen. Volviendo al fic, también te pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde.

**Mariifabii44:** ¿sabes? tienes razón. Aunque la comedia no es lo mío trataré de agregarle un poquitín. :)

**cindy williams black:** mm... no en realidad, aunque esa idea era muy buena ¿porque no se me ocurrió?... bueno, bueno. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y en este capítulo se atisba algo sobre lo que quieren hacer con Azula.

* * *

**Capitulo 47.**

**La Otra Cara.**

Azula se percató de que algo en su plan falló desde el quinto día en que, tras la partida de Hamma, no hubiera noticia alguna sobre la maestra agua. No estaba del todo segura sobre qué pasó, sin embargo, no podía ser nada bueno. Trató de no molestarse por ello, ella era la Princesa Azula de la Nación de Fuego, nada podría pasarle ya.

Intentó actuar como si nada. Pero le fue imposible. Si las cosas fluyeran dentro de aquel Palacio como normalmente hacían, su misma actitud firme y altiva permanecerían ante todo. Empero, las cosas estaban cambiando. Ocurrieron de una manera tan rápida, de un día al otro.

La traición que percibía en el ambiente.

Tiesa como una estatua, miraba siempre de reojo a sus guardias con severidad. Aun temblaban bajo sus enfurecidos ojos, pero menos de lo normal. Descubrió aquella reacción una mañana de lunes, y hasta el miércoles, pudo notarse la paranoia luchando por apoderarse de sus acciones.

La angustia era grande. No concebía su ser la mínima posibilidad de que un pueblo tan inepto como lo era su propia nación fuese capaz de hacerle el mínimo daño. Tenia la errónea idea de poseer la absoluta voluntad de sus habitantes reposando en sus manos, donde podía moldear y construir lo que se le diera en gana. Destruirlos, o beneficiarlos. Su voluntad era absoluta.

Desde luego las cosas no eran así. Y de no haberse encerrado en esa burbuja de superioridad tanto tiempo, habría notado el sutil cambio de su servidumbre. Graso error, no lo hizo, ahora lo pagaba.

Sus miedos acrecían y la jalaban fuertemente hacia el mismo vacío que la hundió cuando iba a ser coronada Señora de Fuego. Se sostuvo poco tiempo. En un vago intento de calmarse sus nervios, salió al jardín. Había en las plantas algo que le recordaba la absoluta serenidad de su difunta madre y le traspasaba algo de calma.

Divagó su mente mientras las plantas se ondeaban por el viento delante de ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó la tensión desaparecer. Eso, hasta que escuchó el ruido de un movimiento demasiado cercano y preciso para ser el de un guardia común o un sirviente.

Se movió ágilmente esquivando una flecha que, de la nada, había roto los vientos atravesando el campo y llegando hasta donde Azula estaba. Debió usar las antiguas técnicas de combate, en desuso desde hacia años, para tratar de hacerle frente a los hombres que la rodearon.

Conto mas de diez, y se dispuso a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra en un patético intento de mantenerse en pie. Eran muchos, armados, con experiencia, preparados; y lo más importante: la habían tomado por sorpresa.

Las llamas azules emergían de sus manos y pies creando espantosos incendios en el pasto, árboles y madera. por unos momentos, llevó el ritmo de la pelea, derrumbando soldados y alejando a otros con ayuda de su Fuego-control. Pero, ¿A quién quera engañar? Desde que entrara al manicomio no había podido usar sus poderes. Y tampoco estaba en forma.

Fueron solo cinco minutos en batalla, cuando uno de los soldados agarro con fuerza su hombro y la jalo hacia el suelo. Reboto en el duro asfalto, doliéndole el costado izquierdo donde se golpeo. Trato de levantarse, pero dos hombres inmediatamente la inmovilizaron atrapando sus dos brazos y un tercero coloco la filosa daga en su cuello.

Se esforzó por no llorar, la impotencia y humillación crearon un nudo en su garganta que ahogo el sollozo. No les daría el gusto de verla en desesperación. Armándose de orgullo y valor, encaro a los que la habían derrotado.

Enfrente de ella, parada con una pose natural y ligeramente altiva, estaba la persona que menos considero como autor de tal espantosa traición: Mehmet.

-Guardias, lleven a la Princesa a un lugar donde pueda sentirse… algo más cómoda.

¿Cómoda? ¡Ese bastardo! Estaba segura de que se abalanzaría contra el, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la navaja casi incrustándose en su cuello.

-Eres un maldito cobarde—respondió con voz contenida—¿Por qué no me enfrentas tú directamente, en vez de usar a los soldados?

-No te importa y más vale que te calles. Ya mucho te he soportado.

Azula contuvo su comentario, al notar cinco soldados empuñar sus espadas listos para cualquier orden.

Mehmet sonrió maliciosamente. Había conseguido lo que nadie en años logro. La orgullosa princesa estaba agazapada, derrotada, tratando vagamente de mantenerse firme pero con el rostro crispado de incertidumbre. La tenia completamente sometida, la morbosa alegría que le causaba este hecho provoco una sonrisa burlona.

-Llévensela—ordeno.

Y los guardias eso hicieron. La princesa no dijo nada, no se resistió, forcejo o hizo cosa alguna. Estaba consciente de que había perdido en unos segundos absolutamente todo. La única manera de recuperarlo era, por el momento, ser prudente. El mañana era una oportunidad. El ahora, una derrota.

Mehmet sonrió burlonamente al verla andar, desapareciendo entre los pasillos rumbo a una habitación acondicionada para la siguiente fase del plan. Azula iba a servirles les gustase o no.

Se dirigió el hombre hacia la entrada del Palacio. Caminó un poco hasta llegar al límite de la sombra que otorgaba el pórtico delantero; vio la puerta gigante de madera dura abierta por los guardias. Entró bajo su orden una carroza amplia de color azul con diseños en verde claro y dorado, impulsada por caballos y que se detuvo justo donde empezaba el porche.

Los guardias que estaban a los lados de Mehmet inmediatamente adelantaron sus pasos para abrir ceremoniosamente la puertecilla de la carroza e inclinarse en señal de respeto. Descendieron entonces cinco hombres que llevaba solamente una capa de color negro y sus rostros al descubierto. Las espadas bajo las túnicas eran ligeramente visibles.

Mehmet hizo un reverencia.

-Todo está predispuesto como lo ordenaron, mis señores—les dijo.

Nazar asintió.

-Vete a descansar. Procederemos más tarde.

-Los guardias les llevarán a sus aposentos—declaró Mehmet, retirándose como se lo ordenaron a su propia habitación.

Akko miró a Mehmet alejarse y los cinco entraron al Palacio, llegando inmediatamente a la enorme Sala de Trono. La línea de llamas había sido apagada por los soldados desde que los espadachines llegasen, y lucían las rojas paredes sin mayor brillo que el proporcionado por las lámparas aún encendidas.

Una de las imponentes estatuas de dragón dorado estaba colocada por la entrada, con una estilizada forma que capturó la atención de Nazar. Él pasó con su mano el relieve escamoso y sonrió.

-La Nación de Fuego está en nuestras manos—declaró—Hemos conseguido nuestro plan.

-No hemos ganado aún—le contestó Kaptan—El Avatar no nos dejará en paz.

Akko agregó.

-No porque su lema es la equidad y perdón. Realmente, no quisiera enfrentarme al Avatar, pero si es lo que se debe hacer…

-Hagámoslo—concluyó Pasek.

Los cinco se miraron y asintieron en unánime disposición. Luego, tomaron asiento en el que alguna vez fue el trono de un legado entero de Señores de Fuego, profanado ahora por las risas malévolas de cinco rencorosos.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Mehmet sintió que la cabeza le dolía horrores, caminó tropezándose con sus propios pies y apoyándose con la pared. Casi se desploma cuando consiguió abrir la puerta de su alcoba. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente y empapaban todo su cuerpo, deliraba por lo caliente que comenzaba a ponerse.

El calor interno sumado al rojo intenso de las paredes y colchas en la cama le provocaron una sensación sofocante, como estar atrapado en unas llamas enormes. La situación no mejoraba, porque la calentura le provocó alucinaciones. Y se vio a sí mismo en medio de una hoguera, con leguas de fuego disputándose por carcomerlo. No gritó porque la debilidad terminó por dejarlo en el suelo, inconsciente, con ese sueño retorciéndole de dolor en su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, minutos después, la calentura había aminorado ligeramente, no así el dolor de cabeza. Una voz gruesa y fuerte comenzó a hacer eco en la recámara.

"_¡Quiero salir!"_

-¡No!—respondía, gritando lo más alto que su sofocada voz le permitía.

"_¡Salir, salir!"_

-¡No, no!

Ambas manos se colocaron en su cabeza y la apretó en un intento de disminuir el dolor, no tuvo efecto alguno. Después, se tapó los oídos sin que por eso la voz dejara de ser tan potente.

"_¡Saldré, seré libre!"_

-No lo serás mientras viva.

"_Si lo seré ¡Yo soy más fuerte!"_

-¡NOO!

Mehmet sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a desobedecerle. Una extraña energía recorría sus extremidades y tomaba posesión de su ser. Era como en sus pesadillas, solo que mucho peor. La energía era tan caliente como lava recorriendo sus venas y causándole el peor de los dolores, la escalofriante sensación de se derretido en vida.

Sus gritos resonaron sin que nadie los escuchara, porque aquella parte del Palacio estaba vacía a esas horas. Las paredes hicieron que el sonido rebotara y se concentrase en la sección, su tormenta le fue ajena al mundo.

"_¡Soy libre!"_

El grito de júbilo de aquella voz sonó como si se lo dijera al oído. Y, antes de percatarse, ya no pudo sentir su cuerpo. Algo le golpeó y desplazó hacia un rincón inhóspito de su mente, uno que no conocía. Uno oscuro donde algo le amordazó y ató con fuertes sogas, dejándolo arrinconado donde ya no pudo sentir, ni escuchar, ni ver nada. Atrapado en su propia mente.

Tras ese proceso, los ojos del cuerpo de Mehmet se abrieron con un brillo de victoria y gesto altivo nada propios de él. Se paró, mirándose en el espejo.

-Al fin lo he conseguido—susurró—Arubis, te habías tardado pero ahora el cuerpo es tuyo.

Como el lector podrá percatarse, los profundos traumas en la infancia de Mehmet le causaron un trastorno de doble personalidad, que su fascinación por los cinco espadachines terminó de formar. Para evitar confusiones, Mehmet y Arubis serán tratados como personajes independientes, aunque con el mismo cuerpo.

Arubis nunca antes había podido tomar posesión del cuerpo. Había sido todo ese tiempo una voz en la mente de Mehmet, condenada a la oscuridad y cuyos deseos de hacer su voluntad creció día con día. Al fin, desprendiéndose de las limitaciones, podía hacer lo que su gana le diese.

Extendió los brazos delante de él, deleitándose por cómo se sentía tener cuerpo propio. Sus movimientos eran eso, _sus _movimientos. No los de nadie más.

-Ahora, a hacer lo que debía de hacer.

Salió de la alcoba muy sigilosamente.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Akko estaba de pie, un paso más delante de sus compañeros, los cinco observando a una Princesa atada con cadenas y cuya mirada aterrada pretendía ser seria. Avanzó un paso más. Azula no se movió, lo retó mirándole de frente.

-Princesa, es hora de que conozcas tu destino—dijo él, inhalando fuertemente con una sensación de deleite inmensa—Azulón.

Al escuchar esa palabra, los ojos de Azula se dilataron y quedó completamente tiesa. No comprendía porqué de repente su cuerpo respondía a esa manera. Ocultar la sorpresa era ahora imposible.

-Inclínate ante nosotros, princesa.—habló Nazar—Hazlo ¡Ahora!

Azula se opuso, pero los músculos de su cuerpo obedecían ciegamente. Una fuerza oscura emergió desde lo más profundo en su mente y cubrió sus acciones con un velo, dejándola ciega y a merced de todo. Inclinada, con las manos delicadamente colocadas sobre el mosaico rojo, ocultó la cabeza en señal de humildad.

-Eres nuestra esclava, princesa Azula—aseguró Pasek.

-Soy una humilde servidora de vuestras mercedes.

Entonces, bajo otra orden de Kaptan, Azula se paro y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de ellos, apartada por el decoroso espacio de cinco metros en señal de respeto. Quien se acercara descubriría las pupilas de Azula convertidas a un color negro, unas ojeras bajo sus ojos y una expresión ecuánime. Sus gráciles movimientos parecían ser más de lo una marioneta que los de un ser humano.

-Mehmet hizo un buen trabajo con ella—dijo Akko—Hay que premiarle por eso.

-Sin duda.

-Que le hagan venir—mandó Kaptan a los soldados.

Éstos se fueron cumpliendo sus órdenes. Akko miró a Azula, parada como una estatua. La altiva y orgullosa princesa estaba ahora bajo su disposición. Nazar la miró con odio. Esa muchacha inspiró siempre mucho temor entre todos sus conocidos ¡Oh, como deseaba cobrárselas y bien caras!

Sin embargo, apenas pudieron disfrutar de la sensación de victoria. Pues, los soldados volvieron espantados y angustiados.

-¿Y Mehmet?

-No le hemos encontrado en todo el Palacio, señor—respondió el capitán—Y nos han llegado noticias de que alguien ha prendido fuego a los edificios más importantes de la ciudad. Todo arderá si no se apaga el incendio pronto.

Akko frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguien a burlado la guardia que tenemos sobre toda la capital y creado un incendio masivo?

-Si, mi señor.

El grito de cólera hizo eco entre las paredes, espantando a todos.

-¡Apagadlo, de inmediato!—gritó, fuera de sí.

-Si, mi señor—respondió el capitán, saliendo con los demás soldados detrás de él apurados y corriendo hacia la salida del Palacio.

Ninguno de los cinco espadachines sabía que ese era tan solo el inicio de algo que no podrían controlar.

* * *

Y las cosas empiezan a cambiar... el título "la otra cara" tiene que ver directamente con Mehmet. Este personaje primero lo concebí como secundiaro y después me pareció muy bueno usarlo para otros fines diferentes a los originales. Me gustaría escribirles más sobre este chapter y el otro, pero si lo hago temo arruinarles la trama. No sé cuando pueda terminar el siguiente capítulo para publicarlo, pero ruego que sea pronto. La temporada de exámenes acaba de empezar y tengo más de diez fics que actualizar, sean comprensivos por favor...

Sin nada más que decirles, esperando que aún recuerden este fic, me dejan algún comentario ^^

chao!


	49. Capitulo 48: Paso a Paso

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡hOlaa! mucho tiempo sin verlos ¿verdad? ¡Lo lamento! deben saber que para nada es mi intención dejarles en toda la incertidumbre. Creo que parte de mi bloqueo es darme cuenta que en menos de diez capítulos, más o menos, termino esta historia, que fue la primera de verdadero éxito que tuve aquí en Fanfiction. Mi bebé, la primera que publiqué, con la que empecé... y cada capítulo se acerca más a su fin. ¡Dios!

Ustedes no tienen la culpa y por eso lo siento. Sin nada más, me retiro dejándoles el chapter.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Mafalda Black:** Y que lo digas... mi tía es psicóloga y por eso me gusta usar dramas mentales. Pero esto es algo escalofriante.

**sakura:** ¡Nada me gustaría mas que agregarte! pero ¿cuál era tu correo? ando tan mal que se me olvidó. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus palabras que me animan demasiado. :)

**moiractit:** primero que nada, bastantes gracias. Siempre uno se siente feliz de saber que las historias tienen ese efecto atrapante, que te gustase tanto para desvelarte simplemente me hace pensar que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo de escribir. Creo que es lo más gratificante de un escritor, que sus lectores opinen de esa manera sobre sus obras simplemente nos hace sentir como si nos dieran la mejor de todas las recompensas. Y sí, salí bien en mis exámenes, gracias por preguntar. ^^

**KaRuMiUcHiHa:** pobres santitos como los deberás tener :D

**Daari**: y yo también... ¡Que malas somos! por cierto ¿como va eso del fic en facebook? me quedé intrigada.

**SammyKataangTwilight: **lo siento, de verdad, pero no tendré vacaciones hasta en un buen de tiempo. En fin, habrá que rogar encuentre horitas libres en estos días.

**Angie J. Menkaure:** bueno, leyendo uno se inspira, al menos eso me pasa. Ánimo sé que podrás, y muchas gracias.

**nayadeth:** y yo de saber cuánto tiempo más me tomará terminar este fic. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Nikolas Sur:** se las ingenio, considerando que la Nación de Fuego se basa en las culturas asiáticas que de hecho, crearon los fuegos artificiales, no considero muy difícil que encuentre pólvora en la ciuda dmás grande de ese país. Eso desde mi punto de vista.

**cindy williams black:** burdamente dicho, sí, Mehmet está loco. Hablando en términos psicológicos, padece ezquisofrenia y doble personalidad, a partir de traumas provocados en su infancia. A Azula la hipnotizaron, algo parecido si no es que idéntico a como hicieron los Dai Lee con Jet.

**mariifabii44:** ¡muchas gracias! trataré de leerlos.

* * *

**Capitulo 48.**

**Paso a paso.**

Aang y Katara seguían en el Polo Sur, viendo las tres barcas diferentes alejarse cada una hacia sus destinos y difuminarse en la lejanía. Ellos, montados sobre Appa, imploraron en secreto que las cosas resultasen tal y como lo planeado, antes de alzarse en un vuelo frenético por llegar lo más rápido posible hacia la isla.

Habían desarrollado un plan para atacar a los Cinco Espadachines, muy ingenioso y a la vez riesgoso. Estaban conscientes que debían ser discretos, y bajo ese pensamiento habían partido cada uno hacia las misiones asignadas.

En el viaje, Katara realmente estaba nerviosa. Ella sabía que contaban con ella para que peleara, solo que, tras la llegada de Hamma, una enfermera la había analizado y prohibido tajantemente cualquier esfuerzo innecesario—peleas incluidas—por el bienestar del bebé. Katara no haría nada que perjudicara a su hijo, pero… ¿Cómo se lo decía a Aang?

Una semana después y no estaba segura de qué hacer, cómo hacerle saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Tenía muchas dudas, conocía bien a Aang y aún así si gran imaginación le hacía creer que él podía renegarlo, y alejarse. En el fondo, Katara sabía que eso era una tontería, y aún así el miedo latía dentro de ella.

-¿Te duele el estómago?—preguntó Aang, que estaba sobre la cabeza de Appa llevando las riendas. Katara permanecía recargada en la silla de montar. E, inconscientemente, tenía una mano sobre el vientre.

-¿Eh?—inmediatamente la apartó—No, no me duele nada.

Le sonrió, pero Aang siguió preocupado. Había notado a Katara más pensativa desde que la reencontró en el Polo Sur. Ella solía levantarse bien temprano en las mañanas para ir a la enfermería y regresaba al amanecer para recostarse nuevamente, seguro queriendo que él no se percatara de nada. Pero sí lo hacía.

-Katara ¿Pasa algo malo, algo que deba saber?—preguntó, con la voz dulce llena de angustia.

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por que sé que vas a la enfermería todas las mañanas. Y, si necesitas un tratamiento por algún golpe o algo, aún podemos regresar al Polo Sur.

A Katara eso le sorprendió, juraría que había conseguido ocultar sus visitar a la enfermera. Otra cosa más que temía, Aang la conocía demasiado bien y le era siempre imposible ocultarle algo por mucho tiempo.

-Yo… es que…

-No me lo digas si no quieres, Katara. Pero ¿Estás bien? Solo eso quiero saber.

-Si…. Y es algo que debes saber.

-Adelante.

Estaba bastante tensa. Se asomó un poco hacia el mar, moviéndose ondulantemente debajo de ellas y brillando las olas cristalinas por la luz del sol. Eso la calmó un poco. Y, acercándose hacia Aang hasta agarrar una de sus manos, respiró hondo para hablar.

-Aang. Verás, antes de que nos fuéramos de la Nación de Fuego, cuando te atacaron con ese rayo, también quedé inconsciente y me llevaron contigo para que me analizaran porque estaba realmente débil—calló, y prosiguió—Ahí… me dijeron que yo... que tú… nosotros.

Aang apretó con suavidad la mano de su novia para darle apoyo y después se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó.

-Solamente dime.

Y, al final, lo hizo.

-Aang, estoy embarazada.

La Maestra Agua vio los ojos de su novio abrirse y dilatarse, mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba y quedaba convertido en una estatua.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Sokka, Naoko, Zuko y Ursa caminaban por el terreno montañoso y verdoso del sendero por el cual iban los viajeros a la gran capital de la Nación de Fuego. Con sus prendas y capas sí que parecían todos habitantes nativos. Habían conseguido llegar por mar a un pequeño puerto sin casi nada de vigilancia, pero lejísimos de su destino. Tardarían un día en llegar, pero valdría la pena.

Habían comprado ropa, comida y algunas provisiones en aldeas. Les sorprendía todavía no encontrar soldados en ningún lugar ¿No se supone que era un sitio? Debería haberlos por toda la Nación.

Sokka, el más curioso, compró algo de pan en un pueblo y preguntó.

-¿Por qué ya no hay soldados por aquí?—dijo, susurrando. El vendedor contestó.

-Todos están en la capital, apagando el incendio.

-¿Incendio?

-Sí, por sus viajes de seguro no ha oído. Alguien incendió los edificios de comercio en la capital y aún no controlan el fuego. Espero nadie muera, tengo ahí familiares.

-Para mí que esto acabará pronto.

-Ojalá. Tenga un buen día.

Sokka compartió la información con los demás, causando una histeria en Zuko. Estaban destruyendo su ciudad, su nación, y debía hacer algo pronto. Ursa lo calmó.

-No debemos salirnos del plan, hijo. Debemos ser prudentes.

Naoko, que miraba sin opinar, solamente pensaba en su hermana Momoko. Aún le dolía su traición pero, a fin de cuentas, era su hermana. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando? ¿Disfrutando de esa vida o sufriendo? No estaba segura y pensaba, de verdad quería, que Momoko no sufriera tanto.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegó el anochecer. Era, pues, hora de descansar. Se acomodaron en un bosquecito, bajo algunos árboles frescos y durmieron después de cenar algo ligero. A la mañana siguiente, siguieron con su viaje entre las praderas y bosques hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente a la capital.

Entonces, y bajo la luz del sol, siguieron entre los caminos cada vez más estrechos por uno de los volcanes y llegaron hacia una puerta escondida entre miles de rocas oscuras. La puerta pintada se asemejaba a una piedra más, pero al abrirla, entraban a un complejo de bellos túneles decorados.

Uno por uno entraron y cerraron bien la puerta. Caminaron por los túneles que Zuko y Ursa conocían de memoria hasta llegar a una bóveda llena de armas y pólvora.

-¿Este es el lugar del que nos hablabas?—preguntó Sokka.

-Sí, estos túneles conectan directo con el Palacio en la capital, y dudo que los Cinco Espadachines los conozcan. Ni los guardias saben de ellos. Puse armas aquí creyendo ser precavido y ahora veo que tomé una buena decisión—contestó Zuko.

-¿Y Aang lo conoce?

-Solo él y yo hemos estado aquí desde que terminó la guerra, nadie más.

-Perfecto.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar—declaró Momoko, mientras se sentaba en una esquina y cerraba los ojos.

Al poco tiempo, todos también cayeron por el cansancio en plácidos sueños.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Sango estaba afuera de una cueva viendo hacia el cielo y contemplando a la luna. Su maestro de verdad que ya se había tardado mucho. En el interior de la cueva, Toph, Mamuro e Iroh comían algo de fruta recolectada alrededor de una fogata.

-Ven y descansa un poco, nos espera mañana un día bastante arduo—le dijo Iroh. Pero la chica no se movió.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Si esa es tu decisión…

Sango siguió mirando hacia las estrellas, el paisaje tan hermoso alrededor suyo. Recordaba bien la isla, la misma donde ella, Naoko y Aang se refugiaron cuando escaparon de la capital.

Bajo sus indicaciones consiguieron llegar a la Isla, pero era extraño el que ni Aang ni Katara, que venían volando, aún no llegasen. Como era el plan. Estaba nerviosa y algo preocupada por ellos. Sango no había sufrido mucho por la guerra, el padre que bien la adaptó le aisló de ese hostil mundo permitiéndole crecer en un pueblo armonioso. A ella y a sus hermanas.

Escuchar las historias de las arduas peleas, viajes y escapes constantes del Avatar y sus amigos se convirtió en parte de su niñez. Vivir en carne propia las peleas intensas en donde solamente importaba la vida propia fue verdaderamente diferente a lo que ella había pensando.

Se estremeció. Aprendió a dominar su elemento pensando que no atacaría, que ya había paz, el dolor y el rencor terminados. Pero no, estaba equivocada. Y lo supo en la Nación de Fuego, el día de la Invasión. Cuando debió usar todos sus poderes lastimando a los demás con tal de no ser ni ella ni sus seres queridos los lastimados. Era horrible ¿Cómo pudieron vivir cien años con eso?

Por una parte, Sango quería que aquello fuera una pesadilla. Más sabía las cosas no serían nunca más las mismas. Era una de las mejores maestras agua del mundo, amiga y discípula del Avatar, parte de su equipo. Ya no podía nunca más alejarse de aquello. Aunque quisiera y Aang se lo permitiera—que desde luego la dejaría marcharse, conociéndolo—ella no tendría el valor para tal cosa. Su destino era aquel: ayudar a reconstruir el Mundo.

Sango siempre fue más pasiva que sus otras hermanas y en ello recaía el problema; veía innecesaria esa violencia, y anhelaba encontrar un medio pacífico de solucionar los problemas. Empero, sabía que no tendría en esta ocasión la opción de sentarse con una taza de té a charlar.

Bajo la luz de la Luna, se puso a hacer algunos movimientos de Agua-Control. Y si, aún estaba en forma.

Naoko, que la miraba sentada en la cueva, desvió su visión para centrarla en las llamas de la fogata. Podía, aún a distancia, sentir el calor de su elemento llenarla de energías, acariciándola para brindarle poder. Adoraba ser maestra fuego, la fuerza del sol expandiéndose en un placentero calor por todo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en incandescentes llamas saliendo de sus pies y manos. Era sensacional.

Era pacifista, pero a la vez adaptable. Y si pelear era la única manera de recuperar la Nación de Fuego, salvar la paz del mundo, a miles de personas y castigar a los malhechores; pues ni modo ¡Que así sea! No se molestaba con los rollos morales. Si se tenía que hacer, se hacía. El asunto del bien y el mal era claro en ese aspecto: te portabas mal, debías ser castigado.

Solamente tenía una angustia: Momoko. Y es que, aún cuando fuera así de estricta con la ética, su hermana le preocupaba. Con Sango habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían tomarle una revancha, guiadas por el odio y el rencor idearon una manera de hacerlo. Ahora, tras semanas se analizar debidamente la situación y con aquellos sentimientos más dispersos, eran capaces de comprender la naturaleza inestable de Momoko; más perdonarla seguía siendo una duda latente entre las dos.

Sabían que Aang apoyaría y hasta sería capaz de obligarles a perdonarla, sólo que no eran aún capaces de aquello. Y esperaban hacerlo, y a la vez no. Estaban confundidas en ese aspecto. Bueno, no sólo en ése, si no es muchos más. Pero ese era el principal.

Mamuro estaba recostado en el suelo y en sus brazos Toph dormía plácidamente. El chico se encontraba dormitando y no dudaban verlo ya pronto acompañando a Morfeo. Ellas dos seguían despiertas, sin moverse y cada una perdida en sus mundos; Sango finalmente volvió y se sentó enfrente del fuego para recobrar algo del calor que perdió en esas horas de pie frente al mar, con la helada brisa pegándole a todo su cuerpo. Tenía sus labios morados, piel pálida y temblaba ligeramente. Naoko la observaba con preocupación, hasta que Iroh muy amable aumentó el fuego de la casi extinta fogata hasta que el fuego calentó inmediatamente a la Maestra Agua.

-Gracias—le dijo, cubriéndose con una manta y recostando la espalda en la pared.

-No hay de qué—respondió, con una amable sonrisa. Para variar, estaba usando una olla de metal ennegrecido y múltiples abolladuras, para hacer algo del acostumbrado té casero típico en el Tío Iroh.

El agua hirvió con su típico sonido y el buen anciano depositó pequeñas cantidades de su líquido caliente en las pequeñas tazas de barro aún enteras que cupieron dentro de su equipaje. Ofreció a las dos hermanas y éstas aceptaron.

-¡Está delicioso!—exclamó Naoko—Jamás probé uno mejor.

-Te lo agradezco—dijo él, bebiendo un sorbo—Siempre es bueno saber que se aprecia lo que uno da.

Las dos chicas se quedaron bebiendo de sus tazas hasta que, recordando una de las tantas anécdotas narradas, Sango se atrevió a preguntar.

-Me han dicho que das buenos consejos—empezó.—Y quería saber si podrías darme uno.

-Adelante, te prometo darte mi mejor respuesta.

Terminó su té y dejó suavemente la taza en el suelo, meditando bien lo que debía preguntar.

-¿Cómo sabe exactamente uno si hace bien, o hace mal? ¿Cómo percatarme si hago lo correcto?

Silencio.

-La tuya es una de las dudas que más experimentamos los humanos en el paso por esta vida, no existe persona que haya vivido plenamente sin haberse preguntado lo mismo y no debes avergonzarte de no conocer la respuesta.—mencionó—Realmente, nadie la conoce a fondo.

-¿Ni tu?—cuestionó Naoko.

-Es complicado… muchos años estuve bajo ideas que consideraba verdaderas hasta que experimenté un cambio radical de percepción. Supe entonces que, lo que creía correcto, era malo; y lo que veía malo era bueno. Me confundí en demasía. Muchos años me tomó descubrir que un hace bien cuando no busca excusas para justificar sus actos, cuando su conciencia es tranquila.

-No te entendí bien.

Más silencio.

-En términos más sencillos. Sabrás que hacer lo correcto cuando, al hacerlo, no sientes ningún remordimiento de ninguna índole. Y estás en paz contigo misma.

-¿Cómo entonces puede haber gente tan malvada que comete atrocidades y vive feliz?—preguntó Naoko, hostil—No me lo explico…

-Esa gente solamente sabe actuar y lo hace realmente bien. Podrán llevar la más alegre de todas las máscaras pero, bajo esa cubierta, en las noches, no pueden acallar su conciencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo mismo lo viví.

Y el tío se sirvió más té de la olla. Y a las niñas.

-¿Cómo lo viviste?—inquirió Sango, curiosa, mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él.

-Mi pasado es oscuro y lejano, vale poco hablar de algo imposible de cambiar y que en nada se relaciona con el presente. Más sí puedo decirles, que fui General e invadí a Ba Sing Se en mi juventud. Me temían bastante en el Reino Tierra, pues era gran maestro y estratega. Pero cuando fui notando que en realidad lo que hacía era perjudicar a otros, ya no pude más. Lo entendí hasta la muerte de mi hijo. Eso me creo un gran cambio de perspectiva que ha creado al anciano que ven en estos momentos. Ustedes mismas en el camino de sus vidas encontrarán las respuestas de sus preguntas y madurarán. El proceso puede ser lento y doloroso, pero siempre con buenas resultados.

Las dos hermanas asintieron y tomaron su té, guardando silencio. Ya no había nada más de qué hablar. Iroh se recostó y ellas igual, apenas estaban consiguiendo dormir cuando la enorme figura del bisonte volador descendiendo de los aires les hizo saltar para recibir a su maestro.

Aang venía algo pálido y ojeroso, cargando a una plácidamente dormida Katara y recostándola con extremo cuidado sobre una colcha del suelo cerca del fuego. Se le notaba pensativo.

-Maestro, nos tenía muy preocupadas ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?—dijo Naoko.

Aang no se movió.

-¿Han sabido algo de Zuko y los demás?

-Nos separamos y nada ha llegado.

-Duerman.

-Pero…

-Descansen.—insistió.

Ambas chicas lo hicieron y se recostaron sin por ello calmarse. Aang no había contestado a su pregunta y eso era extraño. Por no mencionar alarmante, hasta cierto punto.

Iroh, que también había notado eso, colocó una de sus robustas y arrugadas manos sobre el fuerte hombro del Avatar y le sonrió.

-Nada pasa en este mundo que no sea para nuestro bien—fueron sus únicas palabras y las que calmaron a Aang lo suficiente para que adoptara una postura menos rígida.

Al paso de las horas todos quedaron dormidos. Salvo Aang, que siguió observando al fuego y a Katara, con una sola frase rondando en su mente:

Iba a ser papá.

* * *

Bueno, solamente espero que les gustara. No es ni corto ni largo, solo del tamaño justo, hemos vuelto a ver el Iroh sabio y Katara finalmente le ha dicho a Aang que esperan un hijo ¿Cómo se lo tomarán? Más que eso en el siguiente episodio.

Por favor, dejen comentarios :)

chao!


	50. Capitulo 49: Todo cae por su peso P1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

_¡Noticias de último momento!_

_Ha llegado el rumor desde la internet de que la de antaño consciente escritora de Nefertari Queen, ha publicado un capítulo más de su casi olvidada historia llamada "Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang, Libro IV Aire" Con el nuevo capítulo también deja mensajes a:_

_**nicoo, Gise Weasley, Mafalda Black, AgusSL-Potterrista, Nikolas Sur, moraicatit, KaRuMiUcHiHa, SammyKataangTwilight, cindy williams black y sakura.**_

_ Alega una disculpa esplícita por no tener tiempo para dejarles mensajes personales pero generaliza expresanso sus deseos de tomarse más tiempo en la próxima actualización para dedicarle a cada una(o) la atención que se merece, exhortándolos a sigan leyendo este fic aun cuando saben que demorará milenios en subir un capítulo más._

_Así mismo y según fuentes cercanas Nefertari Queen afirma estar maravillada de tener cincuenta capítulos en una historia que además ha sido la primera en publicar y aparentemente la última en terminar. Afirma esperar comentarios mínimos o máximos dependiendo su audiencia y espera que las musas no se alejen en esta temporada._

_Me despido esperando traerles una nueva noticia de ésta y más autoras de la página. Con mucho cariño para:_

_FictionNews (el mejor periódico de ésta página y el único)_

* * *

**Capitulo 49: Todo cae por su propio peso. Parte 1.**

Katara acomodaba unas cosas en la pequeña bolsa donde acostumbraba llevarse lo más indispensable a las batallas. Llenó cuatro cantimploras con agua y apenas iba a ponérselas, cuando escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella. Seguían en la cueva, así que no se tensó. No obstante, no esperaba encontrarse con Aang.

No había hablado con él desde el día anterior tras decirle sobre su embarazo. Y temía que su novio ni aceptara bien la situación; no eran anormales esos casos en que los padres se aterran cuando sus esposas (novias en este caso) quedan encinta. Sólo que esa no era precisamente la reacción que ella esperaría de él.

Aang recargo su espalda en la pared de la cueva y miró hacia el suelo, inseguro de cómo proceder. Katara dejó su quehacer y lo miró de frente. Armándose de valor dijo las primeras palabras.

-¿Me ibas a decir algo?—preguntó.

Aang alzó la mirada y después a sus cantimploras con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Piensas pelear?

-No lo pienso. Voy a pelear.

Negó con su gesto y ladeando la cabeza.

-Desde luego que no. Te quedarás aquí en donde estás a salvo—no era ni por asomo una sugerencia, ni Aang el que hablaba. Era el Avatar Aang dando una orden.

Katara con indignación cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho y le dirigió una mirada hostil. En vista de que eso no causó la más mínima alteración en la deliberación de Aang, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y habló pausadamente, molesta.

-¿Y desde cuándo me dices lo que debo hacer?

-Katara, solamente quiero protegerte.

-Ayer que ideábamos la manera de atacar a los espadachines nunca pensaste en excluirme, ni en todas las rebeliones después de la guerra, ni cuando peleábamos durante la guerra.

-Sí, eso era antes—la interrumpió—Ahora es diferente.

-¿En qué es diferente?

Esa respuesta pareció molestarle mucho.

-Katara ¡Estás embarazada! No estás en condición de llevar una pelea, menos una batalla tan intensa como ésta.

-Pues para tu información estaba embarazada cuando pelee en la invasión y contra Hamma hace pocos días ¡Y no me pasó nada! Desde luego, nada sucederá si…

-¡No!—gritó, y eso la dejó perpleja. Aang no le gritaba a ella. Nunca—¡Si hubiera sabido que lo estabas yo mismo y aún herido te habría protegido de modo en que no movieras ni un dedo con el cual hicieras un látigo de agua!

Y golpeó con furia la pared de piedra; sus poderes de maestro tierra hicieron que con ese acto el túnel entero temblara y se formaran grietas en el suelo, cayendo del techo varias piedras pequeñas. No estaba enojado. Estaba furioso.

-Aang, no soy nada débil, yo misma te enseñé prácticamente todo lo que sabes de Agua-Control. Así, que te pido me respetes por…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste mi maestra? ¿Por qué eres mi novia? ¿Por qué serás la madre de mi hijo? ¿Por qué eres la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur y una poderosa maestra? ¡Maldición te respeto por todo eso y más! ¡Mucho más!

-¡Pues no me ofendas diciendo que soy muy débil como para ir a una pelea hoy!

-¡No digo eso!

-¿Y qué estás diciendo, según tú?

Aang, con ojos fijos en las grietas del suelo, habló.

-Que estás muy frágil ahora. Por el bebé. Y lo mejor para tu salud es no pelear.

Ah, el bebé. Ya se lo esperaba. No había ni un poco de afecto en esas palabras pronunciadas tan mecánicamente. Quizá cosa de las hormonas, pero eso la ofendió demasiado. Fue como sentir sus miedos materializarse y la desesperación la hizo llorar. Aang la vio en ese estado sintiéndose culpable y de inmediato la abrazó.

-Katara, entiende, no quiero que nadie te lastime a ti o al bebé…

-No digas nada más—y se soltó de él, apartándose.

-Mira..

-¡Ya calla!—gritó, aún llorosa—Si no me quieres lo suficiente entonces…

Para ese momento Aang estaba recapitulando todo lo que acababa de decirle. No encontraba nada que pudiera considerar ofensivo o algo por el estilo. Aunque, debía ser sincero, las mujeres embarazadas eran muy sensibles, y él había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-No te estoy entendiendo nada—le dijo a su novia—¿Cómo que no te quiero lo suficiente?

-Exacto. Aang, si no quieres al bebé, puedes decírmelo de frente. Seré capaz de soportarlo.

¿QUE? ¿De dónde había sacado ella una idea semejante? ¡Era ridícula!

-Katara, yo no…

-¡Anda dilo!

Y dejó caer los brazos con resignación. Aang se le acercó y agarró sus manos, mirándola con ternura.

-Katara ¿Crees tú que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, un simple embarazado me va a espantar?—y se río un poco—Nada de eso. Me alegro mucho porque nos han bendecido de esta manera; no te niego que me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿Tú si quieres al bebé?

-¡Claro que si!—y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—Y mucho. Y por eso no quiero que vayas.

-He peleado demasiado como para…

-Katara, escúchame por favor. Sé que tienes muchísima experiencia y eres una maestra asombrosa. Pero también debes comprender que tu estado es delicado ¿O porqué otra razón has ido tanto a la enfermería últimamente?

Ella bajó la cabeza en silencio, como señal de aceptación. La misma enfermera le había dicho que estaba en un riesgo muy alto de abortar, a menos que dejase de una buena vez las peleas y las emociones intensas, concentrándose en llevar una vida tranquila y estable.

Por mucho que le doliera a su orgulloso reconocerlo, Aang tenía toda la razón.

No obstante, nada de eso podía menguar su alegría de saber que él de verdad ansiaba tener a ese niñito. O niña. Fuera lo que fuera, ella aceptaría a su hijo con todo el amor que una madre puede tener. Si no es que más. Ya lo había visto en Suki; ser madre cambiaba por completo a una mujer y su vida entera.

Aang colocó una mano tímidamente sobre el vientre de Katara, y agregó.

-Bueno, no nos queda más remedio.

-¿De qué?

-De casarnos. Dudo que a tu padre le guste ser abuelo antes de ver a su hija casada.

Había hecho esa pequeña broma con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, y funcionó porque Katara se echó a reír.

-Ya lo sabe, y creo que toda la Tribu. Realmente no hay ningún problema, ellos saben que si no nos hemos casado ha sido más por nuestros deberes que por gusto.

-Me alegro por ello.

Y cerró la distancia abrazándola por la cintura y plantándole el más largo, tierno, profundo y hermoso de todos los besos. Katara se desplomó en brazos de Aang y entregó su alma entera al hombre que en esos momentos la sujetaba. Él, lleno de amor y pasión, no se limito a un beso simple y terminó en una apasionada demostración de afecto. Una en la que ellos dos solamente pudieron comprobar que la vida, como tal, era hermosa, y ellos podrían superar sus dificultades.

Tras eso hicieron un acuerdo. Katara se quedaría ahí con Iroh mientras todo el demás plan seguiría completamente igual. Sango era también muy poderosa y podría llevar la misión de Katara. O al menos, eso querían. Ya más tarde que estuvieron listos, las niñas subieron a Appa y se fueron con su maestro, dejando en el complejo de cuevas a una mujer embarazada y llena de temores, acompañada de un maestro fuego anciano y sabio.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Zuko se tensó y Sokka agarró rápidamente su espada cuando escucharon unos ruidos acercarse. Ursa se encogió en una de las esquinas mientras veía a su hijo formar una prodigiosa llama en sus manos. Listos para atacar, se pusieron en posición de combate frente a la puerta.

Y entonces ésta se cayó dejando ver a Aang, con Naoko y Sango. Se adentraron a los túneles con pasos lentos. Zuko y Sokka inmediatamente bajaron la guardia.

-¿Y dónde está Katara?—preguntó el moreno por el paradero de su hermana.

-Ella no vendrá para pelear—dijo el Avatar.

-¿Y porqué?

-Es preferible, por el bebé.

Solamente asintieron. Para nadie era un secreto que Katara estaba embarazada, pero creían que Aang seguía sin saberlo. Ursa se puso de pie demostrando sus larga túnicas rojas ondeantes por el viento escaso que corría en los túneles.

-Es entonces el momento de irnos.

-Mamá ¿Recuerdas todo el camino?—inquirió Zuko—Yo tengo mis dudas.

-Calma hijo. Me lo sé de memoria.

-¡Antes que nada! Aang ¿Viste a Toph?

El susodicho le respondió a Sokka:

-Claro, todo va acorde al plan.

-Pues bien. Adelante.

Ursa entonces les indicó un túnel por el cual fueron pasando de uno en uno. Zuko primero, con su madre al lado, iluminaba por medio de una llamita en su mano. Naoko Aang hicieron lo mismo, pero la primera en medio de la fila y el Avatar al último.

El camino era estrecho. Excavado de una manera rústica, aquel pozo apenas y les permitía moverse con libertad. Las rocas puntiagudas sobresalían por las paredes y se tropezaron hasta caer en bastantes ocasiones. Apenas y corría algo de aire, por lo que el calor era sofocante.

Caminaron por horas con calor y sudando, rodillas raspadas por las caídas y esforzándose por ver con la escasa luz de los fuegos. Llegaron, finalmente, a una parte del túnel debidamente pavimentada con las paredes alisadas, obra de escultores. Las antorchas que colgaban fueron prendidas por Aang en un soplo de fuego y así pudieron ver bien mientras seguían su ruta.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Seguro que nadie conoce este camino?

-Sokka—respondió Zuko—Ni yo lo conocía, lo encontré una vez que seguí a mi madre y escapaba muchas veces del Palacio sin que nadie me viera.

-Bueno, en tu conciencia quedará si nos atrapan.

Ursa río y explicó.

-Este camino fue tallado por mi bisabuelo el Avatar Roku en su tiempo de enemistad con el Señor de Fuego Sozin. Nadie más que él supo sobre su existencia; es un complejo inspirado en el mismo laberinto que se encuentra por la montaña de Omashu. Solo Roku conocía el verdadero camino y hacia dónde accedía. Lo usaba para espiar a Sozin.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú de él?

-Mi papá me lo mostró cuando era una niña. Como descendiente de Roku, era mi deber conocerlo.

Aang miró entonces los preciosos relieves pintados de rojo sobre la parte más alta de la pared. Parecían ser dragones bailando con sus escamas brillantes y presumiendo el fuego que de sus bocas salía.

Todo a su alrededor se hizo borroso. Y volvió a un pasado lejano.

_-¿No crees que te esmeras mucho?—preguntó Roku a su esposa, mientras ella usaba el fino pincel para remarcar los contornos de dragones._

_-Todo lo contrario—le respondió ella—Es para que al menos esto se vea alegre._

_-Estás consciente que solo tu y yo lo conocemos ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Y? ¡Al menos no será como ir por una cueva polvorienta!_

_El tiempo la había cambiado poco. Algunas arrugas sobre su piel y canas en sus cabellos no cambiaban su carácter en lo más mínimo. Ni el, tampoco había cambiado del todo. Seguía dejado que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, si con ello era feliz._

_-Anda, debemos irnos antes de que nos descubran._

_-¡Un dragón más y ya!_

_Sonrió._

_-Como quieras, mi amor._

-¡Aang!

Parpadeó confundido, notando que Sokka movía frente a sus ojos una de sus manos con bastante ahínco. Todos estaban de pie, viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, continuemos.

Y se puso a caminar con paso rápido. No eran anormales esos recuerdos que le venían cuando querían de sus vidas pasadas, pero tampoco era agradable tenerlos cuando tu mente está perdida en miles de pensamientos importantes y situaciones adversas como éstas.

El pasillo ya mucho más ameno y no tardaron en llegar a una enorme puerta de metal reforzado y pintada en color rojo, con el espléndido dibujo de un dragón lanzando una llama al sol. Era divinamente aterrador. Ursa, con fluidez, fue hacia la pared izquierda y tanteó bajo la antorcha encendida hasta encontrar algo que nadie vio, más que ella.

-Cuando lo diga, apagarás las antorchas—dijo a Aang—Y los demás estén listos. Este pasillo lleva directo a una bóveda en la Cámara del Rey.

-¿La bóveda Real?—preguntó Zuko.

-Exacto.

Ursa dio la señal, un rápido y frío viento recorrió el pasillo apagando el fuego en menos de un segundo, sumidos en la oscuridad, el chillido del metal raspando con más metal los alertó. Ese ruido se fue tan pronto como apareció y un poco de luz les dejó pasar a lo que era como u cuarto minúsculo.

En ese cuarto, la puerta de metal se cerró a sus espaldas, abriéndose entonces la de fina madera que les dejó entrar a la Bóveda. No era muy amplia, pero sí exquisita. Las paredes pintadas con relieves mostraban paradisíacos paisajes; el enorme trono predispuesto al fondo era exclusivo del Señor de Fuego, las sillas finas y cojines para su familia. A esa habitación nadie más que la Familia Real tenía acceso. Y en ocasiones de extremo peligro.

Zuko ya sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Esa bóveda estaba colocada atrás de la Sala de Trono, aquella en la que el solía pasarse las tardes semanas atrás. Lo más seguro era que los Cinco Espadachines querrían ocupar aquella sala tan especial para burlarse de la Nación de Fuego, así, que entrar al Palacio seria un poco más difícil de lo pensado.

La puerta que anexaba a la bóveda fue abierta por Ursa. Salieron de uno en uno a la alumbrada habitación, que estaba curiosamente vacía. Zuko vio la enorme plataforma del Señor de Fuego en donde el tomó asiento tantas veces, y siguió el camino.

Naoko llegó a una puerta lateral y al encontrarla cerrada tuvo que abrirla con un golpe. Pasaron nuevamente de uno en uno hacia los recintos de los sirvientes. Apenas Aang había cerrado la puerta casi rota atrás de sí, se escuchó cómo pasos enfurecidos entraron a la Sala Real. Curioso, se volvió para escuchar e hizo ademán a todos de que le esperaran.

-¡No puede ser!—gritó un hombre cuya voz no reconoció—Es imposible ¡No pudo habernos traicionado!

-No creo que haya traicionado a nadie, mi señor—respondió una voz anciana.—Más bien, parece que está llevando su propia venganza.

-No es lo que acordamos.

-Pero él lo cree bueno.

-¡No deben ser así las cosas!

-Solamente debemos detenerlo, mi señor.

-Y mientras tanto, la ciudad arderá en llamas ¿Verdad?

Todos se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso.

-Apague el fuego. Mande un escuadrón.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Los pasos se alejaron, seguro saliendo del salón.

-Sus planes no parecen ir como lo esperaban—declaró Zuko, no pudiendo contener su alegría al saberlo ni la preocupación de que, posiblemente, la ciudad se estaba quemando.

-Debemos apurarnos.

Y con Aang al frente, siguieron caminado rumbo a la que, sin duda, sería la mejor emboscada de todas.

* * *

¡Extra!

Entrevista exclusiva con Nefertari Queen (NF)

E: ¿Qué piensa usted sobre el capítulo que acaba de subir?

NF: Que es realmente corto, falto de inspiración y una proeza el haberlo terminado. Batallé demasiado haciéndolo, y siento que de alguna manera no he sido fiel con mi redacción original.

E: ¿Espera tener más inspiración para la próxima actualización?

NF: ¡Por favor! si no es mucho pedir a las musas y demás dioses mitológicos asociados con la inspiración ¡Denme aunque sea una pluma de las alas de Apolo!

E: ¿Y cree que sus lectores le dejen comentarios en esta ocasión?

NF: espero, porque siendo franca lo dudo mucho.

E: me despido de FictionNews esperando tenerle más noticias y más pronto. ¡Hasta la vista, FanFiction!

Chao!


	51. Capitulo 50: Todo cae por su peso P2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

**¡Noticias de Último Momento!**

****_Por fin y en un tiempo razonable la autora de Fanfiction conocida como Nefertari Queen ha actualizado su historia "Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang..." consiguiendo por ello un autoproclamado mérito._

_"¡Soy feliz!" declaró la escritora de fanfics "No me tardé tanto como pensé que demoraría"_

_El capítulo aunque algo corto y con un final lleno de suspenso a comenzado a recobrar un poco de la trayectoria original que tenía la redaccción y esto promete para siguientes actualizaciones mejor calidad y rapidez. La autora manda saludos especialmente a:_

**nicoo, SammyKataangTwilight, GRISELDA, Mafalda Black, Cindy Williams Black, Nikolas Sur, mariifabii44, sakura, Gabriel Sosa y Ginevre_ y un mensaje._**

_"En estos momentos estoy haciendo unas tareas de matemáticas y orientación que me van a matar mis compañeros de equipo si no las termino. Me encantaría a cada uno dejarles el mensaje personal que se merecen pero me es imposible por motivos mayores. En resumidas cuentas, puedo agradecerles la paciencia y el tiempo que le dedican a mi fic, nada puedo ofrecerles por ello. Y, si continuo escribiendo, es por ustedes ¡Gracias!"_

_Cerrando así con broche de oro me despido en este reportaje para FictionNews._

* * *

**Capitulo 50.**

**Todo Cae por su Propio Peso Parte 2.**

Estaban los dos soldados firmes y sosteniendo sus lanzas en ambas manos, relucientes espadas colgando de sus anchos cinturones negros, a juego con el uniforme rojo que portaban orgullosos. Protegían una de las tantas puertas importantes en el gigantesco Palacio. Sus semblantes ocultos bajo las máscaras blancas y cascos.

Escucharon un ruido, no se sorprendieron. Creyeron que se trataba de alguien más que pasaba por ahí en esos momentos. Era un pasillo concurrido. Por eso emitieron un extraño gritillo débil y nada agudo cuando sintieron vértigo y el mundo en general dio vueltas alrededor de ellos. Apenas pudieron saber cómo terminaron de cabeza y colgando de la pared a más de cinco metros sobre el suelo, viendo los azulejos brillando.

¿Qué había pasado?

-Este… lamento molestarlos, pero ocupo sus ropas.—les dijo una voz tremendamente familiar. Aunque la petición sonó inocente, había un dejo de enfada en aquella voz masculina, imponente y autoritaria.

A su lado, flotando sobre una esfera de aire, estaba el Avatar. Al que traicionaron descaradamente semanas atrás, en aquella pelea decisiva realizada en ese mismo Palacio. Aang simplemente hizo unos rápidos movimientos de aire y tierra-control, dejándolos colgados de cabeza y con ropas íntimas.

La oscura habitación que servía de bóveda para guardar artículos de limpieza era refugio de Zuko, Sango, Naoko y Sokka. Cuando Aang llegó le tendió los uniformes a sus dos amigos, quienes se pudieron las prendas apurados y sonrojados encima de sus propias ropas (ante las miradas pícaras de las chicas, cabe mencionar).

-El plan sigue como hasta ahora ¿Entendido?

-Bien.

Sigilosos, salieron de la bóveda dispuestos a irse con sus uniformes de soldados. Caminaron entre los pasillos hasta perderse de la vista de los demás. Las chicas esperaron hasta que Aang les dio la señal para que salieran, vestidas con túnicas de sirvientas, hacia su próximo destino.

Ursa entró en ese momento, llevaba el largo cabello atado en una cebolla muy alta y un vestido rosado simple que para nada la hacía ver como la princesa que era. Le tendió a Aang una pequeña nota.

_Todo marcha según el plan establecido. No se desespere. La señal le será dada de una manera en que la comprenda aún sin verla. Y actúe con prudencia una vez que sea necesario._

_Una vez más, la paz está en sus manos._

_O.L.B_

Aang enrolló el pequeño pergamino y lo dejó de lado, hablando firme a Ursa.

-¿Algo que debas decirme, ya que hay tiempo?

La mujer agarró las manos del Avatar y las sostuvo en actitud suplicando, viéndolo con ojos entristecidos.

-Prométeme que, independientemente de lo que pase aquí, harás lo correcto. Y velarás el destino de la Nación de Fuego, y de mi hijo, como si fueras más que un Avatar o amigo.

Parpadeó confundido.

-¿Por qué me pides esto?

-Para estar más segura.

Vio en sus ojos la mirada de una madre angustiada y llena de amor hacia sus hijos, aunque crecidos, seguían siéndolo.

-Se lo prometo.

Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio la media vuelta, saliendo así de la bóveda. Aang puso cerrojo en el interior de la puerta se desplomó en el suelo esperando la dichosa señal. Algo le decía que esa tarde sería muy, pero muy larga.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Los edificios de comercio ubicados cerca del puerto en la Ciudad Capital estaban tremendamente cerca de unas oficinas importantes administrativas y de tiendas importantes. La calle que separaba esos condominios del Mercado Central, de donde se abastecía toda la ciudad, era estrecha. Muy estrecha. Todo hecho de madera.

Los Cinco Espadachines, desde sus carrozas, miraban las llamas consumir aquella madera color rojiza y dorada convertida en negras cenizas. La ironía los hizo reír ¡Un incendio que amenazaba con destruir la Capital de la Nación de Fuego! Pero no, ellos no querían destruirla ¡No así!

Soldados traídos desde provincias cercanas y el ejército entero se movía día y noche llenando tanques enormes con agua del mar (afortunadamente no tan lejano) y rociaban aquella por medio de cubetas en el edificio de cinco pisos. Agradecieron que la apertura de Comercio Internacional haya permitido a una tropa pequeña de Maestros Agua vivir en la ciudad por motivos de negocios. Bien ayudaron con sus poderes a controlar las llamas.

Dos días después del inicio, el incendio estaba mayoritariamente apagado. Nada más que el edificio de Comercio quedó destruido. Unas cuantas tiendas sufrieron estragos, no muchos por fortuna.

Desde la carroza, los Cinco Espadachines que no se habían ido en ningún momento, miraron la ciudad ya libre de aquel peligro. Personas saliendo de sus casas o asomándose desde las ventanas para ver las negras nubes de humo cubrir todas las calles. Fueron días tensos en la ciudad.

Saberse completamente a merced de tiranos cuyos rostros y nombres desconocían era ya de por sí suficientemente malo para que la desgracia empeorara su situación haciendo peligrar sus vidas con aquel incendio. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad suspiraron aliviados, un peso menos. Empero, cuando todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, las cosas empeoraron.

Los espadachines estaban furiosos porque alguien, no sabían quién, había conseguido incendiar una importante construcción en un sector supuestamente muy vigilado en la ciudad ¿Cómo lo consiguió sin que nadie la viera? ¿Acaso había traidores en sus tropas? ¿Uno de sus hombres hizo aquello? La rabia era inmensa y por eso mandaron a un escuadrón de fieles soldados a indagar con los propios pobladores.

Entraron salvajemente a sus casas, rompiendo las puertas, tumbando las mesas, agarrando a las mujeres hasta tumbarlas en el suelo y mostrando a los niños los filosos cuchillos. Golpeaban a los hombres, cuando éstos faltaban iban por las señoras y frente a los hijos las herían hasta que dijeran algo. Nunca consiguieron información. Porque nadie sabía nada.

El odio hacia esos soldados, hacia esas personas, hacia esos malditos que se atrevían a tomar la ciudad así como si nada crecía día con día. Y la esperanza de que el Avatar los liberara no menguaba en casi ningún hogar. Aún tenían fe en aquel ser tan poderoso que había traído paz al mundo y además perdonado a su nación. Hasta los más renuentes, los que no aceptaban ni a Aang ni a Zuko, inclinaron sus cabezas humildes y rogaron a los Espíritus que volvieran para darles tranquilidad y libertad.

¿Hasta cuando la Nación de Fuego seguiría sintiendo el odio de los demás? ¿Cuándo podrían librarse del recuerdo de la guerra? ¿Cuándo?

Aunque la costa de la Capital era estrictamente vigilada, tres barcos nada amplios pudieron pasar desapercibidos gracias a una neblina intenso que no dejaba ver a nadie que estuviera en el puerto. Entraron por la lateral, sin que ningún faro detectara sus ruidos y las tropas bajaron en playas vírgenes para irse acercando vestidos de civiles hacia la ciudad.

Uno por uno entraron a casas y edificios. Llamaron la atención por sus miradas serias y después las órdenes de ser escuchados. Bajo sus ropas llevaban bolsas que, al abrirlas, estaban llenas de armas. Desde espadas hasta pequeñas navajas. Y las más de cien personas distribuidas en toda la ciudad pronunciaron un discurso ligeramente diferente que podía resumirse en esto:

-Han tomado la ciudad por sorpresa y les arrebataron salvajemente su libertad, su identidad y sus vidas, de la misma manera en que hicieron ustedes con el Mundo por cien años. Pero, la vida nos dio la oportunidad de comenzar de cero y bajo el apoyo del Avatar podrán limpiar su nombre para recomenzar. Y la manera de hacerlo, de que su honor quede limpio, y de que vuelvan a ser ustedes mismos, es quitarse el miedo y pelear por lo que aman. ¿O serán cobardes hasta para coger el puñal?

La respuesta de todos los hombres, reprimidos y humillados, es demasiado obvia. Ningún soldado se esperaba enfrentarse de un segundo al otro con grupos enormes de Maestros Fuego y civiles armados con pistolas y arcos. La batalla que se desencadenó en las calles era intensa. Más por los hombres ancianos vestidos de blanco que repentinamente surgieron, de la nada, usando técnicas ancestrales de dominio elemental y dominaron pronto las confrontaciones.

Había empezado una revolución que era llevaba a cabo por el mismo pueblo. La Orden del Loto Blanco, entonces, se unió para atacar la muralla que dividía a la ciudad del Palacio Imperial. El estallido hizo temblar la tierra y los soldados de los Espadachines no pudieron hacerle frente al rencor renovado de personas fuertes y entusiastas, ni a la experiencia de ancianos poderosos.

Las llamas nuevamente comenzaron de manera inesperada cerca de las explanadas en donde se llevaban a cabo las más fieras batallas, donde la sangre bañaba todos los suelos y demandaba más sangre para ser lavada. Donde el coraje y el vigor salían a relucir en extraordinarios movimientos llenos del máximo ahínco para traer paz y armonía a la ciudad que amaban.

Y el mar de revolucionarios cubrió rápidamente la ciudad. Neblina y humo negro llenaron las calles así como gritos de guerra y los espantosos ruidos de espadas cruzándose con más filos. No fueron horas, si no minutos interminables que, desde ahora, marcarían el rumbo fijo de esa ciudad.

Los revolucionarios entraron guiados por la Orden del Loto Blanco al Palacio invadieron los pasillos. Sirvientes que llevaban cadenas en sus manos fueron finalmente liberados de la espantosa esclavitud a la que les sometieron.

No sabían que había empezado más de lo que imaginaron.

**o-o**

**o-o**

El estallido del muro causó una vibración intensa en la tierra, esa que le permitió a Aang identificar la señal. Salió disparado de la bóveda y se adentró corriendo sobre el aire como solamente él podía hacia la Sala de Trono. No demoró ni dos minutos en llegar.

Entró, rápido, y no encontró a nadie. Empero, por el escándalo, sabía que era cuestión de esperar. Aparentemente todo estaba bien y el plan continuaba tal y como se lo esperaban. Se acomodó atrás de unos pilares y esperó, bajo las sombras, a que llegaran los susodichos.

Akko entró, seguido de Etlín, Kaptan, Pasek y Nazar. Los cinco formaron un círculo y comenzaron una charla molesta. Estaban solos.

-¡No entiendo!—gritó Nazar—¿De dónde han sacado esas armas? ¿Y el valor? ¡Si nos tenían un grandísimo miedo!

-Pues no el suficiente—replicó Pasek—Habrá que idear una manera de que no se salgan con la suya.

-¿Cuál propones?

Había dicho Kaptan, contestándole Etlín.

-¡Y yo que se! Debemos pensar bien.

Para ese momento Aang optó con que era momento de darse a conocer.

-Debieron pensar bien antes de cometer esta tontería—y salió del pilar para que le vieran. Los Espadachines lo miraron sorprendidos, después, pensativos.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende que estés aquí, gran Avatar—le dijo Akko, sin son de burla, al contrario, con respeto—Pero quiero decirte que no conseguirás nada. No dejaremos esta ciudad.

El porte altivo, la mirada decisiva, los otros cuatro compañeros suyos a sus lados dándole apoyo moral y desafiando los cinco con sus miradas al maestro de los cuatro elementos, cada uno con espada en mano… ni con eso lo intimidaron.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Aang, dando un solo paso hacia ellos y manteniendo la espalda recta—Es lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué?

Akko lo sopesó un momento, y todos igual.

-Porque ellos se lo merecen.

-¿Merecen qué?—cuestionó—¿El dolor, la miseria?

-El castigo de sus pecados.

-No son quienes para juzgar.

Era un duelo de palabras, sin espadas o elementos de por medio. Criterio contra criterio enfrentados a muerte, dos caras de la misma moneda lanzada al azar y que, en su debate, se dictaría cuál ganaría; si el perdón o la venganza, ambos como consecuencia de una guerra.

Aang les sonrió con una expresión que los aterró. Porque ellos, cinco guerreros, podían enfrentarse al más temible de los villanos y atravesarles sus fríos corazones con cuchillos si con eso les quitaban las expresiones iracundas de sus rostros. Pero, esa faceta, esa expresión de paz y amabilidad les aterraba. No estaban acostumbrados a verla ni sabían cómo enfrentarla.

Aang siguió sonriéndoles, mientras los gritos de hombres y mujeres al unísono se acercaron al Salón.

* * *

SIN COMENTARIOS...

¡Que horror! ¡Me quedé sin habla! TT-TT

Nos vemos!

chao!


	52. Capitulo 51: Justicia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola a todooos! si, lo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero a modo de disculpa y además porque así me salió, el capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en toda esta historia. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo, que ahora sí me emocioné escribiendo.

_Revisión de Comentarios:_

**Nikolas Sur:** jajaja, me dio risa como explicas la forma en que tan "fácilmente" todo se soluciona. Y en parte tienes razón, con todo el poder que el chico demuestra tener incrementado al crecer podría hacerlo... pero así como tu misma lo dices, si así fuera la cosa, no sería tan divertido.

**marilyn moreno:** muchas gracias por leerme y además darme tan buenas críticas de la historia, siempre es grato tenerlas. Digamos que no es precisamente lo que Aang le hará a los espadachines, si no algo un poco más... Aang. Y el hijo de él con Katara, no te apures, que desde luego pondré su nacimiento, o parte.

**ookami shinigami:** bueno, no precisamente pero... algo hay de eso.

**Kathnay:** me enterneció por completo tu súplica, disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero me demoré escribiendo :)

**Gise Weasley:** muchas gracias!

**KaRuMiUcHiHa:** claro que Aang lo iba a tomar bien ¡Es Aang! nunca me imaginaré a este monje adicto a lo bueno tomar un embarazo como algo malo (lamentablemente así lo toman muchas personas hoy en dia)

**SammyKataangTwilight:** muchas gracias, bendito Dios me queda solo una semana de exámenes y vacaciones ¡Al fin!

**IsA:** he tratado, pero Sandy no me ha respondido nada de lo que me ha mandado. Cuando hablé con ella por última vez estaba atareada por la escuela y quiero creer que sus deberes le han bloqueado por completo el tiempo y la inspiración, aunque seguiré insistiendo.

**cindy williams black:** he pensado pero no estoy realmente segura de hacer una continuación. No es una mala idea pero como no he podido aclararme sobre qué rumbo ponerle pues... es algo que todavía está en "veremos" Muchas gracias por comprenderme y leerme tanto :)

**sakura:** no sé cómo le haces que siempre me animas tanto, y eso lo aprecio demasiado ¡Thanks! :D

**mariifabii44:** va realmente bien. Y gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 51.**

**Justicia.**

-No puedo.—susurró con voz queda, tranquila, decisiva.—No puedo.

-Sí puedes—le respondió Iroh.

-No.

Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo bajo sus pies. Pensar que, a pocos kilómetros, se estaba llevando una batalla crucial en el destino de la humanidad y que ella no podía ayudar… era insoportable.

Iroh no pensaba muy diferente.

Y por eso subieron el pequeño bote anclado en la playa de la isla, predispuesto para emergencias. Como esas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

-Ustedes saben—siguió diciendo Aang—Que en la Guerra se perdieron vidas inocentes y culturas enteras fueron destruidas bajo el fuego. Pero desde las cenizas pueden surgir cosas hermosas si las dejas ahí. Lo que ustedes hacen no es correcto, deben liberarse de los pensamientos negativos para encontrar un buen futuro.

-Todo eso suena bien, pero es fatal al practicarlo—respondió Nazar.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Asesinaron a nuestra gente, destruyeron nuestras vidas, corrompieron las almas de nuestras familias! ¿Y quieres que los perdonemos así, sin más?—mencionó Akko, al borde de la desesperación, con espalda firme en sus manos.

Pasek miraba a Aang y éste adivinó en sus ojos sus intenciones. Antes de que el espadachín diera dos pasos hacia él, emitiendo un grito de guerra, estaba hundido en el suelo. Aang lo sacó tan rápido como lo sumergió y le arrebató con una piedra y viento la espada, cogiéndola en el aire.

-Dejémonos de estas cosas—se acercó para tenderle la mano a Pasek, dudando, éste la acepto para levantarse—Y hablemos como la gente civilizada que somos.

-Tú debes entendernos.

Habló Etlín, que continuó así:

-Viviste en un mundo lleno de paz y creciste en los hermosos Templos del Aire, con gente benevolente y armoniosa, con Monjes como padres, con amigos maestros aire. Y al despertar encontraste los cadáveres de tus mentores y los Templos destruidos por el fuego y el tiempo ¿No te dolió verlos muertos? ¿Tan poco los estimabas que apenas sientes sus ausencias?

-¿Acaso no sientes tu sangre bullir en las venas del coraje, cada vez que miras los Templos solitarios y recuerdas que eres el último maestro del aire?—agregó Akko.

Aang les seguía sonriendo.

-Desde luego—respondió—Y odié a la Nación de Fuego, por primera vez en mi vida entré al Estado Avatar por enojo, y de ahí en adelante cada vez que una situación se salía de mis manos, cuando los ataques de la Armada de Fuego eran muy poderosos, o cuando me sentía más desesperado que nunca, volvía a convertirme en ese Avatar pleno al que tanto temía.

"Pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que ese rencor y esa ira no me ayudaban en nada. Siempre terminaba descubriendo que lastimé a más gente de la que ayudé. Y comencé a ver las cosas de forma distinta, más cuando me pasé meses infiltrado en la Nación de Fuego.

"Entonces recordé la calidad de las personas que visitaba en la capital, antes de la guerra. Los amigos que tenía, la hermosa cultura, las alegres fiestas, los bailes exóticos. Y me di cuenta que esa gente realmente no había cambiado, habían sido manipuladas, les habían mentido, habían cometido un error. Pero también lo podían solucionar.

-Hablas como si fuera fácil, como si aceptar sus fechorías pudiera ocurrir en un día y que fuera posible olvidar sus atrocidades de años enteros.

-No niego que es difícil, a mí me costó. Pero la solución no está en el rencor, si no en el perdón.

-¡Jamás los perdonaré!—habló finalmente Kaptan—¡Nunca!

Aang entonces se pudo en frente de ellos, a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Ustedes han humillado, lastimado, aterrorizado y aprisionado a estas personas de esta ciudad. Y cuando salgan de aquí los odiarán por eso mismo. Y cuando vayan a otras ciudades, los señalaran como los malditos que hirieron a la Capital, y nos los aceptarán, los rechazarán, los excluirán de todo porque se equivocaron ¿Quieren eso, o una nueva oportunidad gracias al perdón?

-No nos perdonarán. Por eso debemos seguir con nuestro proyecto.

-No dejaré que lo hagan y me encargaré de que los perdonen. Quítense ya todo ese rencor. Sé lo difícil que es perder a gente amada, pero así no las honran. Sus familias vivirán mientras las recuerden. No se priven de la paz. Puedo ayudarlos ¡Con gusto lo haré! Pero sólo si así lo quieren.

Los ruidos exteriores ya no les importaron. En ese momento el más grande maestro del mundo les ofrecía una ayuda desinteresada. ¿Aceptarla o no? Una crisis impresionante de sus identidades acometía sus mentes ahora y debían pensar bien. Con calma.

-¡Lindas palabras, Avatar!—habló un hombre que entraba en ese momento, por la puerta principal, que dejó entreabierta—Veo que sigues siendo igual de cursi que antes.

Vieron a entonces a Mehmet, que les sonreía con petulancia. A su lado estaba Azula, con una expresión perdida; los ojos de la princesa, demasiado abiertos, mostraban unas pupilas dilatadas. Y su rostro no tenía ni la más mínima expresión. Vestía prendas holgadas y cómodas para la lucha, cabello recogido, y caminaba dos pasos atrás de Mehmet, con respeto.

-¿Qué haces, Mehmet? ¿Dónde habías estado?

Él miró a Akko.

-Me llamo Arubis, y me siento feliz de poderte decir finalmente que eres un perdedor ¡Todos ustedes lo son!—y señaló a los cinco—Patético, no pudieron proteger a la gente que querían y quieren desquitarse con una Nación entera. Me dan lástima.

Luego, se puso en frente de Aang.

-Avatar, tu actitud de paz es un rollo trillado. Me encantaría pelear contigo para finalmente saber qué tan bueno eres realmente.

-Odio las peleas.

-¿Y así detuviste una guerra?¿

-Una circunstancia diferente.

-¡Pues será igual! ¡Esclava!—Azula se inclinó en el suelo.

-¿Mi señor?—respondió, sumisa.

-Atácalo.

Azula se levantó mirando al Avatar sin expresiones. Aang estudió su rostro ecuánime. Entonces, la princesa de la Nación de Fuego avanzó un paso y estirando uno de sus brazos lanzó la llamarada de fuego azul más incandescente que se había visto; Aang tuvo que desviarla con aire, una corriente muy fuerte, que no fue capaz realmente de hacer a todo el fuego desaparecer. Las columnas que sostenían estéticamente la fachada del Gran Salón quedaron cubiertas de llamas.

Aang vio la madera quemarse y supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el fuego consumiera los pilares. No pudo apagarlos porque debió desviar un ataque más de Azula. Los Cinco Espadachines, temerosos, quisieron escapar. Arubis se los impidió al detenerlos con dos espadas en sus manos.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Así que… ¿Arubis?—dijo Akko con burla—No creo que seas más fuerte que Mehmet.

-Pruébame.

Y empezó la lucha entre los espadachines y Arubis. Una de espada contra espada, donde los filos sonaban deslizándose por el aire con maestría y una belleza que solo el arte de un espadachín consumado puede revelar.

Aang siguió evadiendo los ataques de Azula, tras unos cuantos minutos más pudo ver en sus ojos vacíos de expresión sumisa la misma faceta que vio en Jet, cuando estaba en Ba Sing Se, casi seis años atrás. A su amigo corrompido por odio y después usado vilmente por los Dai Lee, aquel del que nunca volvió a saber.

Descubrió entonces porqué la soberbia princesa obedecía ciegamente a Arubis. Estaba hipnotizada, y mucho. En un descuido de ella pudo acercarse para agarrarla de los hombros.

-Azula ¡Despierta! ¡No dejes que te controle!

No se perturbó en lo más mínimo. Se liberó de él y atacó con fiereza contenida. Aang supo entonces que aquella hipnosis no desaparecía, o quizá, lo haría en mucho más tiempo. No quedaba otra opción, debería pelear si con ello se salvaba.

**o-o**

**o-o**

El Mundo entero estaba conmocionado y veía miles de acciones rápidas aconteciendo al mismo tiempo. Ya nadie sabía exactamente lo que sucedía y cómo terminaría el desenlace de éste nuevo capítulo en la historia. Hasta hace menos de una hora la noticia de la sublevación de los habitantes en la Nación de Fuego había llegado a las costas norteñas en el Reino Tierra, propagándose con rapidez.

Los habitantes del Reino Tierra pensaban en la pobre gente del Fuego y el martirio que debían estar pasando. Cuando aconteció sobre su conquista y el destierro del Señor de Fuego Zuko, significó un grave problema político para el mundo. El equilibrio entre las cuadro naciones estaba sucumbiendo nuevamente. El Avatar, que también estaba en la Nación de Fuego, había desaparecido entre las peleas que desterraron a toda la nobleza de su país.

¿Dónde estaba el Señor de Fuego? ¿Y el Avatar? La Sociedad de los Cinco Espadachines, conocida por rumores entre muchas personas, había conseguido lo que pensaron imposible: apoderarse de la Nación de Fuego.

¿O no? Se sabía que en esos momentos, en la Capital de la Nación de Fuego, sus propios pobladores habían cogido armas y empezado una revolución contra aquel régimen ¿De dónde habían sacado el valor para eso? ¿Acaso el Avatar y su equipo estaban detrás de todo aquel alboroto?

¡Si ni había pasado un mes desde que la Nación de Fuego cayera en manos de los espadachines! La gente estaba confundida.

Pero no más que los propios habitantes de la Nación de Fuego. Muchos escapaban de la ciudad que empezaba a arder. Los revolucionaros eran casi todos maestros que usaban sus poderes contra los guardias y esas otras autoridades que tanto odiaban. Casas y edificios enteros ardían iluminando la noche como la más potente de las antorchas, de los faros.

Las islas cercanas e incluso se dice que hasta Ba Sing Se era posible ver una pequeña luz en el horizonte y el humo negro que ascendía al cielo en columnas interminables. El Rey del Reino Tierra, avergonzado por su debilidad tantas veces demostrada, inmediatamente movilizó tropas que fueran a ayudar a la Nación amiga. Y mensajes a otras ciudades para que hicieran los mismo.

Ocurrió algo impensable. Miles de barcos llenos de soldados del Reino Tierra emprendieron ese viaje de cuatro horas hacia la Capital de la Nación de Fuego. Maestro agua se unieron a ellos. Iban a liberar a su Nación amiga. Era tiempo de dejar los rencores y ver por la unidad. Era tiempo ya de la paz.

El Palacio de la Nación de Fuego había sido invadido furiosamente por una horda impresionante de revolucionarios que tumbaron las murallas y entraron a los pasillos, vestíbulos, jardines y habitaciones reales. Nadie podía detenerlos. Una subdivisión de estas personas se encargaba de desplazar a la población inocente. Eran humanos, no criminales. Las mujeres y niños eran sacados del pueblo y llevados a las más altas colinas, lejanas, donde estarían a salvo.

La Orden del Loto Blanco los ayudaba y a la vez mantenía a raya. Todos los poderosos ancianos, maestros en diferentes disciplinas, aplacaban las más salvajes iras para que el objetivo no se desviara. El punto era liberar, no destruir. Y los incendios cada vez más intensos atormentaban a los Maestros Agua. Éstos usaban todos sus poderes para aplacar el fuego insaciable.

-¡Traigan más barriles!—gritó Pakku en el barullo.—¡Ocupamos más agua aquí!

Estaba parado enfrente de un edificio al que, por el fuego, era imposible de verle la madera de la que alguna vez estuvo hecho.

-¡Necesito más maestros!—dijo, al percatarse de que era el único elaborando esa tarea.

Levantó una cantidad grande de agua que hizo caer como lluvia desde el cielo. Aunque era menos, el fuego no cedía. Entonces, sintió un gran chorro de agua empaparle el brazo y parte del costado, causándole frío al contacto. Se volvió furioso.

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Perdone maestro, sus prendas se quemaban—respondió una sonriente Katara.

-Pero tú… ¡No deberías estar aquí, muchacha!—reclamó, más preocupado que enfadado.

-Deje que Aang me regañe y que termine de ayudarlo ¿Le parece?

No se salvó de otro sermón mientras los dos apagaban el fuego.

Katara usó diestramente sus habilidades de maestra agua, sus manos moviéndose con gran sincronización para que los torrentes de agua apagaran el fuego. Ansiosa como estaba de ser útil, Katara iba de allá para acá apagando los fuegos en cualquier parte donde lo veía. Apagó uno cerca de la muralla caída del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego. No pudo saciar su curiosidad, y entró al Palacio.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Momoko estaba completamente aterrada. Se habían llevado a Azula, la que hasta ese momento había sido su mentora, de un día al otro, dejándola completamente desprotegida en un hostil Palacio. Aquellos guardias con los que entrenaba usualmente la miraban con odio contenido y ella sabía que ahora, ya no era bienvenida. ¿Cómo salir?

Tampoco había visto a Mehmet en todo ese tiempo. Sabía bien que ese mismo hombre fue quien traicionó a Azula, llevándosela. ¿En quién podría ahora confiar? Pensó por un tiempo en ir a buscarla, a fin de cuentas le había jurado lealtad. Pero ese pensamiento fue desapareciendo de su mente de poco en poco. ¿Ya qué?

Azula no estaba, y ella debía cuidarse por sí misma. No había más. Era una gran maestra tierra, pero todavía no se reponía. No se trató bien las quemaduras cuando Azula la castigó y ahora llevaba su brazo completamente envuelto en vendajes, con poder moverlo casi. La piel ya no terminaba de caerse y el músculo no se había repuesto.

El costado no estaba tanto mejor. Momoko estaba comenzando a hacerse inmune al dolor, porque a pesar de sentirlo ya casi ni le prestaba atención. Desde que Azula había sido encarcelada, los Cinco Espadachines le habían llamado y dicho que se recuperara, porque bien podría servirles a ellos en sus peleas. No quería ni por asomo ayudarles, pero si con eso podía mantenerse con vida por el momento, no encontraba que más hacer.

El ataque tomó a todos por sorpresa, ella incluida. Bloqueó con muebles la entrada a sus pequeños aposentos y por un momento en que el pánico se apoderó de ella se tumbó en una esquina, acurrucada, temblando de miedo y llorando. ¡La matarían! ¡Eso que ni qué! Los rebeldes estaban ahí para aniquilar con el séquito de los Espadachines. No la escucharían cuando les dijera que ella no formaba parte de sus tropas.

Al menos aún podía hacer Tierra-Control, no muy bueno, pero sí algo. Dejó de temblar y se obligó a mantenerse firme ¡Ella misma se había metido en gordo problema! ¡Ella saldría! Se paró como pudo y tambaleó, con manos aún convulsionando nerviosas, agarrando sus pertenencias más importantes y echándolas sobre una bolsa de cuero muy grande y resistente.

Llevaba ropas ligeras, buenas para el combate. Se recogió todo el cabello para ver mejor. Amarró la mochila a su cintura como morral y abrió la ventana, que daba al jardín, saliendo por ahí. Ni loca usaría el atiborrado pasillo.

Sus pies hacían poco ruido mientras pisaba el suelo pavimentado de los estrechos caminos en los jardines. Se acercó a los árboles, cuya sombra la cubrían, y pensó en escapar por medio de la barda. No pudo por apenas dos pasos había dado y sus pies estuvieron congelados por agua del estanque (que estaba a un lado).

Momoko cayó al piso, desesperada intentó romper el hielo. No pudo. Comenzó a llorar de rabia y angustia, hasta que finalmente con sollozos contenidos miró a las dos siluetas que se le acercaban.

-¡Mátenme!—les pidió—¡Y que sepan los espíritus que morí digna! ¡Acaben con mi vida!

Cerró los ojos, irremediablemente pensó en sus hermanas, y en el Avatar. ¡Qué tonta había sido buscando el poder cuando ya lo tenía! ¡Anhelando cosas innecesarias y poseyendo los más divinos tesoros, como lo eran la amistad y la comprensión! ¿Acaso la perdonarían, su traición?

-No—respondieron a sus súplicas, una voz terriblemente familiar—No seremos quienes te maten.

Momoko abrió sus ojos sorprendida y las vio; paradas con la frente en alto y miradas serias, estaban sus dos hermanas. Naoko fruncía el ceño como si meditara algo importante y Sango esbozaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios, más cordial que afable.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó entonces—¿Por qué no me matan, si yo las traicioné descaradamente?

Bajó la cabeza dejando a las lágrimas fluir, hasta escurrirse por sus mejillas y manchar el suelo. Las miró de nuevo ahora enojada y con sus cabellos vueltos melena ondeando al viento, gritando:

-¡Mátenme, que me lo merezco! ¡Mátenme!

Tapó el rostro con ambas manos. No soportaba mirarlas a los ojos.

Sango alzó una de sus manos y derritió el hielo que sujetaba los pies de su hermana. Ella se desplomó igual sobre el suelo cayendo sobre sus rodillas y haciéndose un ovillo. Vieron cómo se sobaba la piel quemada del brazo y las rasgadas telas, el cabello descuidado, manchado su rostro por el llanto. Y sintieron algo que jamás creyeron sentir hacia su hermana mayor.

Lástima.

Naoko dio dos pasos y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente la Maestra Tierra se tensó, pensando lo peor. Pero su hermana habló suavemente:

-Anda y vete, que ante todos diremos nunca haberte visto.

Sango y Naoko se dieron la vuelta. Momoko las vio cuando emitieron sus gritos de guerra y emplearon con una destreza impresionante el dominio de sus elementos para pelear por todo lo que ellas querían. Los soldados caían bajo sus ataques como hojas de los árboles en otoño.

"Pude ser tan poderosa como ellas, y no lo hice por mis caprichos" pensó. Levantándose con movimientos lentos y concisos. Pensó en irse, saltando el muro como era su idea original. Y entonces lo comprendió:

Ella había cometido un error. Pero podría al menos tratar de componerlo ¿No?

Dio la media vuelta, quitándose el morral con sus cosas y arrojándolo al suelo, lejos de sí. Apretó ambas manos sacando del suelo enormes trozos de piedra y fue acercándose a la explanada donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Sango cayó en ese momento herida por un látigo de agua y no pudo ver al Maestro Fuego detrás de ella que quería matarla. Ni Naoko. Pero apenas volteó miró al soldado desplomado en el suelo y sangrando de la cabeza por el duro golpe de roca que Momoko le propició. Repentinamente fue como si nada hubiese pasado y esos meses que ellas estuvieron separadas se evaporaron. Pelearon codo a codo como siempre habían hecho desde que eran niñas. En equipo, con sincronía, cubriendo entre ellas sus debilidades y explotando sus fortalezas.

Esa noche nadie las pudo vencer.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Aang vio a Azula con una lástima impresionante. La princesa estaba atrapada entre pilares de roca y agua congelada, forzando como si su cuerpo humano pudiese romper el granito de piedra. Despeinada y con ropas semi-quemadas, en ella se veían claramente las huellas de una intensa batalla.

Aang tenía su traje pulcro, limpio, sin una sola arruga. Apenas había esquivado los ataques y realizado unas pequeñas defensas. La Princesa de la Nación de Fuego seguía completamente hipnotizada y apenas podía reconocer sus movimientos aventureros en contraste con los bien pensados de la astuta mujer que fue de antaño. ¡Qué vueltas daba la vida!

Arubis sonreía petulantemente aún cuando estaba entre la espada y la pared, con serias heridas en sus brazos y los Cinco Espadachines delante de él.

-Nunca podrán olvidarme.—declaró, antes que la estocada final de Nazar acallara su boca para siempre.

Aang vio el cadáver sintiendo su corazón caer al suelo por la tristeza. Sangre que profanaba los azulejos del suelo. Los Espadachines miraron al Avatar.

-Era su muerte o la nuestra—declaró Kaptan.

-Podían vivir los dos. Matar jamás es la solución.

-¡Deje ya de decir esas cosas tan tontas! ¿No es capaz de ver las cosas como son realmente?

-¡Eso es pura patraña!—cada espadachín decía lo mismo con diferentes palabras.

Aang los acalló levantando una sola de sus manos.

-Ustedes deciden, si terminar con lo que han empezado o enfrentarse al castigo de haber roto la paz.

-¿Qué tan duro puede ser un castigo?—se burlaron.

-Ustedes juzguen. Es su última oportunidad.

Quizá, en otro tiempo, los espadachines hubieran decidido seguir con todo aquello. Pero no pudieron. Porque contemplaron todo lo que sus decisiones habían causado. Azula, enloquecida y atrapada entre rocas. El que creyeron su fiel sirviente, Mehmet (Arubis) muerto por sus propias espadas. El Palacio Real quemándose lentamente y miles de personas gritando, corriendo, llorando por todas partes.

-Les queda poco tiempo-Agregó el Avatar, viendo las columnas quemarse más rápidamente y el techo comenzar a desmoronarse, cayendo algunos trozos cerca de ellos y amenazando sus vidad.

Ninguno de los seis se movía.

Es algo espantoso enfrentarte de esa cruda manera contra los errores de tus decisiones. Nadie lo sabía mejor, en ese momento, que esos cinco hombres. Y no se arrepentían del todo, una parte de ellos pensaba que habían hecho lo correcto. Empero, una vocecilla débil les susurraba miles de veces que debían dejar ya esas armas si querían encontrar felicidad.

Y tener la imponente figura del Avatar a su lado no mejoraba la tensión entre ellos.

Se miraron por minutos enteros. En las mentes de todos recorrían al mismo tiempo los años vividos, el sufrimiento y la lucha por recuperarse mental físicamente; tanto tiempo juntos a fin de una misma causa. Y las espadas empuñadas en sus manos. Todos tenían una sola pegunta rebotando en sus cerebros:

¿Qué hacer?

**o-o**

**o-o**

Delante de Naoko había un soldado con una enorme espada en su mano. La miraba con furia. Trató de hacer un fuego para distraerlo pero apenas creó una llama cuando otro soldado atrás de ella la mojó completa. En ese momento de distracción, que las llamas abandonaron sus manos, apresaron las dos muñecas con pesadas cadenas de metal.

-¡No!—gritó Sango, que vio a su hermana tumbada en el piso tratando de quitarse esas horribles cosas—¡Suéltenla!

Corrió hacia ella, llevando entre sus manos un poco de agua congelada. Trozo de hielo que cayó al suelo rompiéndose cuando un maestro tierra hizo salir del suelo tremenda pared con la que chocó. Sango cayó al piso pegándose en la cabeza tan duro, que quedó inconsciente.

Momoko la vio horrorizada y usó miles de piedras que a sus atacantes causaron dolorosas heridas pero no los detenía. Bloqueó la salida con una pared de roca evitando así que se llevasen a Naoko de prisionera. No podía acercarse a ninguna de sus dos hermanas y la impotencia iba matarla.

Entonces, un soldado colocó el cuchillo en el cuello de Naoko y la amenazó.

-Entrégate o la matamos.

Fuera de la adrenalina, vio a todos los soldados que la rodeaban. Contó, en un minuto, veinte. Más otros que seguro estarían fuera de su visión. No podía ella sola darle lucha todos y al mismo tiempo cuidad la integridad de sus dos hermanas. Ambos brazos cayeron a sus costados y los miró con furia contenida mientras uno, que parecía capitán, se le acercaba dispuesto a encadenarla.

No pudo siquiera tocar su mano porque un látigo de agua se lo impidió. Una hilera de hombres desapareció hundido en el suelo con solo sus cabezas gimiendo oxigeno. Otros intentaron usar sus espadas pero un boomerang se las arrebató limpiamente de sus manos y una llamarada hizo retroceder al resto.

-Aléjense de las niñas—dijo Katara, apareciendo entre los escombros con altivo porte y mirada asesina.

Toph, Sokka y Zuko estaban con ella. En posición de combate, su sola presencia hizo retroceder a los soldados. Los rodeaba a los cuatro un aire de grandeza que la experiencia y los años otorgaban solamente. La misma que tuvo y aún tiene el Equipo Avatar.

Naoko, Momoko y Sango (que recién había recuperado su conciencia) contemplaron anonadadas a los maestros mientras peleaban; ellas, que siempre los habían visto vestidos de manera elegante, serenos, pensando en la paz y en las cosas más sencillas de la vida; eran ahora los más fieros y poderosos guerreros que nunca pensaron ver. Entendieron entonces porqué eran tan respetados y porqué pudieron detener toda una guerra.

Katara se movía con esa gracia femenina de una maestra en el dominio del agua. Usando una cantidad relativamente pequeña que traía en sus cantimploras, el líquido elemento se rindió ante las manos de la morena adoptando formas impresionantes, retorciéndose hasta alcanzar los más lejanos puntos, congelándose en los momentos más precisos.

Usaba el agua como medio para atacar, para defenderse, e incluso para desplazase, patinando ocasionalmente sobre partes del suelo congelados por ella. Soldados y más soldados caían heridos y adoloridos por los golpes en agua que ellas les propinaba. Que, si tuviera más cantidad de líquido, indudablemente hubiera congelado a muchos. Pero, ya que con ello no contaba, vio Sango más de diez maneras diferentes de crear eficientes látigos muy dolorosos.

Momoko no paraba de ver como las manos y pies de Toph se movían levantando, moviendo, desplazando y haciendo cuando le diera en gana con la tierra. La forma en que tan duro y terco elemento parecía rendirse ante una bajita, delgada y ciega mujer era impresionante. Toph comprendía y se movía por la tierra de una manera asombrosa, viendo con ella, peleando con ella en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No estaba sola. Cerca de ella, protegiéndola, estaba Mamuro. Armado con un par de espadas, se movía deteniendo a los pocos soldados que lograban acercarse peligrosamente a la Bandida Ciega. Sin misericordia, los soldados eran golpeados por rocas, hundidos en tierra, tumbados en pequeños sismos y más por la mejor maestra de tierra-control.

Zuko había entrado al campo de batalla con una posición bien conocida por Naoko, pero empezando a usar unas técnicas del fuego que la niña, aunque había conocido, nunca había dominado. La forma en el que soberano de una Nación creaba y sometía el inestable elemento era impresionante. La noche se hizo día en el preciso momento en que, lanzando una enorme llamarada en forma de látigo, acabó de inmediato con diez hombres.

Lo que más le sorprendía era que los golpes, a pesar de ser fuertes y certeros, nunca mataban a los soldados. Quedaban heridos, unos quemados, agonizando de calor o miedo, pero jamás muertos. Ninguno de los soldados perdía la vida.

Sokka también hacía lo suyo. Portando en una de sus manos la negra espada por él construida, se movía con gracia, agilidad y una destreza impactante. Los soldados armados pronto perdían sin saber cómo las navajas, cuchillas, puñales, lanzas o cualquier otra arma apenas Sokka se les ponía enfrente. Sus elegantes estocadas apenas los rozaban pero les dejaba la herida suficiente para inmovilizarlos por varios minutos.

Las tres hermanas, postradas, vieron a los centenares de soldados tumbados y otros escapando. El Equipo Avatar sonrió.

-¡No hemos perdido el toque!—gritó un orgulloso Sokka.

-Al menos yo nunca lo perdí, Capitán Boomerang, no sé tú.

Miró a Toph con enfado.

-¿Acaso me crees viejo?

-Más que yo sí.

-Ya déjala Sokka—Katara colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su hermano para detenerlo—la conoces.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Quieres acaso que mi sobrino muera?

-No…Pero necesitaban mi ayuda más de lo que yo pensaba.

La morena se fue hacia las niñas y le tendió la mano a Momoko con una sonrisa. Dudado, finalmente la aceptó. Las tres se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante todos.

-No hagan eso por favor.—les pidió Zuko—¿No han visto a Aang?

-¿Al maestro? No, en absoluto.

No pudieron decir nada más porque, por la puerta, empezaron más aliados de los Cinco Espadachines. Los rodearon en poco tiempo y debieron empezar una nueva pelea. No pudieron sus rostros mostrar más impresión cuando, repentinamente, soldados de Ba Sing Se llegaron para ayudarles.

Pero la pelea crecía, cada vez más. Escrombros, puños, espadas, golpes, agua, tierra, fuego ¡Todo por doquier! desesperados por llevar ventaja contra el oponente, la intensidad de la batalla solamente crecía. Y no se le veía fin, hasta que...

-¡Ya es suficiente!

Se escuchó el grito de una voz poderosa, fuerte, y un temblor impresionante, acompañado de un haz de luz celeste.

* * *

**FictionNews:**

_Según una entrevista en exclusiva con la autora Nefertari Queen, ésta ha declarado que el final de su historia "Avatar, La leyenda..." será muy pronto, y en opinión de ella misma uno que le tomó mucho tiempo sopesar._

_"No estaba del todo segura sobre cómo concluirlo" declaró. Y además nos dijo lo que pensaba sobre si hacer o no una secuela "Creo que sería una buena idea, todavía no descartada, pero tampoco garantizo nada. Estoy pensando aún en ello"_

_La autora dice que espera poder terminar el fic como regalo de navidades para sus seguidores, aunque admite que eso le costará mucho trabajo._

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega de noticias!_

chao!


	53. Capitulo 52: Un solo mensaje: Paz

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ^^ Yo estoy realmente feliz porque cada vez está más cerca la navidad. Y por eso estoy escribiendo tan rápido como puedo este fic ¡Quiero terminarlo!

GRACIAS A:

**Mafalda Black, Kathany, marilyn, fabi, Katarita, SammyKataangTwilight, Nikolas Sur, sakura, mariifabii44.**

Lamento no poder contestarles como es debido, pero bendito sea el señor cada vez que quiero actualizar esta historia tengo poco tiempo. Ojalá puedan comprenderme y me despido deseándoles que realmente les agrade el capítulo. Es más de explicación que otra cosa.

* * *

**Capitulo 52.**

**Un solo mensaje: Paz.**

Los vientos eran aterradoramente fuertes y empujaban a las personas con claro deseo de tumbarlas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, unas paredes de piedra muy altas encerraron a todo el Equipo Avatar. Pudieron ver a Aang, con las flechas brillándole y los ojos abiertos; sabían que acababa de encerrarlos para protegerlos.

Entonces, encima de un remolino de aire, se alzó hasta tremendas alturas en donde ejecutó pequeños movimientos con consecuencias impresionantes. La tierra tembló hasta derribar lo poco que aún quedaba en pie del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego; los rebeldes y soldados traidores comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo mientras llamaradas enormes que provenían de sus manos se ocupaban de que nadie se escapara.

Los remolinos d agua congelándose alrededor hicieron la misma función que las llamas. Atrapados en un territorio donde el Avatar tenía completo control, los rebeldes quisieron tontamente hacerle frente al Maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Aang no batalló. Estaba cansado de tanta violencia irracional, de la guerra; así que con más temblores y asustándolos con unas llamas los hundió hasta el cuello en el suelo. A los que eran maestros tierra les congeló su cuerpo entero. Todo esto en no menos de cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos en que el pueblo entero de la Nación de Fuego, en que los soldados, y en que sus amigos, contemplaron al poder absoluto de la naturaleza reunido en una sola persona. El respeto que ya se le tenía al Avatar Aang aumentó de manera considerable hasta convertirse casi en idolatría. ¡Era impresionante!

Y, de no haber sido por los vientos tan extenuantes que no pararon con nada, hubiese el Equipo Avatar permanecido consciente. Rindiéndose, pues, cada vez más a la inconsciencia de quien ha peleado arduamente casi toda su vida por la justicia.

**o-o**

**o-o**

A la mañana siguiente seguía algo peor: el recuento de los daños. El Palacio Real estaba completamente destruido, salvo unas cuantas habitaciones cuyas paredes seguían en pie milagrosamente. Zuko acepto aquello y hasta bromeó diciendo que ahora podría construirse un Palacio más moderno y más hermoso, mejor equipado para todas sus funciones.

La Ciudad capital no estaba mucho mejor. Después de todo, muchas personas habían escapado debido al incendio que azotó buena parte de las casas y mercados. Afortunadamente no se habían perdido realmente muchas construcciones gracias a la Orden del Loto Blanco que bien pudo controlar el fuego antes de que se disipara por más partes.

¡Y mejor aún! No había muertos. Se contaron solamente ciento cincuenta heridos que ya estaban siendo atendidos por unidades médicas prontamente llamadas. Los Soldados del Reino Tierra y unos cuantos de las Tribus Agua que habían llegado para ayudar estaban en perfectas condiciones y jubilosos de haber podido participar en tan importante pelea.

Quizá lo peor sería ahora dictar los castigos impuestos. El Avatar había sido claro desde el momento en que la guerra había sido detenida: cualquier persona o conjunto de personas que se atreviese a atentar contra la paz, sería castigada como si hubiese atentado para destruir al mundo. Eso quiere decir, un gran y fuerte castigo.

Bajo los escombros de la Nación de Fuego estaba el Palacio subterráneo, parcialmente destrozado, que por razones buenas o malas, depende la perspectiva, había dado asilo a toda la asociación de los Cinco Espadachines. Iniciada la batalla, quisieron escapar por los túneles hacia el pie del mismo volcán por donde entraron Zuko y cía. La prevención del Señor del Fuego le hizo colocar parte de su ejército y mandar soldados del Reino Tierra a cubrir esa puerta secreta, atrapando inmediatamente a los rebeldes en su fuga.

Y aquellos rebeldes que permanecieron peleando, a favor de los Cinco, habían sido exitosamente capturados por Aang. Todos fueron llevados a la Prisión de la Ciudad Capital, colocados desde mazmorras hasta celdas, procurando que ninguno quedara en el mismo lugar, se contaron doscientos cincuenta rebeldes. Así permanecerían hasta que Aang, con sus amigos y otros importantes políticos, decidieran qué hacer con ellos.

Fue laborioso, mejor dicho, tardado, porque los Jefes de las Tribus Agua y el Rey Tierra demoraron cuatro días en llegar. Mai prestó la casa de su familia, una enorme mansión cerca de los restos del Palacio donde pudieron sentarse a dialogar alrededor de una mesa. Los gobernantes de las naciones y el Avatar sopesaron por varias horas lo que se debía hacer. Unas decisiones ya estaban tomadas, pero faltaban otras.

Los Cinco Espadachines habían decidido seguir con sus ideales vengativos en contra de la Nación de Fuego. Así pues, Aang les aplicó un severo castigo para que nadie más pudiera seguirlos. Frente a todos sus seguidores, uno por uno fue quitándoles sus dominios elementales. Exhausto, Aang pidió entonces que se les llevara a una celda de máxima seguridad. Los Espadachines, desprendidos de sus adorados poderes, sufrieron por ello un duro golpe de humildad.

Sabiendo que no podrían tener a casi trescientos prisioneros de por vida sin el riesgo de que escaparan, pensaron crear una nueva prisión. Esa idea fue automáticamente descartada, pues la convivencia entre ellos aun en espacios de pocas horas no era nada bueno. Después, pensaron en separarlos, y mandarlos a diferentes naciones. Aang fue quien les recordó que eran personas, no objetos, que había cometido crímenes pero no por ello debían perder todos sus derechos.

Tardaron dos días más en sacar un veredicto real. Zuko y Aang fundaron entonces el Real Centro de Sanación Pos-Guerra con sede en la Capital de la Nación de Fuego. Sería colocado un centro en la Tribu Agua del Norte, la del Sur y en Ba Sing Se. Todos esos edificios tendrían un mismo propósito y seguirían los mismos principios.

El centro sería una especia de hospital mental, sin llegar a ese extremo. Los seguidores de los Cinco Espadachines serían tratados por especialistas para que dejaran a un lado sus traumas, se reconquistaran consigo mismos y pudieran volver a ser integrados en la sociedad ya con pensamientos armoniosos. Claro está, que esos rebeldes serían instruidos en la meditación y más pasatiempos, pero a la vez vigilados por guardias de alta seguridad y no podrían salir del edificio hasta terminada su recuperación.

Además, como había mucha más gente que aún no recuperaba del todo su integridad mental perdida en la guerra, los centros colocados en todas las Naciones ofrecerían ese mismo servicio a quienes fueran a pedirlo. De ahora en adelante, los que quebranten la ley bajo argumentos vengativos contra la Nación de Fuego serían mandados a esos centros de ayuda.

El presupuesto se formó de las cuatro naciones. Aang se ofreció a ser quien creara el programa básico de salud mental basado en las enseñanzas de los antiguos Monjes del Aire. Fue un trabajo realmente laborioso, pero tras una semana, Aang tenía escritos cinco largos pergaminos con las instrucciones precisas para cada caso distintito. Y en ese mismo tiempo Zuko ya llevaba construido buena parte del primer edificio central en la Capital.

Con esta decisión, Aang dejó muy en claro que no se buscaba ni guerra ni castigos, si no paz. A los rebeldes se les ofrecería esa segunda oportunidad siempre y cuando terminaran con el programa. Los Cinco Espadachines igualmente lo llevarían y se esperaba que también pudieran ver la luz.

Fueron semanas de mucho trabajo. Dos meses después de haber detenido a los espadachines, éstos y sus seguidores fueron trasladados de la prisión hasta el Real Centro de Sanación Pos-Guerra, recién terminado y equipado con guardias, soldados, enfermeras, doctores y demás.

Ya concluido todo ese trabajo, Aang y Zuko tuvieron un poco de descanso para poder convivir finalmente con sus familiares y amigos. Iroh, que había regresado durante la batalla liderando a la Orden del Loto Blanco, estuvo presente en las juntas y ayudó mucho a su sobrino y al Avatar entre todas las construcciones.

La Casa de Mai era ahora el provisional Palacio Real en lo que los escombros eran limpiados y construido el nuevo Palacio. La mansión daba espacio suficiente para que ahí viviera Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Mamuro, Iroh y las niñas. Y hasta sobraban habitaciones.

Katara estaba sentada en una de las terrazas con una pequeña mesa enfrente, una taza de té caliente encima de ésta y viendo el paisaje. Se podía ver perfectamente a los trabajadores limpiando el terreno en donde antaño estaba el Palacio Real. Seguro tardarían años en construir uno nuevo.

Casi inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia su vientre y ahí la posó. Casi no había visto a Aang esos meses pero estaba segura de que las cosas mejorarían. Tenía esa firme convicción. Y lo sabía no solo por el pequeño que estaba creciendo en su vientre, todavía plano; si no por el collar azul divinamente tallado que colgaba de cuello.

Fue para la Maestra Agua toda una sorpresa cuando, terminada la batalla y después de un buen sermón de Aang (el pobre estaba preocupado y algo molesto de que su novia hubiese ido a la pelea estando embarazada) el Avatar la llevara a una herosa cita en la isla tan especial para los dos.

Ahí, dentro de la cueva llena de joyas, Katara recibió en un cofre pequeño el precioso collar que combinaba los símbolos del aire y del agua. Fuera por la emoción o por las hormonas, lloró de emoción cuando Aang le colocó su collar de compromiso.

-Estaré muy ocupado tan pronto lleguen los diplomáticos—le dijo ese día—¿Te parece bien que planeemos la boda para dentro de tres meses?

Ella estaba feliz simplemente porque se irían a casar.

Cabe destacar, que todos los felicitaron. Acordaron celebrar la unión en el Polo Sur. Dictaron una fecha y para ese día tan especial faltaba solamente un mes. Tomando lentamente de su té, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando una corriente de aire hizo aparecer casi de la nada a su futuro esposo.

-¿Lista para irnos?—preguntó Aang, mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a que se parara.

-Claro.

Ya de pie, Aang la cargó mientras saltaba con su aire-control hacia Appa. La silla del bisonte estaba llena de maletas. Ese día partirían a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

**o-o**

**o-o**

En el pórtico de la Casa estaban Zuko, Mai, Toph, Mamuro, Sokka, Suki, Iorh y las tres hermanas despidiéndose con alegría de la pareja. El bisonte volador pronto se perdió entre las nubes y ya pasado un buen rato, entraron todos a la mansión. Ya en unos días podrían cada quien irse al Sur para la fiesta, pero por el momento, había muchas cosas por hacer en la Nación de Fuego.

Sango y Naoko hablaron emocionadas ante la idea de estar presentes en la que, de seguro, sería la boda más importante del año. ¡El Avatar Aang se casaba con la Maestra Katara! No pasaba que el Avatar se casara todos los días.

Estaban felices por su maestro y fueron inmediatamente a sus cuartos para sacar de los enormes armarios todas sus prendas, escogiendo ya con tiempo lo que usarían en el evento.

Momoko estaba tumbada en su cama viéndolas sin participar. Aang y todos los demás la habían perdonado, aunque no pudieron salvarla del castigo de la traición. Aang le tuvo que quitar sus poderes, para evitar que fuera a la cárcel. Ahora era una mujer simple, normal, y aunque tenía el apoyo de sus hermanas, de sus maestros, hasta del mismísimo Señor de Fuego, Momoko sentía que no se lo merecía.

-Anda hermana ¡Ven y ayúdanos!—le pidió Sango—¿Este azul o el rosado?

Le mostró dos vestidos muy diferentes y realmente hermosos, pero eso no la tentó. Se encogió de hombros al verlos y después cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

-El azul me parece más lindo—dijo, voz ahogada por las mantas.

Naoko fue quien se sentó a su lado con un salto y la movió bruscamente.

-¡Anda, alégrate! El Avatar Aang se va a casar y somos invitadas de honor ¿No es grandioso?

Estaba ya llorando y empapando la almohada cuando su hermana mencionó aquello.

-Sí… pero no creo ir.

El asombro era enorme. Sango y Naoko se miraron entre ellas pensando qué hacer para animarla. Pero en ese momento que permanecieron calladas, Momoko se puso de pie. Limpió con su mano las lágrimas en su rostro y después las miró de frente.

-No merezco ir a la esa boda ni vivir en un Palacio, siendo tratada como de la nobleza—comenzó—Yo soy una traidora que merece estar en prisión.

-No, no lo eres.

Sango quiso darle un abrazo, Momoko se apartó.

-Necesito reconstruir mi honor.

Y dicho esto salió de la recámara.

Quizá si Momoko no fuese tan orgullosa hubiese aceptado mejor que había cometido un error y que de él debía aprender. Pero estaba completamente anonadada. Había perdido sus poderes, era incapaz ahora de mover una simple roca ¿Cómo podía ella valer? No merecía ni el perdón, porque había cometido delitos espantosos por el simple hecho de estar a merced de Azula.

¡Azula! La pobre princesa quedó confinada a un Sanatorio Mental en una isla de la Tribu Agua del Norte, rodeada del hielo para no causar más problemas. No tenía ya ningún poder ni nada por el estilo, Aang le había quitado a ella su Fuego-Control antes que a nadie. Pero enloquecida como quedó y con el cerebro completamente lavado, no había manera ya de rescatarla. Ella misma se suicidó cuando, tratando de escapar, se dejó caer a las turbulentas olas del mar tras romper una ventana. Encontraron su cuerpo, congelado, dos días después.

Momoko tocó su brazo lleno de cicatrices por la quemadura y se estremeció al recordarla. Al menos ya no podían hacerle daño, nada ni nadie. Pero era indigna de cualquier trato decente.

Al día siguiente, Sango y Naoko encontraron sobre la cama de Momoko una carta de despedida dirigida a ellas y otra para Aang que no abrieron. Lloraron por su hermana y rezaron para que encontrara lo mejor donde sea que estuviera.

Pero no pasaron mucho tiempo tristes. Porque, a las pocas semanas, subieron a un barco rumbo a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

* * *

_FictionNews:_

_La autora Nefertari Queen ha subido un capítulo más a su historia más larga de Avatar, declarando que solamente le faltan dos capítulos más para terminar de una buena vez este fic que tanto trabajo y felicidad le ha causado escribir "Espero de todo corazón que el final les guste a mis seguidores" expresó._

_Además, confirmó un proyecto recién empezado que tiene planes se publicar después de navidades, titulado "La Princesa del Sur" según sus palabras "Me enamoré de la idea apenas la concebí y la manera en que estoy escribiéndolo me encanta. Cuando lo suba, espero que también sea del agrado del público" sobre la secuela, ella afirma "Será cosa de las ninfas. Porque, realmente, no tengo inspiración para escribirla"_

_Así y sin más noticias que dar, nos despedimos deseándoles una grata lectura y bienestar._

chao!


	54. Capitulo 53: Un camino por delante

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Solamente falta el epílogo para terminar esta historia... y siento tantas emociones encontradas que no sé que decirles.

_Revisión de Comentarios:_

**:** a mi me han encantado tus comentarios.

**marilyn:** :) Encontré por internet unos avances de Korra que se ven realmente interesantes, por si quieres verlos. Te pasaría el link pero lo perdí :( Lo que sí me acuerdo, es que fue la primera opción que me mandó Google.

**Nikolas Sur:** mmm, es más relleno y "Happy ever after" que otra cosa, pero creo que les gustará.

**SammykataangTwilight:** me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti. :)

* * *

**Capitulo 53.**

**Un camino por delante**.

Sango y Naoko llevaban unos hermosos vestidos de gala y estaban bien peinadas, con poco maquillaje y hablando nerviosamente entre ellas. Sentadas, esperaban a que de la habitación saliera su maestro para poder hablar con él.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Sokka, que les sonrió. Aang, vestido con prendas de Maestro Aire y muy elegante las abrazo. Estaba tan feliz que ellas mismas se sintieron las más dichosas del mundo. Pero estaban ahí para pedirle algo, no solo para felicitarlo.

-Maestro… es que…

Sango se calló incapaz de hablar más. Naoko intentó también decirle, pero la lengua se le trabó impidiendo que pronunciara algo. Aang estaba consciente de que las pequeñas no solían portarse así.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

Ellas entonces apuntaron hacia el balcón. Aang contempló una silueta que no tardó en reconocer.

-Vengo en un momento—dijo a Sokka, y salió prontamente al balcón.

Nadie protestó o dijo algo. Aang salió cerrando la puerta atrás de sí y caminó unos pasos hasta el barandal. Las olas se veían hermosas desde esa altura tan relativa y más con el sol brillando desde lo alto. El viento frío ondeaba el cabello de Momoko, mientras dudaba para voltear y ver a su antiguo Maestro.

Cuando Aang vio a su pupila, de antaño Maestra Tierra, contempló en sus oscuros ojos una aflicción impresionante y el arrepentimiento más genuino que nunca antes vio. Era como si la muchacha cargara sobre su espalda una carga inmensa. Y él sabía que, aunque ella misma se la echó a los hombros, bien merecía quitársela.

Momoko había planeado muchas cosas para decir, pero nunca esperó que Aang sin previo aviso la abrazara con una fuerza tal que casi la deja sin aliento. Envuelta en esos brazos llenos de comprensión y afecto, Momoko pudo enterrar su rostro en el hombro del Avatar y llorar. Lágrimas cargadas de tristezas y complejos. Sollozos marcados con desdichas.

Aang solamente apretaba el abrazo cuando más desesperada la sentía y fue de esa manera que, minutos después, ella pudo separarse y hablarle cara a cara.

-¿Porqué?—preguntó entonces—¿Por qué me perdona tan fácilmente después de las mentiras, las traiciones, los engaños?

Aang le sonrió.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Momoko. Y eres demasiado joven como para condenarse… debes aprender de tus errores en vez de lamentarte de ellos.

-No podía creer cuando me llegó la invitación.

-Créelo. Siempre serás bienvenida con todos nosotros.

Ahora era ella quien sonreía, aunque con un dejo de tristeza.

-Sí, pero por el momento debo encontrar mi propio camino.

-Siempre serás como una hija muy querida para mí.

Besó su frente y después agregó:

-Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones.

Momoko vio en su mentor todos los sentimientos menos rencor. Se apartó de él y lo saludó con respeto, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del balcón.

No quiso despedirse de sus hermanas, no lo soportaría. Con una pequeña mochila en sus hombros comenzó a caminar por los desiertos parajes gélidos del Polo Sur. Ya a buena distancia, pudo contemplar la Tribu vestida de fiesta. ¡Era la gran boda del año!

Ella se inclinó hacia la Tribu y pensó, con las más puras intenciones:

"Los espíritus le bendigan toda su vida, siempre"

Viendo hacia el horizonte, sabía que tenía todo un camino delante de sí, esperando por recorrer. Y su corazón se lleno de esperanza.

**o-o**

**o-o**

La Tribu Agua del Sur había sido espléndidamente reconstruida y entre sus construcciones modernas más destacadas estaba el enorme y precioso Jardín Espiritual. Un conjunto de tres lagos con aguas cristalinas conectados por preciosos puentes de hielo tallado que simulaba al Oasis Espiritual en el Polo Norte.

El Jardín, de por sí lindo, había sido decorado. Hacia el centro estaba una alfombra larga y color azul claro bordada en blanco que terminaba justo en donde el arco de flores rosadas empezaba. En ese arco estaban unos altos mandatarios de la Tribu, muy sonrientes y vestidos de gala.

Los invitados estaban de pie y abrigados, pero muy felices esperando la hora. No muy lejos, en unas habitaciones cercanas se preparaban los invitados de honor.

El Avatar Aang fue el primero en llegar al Altar. Sus vestimentas eran naranjas y amarillas como las de los Monjes que habitualmente usaba. Pero eran ahora más finas, exquisitas. Su padrino de bodas era Sokka y los se pusieron frente a las autoridades correspondientes muy sonrientes.

A pesar de estar feliz, Aang no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Todo estaba listo para el día más importante de su vida y aún con todo eso no podía quitarse de la mente unas cuantas inseguridades. Amaba a Katara y sabía que ella también le amaba, pero el ser esposo y padre conllevaba muchos deberes. No estaba seguro de poder darle la mejor vida que ella se merecía, pero de lo que no le cabían dudas es que haría hasta lo imposible por dársela.

La novia no tardó tampoco mucho en aparecer. Estaba hermosa, con un vestido blanco y bordado en celeste simulando las ondulaciones del mar. El cabello suelto y peinado con flores y una tiara hacían contraste, resaltando sus ojos azules. Sonreía tanto que contagió a todos de su felicidad. Iba del brazo de Hakoda y los dos avanzaban cuidadosamente hacia al Altar.

Estaba ya cerca y Aang le tendió su mano. Katara la aceptó con delicadeza y se paró a su lado. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por varios minutos y no recordaron dónde estaban, hasta que el juez comenzó a hablar.

Música de fondo, invitados sonrientes, novios deslumbrantes…. Fue como ver la boda de ensueño que todos esperamos tener. La alegría se pasmaba en todos los presentes negándose a desaparecer.

Sin duda, el momento más emotivo fue cuando Aang y Katara se inclinaron para darse ese casto beso que los uniría desde ese día hasta la hora de sus muertes. Aplausos, gritos de júbilos, ramos de flores lanzados al aire, un coro de vítores….dirán que fue mucho alborota, exagerado escándalo para una simple boda. Pero solo quienes acompañaron a los novios en sus aventuras, en sus viajes, en sus momentos de dolor, angustia, tristezas y dudas; solamente ellos comprendían que en esa unión iba más que un matrimonio.

Ahí iba la pareja que no solamente ante los humanos y los espíritus se habían jurado fidelidad y comprensión. Ese era el matrimonio por excelencia: dos personas que se niegan a sí mismas y hacen de lo imposible para que su otro ser, su esposo, sea feliz.

Zuko y Mai estaban abrazados y recordando ellos mismos el día de su boda. Se vieron a los ojos y dieron un corto beso a modo de promesa mutua: llevaba ya tiempo en el sendero del matrimonio, y ahí seguirían. Nada los separaría.

Sokka y Suki estaban más o menos igual. Con la diferencia de que la morena cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé tiernamente vestido y arropado con abrigos que lo hacían parecer un regordete peluche afelpado, imposible de resistirse a abrazar. Sokka besó a su hijo en la frente y a su esposa en los labios, sonriente.

Toph y Mamuro también se besaron, pero era el de ellos diferente. No habían pensado aún en el matrimonio y seguían disfrutando de un noviazgo apasionado y dulce.

Hakoda miraba a su sonriente hija y lloraba de orgullo. Sabía que su hija sería muy feliz y por eso mismo sentía haber cumplido la promesa a su difunta esposa: cuidarlos ante todo.

Gran-Gran y Pakku estaban igual o más felices de Hakoda. Ellos sentían por Katara y Aang un afecto maternal muy extraño, propio de los abuelos, pero acrecentado por las vivencias que tuvieron juntos. Verlos realizados a ese punto les hizo recordarse a ellos mismos de jóvenes, y supieron entonces que serían muy felices.

Aang y Katara, tomados del brazo, caminaron por el sendero para llegar al salón donde seria la recepción, a unos diez metros del Jardín. Mientras caminaban, les lanzaban arroz y flores. Ellos estaban sumergidos en una especia de burbuja personal, donde se veían a sí mismos y la felicidad que les rodeaba, pero sobre todo, veían al otro que iba de su lado.

Más y movida música empezó cuando pisaron el Salón. Como dictaba la tradición, Aang y Katara comenzaron a bailar a su son y dieron vueltas y más vueltas mientras reían y se divertían. Estaban rebosantes, radiantes, y con muchas ganas de festejar su matrimonio. Después de todo, no se casaban todos los días.

A la pista muchas más parejas fueron uniéndoseles y empezó la verdadera fiesta. Sirvieron comida, bebidas, postres… el tiempo fue pasando sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ya cuando fue de noche, comenzó la fiesta a menguar.

Uno por uno, los invitados fueron despidiéndose de los recién casados. Para ello, Aang y Katara se pusieron en la puerta y fueron agradeciendo la presencia de cada uno.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Era más de medianoche, Katara estaba con un grueso abrigo sentada sobre la silla de Appa viendo las estrellas. Veía la alianza dorada en su mano, esa que le recordaba, ahora era oficialmente la esposa del Avatar. Sonrió para sí misma.

Aang llegó con unos bolsos y usando su aire-control subió a la silla de un salto. Dejó el escaso equipaje bien acomodado y después fue para tomar las riendas del enorme bisonte volador. Y dijo:

-Jip-Jip.

Katara se abrazó a sí misma cuando el frío viento la golpeó mientras se alzaban hacia el cielo. Agarrando con fuerza el borde de la silla de montar, se asomó para ver quién estaba abajo. Aunque todos en sus casas, desde los umbrales la Tribu entera se despedía sonriente.

-Y bien.—dijo ella—¿A dónde piensas llevarme, Aang?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…. Puede ser el Templo Aire, el Reino Tierra, la Nación de Fuego… ¿Dónde te parece mejor?

Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Donde estés tú soy feliz.

Aang se volteó para besarla, con esa intensidad que tanto amaban los dos. Luego, vieron al oscuro horizonte por donde se veían, a lo lejos, unos escasos y débiles rayos del sol. Aang agarró entonces el vientre de su esposa con cariño y susurró:

-Ese es nuestro camino.

* * *

_FictionNews:_

_El último capítulo de la historia Avatar, la Leyenda... ha sido publicado, y únicamente hace falta la terminación del epílogo para que esta historia sea oficialmente cerrada. La autora ha hecho unas cuantas declaraciones, entre las cuales sobresalen:_

_"No agregué lemmon ni nada por el estilo debido a que, para empezar, Katara ya está embarazada y la consumación del matrimonio se dio antes de los votos. No, no hice muy cursi la boda, entre muchas razones está que no se necesita nada más. La tayectoria que ha llevado la historia se guió para escribir este capítulo de esta manera y espero puedan aceptarlo y gustarle"_

_Sobre sus próximos proyectos, menciona "Tengo muchas historias kataang preciosas por traducir (permisos ya obtenidos) y además, "Teach me to fly" que vamos terminando el capítulo 3 y "La Princesa del Sur" que publicaré la próxima semana. Así, podría decirse que los hartaré de Kataang"_

_Nos depedimos esperando que estas noticias les satisfagan,_

chao!


	55. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

Muy Bien. El año termina y también he terminado la historia con la que empecé a escribir fics en esta página, de eso casi dos años. Me tomó tiempo, esfuerzo y mucha inspiración concluirla y ahora que lo veo, soy incapaz de creerlo. No es lo último que verán de mí, eso pueden tenerlo seguro, pero me ha entrado una gran nostalgia que espero comprendan.

**GRACIAS.**

**Por los 385 comentarios.**

**lOS 24 996 Hits.**

**Los 42 favoritos.**

**Y las 19 alertas.**

Y, desde luego, a:

**SammyKataangTwilight, mariifabii44, Nikolas Sur, ashley bravo, Sakura, marilyn, tamarasaez, mafalda Black, Kathnay, fabi, katarita, ookami shinigami, Gise Weasley, KarUmMiuUcHiHa, Isa, cindy wiliams black, nicoo, GRISELDA, Gabriel Sosa, Ginebre, AgusSL-Poterista, moiracatit, Daari, Angie Muffin, nayadeth, Ivan cruz, leslimanya97, abygaby005, Sin nombre asdf, Egypt Princess, AniTeen Lyoko, kaorununia, Lucecita11, kittybadillo, FanKataang100, Anónimo, vane, liliana, spidy, Lizmi, vanessa, nisseblack, mish, grex, yesica, Kabegami Amaterasu, alexita, Ari Thermaian, brujitakataang, Sandy1994, cristina, isagel, evinawer, Metanoia, lirilara, kaoma, powed, miakarey, Darwin´s Apprentice, luisa peralta, ValSmile, Flower of Night, Rie Uzumaki Haruno, MX walie, catytop09, lily2673, VvalexX, Mildly Rabit, lucia cossara, machitun, RMS2, Silver Eternal, aLeEe, G-Annie, alejandramontereal123.**

Y desde luego, muchas gracias a todos los **lectores anónimos**.

Es por ustedes que hoy puedo publicar este epílogo con una sonrisa y satisfacción.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

La tensión era palpable. El pasillo estaba lleno de diferentes personalidades que, alrededor del mundo, eran muy importantes, pero en esos momentos y en ese lugar, eran amigos y compañeros expectantes.

Sokka parecía ser de los más preocupados. Con la cara entre angustiada y emocionada, permanecía sentado en el suelo y con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Atrás de él estaba una puerta grande y gruesa de madera, que miraba cada cierto tiempo con ansiedad.

Zuko y Mai también estaban ahí. Los dos agarraban con fuerza sus manos dándose apoyo. Mai a veces acaricia su vientre, plano aún. Le habían dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, de solo dos meses. La emoción habia abrumado a los dos soberanos de la Nación de Fuego, quienes ahora tomaron extremadas precauciones para evitar accidentes como los acontecidos en el pasado.

La Nación de Fuego entera estaba extasiada de emoción ¡Tendrían un heredero! Rezaban que la salud y los espíritus acompañasen todo el tiempo a la soberana, Mai, protegiéndola. Zuko, aunque tenía unas cuantas dudas sobre su propia paternidad había sufrido demasiado en el pasado al saber su hijo muerto como para ahora ponerse a dudar de la misma manera. Veía en ese bebé no nacido las bendiciones prometidas de un futuro hermoso, y por ello estaba feliz.

Bueno, en esos minutos estaba más preocupado que otra cosa. Katara llevaba ya dos horas en ese cuarto en trabajo de parto, y no podía evitar pensar que en algunos meses él mismo estaría con Mai en una situación parecida.

Recordaba perfectamente el amanecer de ese día, cuando estaban desayunando todos en la terraza del Templo Aire del Sur, visitando a los casados (Aang y Katara) cuando la morena, desafiando el veredicto de los médicos, comenzó a sentirse mal. Decía que su vientre le dolía, y el bebé andaba inquieto. Antes de que pensaran más, la fuente se le había roto.

Al principio dominó la histeria. Fue Suki quien, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer por haberlo vivido, ayudó a Katara a ponerse de pie. La pobre estaba hiperventilando de los nervios y Aang tuvo que cargarla para llevarla a una alcoba acondicionada y además, cercana. No había doctores así que debieron confiarle la tarea a una Suki nerviosa, una Toph temerosa y un Aang en estado de shock.

¡Ah, había que recordar la cara de Aang! Apenas supo que el bebé nacería empalideció como quien viese a mil muertos recusitados enfrente de él. Sudaba mucho, grueso, y apenas podía moverse. No soltó nunca la mano de Katara, pero dudaba que estuviese siendo de mucha ayudaba allá dentro.

Cuando esos pensamientos lo azotaron debió esbozar una leve sonrisa. Toph, ciega y primeriza, seguro tampoco estaba haciendo un buen papel. Y Suki sabía tanto como una mujer más, con la diferencia de que ya había dado a luz. Katara era la única con experiencia en partos, pero entre los doloros y el estrés del momento… pobre del bebé.

Zuko miró a Mamuro, de pie al lado de la puerta con brazos cruzados. De un día al otro aquel chico había pasado a formar parte de su grupo de amigos, en parte gracias a Toph. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como pensando. Nadie hablaba, porque no se escuchaba ningñun ruido. Las paredes del Templo y sus puertas eran muy gruesas como para que se filtraran los sonidos y, si Katara estaba gritando, tampoco podrían oírlo.

El silencio lo rompió Hanh. Todo ese rato había estado sentado en un banquito como niño bien portado, distrayéndose con una pelota. Solo que las horas ya habían pasado y el pequeño demandaba atención. Sokka se paró, agarró la mano de su hijo para que se parara (casi caminaba bien) y después lo puso en su regazo, para que se calmara.

.—¿No sería mejor llevarlo afuera?—le dijo Zuko, sabiendo que el niño era muy inquieto.

.—No pienso irme de aquí.—declaró—¿Entendite Hanh? No podemos salir de aquí.

El niño miró a su papá.

.—Si.—dijo, su voz sonando graciosa y volvió a jugar con su pelota, lanzándola y atrapándola, lanzándola y atrapándola…

Por unos momentos todos los adultos vieron la esfera alzarse y bajar, como si fuera la mejor de las distracciones.

La tensión volvió.

**o-o**

Zuko no habia estado más equivocado en toda su vida. Aunque Aang había estado nervioso y renuente al principio, apenas vio a Katara recostada en la cama recobró toda su ludicez.

Su esposa estaba apunto de dar a luz, y necesitaba su ayuda. Mucha ayuda. Sentándose al lado de Katara, Aang agarró con fuerza su mano y le habló.

.—Tu puedes Katara, sé que puedes.

Ella apretaba su mano, respirando profundo y tratando de recordar todas las indicaciones que ella misma daba a las otras mujeres en la misma situación. ¡Era tan fácil decirlo y difícil hacerlo! Miró a su esposo y sintiendo su apoyo, habló:

.—Por favor Aang, no te vayas…

.—No lo haré.

Fueron minutos casi tortuosos. El parto se retrasaba y nadie sabía porqué. Al final, después de horas, se escuchó un pequeño llanto. Era agudo, fino, y de una voz que nunca antes habían esuchado. Era la vocecilla de un bebito que Suki cargó en sus brazos con ternura.

Aang, maravillado, se asomó para verlo. Era la cosita más pequeña que habían visto. Toph lo vistió con una manta y después pudo cogerlo. El Avatar sostuvo al bebito en sus brazos, sintiendo cómo se movía, acostumbrándose a su nueva vida en un mundo frío y extraño.

.—Dámelo…

Recordando a Katara, se movió de inmediato. La feliz madre vio a su hijo y un amor sobrehumano la invadió de pies a cabeza. Lo cargó con dulzura, meciéndolo, abrazándolo, estrechándolo contra su pecho para que se calmara. Al sentir el calor de su madre, el bebé dejó de llorar y entonces abrió por primera vez sus ojos.

Aang, que estaba abrazando a su esposa, acarició la carita de su hijo y contempló sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su dulce maestra agua.

.—Se parece mucho a ti—le dijo, mirando a Katara con amor.

Ella le sonrió llena de orgullo maternal.

El bebito esfornudó, seguro por el frío, y lanzó una corriente de aire más fuerte de la usual, que movió a la perfección las túnicas de su padre. Katara sonrió.

.—Yo más bien diría que se parece a ti.

Suki y Toph estaban cerca de la puerta, dándoles su espacio y enternecidas por el momento. Suki abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, viendo a Sokka. Éste se inmediato se paró, con Hanh en brazos, los demás le rodearon.

.—Pasen—susurró.

Vieron la escena más linda. En la cama, Katara estaba algo sudada y visiblemente cansada, cargando en sus dos brazos a un bebé sonrosado. Aang, sentado a su lado y abrazándola, acariciaba la cabeza del bebé. Ambos miraban al niño y apenas notaron sus presencias.

.—Es hermosa—exclamó Mai, sus hormonas jugando con sus emociones y haciéndola llorar.

.—Hermoso.—corrigió Suki—es un niño.

.—Y maestro aire—agregó Toph, mientras se acercaba a Mamuro.

Aang tomó el niño en brazos y después se lo tendió a Sokka. El guerrero lo cogió con cuidado.

.—Es tu tío Sokka—Aang le hablaba al bebé como si fuera un adulto—Es hermano de tu madre y muy buena persona.

Katara no tenía palabras que decir. Se tumbó en la cama a contemplar el momento, sabiendo que desde ese día, su vida nunca volvería a ser igual. Era madre, y la plenitud de esa sensación la hacía llorar sin parar.

El bebé estaba quieto, con sus curiosos ojos abiertos de par en par y viendo a todas los reunidos casi con naturalidad. Como sintiendo que estaba a salvo. Sokka estaba emocionado ¡Era tío!

Hanh, de pie al lado de su madre, se le acercó para ver bien al bebé

.—¿Es mi pimo?

Preguntó con inocencia, pronunciando apenas las palabras.

.—Primo—corrigió Suki maternalmente—Y sí, lo es tesoro.

Ella lo cargó para que pudiera verlo mejor y después lo devolvió al piso. Sokka pasó el bebé a Zuko, que estaba conmocionado. Apenas pudo sostenerlo bien y se lo cedió a su mujer. Mai pensaba en su propio bebé y abrazó al niño como si la vida se le fuera en ello, jugueteando con sus mejillas.

.—Eh, me toca.

Toph casi se lo arrebato de las manos, a pesar de ser ciega lo cargó a la perfección y meció con ternura. Nunca lloró ni hizo mohín alguno. Toph besó las mejillas del niño antes de dárselo nuevamente a Aang.

Sintiendo a su padre, el bebé se removió y acomodó como dispuesto a una siesta. Su pequeña boquita bostezó y cerró los ojos. Los más nobles sentimientos de los presentes crecieron y por un momento, la paz y el amor hacia el recién nacido era lo único presente en el ambiente.

Aang se sentó al lado de Katara y ella acarició a su hijo.

.—Y…—comenzó Toph—¿Cómo se llamara?

Los dos esposos se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca habían pensando mucho en el nombre del bebé, y las pocas veces que trataron el tema no llegaron a buenos acuerdos.

.—Ahh…

Pero de Aang no salió más sonido que ese. Pensaba qué nombre decir. Por una parte, él quería llamarlo Gyatso o Tenzin. Y por otra, Katara pensaba nombrarlo Hakoda y Taru.

.—Tenzin—dijo Katara, sorprendiéndolo mucho—Como el legendario Maestro Aire.

Aang besó a su esposa en los labios, tiernamente y después, a su hijo.

.—Tenzin.—repitió.

.—Bienvenido al mundo.

Tenzin fianalmente, agotado, quedó dormido en brazos de su madre.

* * *

Puede que sea algo breve, pero es al fin de cuentas el final feliz que, desde mi perspectiva, mejor se aplica a la serie. No sé que más decirles. A quienes se pregunten con Ursa y Iroh, no se apuren, que están muy bien viviendo las vidas que siempre anhelaron. No los agregué porque me parecía eso muy obvio y la pareja principal (Aang y Katara) fue mi priridad, así como el gaang.

Me despido esperando que les gustara el final y, prometiéndoles a todos los seguidores del kataang nuevas y bellas historias.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

chao!


End file.
